Naruto: Darkness Rising 2 point 0
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A remaster of my earlier Fic Darkness Rising. A crossover between Naruto and Underworld. Starts at the beginning of the first Underworld movie. See inside for details. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

As this story was subpar I decided to rewrite sections of it to improve it. For those not familiar with the original this is a crossover which is based on the Underworld series of movies and Naruto. This is a Naruto AU and Naruto himself is the only character from the Naruto series. In this story he is a kitsune and not a ninja. Everything else is based in Underworld which starts just before the original Underworld movie. If you haven't seen the movie the story will be a bit difficult to follow. I plan for the he pairing to be Naruto/Selene/OC eventually though that isn't absolutely set in stone. This hit me out of the blue and there aren't many crossovers in the genre so I hope it has an original spin.

I guess we'll see if this remaster sparks any interest among the readers.

Chapter 1

 **Narita International Airport, Japan**

 _My name is Naruto Corvinus though I use my Mother's surname Uzumaki when I am in the Far East. My Father's name is Alexander Corvinus who is an immortal. Alexander had a mortal wife name Helena who bore him two immortal sons and a mortal one. I do not know the name of my mortal brother as it seems to have been lost in time but my elder half brothers are Marcus (who is the progenitor of the vampire race) and William (who is the forefather of the lycan and werewolf races) .The descendants of these two have been trying to eradicate each other for centuries in Europe and have spread throughout the world in small numbers._

 _My Father Alexander was distraught at the death of the love of his life Helena but after traveling the world for a century or so he found another immortal named Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina was a nine tailed kitsune and very beautiful with long red hair. She and my Father Alexander's union resulted in me, Naruto. Around 600 C.E. my Mother was killed under unknown circumstances. I never have discovered the truth behind that but she vanished. I was twelve at the time. My Father Alexander was grief stricken and disappeared from my life then and there. I hated him for it for several centuries for abandoning me but in the 1600s my Father contacted me out of the blue. It seemed the descendants of my two eldest brothers sought to exterminate each other and my Father Alexander organized a secret military force called 'The Cleaners' whose duty was to hide the existence of the lycans and the vampires. He wished for me to join their ranks because of my espionage and military knowledge._

 _Through the centuries in feudal Japan and other countries I went by many names and was employed as a general by various warlords over time so my knowledge of many types of warfare both on and off the battlefield was great. However, I told my Father that I had no interests in his little war or those of my half brothers. I told him to leave me out of it as I had no real reason to support a man who abandoned me. I was no longer angry at Alexander Corvinus; I simply did not care and did not wish to be involved. That was before I was attacked by one of my brother Marcus's progeny, a female vampire when I was walking home from work…._

….

P.O.V. change

The vampiress was obviously of European decent and was for all intents and purposes, _feral_. Naruto had studied vampires and knew by their own laws that a vampire wasn't supposed to reveal themselves unless it was to turn another into a vampire via the virus that all vampires carry (which was fatal to most). As it turned out Naruto's kitsune blood was far more powerful than any virus and he was completely unaffected. Naruto beheaded her with his katana that he kept concealed upon himself under a simple illusion. He decided after searching her body to destroy the remains with fox fire and be done with it. Unfortunately she had friends that were searching for her….

Naruto played cat and mouse with thee vampires for weeks using his many kitsune illusions to throw them off the trail. Eventually they gave up but by that point but Naruto was both irritated and curious about them and decided to find out just _why_ they were in Japan to begin with. After capturing and interrogating one of them he found out that they were trying to establish a new coven in Japan and were seeking a good location to set up at. As it turned out there was a coven in New York in the United States known as the ' _New World Coven'_ and one near Budapest in Hungary known as the ' _Old World Coven_.' They were trying to found a ' _Far East Coven_.' This group was from the Old World Coven and after some _convincing_ Naruto found that it is based in a remote mansion about an hour north of the city of Budapest. The mansion's name is Ördögház (which is Hungarian for _Devil House_ ) and the closest town to it is Szentendre….and they were acting under the auspices of a high ranking vampire named _Kraven_. He apparently held the title of Regent.

Naruto wasn't too thrilled that the vampires were trying to set up a nest in Japan so he decided to visit this Kraven person and convince him to leave Japan alone through a little _aggressive_ diplomacy.

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest International Airport, Hungary**

Naruto got off of the plane in a fairly non-descript business suit and trench coat. He was soon flagged down by a blonde man in black jeans and a leather jacket. The man said quietly, "Welcome to Hungary Naruto Corvinus. Your Father is pleased to know you are here. I trust you know some basic Hungarian?"

Naruto growled slightly and said in perfect Hungarian, "I've learned many languages in my time, sir. Who are you and what do you have to do with my Father?"

The man recoiled slightly at Naruto's harshness but then said in a placating tone, "I'm Samuel and I'm what you would call a Cleaner. I have a car waiting and I was instructed to take you to your Father. He is quite eager to see you."

"Tell Alexander Corvinus I have neither the time nor the inclination visit him." said Naruto curtly. "I'm a busy man and my visit here has nothing to do with him or your organization."

Samuel was taken aback but said, "Are you sure? We could be a great help to you." seeing Naruto nod without hesitation Samuel said, "Please take this business card and call if you need any help then. Your Father truly wishes to see you."

Naruto accepted the card and said, "I'll keep it in mind." He then walked away briskly to gather his luggage.

"Well, that could have gone better." groused Samuel to himself. ' _If he's not willing to see his Father then how am I going to keep an eye on him and pass along information? Mr. Corvinus was very specific to keep Mr. Naruto safe from harm_.'

….

Naruto walked along through the streets of Budapest in the fall rain. He had a kitsune sense of 'empathy' to sense other supernatural beings. Below the street surface he sensed a large group a people. They had a feral feeling about them and some seemed to be fighting among themselves. ' _The vampires I fought with seemed cold and analytical but had a similar vibe. These guys seem….animalistic and untamed. Could they be lycans?_ ' Naruto pondered a few moments but then decided it wasn't his concern. ' _Well, I'm here to find this 'Regent' Kraven character and convince him to stay out of Japan….hopefully it won't cost him any limbs_ ….'

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene had just returned from a rather disastrous lycan hunt with her fellow Death Dealers Rigel and Nathaniel. Death Dealers were the elite hunters of the vampires and tasked with wiping out lycans. Unfortunately in the subway shootout that resulted Rigel died and Selene figured Nathaniel was probably dead as well. She was also curious about the two lycans –they appeared to be tracking a human. Selene's instincts told her to investigate this further. Unfortunately Kraven had other ideas and dismissed her. There was a party welcoming members of the New Coven into the Home of the Old Coven and Kraven desired her to be his escort as he had long pined after her.

Selene was pondering what to do when her attendant (and Kraven's lapdog) Erika came in. "You need to get ready for the party Selene. Kraven has ordered it." Erika was an attractive blonde that not so secretly wanted Kraven all to herself. Erika was a bit jealous of Selene monopolizing Kraven's affections (despite the fact Selene spurned Kraven time and time again). Still, Erika was friendly with Selene and admired her in a way. "Come on Selene. Let's get you dressed." said the blonde vampiress.

Selene simply complained, "Kraven is more of a bureaucrat than a warrior." Her dark tresses and fair skin contrasted a bit with Erika's. "I have better things to do than attend some ridiculous _party_."

….

Naruto arrived at the mansion in the rain and paid the taxi driver who departed thereafter. He easily leapt over the massive wrought iron gates that barred his entry and quietly walked across the courtyard. Two well armed guards rushed out to intercept him. Their vampiric senses were screaming ' ** _DANGER_** ' as the spiky haired blond walked towards them in silence. They knew he wasn't a vampire or a lycan but the question was what exactly was he? "Halt!" yelled one of them. "Stay where you are and state your business." The man was obviously very frightened.

Naruto unleashed his killing intent on the two guards causing them to tremble in fear. It took all of their willpower not to turn tail and run. Naruto's eyes lit up red and slitted. "I'm here to see a vampire named Kraven who I understand is the Regent in charge here. I have _business_ with him. Why don't one of you two gentleman fetch him for me? I'm a busy man and have a schedule to keep." Naruto then ratcheted up his killing intent further and the whole mansion felt it.

….

Selene stared out her window to the front yard and saw a man there which was the source of the massive killing intent she felt. ' _Whatever he is; he has the power of an elder!_ ' she saw one of the guards turn tail and run back towards the mansion. With the thought of ' _Damn coward_ ….' on her mind she armed herself to the teeth and ran down to the front entrance to see what was going on. If there was going to be a shootout then she would _definitely_ be involved.

When Selene arrived in the front room she saw all the members of both covens in their fancy dress for the party (as opposed to her black leather and long coat). Other Death Dealers had arrived as well. "What is going on here?" asked Selene.

The rain soaked guard came in and said, "There is a person outside who desires to talk to Master Kraven. He says he has _business_ to discuss." It was obvious the guard was terrified.

Kraven was sweating heavily from the killing intent outside. He tried to cover it up and said haughtily, "Tell this person he can wait until tomorrow; I'm hosting an important function tonight and I have no time for interruptions. If he doesn't like it, shoot him dead. I have little time for such rabble." About that time several shots were heard outside and Kraven nodded, "Well; it sounds like that issue has been dealt with. Everyone please return to your dining."

About that time the double doors to the reception hall were blown off of their hinges by the body of the other guard who looked as if he'd been literally scared to death. His entire chest was caved in and smoking as he laid there unmoving much to everyone's shock and horror. Naruto's voice drifted in and said, "I told you I have schedule to keep. _Bring me Kraven_ _ **now!**_ " The killing intent was smothering and Selene was debating whether to step in or just leave Kraven to his fate. Personally the latter seemed quite attractive to the black haired beauty….

Then Kraven bolted to everyone's shock. "Keep him busy!" yelled Kraven over his shoulder as he ran for his life.

Sellene's eyes were as big as saucers. ' _I knew Kraven was useless but such a dishonorable act of cowardice is inexcusable!_ ' Deciding that everyone else was too dumbstruck to react; Selene went to meet this stranger. The dark haired Death Dealer walked out into the darkened foyer in a relaxed but ready stance. She didn't have her pistols drawn but could in a split second. There she saw Naruto with his red eyes burning.

Naruto simply said. "You aren't Kraven. I know Kraven is male. Where is he?"

"He fled in fear at your killing intent." answered Selene. She really was at a loss of what to say so she just told the truth.

The blonde Kitsune growled, "I have not even met the man and yet I have been able to take his measure and have found him wanting." Naruto let out a sigh of disgust.

"Who are you?" asked Selene. She hoped this person wasn't going to go on a rampage. Judging by his aura she was no match for him.

"I'm Naruto; who might you be Miss?" asked Naruto.

Selene was a bit dumbfounded at Naruto's sudden pleasantness in his tone of voice. She answered, "I'm Selene."

Naruto bowed and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Selene. Until we meet again." With that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of blue fox fire.

The evening went rather uneasily for the partygoers of both the Old and New Covens. Kraven who was renowned for being the Death Dealer that slew Lucien had run with his tail between his legs like a total coward. This was not only a complete embarrassment for the Old Coven but a point of shock and dismay for the members of the New Coven. They all agreed that the Vampire Elder Amelia was going to be absolutely furious when she arrived two days hence. Selene was utterly disgusted and Erika who held Kraven on a pedestal was totally disillusioned and heartbroken.

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest, Lycan Den**

Kraven fled to Lucien's hideout in hopes of gaining some sort of amnesty but found that the lycans gave him a less than warm welcome. They did take him to see Lucien however. "What are you doing here Kraven?!" asked Lucien. "My men are getting prepared to strike and you are supposed to be taking care of things on your end so Lady Amelia is open to attack."

"There is a little problem with that Lucien…." said Kraven in a shaky voice.

"A _little_ problem?" asked Lucien hotly. "What kind of _little_ problem Kraven?"

"I had to flee the coven under threat." explained Kraven. "I don't believe they will let me retain my title of Regent any longer."

Lucien growled, " _What kind of threat?!_ You had the whole damn coven at your command! Did they discover our plans you imbecile?"

"It was nothing like that!" defended Kraven. "An outside threat specifically after _me_ appeared and he seems to wield more power than even Viktor or Amelia! I had to withdraw before I was killed!"

Lucien was furious. They had successfully captured Michael Corvin who held the Corvinus Strain but in the grand scheme of things wiping out the three Vampire Elders was paramount to allow hybrids to flourish. "Well Kraven; centuries of planning have come to **_nothing_** because of your **_COWARDICE!_** " Lucien paced back and forth _willing_ his temper back down. It was so tempting to slay Kraven right then and there….so very tempting. ' _He may still be of use to me_.' thought Lucien. "Kraven, this person that confronted you….Who is he? What does he look like? Could he be turned into an ally against the Vampire Elders? If so we might be able to salvage this disaster."

Kraven knew that if he revealed he didn't have a clue and ran without even seeing this….being that Lucien would kill him outright. Kraven smiled weakly and said, "Let me get in touch with some in the coven that still owe me favors. I can get you a video feed. This person has to be seen to believed." ' _I hope_.'

Lucien glared hard at Kraven. "Then get in touch with your people and get back to me then. Just know this; if you fail your life is forfeit. I will personally hunt you to the ends of the earth. You've overstayed your welcome here. Contact me again when you have the information."

Having been dismissed Kraven was hustled out of the lycan's den. Selene had already reported it and odds were Lucian and his group could be wiped out by the Death Dealers. Kraven decided to contact his 'friends' still in the coven and tip them off. Even if Kraven had to crawl back up and claw his way to the top he would; Lucien and the Vampire Elders be damned!

Now all he had to do was make Selene his queen as she should have been all along….

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

After the party concluded everyone in both covens had praised Selene to no end and toasted her bravery many, many times. Selene had been too busy investigating the grounds for any signs of the mysterious Naruto to be bothered with her new admirers though. She returned before dawn in the morning to avoid the sunlight and found Erika in her room rather than Erika's own. Erika was still in her party dress but was a complete wreck. It was painfully obvious that Erika had cried herself to sleep on Selene's bed while waiting for the dark haired beauty to return.

Selene felt bad for Erika. The Death Dealer certainly wasn't the most compassionate person but she got along with Erika well enough. She knew that Erika practically worshiped the ground Kraven walked on and seeing her hero image of him so thoroughly destroyed must have been devastating….Selene shook Erika awake and said, "Are you all right Erika?"

Erika awoke and teared up. "I-I had no idea." the blonde said mournfully. "I never knew-'

"Now you see why I had no interest in him." said Selene bluntly.

Erika sat back holding her knees to her chin and said, "What a fool I am! The one I loved above all others is a spineless coward." Hot tears trailed down her pretty face as the blonde vampires cried quietly. "You were the one that saved us all Selene! Kraven was our Regent! He was supposed to have power second only to the elders. He ran! _He ran and left us to die!_ "

Selene awkwardly patted Erika's back. "He isn't our Regent any more. I don't know what punishment the elders will hand down but it's sure to be severe. Fleeing in the face of danger is not something that someone of his supposed power should do. I don't know what that Naruto person's business with Kraven was but he was actually very cordial with me. If Kraven had stood his grounds and actually _talked_ to Naruto then it's possible none of this would have happened. Maybe it's for the best. If a crisis that endangered us all with such a cowardly Regent then things could have been ten times worse."

"What about that guard that flew through the door?" asked Erika.

"He's dead." answered Selene. "I'm under the impression that he would be alive and well if he hadn't opened fire on Mister Naruto." Seeing Erika's confused look Selene added, "It's my gut instinct, trust me."

Erika nodded sadly. "So what do you think this Naruto person is?"

Selene half shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. He feels like us but different. His eyes glowed red and were slitted and he had elongated canines like us. Maybe Elder Amelia will know something. He's definitely not a Lycan. None of us Death Dealers have encountered anything like him before."

"Was he attractive?" asked Erika curiously.

Selene sighed. "I'm afraid I was too concerned with losing my life to check him out as boyfriend material Erika."

"Shame." quipped the blonde.

 **…** **.**

 **Corinthia Hotel, Budapest**

Naruto wasn't a huge spender but when he travelled it was in style. (He'd been saving money and living frugally for 1400 years so why not splurge a little?) Between the rather decadent spa and the many restaurants Naruto figured he could laze about without a care for days at the Corithia Hotel. The next morning he was awakened by room service and a _very_ attractive maid (her name was Franciska) thoroughly tidied up the room and changed the sheets. She was rather flirty with the blonde kitsune but he knew better than to go there. After she left Naruto picked up all the hidden cameras and listening devices that she had planted. She was very subtle about it and used her looks and acted enticing to set them up without him noticing (at least that was the plan).

"I wonder how long Miss Franciska has been in the employ of Alexander Corvinus." thought Naruto aloud. "She's really quite good. Of course I've been dealing with spies for centuries so I suppose I shouldn't judge her….no doubt someone will come to follow up while I'm out since none of their planted bugs are active. Naruto soon left to get some breakfast and around noon Samuel entered Naruto's room to check on the _non functioning_ hidden cameras and such. Using a hotel master key Samuel slipped in silently and closed the door behind him. Without disturbing anything he looked for the hidden cameras that Franciska planted and found they were all missing.

Samuel was about to leave when he found a hand clamped over his mouth and a katana at his throat. Naruto became visible from behind a kitsune illusion and said, "You forgot to check the camera planted in the shower stall Mister Samuel. Tsk, Tsk. Very sloppy. Miss Franciska is a thousand years too young to be planting spy devices on me. I can't help but think Alexander Corvinus has evolved into some kind of voyeur wanting to watch his own offspring shower or do god knows what in the bed. Who knows what kind of compromising positions his people could catch me in if I actually invited a lady over for the night. Most of those detected infrared as well. For shame."

Samuel felt the blade tickle his Adam's apple. "What shall I do with you Mister Samuel?" I suppose I could kill you and dispose of the body….or perhaps I should simply ask a few questions and let you go. What do you think is the better option?" Naruto gripped Samuels face a bit tighter and said, "If you try that MI6 move on my knee that your leg muscles are tightening for I **_will_** slice your head off." Samuel's eyes widened in fear and he realized Naruto held all the cards. Naruto said, "As long as you understand the position you're in now I'll release you." Naruto lowered his blade and took his hand off Samuel's mouth before nudging the Cleaner forward.

The Cleaner turned around to face Naruto who was nonchalantly reclining in a chair with no sign of a sword by that point. Samuel was doing his best to slow down his heart rate and breathing. Naruto pointed to a bag on the end table by the couch and said, "All your listening devices and cameras are in there. Why don't you have a seat until the adrenaline rush wears off? You're still perspiring like mad. For someone trained by MI6 you sure are jumpy." Naruto added conversationally.

Samuel held his head in his hands as if to ward off the worst migraine in history. He said without preamble, "Just what exactly _are_ you Mister Corvinus?"

"Mister Corvinus is my Father; just call me Naruto. The Mister makes me sound old." said Naruto totally ignoring the question of what he was.

The blonde cleaner sighed. "Mister Corvinus truly wants to meet up with you. He has much to tell you."

"Then why didn't Alexander Corvinus come here himself?" asked Naruto. "It isn't like I'm going to _attack_ him or something. I don't care for him but for abandoning me but he did sire me for what it's worth."

Mister Corvinus is a bit of a recluse I'm afraid." answered Samuel.

"As am I." replied Naruto. "I don't appreciate being spied upon Mister Samuel. You can pass that along to my Father."

….

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena, Headquarters of the Cleaners**

That evening Samuel was submitting his report to his leader Lorenz Marcaro; otherwise known as _The First Immortal_ , Alexander Corvinus. Alexander shook his head. "He's got my blue eyes but the rest of him is all Kushina-chan. Playful; mischievous, _deadly_. He's her all over again. Just watch him from a distance and try to discern his motives for being in Budapest. I know he visited Ördögház so it has something to do with the vampires."

Samuel said, "With all due respect sir; why don't you just go visit him? He doesn't seem overtly hostile and in his own strange way seems friendly even when he's threatening your life,"

Alexander sighed. "His Mother was a nine tailed kitsune, She was old, wise and _very_ powerful though she could pass off for a teenage girl. I never did learn the full extent of her powers in the fifteen years we were together. I never found out what happened to her either. If Naruto is _half_ as powerful as Kushina-chan then he can probably cast illusions and turn invisible as well as teleport and make blue fox fire that burns anything he wills it to and nothing else. Naruto's personality sounds like a kitsune through and through. They are playful pranksters by nature but have a vengeful streak as wide as the ocean. Trust me when I say he was just playing you."

"Sir-" started Samuel.

"Once we find out what he is after I will visit him myself." said the Corvinus patriarch."I prefer to hold all the cards in a meeting but it seems he does too. He inherited that from me I guess. Get some rest Samuel; tomorrow is another day."

….

 **Book Café Lotz Hall, Budapest**

Selene was sitting and quietly listening to the live piano music as she sipped on some white wine. It had been a fruitless night of searching for lycans and she didn't particularly wish to return to the vampire mansion Ördögház. It seemed that among the foppish aristocrats that seemed to plague the vampire race she had become some kind of celebrity and they were trying to bring her into their exclusive little circle. The sugary praise and false pretenses made Selene sick. She was a warrior; one of the best Death Dealers and damn proud of it. The last thing she wanted to be was some pampered, prissy socialite….

As Selene sipped her wine she was watching the room around her for any signs of danger. That's when a spiky haired blonde man came walking in. She noticed he had some kind of whisker like tattoos on his rather handsome face. More importantly though he had the most dazzling blue eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to sparkle with mischief as his eyes met her blue ones. He grinned and came over to her. She was trying to place him until he said, "We meet again Miss Selene. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Selene knew this was the same man she'd met last night but his overwhelming aura was hidden. "May I join you?" he asked kindly.

"Feel free." she said motioning across the table to the seat opposite of her. ' _Is he here for business or is he just a typical hormonal male?_ '

Naruto soon sat down and ordered some red wine for himself as they talked about the sights around Budapest quietly. Being a native of Hungary herself she was able to answer his questions easily. To her he seemed like a harmless tourist even though he had no discernible accent. Seeing the place was quieting down and the crowds thinning as it got later in the evening Naruto asked, "So where do you suppose I might find Mister Kraven? He left in quite a rush yesterday evening." Naruto's voice was friendly but his eyes were like steel.

Selene saw he meant business but she honestly had nothing to hide when it came to Kraven. She couldn't stand him after all. "No one knows. After he left Ördögház running he was disgraced. He is no longer Regent and no longer welcome. His future doesn't look too bright I fear."

Naruto smiled showing one of his lengthened canine teeth. His eyes danced with humor. "Somehow I'm under the distinct impression that doesn't bother you in the least Miss Selene."

Her eyes reflected darkness. "I can't say it does Mister Naruto." She actually had to hide her smile.

"Just call me Naruto, Miss Selene. The Mister makes me sound old." said Naruto.

"Then please call me Selene, Naruto." she replied.

They sat and talked for another hour or so and Selene found that Naruto's off kilter sense of humor was really amusing. Given her rather drab outlook on life in general the air of levity around him was a nice change of pace and she had fun. They continued to talk until around 11:00 P.M. when the café closed for the night and they stepped out. Naruto and Selene were about to say their mutual goodnights when they both sensed something was amiss. Selene heard the sound of a rifle bullet travelling through the air and felt Naruto's hand push her down. Three more shots went over her position on the ground and Naruto watched as a sniper stood up and ran from a nearby roof.

"Damn; a silencer." growled the vampiress. Selene was _pissed_. She saw Naruto's eyes burning red in the darkness.

"Shall we…?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He already got away…." she said darkly.

"He didn't get far." said Naruto. "Hold on to me." Deciding to trust him (Naruto did just save her life from a perfect head shot) Selene held on to Naruto and in an instant was surrounded by blue flames that were cool to the touch. They appeared on the roof where the sniper had been less than a minute ago. The sniper was running from rooftop to rooftop and saw them appear where he'd been. He panicked and broke into a dead sprint across the roofs.

Selene could tell be scent alone what their quarry was. "It's a lycan sniper." she hissed. "Try to keep up." she took off like a shot with her pistols drawn. Naruto shrugged and took off after her in a sprint. The sniper was running scared from the Death Dealer and finally dove into an alley where he hoped to ambush her. Another lycan was waiting for him there. "Did you nail her?" asked the sniper's companion.

The sniper shook his head. "No, she avoided me and is pursuing me with another."

The other lycan drew a machine pistol and said, "Shit!"

By the time they finished their conversation Selene was upon them and leaped down in the alley and opened fire with her twin pistols. The lycan with the machine pistol was hit in the shoulder but returned fire and the sniper ran back to set up for another shot with his sniper's rifle. Figuring Selene had the normal gunner in hand Naruto hopped down to deal with the sniper before he could take out Selene.

The lycan with the machine pistol ran out of ammo and assumed his lycan form to attack Selene as she reloaded. His claws cut through the dumpster Selene was hiding behind and her foot collided with his muzzle sending him tumbling back. Selene's eyes were blazing blue and her fangs were extended. The lycan tried to get up from his position and the ground and dodge but Selene was already upon him and unloaded a clip of silver nitrate bullets into the hapless lycan before he could get back up. The lycan was dead.

In the meantime Naruto had cornered the sniper who hadn't had time to reload. The sniper dropped his rifle and pulled a single shot derringer from his coat and fired at Naruto. In an instant Naruto's katana flashed into existence and met the bullet head on. The sniper watched in horror as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sparks flew off of Naruto's katana as he sliced the UV round bullet in half with a smile of excitement etched onto his face. Seeing the sniper was utterly dumbfounded Naruto asked, "Is that all you've got?"

The sniper shook in fear and tried to run but Naruto's blade split him in half from the top of his head to his groin spraying blood everywhere as the halves of the body hit the ground. Selene walked up and said, "I see you dealt with your quarry. Nice sword by the way."

Naruto smiled and said, "It was my Mother's." Selene nodded not sure what to say and Naruto waved his hand which caused the mess that used to be a sniper to be consumed by blue fox fire. She raised an eyebrow and Naruto asked, "You didn't need that body for anything did you?"

Selene shoot her head 'no' and asked, "What is that blue flame? It didn't burn me but it destroyed that body in an instant."

"It only burns what I want it to burn. Quite handy don't you think?" he said cryptically. Naruto quickly disposed of the other body the same way. "It seems safe now. Shall I walk you to your car Selene?"

Selene normally would have scoffed at having an escort to her vehicle but Naruto's tone showed he was trying to be a gentleman instead of implying she was weak or something. Selene secured her pistols and said, "Sure."

Soon Selene was in her Jaguar with the window down talking to Naruto. "Are you sure you don't need a lift?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled. "No, I'm staying close to here. I'll walk. I hope we can do this again sometime Selene. I had fun. Have a safe trip back to Ördögház." With that he seemed to vanish into nothing.

Selene was soon driving home and thought to herself, ' _What a unique man. I hope I get to see him again. It was almost like a date_.'

Arriving at Ördögház; she entered and received an overly warm welcome. ' _Damn sycophants. I just want a shower and to go to bed once I make my report_.'

….

 **Corinthia Hotel, Budapest**

Naruto had showered and was lying down on his bed. His thoughts drifted back to with he was a child….

 _Flashback…._

 _Naruto was five years old and was walking through town to the market with his beautiful Mother Kushina. Kushina looked stunning with her long red hair and black kimono with flower patterns which accentuated all of her feminine curves. "Now remember Naru-chan; when it comes down to the time to pick a wife, you want a girl who is strong and faithful. Being beautiful like Kaa-chan wouldn't hurt either." giggled Kushina. "There is one thing important above all others though."_

 _"_ _What is that Kaa-chan?" asked little Naruto innocently._

 _A pickpocket was reaching for Kushina's money pouch and Kushina suddenly punched the man in the gut hard enough to make him fall to his knees as he gasped for air. Then she hit his chin with a brutal uppercut that sent him flying. The pickpocket landed in an unconscious heap and Kushina turned to her awestruck son holding the thief's pouch of money. "This should pay for our trip." she chuckled. "The most important thing is she must be able to kick ass!"_

 _Flashback end…._

Naruto thought to himself, ' _Hmmm….Selene, what an interesting woman you are_ ….'

POSTSCRIPT:

Now, before anyone says Naruto is too out of character consider that in this story he's a 1400 year old kitsune with a ton of life experience. He's seen countless battles in a myriad of lands. However, he still retains his mischievous fox like nature and unorthodox tactics we all know and love. Also, like all men of all ages he comes up a bit short when it comes to understanding women. Anyway, as stated before this is a rewrite. Some chapters will simply be edited (like this one); others will be totally revamped. Blue out. 7/7/18


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _This chapter took a little more fine tuning. For those wondering the majority of the story is remaining intact. I'm filling in some rather glaring plot holes. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!_

 _Last time:_

 _Naruto was five years old and was walking through town to the market with his beautiful Mother Kushina. Kushina looked stunning with her long red hair and black kimono with flower patterns which accentuated all of her feminine curves. "Now remember Naru-chan; when it comes down to the time to pick a wife, you want a girl who is strong and faithful. Being beautiful like Kaa-chan wouldn't hurt either." giggled Kushina. "There is one thing important above all others though."_

 _"_ _What is that Kaa-chan?" asked little Naruto innocently._

 _A pickpocket was reaching for Kushina's money pouch and Kushina suddenly punched the man in the gut hard enough to make him fall to his knees as he gasped for air. Then she hit his chin with a brutal uppercut that sent him flying. The pickpocket landed in an unconscious heap and Kushina turned to her awestruck son holding the thief's pouch of money. "This should pay for our trip." she chuckled. "The most important thing is she must be able to kick ass!"_

 _Flashback end…._

 _Naruto thought to himself,_ ' _Hmmm….Selene, what an interesting woman you are_ ….'

….

Chapter 2

 **Hungary, Ördögház Mansion**

Elder Amelia arrived by way of Vienna two days after Kraven fled. The elegant dark haired woman was absolutely furious about the state of affairs and had already been apprised of the situation with Kraven by the Vampire Council. On the other hand; Amelia was immensely pleased that the panic caused by Kraven abandoning his post was taken care of by Viktor's 'daughter' Selene. Amelia always felt Selene had far more potential than just a Death Dealer. Thus Selene was called to Amelia's chambers to discuss things with the Elder. Selene was welcomed in by a surprisingly gregarious Amelia who always had a cold and aloof air as far as Selene was concerned (not that Selene had any room to talk).

Amelia gave a slight smile of approval to Selene as the two sat down together. "It seems your cool head and bravery saved the Coven from potential chaos." said Amelia. "Viktor will be very proud of you. The Vampire Council is actually considering nominating you to take Kraven's place in the Regency as our first Female Regent. That's quite an accomplishment. Of course, many already consider you a princess given you are Viktor's daughter. Tell me what you think of the idea Selene. I must admit that the tile Regentess Selene seems very fitting for you."

Selene's brown eyes turned hard. "With all due respect Elder Amelia; I am a warrior for the vampire cause and have no desire to be involved in politics. I could never accept such a role as long as there are lycans to be hunted….and even then I would not want it."

Amelia gave an unreadable smile, "As I expected of you Selene. Still, both Covens that saw your actions are clamoring for it. I'm afraid you may have to acclimate to your new fame even if you don't accept the title."

The Death Dealer sighed. ' _Those insufferable aristocrats are weaklings and a disgrace to the Vampires. Why the Elders tolerate them is beyond me_.' "Hopefully that will all blow over soon." said Selene.

Amelia indulged the younger vampiress by letting her think for a few moments before she said, "Let's set that aside for now Selene. Tell me what your experience was with this Naruto person. I've seen the video feed but you and you alone were brave enough to face this being…."

 **…** **.**

 **Andrássy Avenue, Budapest**

Naruto was walking around the city of Budapest in the evening. The sun was still out and honestly he hoped to run into Selene once the night came down. The news that Kraven fled had the kitsune puzzled at what to do. He considered going back to Ördögház Mansion to see about negotiating with whoever was in charge now but something was instinctually telling him not to be too hasty….and Naruto _always_ trusted his instincts. As it was Naruto was basically being a tourist. He'd been to the Hungarian State Opera House on a tour and was considering getting tickets to see a performance there. Eastern and Western styles of theatre were so different from one another that Naruto thought he might treat himself. The kitsune son of Alexander Corvinus soon had his plans derailed though….he realized he was being followed….

Razahir "Raze" Khemse was a very powerful lycan and Lucian's right hand man. Since the plan to ambush Vampire Elder Amelia had been called off because of Kraven's failure the big, dark skinned lycan had been looking for this Naruto person. The video feeds that Kraven supplied the lycans with gave them general idea on his appearance but actually searching for a 'Naruto' in Budapest turned up a Naruto Corvinus staying at the Corinthia Hotel. With Raze was another lycan who was an expert tracker named Ildi.*① In contrast to Raze's hulking, muscular build she was lean and lithe. Likewise he was shaved bald and she had her long brown hair in a pony tail. He was built for power and her for speed. Ildi had tracked an odd fox like scent from Naruto's room at the Corinthia Hotel to the Opera House before the pair actually spotted Naruto physically exiting the historic building.

Ildi whispered, "That's him Raze; the blonde in the gray trench coat and suit."

Raze nodded. The big lycan was always astounded by just how good Ildi's nose was. "This should be simple enough." said Raze in his deep voice. "Lucien's orders are to take this Naruto back to the new den where Lucien can talk to him in person. Hopefully we won't have to rough him up too much."

"I'd rather rough him up a bit." said Ildi. "He looks like fun." She licked her lips and adjusted her black biker's jacket. Between her worn jacket and her hole filled denims Ildi look like a punk rock girl or a biker.

Raze shook his head. He could never tell what wavelength Ildi was on. She was a wild girl that most of the male lycans feared. While she was hot to look at she was _dangerous_. Whether Ildi meant she wanted to beat up the blonde or have sex with him was a mystery that Raze wasn't sure he _wanted_ to solve. "Let's just capture him _quietly_ Ildi."

Giving a jaunty salute she said eagerly, "Aye aye captain!" and took off in a trot with Raze a few yards behind her. Raze trailed her at an easy pace around the opera house into the shadow of the building when Ildi suddenly stopped running and stood there staring off into space. Raze asked Ildi what was wrong and got absolutely no response. The younger lycan was mesmerized.

Raze was puzzled at what to do only to hear Naruto's voice from the shadows behind him. "She can't hear you lycan. Now tell me why you two have been stalking me."

The big lycan whipped around and was going to yell, ' _What did you do to her?!_ ' but his voice died in his throat when he saw two slitted red eyes blazing in the shadows. He couldn't see anything else of Naruto's form.

"You needn't worry, I didn't hurt her." said the kitsune in a menacing voice. "Of course, that doesn't mean I _can't_. Now tell me what it is you want my lycan friend."

Raze was a brave person and never backed down to anyone except Lucien. But the red eyes and the focused killing intent on him was overwhelming. Raze wanted to curl up in a ball and hide himself. ' _No wonder that idiot Kraven ran! This is unreal!_ ' thought Raze desperately. Gathering his wits Raze said fearfully, "Our Leader wishes to speak with you. He asked us to bring you to him."

Naruto seemed to materialize out of the shadows and became visible. He said, "And why would I want to meet this leader of yours?"

The lycan growled, "Because he said so, that's good en-"

Naruto's katana appeared from nowhere and was drawing the tiniest bit of blood from Raze's throat. The kitsune growled, "That's **_not_** good enough. Know your place or I'll _erase_ you and you cute friend over there in an instant lycan. Now give me a real reason before I get _cross_."

Raze was sweating as the katana gleamed menacingly. He wondered why no one noticed Naruto was holding him at sword point out in the open. Looking into Naruto's glowing red eyes he saw a hint of amusement mixed in with utter ruthlessness. Raze said in a shaky voice, "He can tell you where Kraven is."

Naruto''s blade vanished as the blonde walked up to the much larger man. "Tell this leader of yours to meet me at the Meat and Sauce Restaurant at 7:00 tonight. I'm in the mood for pulled pork and I'm sure he'd be happy to treat me. If he hasn't got the guts to show up then tell him to stop sending his scouts after me or they'll start _disappearing_." Naruto then vanished in a swirl of blue fox fire.

Ildi suddenly snapped out of her trance and said. "He's right around this corner –what the hell? Even his scent is gone!" Turning to Raze she said, "Raze, I lost him!" Then she looked at Raze. "What the fuck man? You look like you've been through hell!"

Raze normally would have taken offense but first of all he was too mentally exhausted from his encounter with the…. _monster_ Naruto; and secondly this was Ildi and knowing her it wasn't worth it to get in a fight. That and he _had_ been through hell. "You've been in a trance Ildi. Naruto did something to you that made you zone out completely. Then he held me at sword point. I don't know _what_ he is. We need to call Lucien." Getting out his cell phone Raze called Lucien and explained the situation. Lucien was less than thrilled to find out he had a dinner date and worse yet he had to _pay_ for it. Still, Lucien trusted Raze. Raze soon turned off his phone and said. "Well, Lucien's not happy but he said he'd go. There is nothing left for us to do here. Let's head back."

Ildi normally would have ribbed Raze for being so frazzled but she could tell the big man was really out of sorts. She slapped his back in a friendly way and said, "Then let's get going big guy."

They never noticed Naruto was still there under an illusion in the shadows. ' _So their leader's name is Lucien. It looks like I have a couple of hours to burn before dinner_.' Looking over his map on his phone Naruto headed over to view the Liszt Academy of Music to admire the architecture.

….

 **The Meat and Sauce Restaurant**

Lucien showed up at 7:00 P.M. sharp in less than the best mood. He had his eight of his people stationed around the area but the restaurant wasn't that big so he couldn't bring others in with him. The lycan leader was also a bit concerned because he hadn't seen his right hand man Raze so shaken up in centuries. The fact Raze even _admitted_ he'd been frightened to Lucien (in private) was telling. From what Lucien had seen Kraven was always a coward but perhaps in the case of Naruto it was justified. At any rate, Lucien was dressed in his usual street clothes and decided to at least act respectful. That's when Lucien saw a blonde man with spiky hair wave him over.

The blonde kitsune said, "You must be Mister Lucien; I'm pleased to meet you. Please call me Naruto. I've got us a table towards the back. I trust you have a preference for _meat?_ "

Lucien shook Naruto's hand and in spite of the fact Naruto seemed like an ordinary human Lucien could sense fathomless power oozing from this person. He also wondered how Naruto already knew his name in advance. It was _very_ unsettling. He replied, "Nice to meet you too Naruto."

Soon the two were sitting and once their food arrived Naruto said, "Hmmm….This is pulled pork sandwich is excellent. So why were you looking for me Mister Lucien? Speak freely because no one else in this restaurant can hear or see a thing we're discussing….including those eight lycans you have watching from outside…." Naruto's eyes sparkled with mischief when Lucien got a look of surprise. "I understand you have Mister Kraven's whereabouts. I'd be interested in that information. But I'm positive that isn't why you attempted to have me abducted. Tell me what it is you want Mister Lucien and _perhaps_ we can come to an understanding."

Lucien was straightforward, "I'm interested in knowing if you are an enemy of the vampire race as I am." Lucien was wise enough to know Naruto was some sort trickster. "I'd also be interested in learning what you are. You feel similar to a lycan or a vampire but you are not."

Naruto interlaced his fingers and said, "You are correct. I'm neither a lycan nor a vampire. As for my business I don't consider the vampires my enemies any more than the lycans….but I _do_ have issues with Kraven personally."

"If you're against Kraven then that makes all the vampires you enemies." said Lucien. "He's their Regent after all."

Naruto made a _tsk_ sound and hissed, " _Don't take me for a_ _ **fool**_ _Mister Lucien!_ Kraven is their _former_ Regent. He's been deposed and disgraced. The vampires might consider it a _favor_ for me to eliminate him.

Lucien said, "It seems you're well informed Naruto; my apologies." ' _Damn! I was hoping to gain his help but I can't even figure out what he is_.' Tacking a different tack, Lucien said, "You are aware of the _true_ reasons behind the lycan-vampire war are you not?"

Naruto nodded. "You mean the enslavement of the lycans and the subsequent revolt? The situation was explained to me centuries ago. Genetically two races of cousins have been trying to commit genocide upon one another for centuries right under the noses of humanity which aren't even aware of the secret war because of the Cleaners. I'm not going to claim that I know everything but I certainly have a good idea. I take it you wish to get me to join you?"

"That was my hope." said Lucien.

"I'm not interested." said Naruto. "I've fought in _many_ wars Mister Lucien but all of them had an end in sight. The lycans and vampire's war is _endless_ and I'm staying out of it unless someone _forces_ my hand…. _And trust me when I say you do not want that_."

"I can't give you the information on Kraven's location then." said Lucien.

"That's a shame." said Naruto. "I suppose I'll just have to be patient until an answer to my dilemma presents itself."

"If you don't join the lycans then many will consider you and ally to the vampires you know." said Lucian in a matter of fact tone. "Not all people are as reasonable as I am Naruto."

Lucian felt his entire body paralyzed by killing intent and Naruto's eyes lit up red and his canines lengthened. Lucian was shaking in fear as Naruto stood up and seemed to tower over him like an angry god. " _Do_ _ **not**_ _try to threaten me lycan_." hissed Naruto. _"I am a good friend but a_ _ **terrible**_ _enemy_. You'd best remember that. If I catch any of your people trying to spy on me they will _cease to exist_. This conversation is over. Good evening Mister Lucien."

With that Naruto vanished and left the shaking Lucian to pay for their meal….

….

 **Corinthia Hotel**

That night Naruto came out of his shower feeling calmed down again. It irked him that he didn't have Kraven's location but Lucian's indirect threat had genuinely pissed him off. He came out into his darkened room to a familiar presence….but not an unwelcome one. "Selene…." he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Selene was more or less perched on the post at the foot of the bed. "Tell me why your clothes smell like a **_lycan!_** " she said angrily.

Seeing the dark haired beauty so angry in the pale moonlight actually was fascinating to Naruto. ' _How beautiful_ ….' The way her eyes flashed in anger was enchanting to him. Naruto said. "If you must know I was questioning a lycan on Kraven's whereabouts. I was unsuccessful though."

"Did you kill him afterwards?" asked Selene slightly mollified.

Naruto shook his head. "Slaying someone in the middle of a restaurant in front of a crowd could make quite a scene you know. I have no desire to be on wanted posters across Europe; plus those poor Cleaners would have had an awful mess to clean up."

"You know about the cleaners?" asked Selene slightly surprised.

Naruto nodded in the moonlight. "I know a lot Selene; about the general war I mean. That aside, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but it was unexpected…."

"You were easy to track down Naruto _Corvinus_." said Selene. "Your name is rather unique you know; you really should travel under a better alias."

"So you tracked me down while you were at Ördögház." Naruto smiled. "I supposed there aren't too many Narutos in Budapast either." he said lightly.

"No, there aren't." replied Selene. She once again was feeling amused but was keeping up a hard front. She was irritated that Naruto had lowered himself to _talking_ to a lycan.

Naruto threw his dirty clothing in the hamper for room service to clean. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to come down from that awkward position and talk with me would you? It looks uncomfortable." said the kitsune.

Selene stepped lightly onto the floor and said, "The vampires are very curious about you Naruto. Lady Amelia asked for me to seek you out."

"So that's why you're here Selene?" asked Naruto. "I was hoping you were here to visit; I rather enjoy your company."

The dark haired beauty blushed a tiny bit a looked away. "Actually I came to see you to get away from Ördögház." she said embarrassed. "It's become quite insufferable of late."

Naruto grinned showing his fangs. "So you used a mission from Lady Amelia to stay out after curfew. I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you Selene." Seeing he'd teased the Death Dealer enough, Naruto asked, "So what's so bad at Ördögház? Can you talk about it?"

Selene crossed her arms under her breasts. "I can talk about it. It's all your fault Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself questioningly. "Yes; you Naruto Corvinus!" she said pointing at him.

"And how is it my fault?" asked Naruto curiously. "Aside of scaring off that pathetic coward Kraven I'm unaware of anything that _I_ did wrong….Well, I guess I did roast that guard alive…." he said sounding puzzled.

Selene got a flat look and said. "That guard is inconsequential. You turned me into a _celebrity!_ "

Naruto tried not to laugh. _He really did_. "Pfffft! How did _I_ turn _you_ into a celebrity of all things?" chuckled Naruto. "Selene; I have many powers but elevating someone into stardom is not among them!" he said as he stifled his laughter.

The dark haired beauty's eyes narrowed accusingly. "It's not funny; and yes you did turn me into a star in vampire circles."

Naruto got his chuckles under control and sat down at the desk in his room. "Alright, please do fill me in on the details. I'm curious as to what happened."

Selene pulled up a chair and sat down in it. She said, "After Kraven fled I went out to face you _alone_. Everyone else was too frightened to do so. As a result, the Vampire Elders are considering me a candidate for the new Regency spot and all those sycophantic aristocrats among the vampires want to be best friends with me. On top of that I have poor Erika clinging to me like a lifeline because her entire image of Kraven has been shattered and she sees me as her savior now."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "Hmmm….though personally I blame the fact that your bravery caused your elevation in status I can't deny I inadvertently caused some of this. I do understand not wanting to deal with aristocracy or politics though. At least on a battlefield people are openly trying to kill you. With politicians they are plotting behind your back and you end up with the Sword of Damocles hanging over your head every step of the way. I'm sorry to hear about that."

Selene looked at Naruto for a moment and said, "You speak from experience."

Naruto nodded. ' _She's very perceptive. It's just as I'd hoped_.' "I was in that position a couple of times when I was a general."

The Death Dealer was curious now. "You were a general?"

The kitsune answered, "Long ago. When they tried to draw me into politics in feudal Japan I simply vanished for a few years and reappeared under a different alias. It's an effective tactic because humans don't live that long but such an option wouldn't work with a bunch of immortals."

Selene growled, "That seems a bit cowardly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Call it what you like; it is effective as I said. Sometimes we have to bite the bullet and -oh dear."

A grenade crashed in through the window and detonated within a second. Selene was too shocked to react in time but Naruto wasn't. Selene was dazed by the explosion but Naruto shielded her with his body. She came around briefly and saw she was wrapped in the tails of a huge fox. She felt strangely warm and safe. The fox said, "Do not worry Selene, I will protect you with my life if need be." After that she passed out.

….

Marcel Feist disassembled and put away his grenade launcher. He was a human mercenary and the odd man that hired him had paid extremely handsomely to kill (actually overkill) the man named Naruto Corvinus. Marcel knew the whole incident would be blamed on some sort or terrorist attack because the collateral damage that killed others. Being of Austrian decent Marcel figured he could lay low for a few weeks in case the Hungarian borders were closed. He regularly travelled Europe a businessman so it would be simple enough to blend into the crowds. What Marcel Feist didn't realize was he'd just made an enemy of epic proportions….a kitsune name Uzumaki Naruto that was once known as the Blood Red Tide because of the carnage he caused in battle when he was a provincial general in Japan centuries ago….

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest, Millennium Underground Railway**

Selene awoke feeling extremely tired and in pain. She had an IV in each arm with blood feeding her. She didn't know where she was but she looked over and saw Naruto sitting there with his red eyes glowing. Naruto seemed to be in some kind of meditative state. He looked over at her in concern and said, "You're safe underground and I've procured a lot of blood to help you regenerate Selene. You weren't injured by the fire or the shrapnel but you are probably a walking bruise from the impact of the shockwave. I'll keep watch over you so don't worry."

"Where are we?" asked Selene tiredly. She hurt all over.

"Were in an old storage room near the M1 Metro Line near the Budapest City Park end of it." said Naruto. "It's daylight out so you'll need to wait until sundown to return to Ördögház Mansion. Just rest for now. You are regenerating rapidly so you must have several centuries under your belt to be that powerful."

"I'm six hundred and thirty." said Selene.

Naruto nodded and said in a soothing voice, "Sleep Selene; I'll be here when you wake up." Selene soon drifted off to sleep again as Naruto watched over her.

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Lady Amelia was privately in a panic though to everyone else she seemed calm and collected. She's sent Selene on a mission to contact Naruto Corvinus and now Viktor's beloved daughter was missing. Their connections in the National Bureau of Investigation as well as regular police reports showed there were no signs of any bodies in the room Naruto Corvinus was registered to be in which was a relief. Many of the coven's aristocrats were very up in arms about where ' _The Princess_ ' was but Amelia kept them in line with a simple glare. There was also the question of the Regency but finding Selene was much more important in Amelia's eyes. Though Amelia didn't openly fear Victor per se, his temper would be monumental if his precious 'child' had been killed. The vampires would start scouting tonight once the accursed sun fell from the sky….if the lycans were behind it then no god could save them from Amelia's wrath. Just as importantly though the vampires might gain a powerful ally in Naruto….

….

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

Alexander Corvinus was very worried. His estranged son Naruto had been the target of an assassination attempt and the Leader of the Cleaners didn't know who or why. All he knew was how; a grenade launcher fired from a nearby rooftop. Naruto had been shadowed at range by Alexander's people and it seemed that Naruto had made contact with both the vampires and the lycans so anyone could have targeted Naruto in theory. A vampiress had been in Naruto's room before the explosion but the Cleaners found absolutely no evidence of either of their bodies there. The Jaguar that the vampiress drove was still parked where it had been last night and Samuel had already taken action to observe the vehicle in case she (and hopefully Naruto) returned for it tonight.

Samuel came in to report to his commander. "We ran the history on that Jaguar sir. It's registered to a non-profit organization attached to the Hungarian Red Cross." Then he added sardonically, "Appropriately that company specializes in blood drives. They've been around for decades and are definitely backed by the vampires on a corporate level. There's really not much else to tell other than it is a nice car and very well maintained."

Alexander nodded. "That was kind of expected Samuel. The vampires always cover their tracks extensively you know. Wheels within wheels…."

 **…** **.**

 **Millennium Underground Railway**

' _Wheels within wheels_ ….' thought Naruto as he unintentionally mirrored his Father's thoughts. ' _The vampires could be responsible, the lycans could be responsible. No doubt if asked they will point the finger at each other. It could be one side trying to frame the other. It could be Kraven as no doubt the coward has connections. It could be someone else. It was stupid of me to use my real name upon reflection. I haven't been outside Japan since the late 1800's so I didn't even think to use an alias on my passport because no one would know me. Hell, the last time I was here in Hungary it was under the rule of the Hapsburgs and part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. You'd think for all the years of experience I have that I wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake. I guess I've grown complacent over the centuries. Shame on me.'_ He looked over at the sleeping Selene _. "At least Selene is recovering nicely. Looks like I need to change her IV's again…_.'

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

Lucien got the news this morning about Naruto Corvinus's room being destroyed. He had no idea who had done it but Lucien wanted to make damn sure that the lycans weren't held responsible. He hoped to contact Naruto to offer him aid if needed. Lucien _knew_ that Naruto wouldn't have been killed by such an attempt but really didn't have the connections to track down whoever did it. The easiest thing would be to point the finger at the vampires or even Kraven but Lucien didn't have a shred of proof and that Naruto wasn't the sort of person he could afford to cross. He'd told his people to lay low and stay out of trouble for now but frankly it just wasn't in the lycan's nature to do so. At any rate; they'd all been informed of Naruto's appearance and to not incur his wrath. It was the best Lucien could do for now….

….

 **Millennium Underground Railway**

Selene awoke feeling healed but also feeling ravenous. Naruto was in the same sitting position he'd been in before (though his eyes were blue) and he said, "I was wondering when you'd wake up. He gently removed her IV's and said as he looked into her eyes, "I can tell you're starving. You've been out for eighteen hours. You don't have to hide it."

Selene's eyes turned bright blue and her canines elongated in an instant. Naruto simply handed her a blood bag and a straw. "I don't know how hemovores eat so I grabbed a few straws after I robbed the local blood bank. I never imagined I'd be using my skills rob the Red Cross. It's rather embarrassing."

Selene gouged a hole in the blood bag before sticking a straw in and drinking it greedily. She said between sips, "This is fine." Three bags later her appetite was sated and she smiled softly. "Thank you for taking care of me Naruto. I saw the grenade but I couldn't react in time."

Naruto admired Selene for a moment and said, "You should smile more often. It really lights up your whole face."

Selene felt herself blushing slightly, ' _What is with this man? How does he make me feel this way?_ ' Then she blinked. "You know, before I passed out I saw a giant taking fox that said he'd protect me….I know that was you Naruto."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Naruto. "You were in a daze when I carried you out of the wreckage. You could have been imagining things."

"He had your red eyes Naruto. There is no mistake." After fidgeting a minute Selene said, "Please tell me what you are. You feel like a vampire or a lycan but you're not."

Naruto wanted to growl. The pleading look in Selene's eyes was all it took for him to cave in. ' _Gods I'm becoming a softie in my old age. This girl…_.' "I'm a kitsune Selene. I'm not telling you this lightly."

Selene looked confused. "I've never even _heard_ of a kitsune before Naruto."

The blonde smiled and said, "In Japanese folklore kitsunes are fox spirits or demons that can change shape and are very playful. Some are considered good and others evil. My Mother was a full blooded kitsune. My Father….was something else."

"So are you a good or evil kitsune? And where do kitsune's come from? You call yourself Corvinus. That is quite a coincidence you know." said Selene wondering how she could get more details. She was rather fascinated with the idea.

Naruto smiled showing his elongated canines. "Whether I'm good or evil all depends on your point of view….as for where kitsunes come from I honestly don't know. My Mother vanished when I was a very young boy so I never found out. She was the only other kitsune I've ever known on a personal level."

"And your Father? Did he know anything?" asked Selene.

"My Father was wracked with grief at my Mother's death and abandoned me." said Naruto. "I doubt he knows anything either."

"Your Father is alive then?" asked the dark haired beauty. "Then he's one of the Corvinus brothers that sired us all?"

Naruto appeared in front of Selene and placed a feather light kiss upon her forehead. "Enough questions Selene; I've already told you far more about myself than I have _anyone_ in centuries. We need to get you safely home to Ördögház. I'm sure the other vampires are missing their favorite _celebrity_." he said with a smile.

' _He's intentionally being obnoxious to distract me. I have to study these kitsunes_.' thought Selene to herself. "Why don't you come back to Ördögház with me? Lady Amelia would certainly be in your debt for saving my life. I'm sure you would be welcomed there."

"That could be problematical as the lycans would likely consider me their enemy then." said Naruto. "I don't want that."

Selene's eyes flashed. "The lycans are probably the ones who tried to kill you by blowing us up Naruto!" she said passionately. "Come back to Ördögház with me where it's safe."

Naruto shook his head. "There isn't a shred of proof behind that claim Selene. You are a very intelligent woman. Think outside the box. I know you hate lycans-"

" _They murdered my family_." said Selene coldly. "If it wasn't for Viktor I would have died too. The vampires saved me from those savages."

Taking a placating tone Naruto said, "I'm sorry for your loss Selene. I truly am. But you have to take a step back from your point of view. As an outsider I could be targeted by the lycans; the vampires or another group entirely unconnected with either party that hates me personally for something I did centuries ago. You must realize there are forces at work outside the private little war the vampire and lycans have been waging for centuries."

Selene drummed her fingers and narrowed her eyes. "I still say you'd be safer at Ördögház. Lady Amelia could-"

Naruto cut her off. "How am I to know this _Lady Amelia_ didn't stage the attack herself to frame the lycans and gain my trust?"

"That's preposterous!" stated Selene hotly. "So is the idea of some enemies from the feudal era of Japan Naruto! They were humans and died of _centuries_ ago!"

Naruto's eyes turned red though there was no killing intent. He said in a chilling voice, "Look up the _Shadow General_ called the _Blood Red Tide_ that won the Battle of Sekigahara and later the Siege of Osaka*② for Tokugawa Ieyasu that was the founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan and the atrocities that were committed! **_Then_** tell me no one's families would hold a grudge for hundreds of years."

Selene was stunned into silence as Naruto's eyes faded from an angry red back to a sad blue. "I'm sorry Selene; I didn't mean to get angry. There are other evils in this world than the lycans though; you need to realize this."

The vampiress felt her heart ache at the genuine sadness in Naruto's voice. "I'm sorry Naruto; I shouldn't have gotten angry either. I guess logically I have no proof the lycans were behind the attack."

Naruto smiled softly and took Selene's hands in his and said, "Let's get you back to Ördögház where you can finish convalescing Selene. I know you aren't at one hundred percent. I care for your safety."

Selene squeezed his warm hands and asked, "But what about you Naruto? At least you would be safe at Ördögház." ' _With me_.' "I _really_ think Lady Amelia could help."

Naruto thought to himself, ' _Such sweet temptation_ ….' "I can't Selene….I have some digging to do about who pulled this stunt and tried to kill us." After seeing her face fall slightly Naruto said, "Why don't we exchange phone numbers so we can continue to see each other Selene?" There was a touch of desperation in his voice.

Selene's brown eyes lit up a bit and she got out her cell phone. Seeing that it was intact she turned it on and said smiling softly, "Give me your cell phone number Naruto and I'll give you mine."

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene pulled up in her Jaguar at the Mansion and brushed her many admirers aside. Erika came up concerned about Selene's disheveled appearance (she _had_ been in an explosion) but the Death Dealer assured her she would be fine and that she needed to see Lady Amelia as soon as possible. Before long the tired Death Dealer was in the Elder's presence alone. Amelia said, "There was a great concern for your safety Selene. I for one am very pleased that you have returned. Tell me what happened."

Selene gave Lady Amelia her report about the explosion and that Naruto had met up with a lycan looking for Kraven. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to betray Naruto's trust and reveal he was a kitsune though she did tell Amelia he was some sort of immortal and lived in feudal Japan. Selene mention the battles Naruto mentioned and said she intended to research it.

"So you are in touch with Naruto Corvinus." said Amelia after Selene explained they'd exchanged phone numbers. "You've done well; very well. Even if he isn't our ally against the lycan threat now he might become one with time and patience. Do you have any idea why Naruto came after Kraven personally? He just appeared out of nowhere."

Selene nodded. "Naruto told me to give you this message Lady Amelia. Kraven sought to set up a Far East Coven in Japan. I do not know if you were aware of this at all. Naruto doesn't want the vampires or lycans to spread their conflict to Japan. He said he would hunt us all to extinction if we didn't pull out there."

Amelia raised a delicate eyebrow. "That is quite a claim he made Selene. You are a Death Dealer; do you believe he has any real power to back that claim up?"

Selene nodded slowly. "Naruto Corvinus has power in _spades_ Lady Amelia. Had he attacked full force back when Kraven fled like a coward then I believe he could have wiped the entire Coven here at Ördögház. I am _not_ exaggerating. I mean no disrespect but he is at _least_ equal to one of you Elders."

Lady Amelia nodded. ' _Viktor's daughter is smitten with this man but she's also totally committed to the vampire cause. She's been absolutely truthful; I have no doubt about that. Perhaps this Naruto Corvinus could be brought to our side through her_ ….' "Stay in touch with Naruto Corvinus and inform he has the full support of the vampires. I will look into this Far East Coven as I have no knowledge of it. I've been ruling from New York for a long so who knows what tangled web Kraven strung about himself….Before I dismiss you to get fixed up; one last thing Selene…."

"Yes Lady Amelia?" asked Selene.

Amelia said with a cool smile of approval, "I know it is rare for you to even be _interested_ in a man Selene but I can tell from your descriptions that there is a mutual attraction there. I encourage you to pursue this relationship. I believe that you not only could find happiness but also we as vampires would gain a powerful ally. If you aren't too wrapped up in hunting lycans you might spend some time with him. Having a mate definitely has its perks. I've had several over the centuries."

Selene blushed slightly and said "I'll take your words under advisement Lady Amelia."

After Selene departed to be tended to by the concerned Erika; Amelia sat back in her chair as she sipped on a wine glass of blood. ' _So Kraven went behind the backs of the Elders to set up his own powerbase. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised but I never felt Kraven had the initiative or the intelligence to do so. I underestimated him. No doubt he still has many contacts in the Coven that will need to be dealt with. Delivering Kraven to this Naruto would certainly be beneficial to getting Naruto Corvinus to join our cause. It seems I have much to do. I was going to awaken Marcus to continue The Chain but as unstable as things are it seems unwise at this juncture. I will consult with the Vampire Council before making that decision._

 _…_ _.Selene….you could become far more important than you think although I wonder what Viktor's reaction will be_ ….'

POSTCRIPT:

*① I loosely based Ildi on the character Revy from the manga/anime Black Lagoon; particularly in appearance.

*② These were historical battles but a Shadow General and the atrocities he committed are entirely of my own creation.

Well, that's chapter 2 edited. Without the explosive battle with Amelia's assassination and the resulting bloodbath the situation is quite different in this story. Michael Corvin is currently a captive of the lycans with an uncertain future. Kraven has gone into hiding and someone is out to eliminate Naruto. Both the lycans and the vampires want him on their side but Naruto is staying out of it as he has other bones to pick for now. We also found out a few snippets of Naruto's personal history. Next chapter we'll see Selene dig in to the history of the Blood Red Tide and we'll also see more interaction with the Cleaners. See you next time. Blue out. 7/10/18


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _The "folklore" I intentionally left alone but the rest of the chapter got a facelift. Some other forces aside of the lycans and vampires are brought into play this time. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!_

 _Last time:_

 _"_ _Stay in touch with Naruto Corvinus and inform he has the full support of the vampires. I will look into this Far East Coven as I have no knowledge of it. I've been ruling from New York for a long so who knows what tangled web Kraven strung about himself….Before I dismiss you to get fixed up; one last thing Selene…."_

 _"_ _Yes Lady Amelia?" asked Selene._

 _Amelia said with a cool smile of approval, "I know it is rare for you to even be_ _interested_ _in a man Selene but I can tell from your descriptions that there is a mutual attraction there. I encourage you to pursue this relationship. I believe that you not only could find happiness but also we as vampires would gain a powerful ally. If you aren't too wrapped up in hunting lycans you might spend some time with him. Having a mate definitely has its perks. I've had several over the centuries."_

 _Selene blushed slightly and said "I'll take your words under advisement Lady Amelia."_

 _After Selene departed to be tended to by the concerned Erika; Amelia sat back in her chair as she sipped on a wine glass of blood. '_ _So Kraven went behind the backs of the Elders to set up his own powerbase. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised but I never felt Kraven had the initiative or the intelligence to do so. I underestimated him. No doubt he still has many contacts in the Coven that will need to be dealt with. Delivering Kraven to this Naruto would certainly be beneficial to getting Naruto Corvinus to join our cause. It seems I have much to do. I was going to awaken Marcus to continue The Chain but as unstable as things are it seems unwise at this juncture. I will consult with the Vampire Council before making that decision._

 _…_ _.Selene….you could become far more important than you think although I wonder what Viktor's reaction will be…._ _' _

Chapter 3

 **Hungary, Corinthia Hotel**

Across the street from the Corinthia Hotel three members of the Cleaners were traveling up to the roof of a building to examine the spot that the grenade launcher had been fired from. It had taken some time but doing the math and tracing the most likely trajectory brought them to this place. The three Cleaners were Samuel and his subordinates Yvette and Gustav. There they found an ideal place to set up for a sniper….and in the middle of it was a blonde fox lying lazily on the ground. "Is that a fox?" asked Gustav to no one in particular. "What's it doing here on a roof in the city?"

Yvette cooed, "What a wonderful little cutie! What are you doing here little guy?" She giggled when the fox's ears twitched.

Samuel watched as Gustav tried to shoo the animal away and Yvette tried to baby talk the fox into submission. Finally the fox got up and left much to Gustav's relief and Yvette's disappointment.

"He was adorable!" said Yvette irritably.

"It was vermin!" growled Gustav.

"Can we _please_ just get to work?" asked Samuel. "Good god; _it was just a fox!_ "

 **…** **.**

 **Hungary, the city of Dunaújváros**

Forty three miles south of Budapest on the Danube is the city of Dunaújváros. It is highly industrialized and was built after World War II. The city is widely known for steel production. Below the factory complex of Dunaferr Steelworks was the underground safe house that Kraven had constructed secretly during the Communist era. Only a few members of the Old World Coven at Ördögház had any idea that it existed and even fewer actually could confirm it. Kraven and a powerfully built Chinese man with a V shaped scar marring his face were talking to an absolutely gorgeous Japanese woman on the large flat screen television. The look on her otherwise beautiful face was quite angry.

You two sent a _human_ assassin with a _grenade launcher_ to take out the likes of **_Uzumaki Naruto-sama?!_** _Is that what you are telling me Kraven?!_ " asked the seething woman.

Kraven cringed at the woman's wrath, "Lady Kurami,*① it was Shǒuwèi's idea. I assure you that the entire room was _destroyed_ in the explosion. Our employee was very thorough." Lady Kurami let out a feral growl, "Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto Corvinus as you know him could easily shrug of even an anti tank round if he wasn't caught by surprise." ( _Shǒuwèi scoffed_ ). "Though he's a half breed Lord Naruto is probably the most powerful and fearsome of the kitsune race in existence! I told you **_both_** time and time again that if he _ever_ appeared to you to not engage him and direct him to **_me_** so I could _talk_ to him. Now the entire plan behind the Far East Coven is in danger. The yako*② that serve me fear him and the zenko*③ do not associate with him as he is a half breed. You are a **_fool_** Kraven. As for you Shǒuwèi, you must be stupid and blind to think that would have worked. Do not expect me to protect you from Lord Naruto's wrath." Shǒuwèi growled and said, "I do not need your protection. I will prove to you who is the stronger Lady Kurami, that half breed is no match for me."

Karami laughed scornfully. "Gloat about that to me **_after_** you've defeated him Shǒuwèi. You lost to him countless times when he was a General for the Manchu when the Qing Dynasty defeated the Ming Dynasty you served in China. Hell, he held the honorary title of Manchu Prince when he crushed your forces in Southern China. It took you twenty years to recover from your injuries after he defeated you or have you forgotten? You were beaten so badly that it took you years to recover. You still have that scar on your face from his blade. I've lost count of how many times he's bested you through the centuries Shǒuwèi."

Shǒuwèi roared, " ** _THIS TIME IT WILL BE DIFFERENT!_** This time it will be just me and him with no armies to protect him from my might! I am a five tailed huxian*④ and he is a mere half breed. I will prove to you I am mightier and you will see who **_truly_** the better choice in a mate is!"

Shǒuwèi hated Naruto with a passion for two reasons; Naruto had outwitted and outmaneuvered Shǒuwèi from the 1600s till the 1900s in all kinds of wars in all sorts of countries in the Far East. Every time Shǒuwèi felt he had victory in his grasp the wily, clever and utterly ruthless Naruto would turn the tables and crush Shǒuwèi's forces. That would have been reason enough for the huxian to loathe the kitsune for all time but there was something even **_worse_**. Shǒuwèi wanted Lady Kurami to be his mate but for some unfathomable reason the seductive vixen held only Naruto as worthy of the title. She'd had countless lovers over the centuries including Shǒuwèi but in the end it was **_only_** Naruto she wanted and considered all her dalliances as poor substitutes for the damned half breed.

Reining in his temper Shǒuwèi growled, "Mark my words Lady Kurami, when next you hear from Kraven and I; it will be news of Uzumaki Naruto's **_death!_** "

Kurami's purple eyes narrowed and she said, " _If you don't win this time Shǒuwèi then don't_ _ **bother**_ _to survive because I will_ _ **never**_ _see you as worthy if you fail again_." She ended the transmission from her end and Shǒuwèi roared in impotent rage at the blank screen….

 **…** **.**

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

Samuel came in to report to his commander Alexander Corvinus on the team's findings. "We estimate the weapon used was a Heckler & Koch AG-36 grenade launcher and the explosion was consistent with a 40mm high explosive round. It's widely used and reliable. Odds are whoever had it was using a laser sight due to the range. Unfortunately due to the fact it is widely used attempting to track such a weapon would be virtually impossible as it is easily procured on the black market. I'm afraid tracing the assassin through his or her weapon of choice would be a dead end sir."

Alexander sighed. "Well, on the positive side we know that both Naruto and his guest are alive since he escorted her to her car last night. Any information on that vampiress?"

"She's a Death Dealer of some note named Selene." replied Samuel. "We don't have a lot on her but she's been active in the records for hundreds of years and often is a team leader. She also is noted to be connected to the Vampire Elder Viktor in some way. Aside of that we have no idea what her place in the vampire hierarchy is or what connections she might have with Naruto Corvinus."

"Anything else?" asked Alexander.

Samuel shook his head. "No sir, I'm afraid not."

"I have something else." came a voice from nowhere. Both Samuel and Alexander jumped in fright as a blonde fox appeared in the middle of Alexander's desk. "Your security here is too lax old man."

"N-Naruto?" asked Alexander.

"In the flesh old man." The fox's single tail shimmered and became nine. "I've practically been tap dancing around your office here to see if you'd notice me and neither one of you seemed to sense a thing. If I'd been here to kill you then you would be dead and I would have escaped. _Tsk._ Very sloppy."

Alexander looked at Naruto. "So you have nine tails now; you've grown powerful as your Mother was my son."

"Hmmph." said Naruto. "You haven't seen me in 1400 years old man; of course I've grown stronger."

Samuel was a bit frazzled. "Mister Naruto, how did you find your way here?"

The kitsune gave Samuel a withering stare. "I was the fox up on the roof of that building when you were searching for evidence of the grenade launcher. I followed you back to your car and rode over here with you. I've been within a few feet of you the entire time."

"Though I'm happy to see you this is unexpected Naruto. We have a lot to catch up on." said Alexander. "Won't you show me your face my son?"

Naruto answered, "This isn't a social call old man. I didn't plan to come to visit you at all. However, I have need of your intelligence network on this ship."

Samuel asked, "Why would we share that with you?"

Naruto growled, "First of all I spared your miserable lives, second of all the old man owes me for abandoning me to say the least and thirdly….I know who the assassin is and what he looks like. I want him and I want whoever hired him dead by my hands. You have the means to enable me to track Marcel Feist down and I'm going to put you to work."

"How could you know his name?" asked Samuel.

The fox asked, "Remember how you all saw me laying on the very spot the assassin was when he fired?" Samuel nodded. "Figure it out genius."

Samuel looked puzzled and a bit irritated at his question not being answered. Alexander snapped his fingers. "You have psychometry don't you Naruto?"

"It seems your decrepit old head still has some brain cells after all old man." said Naruto sarcastically.

Samuel was going to tell Naruto off for insulting Alexander but the Corvinus patriarch silenced him with a frown. Samuel then asked, "What is psychometry?"

Naruto face pawed and shook his head. "You should know this. Psychometry is the ability to touch on object and 'read' it. By sitting on the spot Marcel Feist was on I was able to tell who had been there and what they were doing."

"I thought that was a myth." said Samuel.

"So are vampires and werewolves Samuel." said Alexander smiling. "You have to learn that the supernatural is all around us every day my young friend."

Samuel looked embarrassed and said, "Of course sir; forgive me."

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene was surfing the web looking for a description of kitsunes; most of it was simple folklore or just plain ridiculous but then again almost everything out there on _vampires_ was too (the idea that vampires _glitter_ in the sunlight made Selene nauseous).

 _Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical_ _powers. They are a type of_ ** _yōkai_** _, or spiritual entity, and the word_ _ **kitsune**_ _is often translated as_ _ **fox spirit**_ _. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word_ _ **spirit**_ _is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities._

 _There are two common classifications of kitsune. The_ _ **zenko**_ _are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the_ _ **Fox Kami**_ ** _Inari_** _; they are sometimes simply called_ _ **Inari foxes**_ _. On the other hand, the_ ** _yako_** _(also called_ _ **nogitsune**_ _) tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Local traditions add further types. For example, a_ _ **ninko**_ _is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses_ _them._

"Well that's certainly interesting. I wonder which type Naruto is." thought Selene aloud.

 _Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 100 years. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail; its fur becomes white or gold. These_ _ **kyūbi no kitsune**_ _(nine-tailed foxes) gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world. Other tales credit them with infinite wisdom._

Selene continued to look over things like shape shifting, their hoshi no tama (star ball) and even their trickster nature. _'I hate to say it but Naruto fits this trickster category to a tee. I'll have to ask him just exactly how he robbed the Red Cross. He may have turned into a beautiful woman or something._ ' she thought chuckling to herself. _'I guess I should look up this Shadow General_ ….'

She thought back to Naruto's rather angry exclamation. 'Look up the _Shadow General_ called the _Blood Red Tide_ that won the Battle of Sekigahara and later the Siege of Osaka for Tokugawa Ieyasu that was the founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan and the atrocities that were committed! **_Then_** tell me no one's families would hold a grudge for hundreds of years.'

" _I wonder what he meant_.' thought the dark haired beauty. After searching all over the web Selene found a research paper online from Osaka University's Archeology program that had been transcribed.

 **…** **.**

 **TOKUGAWA'S SHADOW GENERAL**

Preface:

Most of these writings are taken directly from the Chronicles of the Japanese Imperial Courts during the 1660-70s. They are reflections and are folktale like in nature meant for story telling but they do give us some valuable insights on the early Tokugawa Shogunate period. Here are some excerpts with commentary as the full translation has still not been completed:

On 21 October in the year 1600 the Battle of Sekigahara took place and Tokugawa Ieyasu who started out with 75,000 men against 120,000 credited his a major part of his victory in his private journals to a 'Shadow General' that had the nickname of 'Akai.' In his retirement Ieyasu stated that wherever the enemy stood unyielding Akai and his small army of 1,000 red clad warriors could break the will of the enemy and stood invincible. He claimed Akai won the battle for him. So who was this Akai? Not much is known about Akai other than he wore red armor (Akai Yoroi) and lived alone in a forest. He later earned the name ' _Blood Red Tide_.'

….

 _A group of Tokugawa's forces sought to occupy the forested area and were slain to the last man. After 100 men died there a brave retainer carrying only a walking staff entered the forest and found that dismembered bodies of the men sent in littered the area. There he found a man in a tattered crimson cloak and straw hat fishing at a lake in the center of the forest. He could not see the man's face under the shade of the hat. The retainer greeted him in a friendly way and said, "I am a retainer of Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama and this forest is rumored to be haunted by a vengeful spirit that took the lives of the many warriors scattered about. Does this not concern you my friend?"_

 _"_ _There is no vengeful spirit here, only you and I." the man in the straw hat said simply._

 _The retainer said, "Then you slew those men? For I certainly did not."_

 _The crimson cloaked man said, "No_ _ **man**_ _came and spoke to me. They hid like_ _ **cowards**_ _behind their weapons and threatened me to make me leave while I was fishing. I do not tolerate such treatment." Then he turned back to his fishing._

 _But the retainer was clever and asked to join the man in fishing. They spoke of many things while they fished together. After some time the retainer said, "Tell me friend, if I told you Tokugawa-sama was going to send 1,000 men here to drive you out of your fishing spot then what would your reply to him be?"_

 _The crimson cloaked man's face was hidden by the straw hat but the retainer could tell the man was thinking. Finally he said, "I would tell you to inform Tokugawa-sama that the bodies of 1,000 of his men would lay slaughtered in this forest and Akai would still be fishing here."_

 _"_ _Hmmm….I believe your words Akai-san." said the retainer. "What if Tokugawa-sama offered you those 1,000 men to fight for you as one of his Generals?"_

 _Akai answered, "Then I would make them unstoppable as the most virulent plague and serve Tokugawa-sama as his retainer."_

….

This is mostly fabricated but records show that a General named 'Akai' appeared from nowhere and was given 1,000 men to command. He was noted to live in a forest though its location is not named. It was also noted that his background and birth were a complete mystery to those around him. No one ever saw his face but his mask and armor were described.

….

 _Akai was said to have offended the other Generals sensitivities when he made this claim but Tokugawa Ieyasu felt the hand of fate at work and said to his retainer, "Bring this Akai before me and tell him he may pick 1,000 men from all the armies at my disposal so long as they are not officers." The other generals privately scoffed at this idea but did not question their lord. The next day the retainer returned with a man clad in very old style red samurai armor that wore the mask of a smiling fox. Many of the generals wore fearsome masks of demons or dragons but a smiling fox? They all laughed at Akai._

 _It was said the youngest and most boisterous General named Warai exclaimed, "This clown is no General! I will strike him down with a single strike of my blade. Tokugawa-sama, may I test this fool?"_

 _Tokugawa said, "It is your life youngster; if you wish to test yourself against Akai-san then go ahead and try."_

 _The young General laughed and said, "Fox clown, your armor looks like something my grandfather's grandfather would have worn. You are so amusing that I almost hate to kill you." Then he took his katana out and got in the ready position. "Come at me clown!"_

 _Akai placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and said in a growling voice, "Fool." In a flash the young General stopped laughing and fell to pieces. Even the young General's katana and armor were sliced into pieces as if they were made of rice paper. No one even saw Akai move. Blood erupted everywhere from the young General's remains and Akai stood impassively and aloof as the blood spattered on his red armor. That's when everyone noticed the fox mask was no longer smiling but bearing its teeth in a ferocious snarl. He bowed to Tokugawa and said, "If it pleases you my Lord I will choose my soldiers now."_

 _After receiving permission Akai went through the men standing there and seemed to choose at random. He looked at each without saying a word and then motioned to those he picked to stand away from the other armies. The men he picked were not the biggest or the strongest or even the most fleet of foot. When he was done all of the General's were puzzled as to why he picked men that seemed very ordinary instead of exceptional. Tokugawa-sama wisely knew there was a reason but asked to quell the questions in his General's hearts and minds. "Tell me General Akai; what made you choose those particular men?"_

 _"_ _They did not flinch in my presence as all the others did." said Akai. Akai turned to his thousand men and said in a commanding voice that chilled all the others to the bone, "_ _ **Welcome to the path of carnage**_ _._ _ **Now follow me."**_ _That was only the beginning and Akai returned to his forested area to train his men for the next few months…._

 _Tokugawa had only called upon Akai once six months later and Akai said his men were not ready yet but should be blooded. Whoever General Akai's Army was sent to face was slaughtered to the last man and it was said that Akai's men were literally bathed in so much blood that their armor was stained red like their commander. One of Tokugawa's Generals named Urami had been sent along to observe and quickly defected along with his army after witnessing the massacre. He renounced Tokugawa and said he would never serve alongside monsters._

 _…_ _._

A young General named Warai was said to have been cut down for having too much pride in the very presence of Tokugawa himself. It also was recorded that General Urami defected to those opposing Tokugawa during this timeframe. Neither incident even makes mention of General Akai but the facts do line up with the story.

….

 _A year later the Battle of Sekigahara took place and Akai would settle things with Urami once and for all. After a hard day fighting for all involved General Akai's Army was sent to break the iron defenses of a village named Korosu. Ironically it was defended by General Urami who defected not so long ago. Urami had 7,000 men at his disposal and he found the idea of Akai attacking with a seventh of that number to be utter foolishness._

….

In the official history of the battle Urami's forces were mentioned as 'erased' though once again no mention is made of Akai.

….

 _General Akai's 1,000 men drove down into General Urami's forces of 7,000 without rest or respite. They gave no mercy and no quarter. General Akai commanded, "_ _ **Spare no one!**_ _" and led the charge himself. No man withstood him or his followers. General Urami and his men were distraught as they were driven back towards their home village of Korosu. No matter what Urami's soldiers did they were utterly slain. Some even tried to flee under the onslaught but General Akai hated cowards more than anything and had them cut down mercilessly._

 _When General Urami's forces found their backs close to the river upstream of Korosu Village Urami exclaimed, "We will give no more ground! The time to counterattack is now!" The unspeakable slaughter inflicted upon them by the red clad warriors cut Urami's forces to less than a third. Finally General Urami's remaining 2,000 battered and broken men fell back to the river. Urami himself hid behind his strongest warriors until General Akai cut every last one of them down. Finally General Urami prostrated himself on the blood soaked soil and tried to surrender in fear of General Akai and his thousand red warriors though his army still outnumbered the red clad warriors two to one. "We surrender to you Akai-sama; we will serve you as your loyal vassals if only you will spare us."_

 _General Akai said in his deep growling voice, "So you said to Tokugawa-sama before you betrayed him." Akai turned to his men and steam seemed to roll from the mouth of his fox like mask. "Dismember every last one of these cowards and throw the pieces in the river. Only when the water flows red and their families view the carnage downstream will that village surrender. Then I will be satisfied."_

 _Within hours the formerly unbreakable village of Korosu that held the Tokugawa forces at bay surrendered on their hands and knees as their spirits were so broken seeing their dead clansmen's dismembered remains that they had no will left to fight. A few clans that Tokugawa Ieyasu ordered spared such as the Shimazu Clan were fortunate. For any opposing clan not protected by Tokugawa's orders that General Akai's army came upon was slaughtered to the last infant. After the Battle of Sekigahara General Akai was known as the Blood Red Tide because wherever he walked be it over earth or across the water the blood of his enemies drenched the soil or filled the streams nearby. It was said the families that survived the Purge of the Blood Red Tide swore vengeance for 1,000 years against the red clad general._

….

Legend said that Tokugawa Ieyasu's other Generals begged the Shogun to never give the Blood Red Tide more than 1,000 men for they feared Akai would kill them all. Akai was rarely seen outside of the battlefield but was always available should Tokugawa Ieyasu need him and his army. There is a further record of note that the Blood Red Tide appeared only once in the Imperial court. He was said to have shown up in his usual armor and all the others were shocked as they were dressed in their finery to respect the newly appointed Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu.

….

 _The Blood Red Tide stood aloof and kneeled respectfully before Tokugawa while wishing him a long and successful reign. After speaking with the Shogun the Blood Red Tide stood alone and away from the others and all feared him save two, Tokugawa himself who trusted the Blood Red Tide implicitly and the beautiful courtesan Kurami Hotaru who was immediately smitten with him. It was said no man could resist her charms but The Blood Red Tide took little notice of her and left alone that night without her company_.

….

It should be noted the actually was a highly influential courtesan named Kurami Hotaru and for her to not get what she wanted was unheard of. After that point General Akai or the Blood Red Tide only made one other appearance at the Seige of Osaka were he once again left a trail of corpses and slaughter in his wake. As those records are still being reconstructed a transcription is not available at this point. One thing is certain; whoever the Blood Red Tide or Akai was known to have spread such carnage that all but Tokugawa himself and Akai's own men feared him and his fellow Generals avoided him whenever possible. He may forever remain a mystery.

….

Selene finished the document and thought to herself, ' _How could such a person as Naruto do such things? I can see why he would think others held a grudge though. Just who are you really Naruto Corvinus?_ '

….

 **Hungary, the city of Érd**

Érd was just south of Budapest and with the Cleaner's help Naruto tracked the assassin Marcel Feist to the Romantika Hotel. Feist was sitting down to read the newspaper that had the ' _Corinthia Hotel Attack_ ' on the front page and smirked. Suddenly he had a blade at his throat. "Enjoying your handiwork Mister Feist?" asked a voice behind him. "I can't tell you how _irritated_ I was when you tried to blow my lady friend and I up with that grenade launcher." _Naruto wasn't happy_. "If you want to live another day Mister Feist I believe you should tell me who hired you and where I can find them." hissed the kitsune. "Otherwise your next breath may well be your last."

…. _Naruto had to hand it to Marcel Feist. He was a tough cookie and it took chopping off all the fingers on his right hand_ _ **one knuckle at a time**_ _before the man completely broke. He had been hired by a Chinese man named Shǒuwèi (it couldn't be….) but the actual money was transferred in by a man named Kraven. Naruto already had traced the money transfer thanks to the Cleaners but he didn't know Kraven's location. Feist finally explained that the entire transaction was held at a business office at the Dunaferr Steelworks in Dunaújváros. As Naruto no longer had any use for the assassin he burned him alive with fox fire and then removed the silencing barrier he'd put around the room_ ….

Naruto quickly departed as he had an appointment to keep….

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene was relaxing in the tub and soaking. The warm water had done wonders to relax her sore muscles. Maybe it was because of her own warrior background but somehow she was accepting of Naruto's past. She'd exterminated countless lycans so the dark haired Death Dealer didn't see how Naruto's situation was any different. Truthfully Selene felt that she'd like to see that side of Naruto in action. She was confident that Naruto would certainly be a match for Amelia or her savior Viktor. Selene wasn't as sure about Elder Marcus though. She wondered if Naruto was related to Marcus closely; like a son or grandson. Elder Marcus was supposed to be awakened soon so perhaps he could shed some light on the subject.

For now though, Selene was under orders to relax and fully recover. She wanted to see Naruto but she knew he was busy tracking that assassin. Once she was healed Selene planned to join him in the hunt….it could be fun….

 **…** **.**

 **Dunaújváros**

The young lycan tracker Ildi was in Dunaújváros on a scouting mission and the smell of the soot and steel industry was bothering her sensitive nose. Her job was to find Kraven's liar so Lucien could pass that information to Naruto Corvinus. The idea had her excited for two reasons. One was they could get rid of that fool Kraven that she hated with a passion and the other was simple. She liked Naruto's scent. Ildi was young (she was only 70) but pretty strong and very talented. She hoped that maybe Naruto could become her 'playmate.' Unlike the vampires, the lycans didn't have taboos about having mates that weren't lycans. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to go on dangerous missions like this alone….

Thus she was stuck with the muscle bound lycan clod Ambrus who she'd sooner shoot than work with. He _was_ strong; Ildi acknowledged that. But he was also a complete idiot in her opinion. He tried to have his way with Ildi once but she tore the living hell out of him with her claws. He still wanted her but Ildi wasn't going to _ever_ let him touch her again. She planned to cut his balls off if he ever tried anything. Still; Ambrus was always trying to sweet talk her and impress her with his _overwhelming_ manliness. It was times like these that Ildi really appreciated people like Raze. He was strong _and_ smart….and _quiet_.

With Ildi leading the way they soon found a trail. Ildi knew Kraven's scent from him visiting the den. "Maybe we can go out for drinks after we find this place Ildi." said Ambrus much to her irritation.

"Fuck off Ambrus!" growled the tracker. "We're going to find Kraven's hideout, turn around and go straight back to Lucien."

Ambrus said, "Bitch! I was just trying to be nice."

"Be nice to one of the whores that can actually stand your smell." hissed Ildi. "Now shut the hell up so I can concentrate on this vampire's scent." The two went down into the Dunaferr Steelworks and looked about. "The scent leads here." said Ildi. "There's so much damn soot in the air that I'm not sure which way to go."

She dropped to all fours to try to catch a scent on the ground only for her concentration to be shattered by Ambrus slapping her rear and saying, "Show me that ass baby!"

Ildi was about to retaliate when they heard a male voice. "What are two lycans doing around here?"

The man's scent was unknown to Ildi but Ambrus said, "You aren't Kraven. Who the fuck are you?!" Ildi wanted to face palm. Ambrus just gave away their whole mission.

"I'm Shǒuwèi; you two are here after Kraven?" asked the large man. "This is the wrong place kiddies."

Ambrus grabbed the Shǒuwèi's collar and growled, "Then where's the right place bastard?!"

Ildi's danger sense went off and a split second later Ambrus was screaming because Shǒuwèi had wrist blades and removed Ambrus' arms at the shoulders….

Seconds later Ildi was running flat out down the street and she heard Ambrus stop making sounds with a crunch that was obviously the lycan's spine. ' _I've got to get the hell out of here!_ ' thought the lycan girl. Then she caught a slight fox like scent….

….

Ildi was injured from a blade slash to her thigh as well as one across her midriff. Shǒuwèi was enjoying toying with her. She'd fired every round she had from her pistol and Shǒuwèi nimbly avoided the shots as he pursued her. ' _Fuck,_ _ **Fuck, FUCK!**_ ' she thought desperately. Even if she fully transformed she couldn't regenerate fast enough even to run away from this….person. Ildi stumbled to the ground. "W-what are you?!" she asked hoping to buy time.

Shǒuwèi chuckled, "Hoping to buy time to heal those wounds little lycan? Fine. I'll indulge you. I'm a huxian and I don't even need to transform into my full state to deal with the likes of you little girl. Now I think you'll make a nice appetizer before I eat the main course." Ildi shivered in fear.

"So you've been a huxian all along Shǒuwèi?" said Naruto's voice from above. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you weren't a kitsune. I feel so betrayed." He was perched on a ladder about 30 feet up on a smokestack. "Here I figured Kraven was behind that assassination attempt. Don't tell me you're working for that coward of a vampire"

"How dare you!" growled Shǒuwèi. "I work _with_ him for Lady Kurami. That's the only reason I tolerate him half breed."

"Are you telling me Kurami Hotaru is a kitsune too?" asked Naruto playing dumb.

"Of course she is you stupid dolt; and she's going to be my mate after I finish killing you and proving you are inferior." Shǒuwèi laughed. "Why she's so devoted to a half breed like you is beyond me. But enough about that; it's just you and me now. You don't have an army to protect you from my full might so prepare to die!"

Ildi watched in horror as Shǒuwèi transformed into a ten foot tall rust colored fox with five tails massive waving behind him. Shǒuwèi growled, " _Feel free to run little coward, I doubt you can even transform given your heritage_."

Naruto said in a low tone to Ildi, "I hope I bought you enough time to regenerate that leg girl. Get clear and run if you can."

Ildi was very frightened but got up and hobbled out of the battle zone. "Thank you." she whispered.

Shǒuwèi laughed, " _Don't tell me you've actually grown chivalrous in your old age Naruto. The ruthless butcher I knew wouldn't have spared that lycan girl a second glance. You're too soft_." Shǒuwèi lunged and snapped at Naruto only to be sliced deeply across the nose with Naruto's katana. The huxian yelped and then growled angrily as he recoiled.

Naruto laughed. "Did you _seriously_ forget I carry a katana Shǒuwèi? For shame. You've got that mark on your face to remind you _every single day_. Are you getting senile in your old age?"

The huxian let out a roar and flooded the area with a mass of killing intent that made Ildi shake in terror. Naruto seemed unfazed. "Is that it?" asked the blonde.

Shǒuwèi roared, " ** _Die Uzumaki Naruto!_** " and swiped at the kitsune with his massive paw. Naruto leapt over the swipe only to be waylaid by one of Shǒuwèi's tails. " _See the superiority of a pure blooded huxian_ _ **now**_ _you little fool?_ " Shǒuwèi was salivating heavily as he gave a vulpine smile and said, " _Prepare to become a feast you puny half breed_ …."

Naruto's blade disappeared and he said, "Fine." Naruto then focused his energy and turned into his fifteen foot kitsune form which revealed he had nine tails and his fur glowed golden like fire. The level of killing intent he hit Shǒuwèi with utterly overwhelmed the huxian who was shaking in fear.

Shǒuwèi yelled, " ** _HOW?!_** _You are just a_ _ **half**_ _kitsune! How can you_ _ **possibly**_ _have that kind of power?!_ "

" ** _Good breeding I guess_**." said Naruto nonchalantly. In a flash of gold Naruto was on Shǒuwèi and bit deeply into the huxian's right shoulder causing blood to flow liberally and Shǒuwèi to howl in pain. Naruto's attacks were relentless and the five tailed huxian was quickly being overwhelmed. Shǒuwèi turned tail to run feeling discretion was the better part of valor when he felt two of his tails pinned by Naruto's golden paw. " ** _I never said you could leave Shǒuwèi_**." said Naruto as steam seemed to condense out of his hot breath.

Shǒuwèi screeched in agony as Naruto brutally bit into the huxian's left hind leg to the bone and lifted the flailing Shǒuwèi before he impaled the huxian on a low sitting crane truck. Shǒuwèi was whimpering in anguish as he saw the crane sticking out of his chest like a sword wound from behind. His left lung was rapidly filling with his lifeblood as at spilled out onto the ground. The huxian let out a mournful howl and tried to break loose but Naruto simply slammed Shǒuwèi backwards driving the crane deeper into the dying five tailed fox.

Naruto's soul crushing killing intent was too much for Shǒuwèi to handle and the huxian cried out, " _N-no! L-ady Kuarami was supposed to be mine! I-I'm a purebred_." He watched in horror as Naruto extended his claws and slowly ripped open Shǒuwèi's gut causing him to howl in agony as his intestines spilled onto the ground.

Naruto locked eyes with his dying opponent and said, " ** _Was it you or Kraven that hired Marcel Feist?_** "

" _It was I L-lord Naruto_." cried the huxian " _Please spare my life! I'll do_ _ **anything!**_ "

" ** _Anything?_** " asked Naruto with steaming breath. The agonized huxian nodded as the tears spilled out of his eyes and blood ran out of his mouth. " ** _THEN DIE!_** " roared Naruto as he bit Shǒuwèi's throat out….

Naruto said as he watched the light leave his fallen opponent's eyes, " ** _Take these thoughts with you to hell Shǒuwèi. You were an incompetent general with one dimensional tactics. You should have given up and killed yourself after I finished crushing the Ming Dynasty in the south. Lady Kurami will probably dance on your grave._** " Naruto then turned back into his human form and snapped his fingers causing blue fox fire to consume the remains of his foe without even leaving ash behind….

The only thing left was the intestines littering the place that Naruto was about to burn when Ildi hobbled out and said "Please wait! I need to eat that meat to regenerate my wounds…."

Naruto looked a bit disgusted by the idea but relented and said, "Go ahead, I hope it doesn't make you sick."

Ildi hobbled over and ate ravenously. She felt a massive power coursing through her and her wounds regenerated almost in an instant. Ildi panted a bit from gorging herself so much and licked the blood off of her hands and chin (being a lycan she wasn't the most well mannered eater). Ildi then laid back against a wall to digest from overeating as Naruto burned the rest of the mess up. "I owe you my life man. I'll _never_ forget this!" said Ildi. "I thought you looked like you'd be fun but **_WOW!_** " said the overexcited lycan girl. "I feel incredible!"

Naruto said, "What were you doing here to begin with girl?" asked Naruto.

The lycan tracker said, "Call me Ildi! –and I was sent here to try and track down Kraven for Lucien. He wants to hand Kraven over to you so we can be allies!"

"So Kraven _is_ here in Dunaújváros…." said Naruto.

"Yep! He's got a safe house hidden around here somewhere." said Ildi enthusiastically. "I had his scent and then that….werefox with the metal blades killed my partner and tore me up bad. I thought I was a goner until you showed up and _ripped him to pieces. You were awesome!_ I **_really like_** you Naruto Corvinus!"

" _Huh?!_ " answered Naruto intelligently.

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① Lady Kurami Hotaru's appearance (and personality to some extent) is based on the Dead or Alive 5 character Nyotengu (minus the wings of course).

*② Yako: Bad Kitsunes

*③ Zenko: Good Kitsunes

*④ A Huxian ( _Fox immortal_ ) or Huli jing ( _Fox spirit_ ) is a Chinese cousin of the Kitsunes and hold similar characteristics in Chinese mythology. Likewise the Korean Kumiho fox spirits also are similar.

This chapter was a bit odd, I wrote out the chapter and the history of the Blood Red Tide separately and it made the chapter hard to pace so I had to rearrange it several times. I summarized some areas like Marcel Feist's torture and that broke up the pacing a bit also. (On the other hand I REALLY didn't want to write about a guy getting tortured that way in graphic detail). I don't think it turned out bad per se but I felt like it could have come out smoother. Hopefully no one was too confused by all the footnotes either. See you next time. Blue out. 7/14/18


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A lot of pesky spelling and punctuation fixed in this chapter as well as fixing a couple of plot holes. Here is chapter 4 of **Darkness Rising 2.0**. Enjoy!

 _Last time:_

 _"I owe you my life man. I'll_ _never_ _forget this!" said Ildi. "I thought you looked like you'd be fun but_ _ **WOW!**_ _" said the overexcited lycan girl. "I feel incredible!"_

 _Naruto said, "What were you doing here to begin with girl?" asked Naruto._

 _The lycan tracker said, "Call me Ildi! –and I was sent here to try and track down Kraven for Lucien. He wants to hand Kraven over to you so we can be allies!"_

 _"So Kraven_ _is_ _here in Dunaújváros…." said Naruto._

 _"Yep! He's got a safe house hidden around here somewhere." said Ildi enthusiastically. "I had his scent and then that….werefox with the metal blades killed my partner and tore me up bad. I thought I was a goner until you showed up and_ _ripped him to pieces. You are awesome!_ _I_ _ **really like**_ _you Naruto Corvinus!"_

 _"_ _Huh?!_ " _answered Naruto intelligently._

 _…_ _._

Chapter 4

 **Hungary, the city of Dunaújváros**

Naruto was sitting in a quaint but rather full café at 7:00 AM in the morning with Ildi who was enjoying a very _large_ breakfast of beef tongue. Naruto was having French toast for his part. Why was he enjoying a morning meal with the young lycan girl? Well, they were kind of _marooned_. Naruto hadn't really paid much attention to the name of the café since it was a good refuge from the crowds watching the fire trucks and the police outside….

Ildi was immensely enjoying her breakfast and asked Naruto between bites, "Are you going to eat those?" as she hungrily eyed his breakfast sausages.

Naruto sweat dropped. ' _She's so slender. Where the hell is she putting it all?_ ' He slid the sausages Ildi so obviously coveted across to her and said, "Be my guest."

"Thanks!" said Ildi as she continued to devour her own weight in meat.

Naruto's cell phone rang and he saw it was Selene. In spite of the fact he was tired from being out all night he was very pleased to hear from the vampiress. "Hello, Naruto Corvinus speaking."

Ildi could only hear Naruto's half of the conversation.

"Well, you see I'm rather marooned in Dunaújváros….Yes, the same area that is afire on the morning news…."

"Yes, I can see the Dunaferr Steelworks factory burning quite merrily from here…."

"No, I'm just fine but I'm afraid my car is in a parking area near the fire so emergency vehicles have it all blocked in and I'm stuck. I don't know when I'll get back to Budapest…."

"Oh, I already dealt with that little pest. He was hired by an associate of Mister Kraven….No, I'm sure Kraven _was_ here in Dunaújváros but I think he left this morning before the sun came up…."

"Suffice it to say I believe Mister Kraven once again got cold feet and missed the appointment I had with him. Shame really…."

"I'll give you a call this evening and perhaps we can meet up. I can't stay on the line too long because my phone charger is in the car….Yes, I'll be careful. You just take care of yourself; I'll be fine. Bye."

Seeing Naruto was off the phone Ildi asked, "So why are you planning to meet Kraven anyway?"

Naruto said. "Not here. The walls have ears."

….

 _FLASHBACK…._

 _After the battle with Shǒuwèi; Naruto was semi watching over Ildi so he could send her home safely while he hunted for Kraven. Unfortunately between the gunfire and that damned Shǒuwèi howling so much before he died it would have awakened the dead so the police were out here in force with riot gear no less. Normally this would have just been a minor inconvenience to the kitsune because he could shape shift or hide under an illusion. Alas; he kind of felt responsible for the lycan girl since he'd bothered to save her from getting eaten and all that. He figured Ildi might get shot, arrested or worse given her clothes were all torn up and bloody._

 _As a result Naruto had spent half the night sneaking Ildi about to get to her 4x4 (which seemed oddly appropriate for a lycan girl to Naruto) to grab a change of clothes. The police were right there so Naruto had to hide the entire vehicle under an illusion while she got changed. Naruto was pondering what a pain in the ass it would be to have to shed your clothing to shape shift. (Kitsunes didn't have that problem). The lycans tended to wear clothes they could easily shed and pick up later as a result from what Ildi explained. It was an odd feature of lycan society Naruto really hadn't ever thought about…._

 _Once Ildi was changed they found out the area was road blocked to catch the suspected gunmen that could still be running about so the option of simply driving away from this mess wasn't an option. At that point Naruto had resigned himself to staying until the roadblock was lifted but it turned into a further fiasco when a major fire broke out. Ildi exclaimed that it was in the area she'd been tracking to Kraven so Naruto had little doubt that Kraven set the fire to cover his escape. If the cowardly vampire even had an inkling that Shǒuwèi was dead Naruto figured the gutless wonder would run again._

 _After that masses of firefighting vehicles had rushed in and the general pandemonium in the area allowed Naruto and Ildi to slip out into the town of Dunaújváros proper where they could lay low until the emergency was over and they could retrieve their cars. That was hours ago and now Naruto was having breakfast…._

 _FLASHBACK END…._

….

Soon the odd couple were walking along the street after breakfast wondering how long it would be before the fire was out. The crowds were still out in force and the sirens and the smoke were both at full blast as well. Though Ildi and Naruto were taking a side street to avoid the crowds; a biker came up to try to pick up Ildi and Naruto couldn't help but mentally groan at the situation. The biker (and friends) were big men and wondered what such a hot chick was doing hanging around with an unassuming businessman in a gray suit and trench coat. The biggest one with a handlebar moustache was the spokesmen for the group and said, "Hey baby, you should come with us and lose this idiot. He looks like a stuffy prick and you'd be so much better off with us. We can show you a good time. You want us to take care of this little man for you?"

Ildi answered in a demure and ladylike fashion, "Fuck off dude; I'm not interested."

The mustachioed man got closer and said, "I think you are babe." as he made a point to tower over Naruto and try to intimidate him.

Naruto sighed before he gripped the moustache wearing man by the throat faster than the eye could follow and wrenched the man off his feet so he was looking eye to eye with Naruto. The blonde kitsune let out a crushing killing intent and said in a blood curdling tone, "Take your friends and leave or I'll crush your trachea and watch you die slowly from lack of air." The biker was gasping for breath and had pure terror in his eyes. Naruto squeezed the man's neck harder to leave a nice bruise before he tossed the big biker into the side of a brick building which knocked the man senseless. Naruto turned his glare on the others and said, "She's off limits. _Step aside_." The frightened gang decided maybe this guy was too dangerous to handle and wisely backed off allowing Naruto and Ildi to walk away unscathed. Once they were out of earshot from the gang Naruto said to Ildi, "You just seem to be a magnet for trouble girl."

Ildi laughed and grabbed on to Naruto's arm. "You are such an Alpha!" she giggled giddily. "You know I'm not usually like this but we _could_ go to a hotel or something…." she added shyly.

Naruto blanched, "Just how old are you Ildi?"

"I'm seventy one this year." said Ildi. "Why do you ask? It's not like I'm not experienced."

"Ildi, I'm 1400 years old." said Naruto flatly. "You're very young compared to me."

"Cool, an older man. I bet you know all kinds of tricks. You could play teacher with me." said Ildi playfully. Naruto nearly face faulted. Then she added, "Besides, I like your foxy smell. It's sexy." Ildi then got a curious look. "Say Naruto, where do you werefoxes come from anyway? Given you're a Corvinus and that old are you related to William Corvinus?"

Naruto was glad for the change of subject. "I'm what's called a kitsune and we come from the Far East. I'm from Japan."

Ildi raised an eyebrow. "You have blonde hair and blue eyes and you say you're from Japan? That doesn't add up."

"My Father was Hungarian and my mother was Japanese." explained Naruto. "That's why I look European."

"Cool, so you come from a big family?" she asked.

"My Father is estranged and my Mother died when I was little." said Naruto.

"Damn, that's rough." said Ildi. "That Shǒuwèi dude kept calling you a half breed. Is it because you're half Japanese?"

' _This girl sure is curious_.' thought Naruto. ' _Oh well, I guess she's already seen my fox form so it won't hurt to tell_.' "I'm half kitsune from my Mother's side. It's simple racial prejudice. What about you? Do you have a big family?"

Ildi smiled. "Yep! Mom and Dad are both lycans so I'm natural born instead of turned -and I have six big brothers. I'm the youngest but Mom and Dad have been talking about having another one."

"So you had six brothers to look after you growing up?" asked Naruto. "You must have been really over protected being the only girl."

Ildi got a flat look. "Are you kidding? When I was little they called me runt and their favorite sport was _runt ball_. I was the ball."

"Gee, that sounds unpleasant." said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Eh, it's not so bad." said Ildi with a shrug. "Once I got older and could rip them a new one we all got pretty close." Ildi then got that curious look on her face again. "So why was Shǒuwèi talking about armies and stuff? You said he was a lousy General before he keeled over. Are you in the military or something?"

The blonde answered, "Mmmm….Well, to make a long story short he and I were Generals on opposing sides until the 1950s. No matter what side I was on he was always on the other for some reason or other. He and I have been waging war against each other in the Far East for over 300 years. He _was_ a lousy General though. His tactics and strategies were predictable and he never once thought outside the box. Even when he tried to ambush me I saw through his traps and side stepped them. He was kind of pathetic in retrospect."

"Cool. Did you ever lose to him?" asked Ildi.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I could have killed him a dozen times off the top of my head but I never bothered. I was too arrogant honestly. I guess I enjoyed taunting him so much that he was good entertainment. This last time he seriously irritated me though so I ended him. I have to piece together how he's connected to Kraven and Lady Kurami. I guess I should have tortured it out of him but he was dying and I'd already lost my temper."

"Well, Kraven's a traitor to the vampires so who knows what kind of business he was into with you werefoxes; I mean kitsunes. He already had a deal with us lycans before he ran." said Ildi.

Naruto paused and said, " _What?_ He had a deal with the lycans going?"

Ildi nodded. "I'm not lying. Kraven wanted to kill the three Vampire Elders and take over. He made a deal with Lucien so we could off Lady Amelia but he backed out and ran before that could happen. I hate turncoats."

"Then that means he still has connections at Ördögház." said Naruto. "It looks like I'll have to go there and talk to Lady Amelia myself."

The lycan girl's eyes grew wide. " _Are you_ _ **crazy**_ _man?! Those bloodsuckers will try to_ _ **kill**_ _you!_ "

Naruto said, "Calm down Ildi. I'm not an enemy of the vampires or the lycans. Besides, they fear me. If they mess with me they may end up extinct."

"You should stick with us lycans." said Ildi earnestly. "Vampires are bloodline supremacists and can't be trusted."

"Ildi, they have information on Kraven I can't get elsewhere. I need to go to Ördögház regardless." said Naruto.

The lycan girl just looked worried. She could tell Naruto's mind was made up….and he was far too powerful for her to stop him….

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Marcus Corvinus was awake after two hundred years of hibernation. He was still incredibly weak and in a semi mummified stated as masses of blood was being pumped into him intravenously. He was sitting with Amelia who had yet to begin preparations for her hibernation. The Vampire Council had agreed with her that Naruto was a big enough issue that having two Elders active for some time would be in the best interests of the coven. As it was Amelia had transferred her memories to Marcus who was assimilating them but Naruto was a big enough threat that they were discussing that matter verbally.

"So his name is Naruto _Corvinus_ and he's made contact with both us and the lycans." said Marcus. "He's playing a dangerous game. Either he's that foolhardy or that powerful….and from what Viktor's daughter says he's that powerful."

Amelia nodded. "He terrified the entire coven with his killing intent alone. Since Kraven bolted it could have caused a major panic if Selene hadn't stepped in on her own accord."

Marcus sighed. ' _Just out of hibernation and I already have a major headache_.' "What else do we know about Kraven and this Naruto's sudden appearance?"

"We know that Kraven was trying to set up some sort of Far East Coven in Japan. I've been looking into that and Kraven has invested a lot of capital and manpower over there." said Amelia. "Naruto Corvinus did not want the Vampire-Lycan War to spread to Japan and came here to intervene. As for Naruto himself Selene has been researching him a bit and he apparently was a particularly vicious General at least back to the 1600's in Japan. He also indicated his _Father_ was still alive which would indicate he is a direct descendant of you but isn't a vampire."

"If his claim that his Father is an immortal and alive….he could be descended of William or myself before we changed or even my Father Alexander." said Marcus wearily. "It looks like the quickest way would be to contact my Father. He's probably the only one who has kept track of such things over the centuries. But you say he's Japanese and has the name _Corvinus?_ I assume Naruto is a Japanese name."

"Naruto means **_maelstrom_** in Japanese." said Amelia. "As for his Japanese descent he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Selene says she can see Japanese features in his facial structure but he obviously has European blood."

"So what is young Selene's relationship with this Naruto?" asked Marcus.

Amelia gave an unreadable smile. "It's obvious from my point of view that there is an attraction between them. I encouraged Selene to pursue it. I believe he could be brought over to our side if they become romantically involved."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You're encouraging _Viktor's_ adoptive daughter to become involved with a non-vampire? You might recall Viktor executed his own flesh and blood daughter Sonja for becoming involved with Lucian."

The vampiress leaned back and said, "There are two other factors; Viktor won't be awakened for another century and by Selene's estimates Naruto Corvinus is possibly stronger than Viktor or myself. She indicated she wasn't sure about you."

"That's quite a claim." said Marcus.

"Selene is a very smart and diligent Death Dealer Marcus." said Amelia. "She would not have given those estimates to me if she was not sure. I trust her judgment completely."

"Even if she's smitten with this man?" asked the first vampire.

Amellia nodded. "Selene is far more committed to the vampire cause and is loyal beyond a doubt. If it hadn't been for her who knows what would have happened. The Vampire Council has basically decided she should be our Regentess for her actions. Both Covens absolutely _adore_ her."

Marcus sighed. "I was never particularly close to Viktor's daughter but the Selene _I_ remember would sooner hunt lycans than socialize; let alone become involved in politics or the aristocracy."

Amelia gave are rare, true smile. "She still is. The girl positively _loathes_ the idea of being Regentess even if she is qualified. It's rather ironic in a way don't you think?"

"Well, at least _you_ are amused Amelia." groused Marcus.

"You are just grumpy from waking up after two hundred years of sleep." said Amelia lightly.

….

 **Dunaújváros**

That afternoon Naruto had bid farewell to Ildi who took a taxi back to Budapest. She'd insisted that he call her after he left Ördögház to make sure he was okay and finally left after exchanging phone numbers with him (He prayed she didn't call when he was with Selene). The blocks where her 4x4 and his car were had literally gone up in flames so Naruto gave up on recovering the car he borrowed from the Cleaners. Naruto then went to a department store and bought some new clothes. He rented a room, got some sleep and showered to get Ildi's scent off of him (he was going to Ördögház after all….and more importantly seeing _Selene_ ). Then the kitsune got his old suit and trench coat cleaned and then called Selene around 5:00 PM.

Selene was happy to hear from him but bothered by the news he had. "You mean your car actually **burned** in that fire?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. I'm going to be calling a taxi to come to Ördögház this evening." said Naruto. "Kraven vanished so I need to _talk_ to Lady Amelia about it."

The way Naruto said _talk_ had Selene concerned. "Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up in my Jag." she said. "I'll head out as soon as the sun sets."

Naruto sighed. "That's really not necessary Selene."

" _Yes_ it is." insisted the vampiress.

"Alright…." said the kitsune in defeat.

….

Two hours later Naruto was riding in Selene's Jaguar with a ranting vampiress. "I can't believe you were out with a **_lycan woman_** all night!" raged Selene.

The blonde pleaded, "Selene, we were hiding from the police and there was a factory fire! Besides, she gave me valuable information on Kraven."

Selene looked over at Naruto with accusing eyes. "What _kind_ of valuable information?"

"Kraven was a traitor to the vampires." said Naruto with steely eyes. "He had a deal going with the lycans to eliminate the Vampire Elders so he could take over. He wasn't able to implement it because he decided to run from me."

The dark haired Death Dealer pulled off the road and said in a loud whisper, " _Naruto, do you_ _ **know**_ _what you're saying?! That's high treason!_ "

The kitsune nodded. "I know exactly what I'm saying. Kraven was a traitor and had others under him. He was going to give the route of the train car from Vienna that Amelia was on to the lycans and was going to have his people desert her so the lycans could kill her virtually unopposed. Then he could dispose of the other two Elders at his leisure since they are in hibernation."

Selene absorbed the information for a minute and said, "Then if you hadn't shown up and scared Kraven off then Lady Amelia would be dead…."

"….And more than likely a full scale war would have broken out." finished Naruto. "I didn't want to get involved in this mess but any vampire involved with Kraven could be in on the Far East Coven and _I want them dead_."

The dark haired beauty squeezed Naruto's hand in hers and said, "We need to get to Ördögház so we can talk to Lady Amelia." She found her anger had left her. Selene smiled softly and said, "Thank you Naruto."

Soon Selene made a quick phone call to Amelia and they were on their way again….

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Marcus hung up the telephone. As always his Father Alexander had been cold to him but Marcus knew Alexander Corvinus would _never_ lie to him about this…." _Naruto Corvinus is my younger brother_ …." he whispered to himself. "All this time I've had a younger half sibling and never knew about it. I remember Father left Hungary for a few years but I never dreamed I had another brother." Marcus teared up and silently cried to himself. He was glad he was alone for now….Family was one of the very few things that still could touch Marcus' heart and he wanted to meet his little brother….*①

….

Lady Amelia was dressed to perfection as always. She knew Selene was bringing Naruto back with her but the urgent call she'd received from the younger vampires shocked her. Kraven had been plotting against her life as well as those of Viktor and Marcus. Selene didn't go into detail but said that Naruto would. The thought briefly filtered through Amelia's mind that Selene was being deceived but she'd known Selene for a long time. The girl had good judgment. Amelia had informed the coven she was going to be having a meeting with Naruto Corvinus and to treat him with the same respect they would an Elder. Now Amelia wished she'd kept the meeting a secret because treachery was bound to be afoot….She decided to talk to Marcus about the matter.

When Amelia knocked on Marcus' door she heard him bade her to enter. Marcus looked….resigned? Amelia came in and said, "I wasn't going to bother you with this matter because you are recovering but an issue has come up. Naruto Corvinus is on his way here and he has evidence that Kraven was plotting to eliminate we three Elders. I don't know if we can trust him but-"

"We can trust him implicitly." said Marcus without preamble or the slightest hint of doubt in his voice.

Amelia's delicate eyebrows raised and she said, "Why…?"

Marcus took a deep breath. "Because he's my younger brother. I called my Father with the number you provided and he told me the truth of the situation…."

Amelia's thoughts were of shock and a bit of denial but then she remember Selene saying how strong Naruto was. " _Naruto Corvinus has power in_ _ **spades**_ _Lady Amelia. Had he attacked full force back when Kraven fled like a coward then I believe he could have wiped the entire Coven here at Ördögház. I am_ _ **not**_ _exaggerating. I mean no disrespect but he is at_ _ **least**_ _equal to one of you Elders_." _'No wonder he so powerful_.' thought the beautiful Elder. ' _His power would be on par with Marcus or William. I will have to tread carefully with him_.'

"Bring him to me after you conclude your meeting with him." said Marcus. "I wish to meet my younger brother."

"Are you sure Marcus?" asked Amelia. "In your weakened state he could destroy you."

Marcus nodded in affirmation. "He is my brother and has my trust as much as William does."

Amelia sighed. "I'll ask him to come meet you then."

Marcus just nodded and seemed to be in deep contemplation about it all. Amelia didn't understand Marcus having such blind trust in Naruto or for all that matter his insane werewolf twin William. To Amelia it was sad in a way….

….

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

Alexander Corvinus sighed. He wondered if Naruto would be angry at him for revealing the truth to Marcus. Originally Alexander intended to keep Naruto's identity a secret but when Marcus called him after two centuries of no contact the Father just blurted it out to his son. Truthfully Alexander felt awful. He could tell by the tone in his son Marcus' voice that the news of Naruto being another brother nearly broke him. It made Alexander feel paternal feelings he hadn't felt for Marcus in over a millennia. He wanted to comfort his son somehow but felt like a hypocrite at the same time. The Corvinus patriarch knew there had been a battle in Dunaújváros and one of his agents informed him they'd caught the end of a colossal battle between Naruto and a five tailed fox. Naruto apparently transformed into a nine tailed golden fox the size of a bus and crushed his opponent like a force of nature. He apparently also saved the life of a lycan woman that had been caught in the crossfire.

Alexander was sure of one thing; Naruto exceeded his two brothers' power and probably that of Alexander himself. Kushina had power beyond his own so it made sense that Naruto would too. It was a frightening concept….

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene's Jaguar pulled up in the mansion's drive and she and Naruto got out of her car. She offered her hand to Naruto with a reassuring smile and Naruto grasped it firmly. Selene could feel Naruto's power coursing through his hand and it thrilled her in a way. She knew he used that power to protect her and it made the Death Dealer feel safe in his presence. Then she looked up and saw the two guards at the doors. One had met Naruto before and was shaking like a leaf. The other was no better as head seen the smoking remains of the other guard as well when Naruto last visited.

The dark haired beauty felt a wave of power flow off of Naruto. It wasn't killing intent per se but it felt like slow rolling thunder to her. There was no one in Ördögház Mansion that didn't know Naruto was there and that he was _powerful_. Selene said to the guards in a commanding tone, "One of you inform Lady Amelia that Naruto Corvinus has arrived." Selene sweat dropped as both guards completely abandoned their posts and _ran_ to tell Lady Amelia that her guest had arrived. " _Damn cowards_ …." she muttered under her breath. Naruto just chuckled as Selene led him up the stairs.

Inside, _everyone_ knew Naruto was there long before the two terrified guards announced that " _N-Naruto C-Corvinus has arrived_."

Amelia felt the spiritual pressure from Naruto and thought, ' _No wonder Kraven ran like a coward_ ….' Seeing everyone looked like they were going to wet themselves in fear Amelia gave them all a glare before she plastered a beatific smile on her face and said, "I expect you all to carry yourselves with dignity and grace in front of _Lord_ _Naruto_. _Do not_ embarrass the coven in his presence this evening."

Naruto was soon shown in and was still holding hands with Selene. Selene said, "Lady Amelia, may I present Naruto Corvinus. Naruto, may I present Lady Amelia." Naruto bowed in the traditional Japanese way and Lady Amelia _curtseyed_ much to everyone's shock.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Ördögház Mansion Lord Naruto." said Amelia. "Please make yourself at home. If there is anything you need feel free to ask and we will be happy to provide."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you for your warm welcome Lady Amelia, we have much business to discuss."

Amelia nodded and said, "Of course Lord Naruto; please accompany me to the study. Selene please join us." Selene nodded and followed Lady Amelia while still holding hands with Naruto. She caught a glimpse of Erika looking over Naruto and the fact they were holding hands quite clearly.

When they exited the front room to the private ones the rumor mill got started immediately.

"…. _The Princess_ was holding hands with Lord Naruto! Do you think he's on our side after all?"

"….We don't even know what he is though! His power is inconceivable!"

"….Lady Amelia **_curtseyed_** to him! I never thought I'd see that in my lifetime! He must be as important as he is powerful."

"….I'd hate to be in Kraven's shoes right now. He's probably fled Europe."

Erika thought, ' _Selene looked genuinely_ _ **pleased**_ _to be with him. I've never seen her look so at ease….He is very handsome though in a wild kind of way. I wonder what he is_.'

….

Soon Amelia was sitting and entertaining her guests. Naruto had wine but Selene and Amelia's glasses were full of blood. "It's nice to meet you in person Lord Naruto; Selene has told me how you saved her life. We vampires are in your debt as she is very important to us."

Naruto took a sip of wine and thought, ' _Gods I hate all this formality_.' "It's nice to meet you too Lady Amelia. Perhaps together we can eliminate Kraven's designs. I do have to ask though; why do you address me as Lord? I don't hold a title."

Amelia smiled graciously and said, "Actually, as the son of Alexander Corvinus and the younger brother of Lord Marcus Corvinus you most certainly hold a title."

Selene's eyes grew wide and Naruto said with narrowed eyes, "So the old man told you did he? I was hoping to remain an unknown in this little war you vampires and lycans have going on."

Selene asked "You are Elder Marcus' younger brother? Why didn't you say so? The doors of Ördögház would have been opened for you."

Naruto looked at Selene and smiled. "Who would have believed me? Besides, actions speak much louder than words or titles. Anyway, I'm a _half_ brother to Marcus and William. They may not wish to associate with me."

"Actually Lord Marcus is awake and very eager to meet you." said Amelia. "He is recovering from his hibernation but he asked me to bring you to meet him once we finish discussing Kraven. I see you both have the same blue eyes. Hmmm….now that I look at you I can see the resemblance you bear to your Father as well."

Naruto sighed and said without preamble, "I want to know what you can tell me about Kraven's activities in Japan because I want them stopped. It seems he has some dealings with Lady Kurami."

Selene remembered reading about Kurami in the paper on the Blood Red Tide. _'Could this be the same Kurami as that courtesan?_ ' wondered the beautiful Death Dealer.

"Straight to business like the rest of your family." said Amelia with a tinge of humor in her voice. "In that case please explain what you found out from the lycans about this plot against the Vampire Elders."

Naruto explained the plans to ambush Amelia and that the lycans were also after Kraven as well for backing out on their deal. "As I understand it Lucien wants to hunt down Kraven to turn him over to me."

Amelia and Selene's eyes got wide. "Did you say **_Lucien_** Naruto?" asked Selene.

"Yes, is there an issue?" asked the blonde. "He seems to be the lycan's leader. You both act surprised."

"Lucien was supposed to have been killed 600 years ago by Kraven." said Selene.

Amelia nodded. "Kraven was a Death Dealer and was highly praised and rewarded high status for killing the lycan's leader Lucien who was a great threat to the vampires."

Naruto drummed his fingers. ' _Maybe dropping Lucian's name was an error. I had no idea. I just assumed the vampires knew_.' "And were there any eye witnesses who actually _saw_ Kraven slay Lucien?"

Amelia's usually beautiful face was marred by a deep scowl. "No, Kraven was the only Death Dealer that returned from that battle alive and burned Lucien's fortress to the ground. He had a patch of Lucien's skin with a tattoo as proof of victory."

"Were the lycans losing the war at the time?" asked Naruto.

"Viktor claimed their defeat was inevitable at the time." answered Amelia.

The blonde nodded. "Kraven probably made a deal with Lucien at to spare his life then. Kraven would get credit and status and in return Lucian could escape with his forces intact to rebuild. Good strategy and tactics on Lucien's part but it sounds like Kraven has been planning this treachery for centuries."

"You are absolutely sure that the lycan girl said Lucien?" asked Selene.

Naruto nodded. "She would have no reason to lie. You are all cousins technically. Why not end this war?"

Selene looked scandalized but Amelia simply shook her head. "There has been too much bad blood and too many atrocities committed. It will never end."

"Has either side actually _tried?_ " asked Naruto.

"….Let's discuss Kraven's actions in the Far East." said Amelia changing the subject.

….

Naruto soon found out that Lady Amelia had been quietly probing Kraven's actions financially but had no idea that there were traitors in their midst working for Kraven that were assigned to more or less arrange her death. There was a lot of evidence and capital invested in Kyoto in the information technology industry as well as a lot of vampire employees working in the industry overseas….around 200 of them. They hadn't found any direct references to Lady Kurami Hotaru (of course they hadn't been looking for her name either).

"We're basically going to have to set up an inquisition here in the coven to see who is loyal to Kraven and who is loyal to the Elders." said Amelia.

"Lady Amelia, let me talk to Erika first." said Selene. "I think she might be just the person to ask about who is in Kraven's inner circle. She was obsessed with him and basically watched everything he did. She's my attendant of sorts."

"Call her here then." said Amelia. She turned to Naruto and said, "I'm afraid I have much to do Lord Naruto. Perhaps you could spend some time with Lord Marcus. He would like to meet you."

Naruto realized there were things the vampires wished to discuss among themselves and agreed without much of a fuss. Truthfully he was a bit curious as to what his older sibling Marcus was like. Selene seemed concerned about being away from Naruto but he said, "It will be fine Selene. I'll talk with my older brother while you take care of business with Lady Amelia."

Amelia soon showed Naruto down to Marcus' chambers where he was recovering. Marcus was still semi mummified and looked like hell to Naruto. The elder sibling said, "You look like Father Naruto. I am Marcus."

"You look like shit man." said Naruto in a flat tone.

Amelia's eyes bulged in shock but Marcus actually laughed at his brother's bluntness. "Go on Amelia, I will talk with my brother alone. Well met Naruto!" he said as he weakly shook hands with his blonde younger brother.

….

Erika was both nervous and excited about being requested to see Amelia. Selene brought her into the room and motioned for Erika to sit in a chair while Selene remained standing behind her. Erika nervously sat down opposite of Amelia and greeted her appropriately before Amelia nodded in return. "I understand that you are Selene's attendant and formerly served Kraven as his personal maid." said Amelia.

Erika said sadly, "I am ashamed that I held Kraven in such high regard."

Amelia asked, "Are you aware of why you were summoned here?"

The blonde vampiress shook her head and said, "Selene only told me to come with her to see you."

The Elder said, "As you were close to Kraven I wish to know if you were privy to any of his activities."

Erika looked puzzled and said, "I took care of his cleaning and other chores as his maid and sometimes arranged his social schedule for parties and such. What do you-"

Selene said in a firm but understanding tone, "Just answer Lady Amelia's questions Erika." She placed a hand on Erika's shoulder that seemed to calm the younger vampiress down a bit.

Amelia nodded in approval to Selene and said. "Has anyone been in Kraven's room since he ran that you know of?"

Erika looked conflicted but then said, "I went in there to tidy up and a lot of papers and his laptop seem to be missing. It was there when Kraven left and it has disappeared since."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken it?" asked Amelia.

The blonde chewed her lip nervously and then said, "I don't have any proof but I would guess it was Soren. He is the head of Kraven's personal guards."

"Kraven's personal pit bull." commented Selene. "He was already at the top of the list."

Erika said meekly, "What has happened?"

Selene was going to tell Erika to stay silent but Amelia waved the Death Dealer off. Amelia said, "Young Erika, we have evidence that Kraven is a traitor to the vampire cause and we need to find all those guilty of helping him." Erika gasped in shock before Amelia continued. "You weren't high enough in the ranks to be in his inner circle and Selene has vouched that you are trustworthy. However, you may have seen things that others did not because you had an infatuation with Kraven. You are not here to be punished but we need to know **_everything_** you know about those associated with Kraven because they may be traitors as well."

….

Soren was a very old and very powerful vampire who had been a confidant of Viktor's long before he became head of Kraven's personal guard. He often accompanied Kraven on his clandestine missions to meet up with Lucien and frequently took care of cleaning up any evidence of Kraven's messes. As a vampire still in good standing he had quietly been disposing of the evidence of Kraven's misdeeds but he found himself in the unfortunate situation of there being too much evidence to destroy. He'd been in contact with Kraven who had once again relocated. Since they couldn't destroy all the evidence of their wrongdoings Kraven came up with a different plan: Put up a distraction by assassinating Marcus and frame Naruto for it. It was already known that Naruto had contacted the lycans after all.

Simple plans were best. Marcus was still too weak to defend himself from the likes of Soren and could be easily disposed of. Loading his pistol with the UV bullets the lycans developed and attaching a silencer; Soren went to get rid of Marcus and then set off the alarm which would force Amelia to destroy Naruto with the help of the Death Dealers. I the resulting chaos whoever won would be so weakened that Kraven's forces could finish them off and Kraven could take control in the confusion as the ranking vampire. Soren's job was fairly easy; kill Marcus, cry wolf and vanish to meet Kraven.

The dark haired, dark eyed Soren crept down to the room Marcus was recovering in and found Marcus was asleep and regenerating. Soren usually liked to see the look in his victim's eyes as he ended them but instead of waking Marcus up he simply slid his pistol out from under his coat and unloaded the full clip into Marcus (You could never be too careful with an Elder.) Seeing Marcus was obviously dead Soren wiped the sweat off his brow and let the empty clip drop to the floor as evidence along with a UV bullet as evidence. Naruto was known to have associated with the lycans so it was all that it would take to seal the deal….As Soren got out a clip of standard silver nitrate bullets out to reload he saw a flash of silver and suddenly his gun hand **_fell off_** ….

Soren was going to scream but Naruto's hand covered his mouth in an iron grip. "You shouldn't be so lax in enemy territory." hissed Naruto as he and an unscathed Marcus appeared from under and illusion. Soren was screaming in pain from his hand being cut off at the wrist but Naruto said, "Let me give you a reason to scream." as he cauterized the bloody stump of Soren's right wrist with fox fire. The pain was so intense that the nearly 1,500 year old vampire's eyes rolled back in his head and he convulsed before he passed out from the pain….Naruto growled, "Weakling, passing out from so little pain…."

Marcus's blue eyes had watched as Naruto dealt with Soren. The blonde took care of the traitor effortlessly with hardly a sound. ' _Naruto is incredibly dangerous_.' thought the elder sibling. ' _He moved like an assassin. Soren had no idea what was coming. He was completely convinced that illusion was me and I was history_.' "So uh, Naruto. What was that flame?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's an all purpose flame I can generate that burns whatever I want. It's quite handy for hiding bodies and such. I was going to burn half his arm off to express my feelings on the matter but the spineless fool fainted. Of course I couldn't do too much damage since we need his mind intact to question him. Not to tell you what to do or anything Marcus but if I were in your position I'd be calling Lady Amelia and others trustworthy to hide this. We can't let the cat out of the bag too soon." Marcus nodded and called for Amelia and some Death Dealers she could rely upon.

….

Amelia arrived shortly with the Commander of the Death Dealers Kahn as well as his trusted subordinates Mason and Selene. They heard Marcus' voice outside the door. "Was that _really, truly_ necessary Naruto? I mean, you _violated_ him, enemy or otherwise!"

Naruto's voice replied. "He was an assassin. Of course a body cavity search was necessary. It wasn't like I _enjoyed_ it Marcus. Times have changed **_sleeping beauty_**. Besides, even though he didn't have a bomb in his ass he did have this bagged transmitter there. You don't know modern espionage. _I do_. Don't argue with results!"

Marcus said in a petulant tone. " _Fine_ …."

Mason and Kahn looked confused. Selene was worried for Naruto's safety. Lady Amelia sweat dropped and thought, ' _They_ _ **really are**_ _brothers_ ….'

Amelia knocked on the door and heard Marcus say, "Come in Amelia…."

Entering the four saw Soren lying in the floor spread eagle in nothing but his underwear. They also notice his right hand was cut off and said right hand was lying on the floor nearby clenching a pistol with a silencer attached. Naruto had obviously just washed his hands off in the sink after throwing away some disposable latex gloves that were there for changing Marcus' IV bags.

"What happened here?" asked Amelia.

Marcus answered, "Soren decided to murder me but Naruto intervened and captured him from under and illusion. I have no doubt Soren has valuable information otherwise I would have ordered him killed."

Selene asked, "Are you okay Naruto?"

The blonde nodded and said, "I'm fine. It's this Soren guy who is injured. I have this funny felling he's in for a world of hurt." Selene smiled softly in relief.

Kahn quickly asked, "Why is Soren in just his shorts?"

Naruto said, "Over here on the table." Naruto had already laid out and assortment of weapons and ammo he seized from Soren in front of Kahn and the others on the table.

"One Walther P99 equipped with a magazine loader and a standard flash suppressor kit and a silencer. –with optional hand attached"

"Two loaded magazines of silver nitrate bullets."

"One empty magazine that had UV rounds and a spare UV bullet to be planted as evidence."

"One silver combat knife, 8 inches."

"One transmitter hidden internally presumably if he was captured."

"One cell phone; needs to be disassembled and examined for possible hidden features such as possible explosives."

"One wallet with ID and credit cards as well as a hidden blade."

"One set of keys. Two keys are door locks, one for a Volvo and the last two look like they are for padlocks."

"One comb with a four inch needle concealed in the handle presumably for assassinations."

"Everything else appears to be standard clothing but needs to be examined."

Kahn looked over things since he was both the Weapons Master and Commander of the Death Dealers and said, "Can I offer you a job?"

….

POSTCRIPT:

*① In my opinion Marcus seemed to be more devoted to helping his twin brother William than anything else by the time of the Underworld: Evolution movie. I would think he would be very welcoming to Naruto as another sibling as a result. That is the line of thought here.

This chapter was tweaked in several ways but not as much as last chapter. It looks like Kraven ran from Naruto (again) and his right hand man Soren ended up in quite a pickle. Instead of framing Naruto Kraven has inadvertently helped him. Naruto and Marcus seem to have hit things off as well. Naruto's idea of ending the vampire-lycan war got nowhere fast with Amelia but what about Marcus….and what will Selene have to say about the idea? See you next time. Blue out. 7/17/18


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter just had a couple of plot holes to fix. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

 _Last time:_

 _Naruto had already laid out the assortment of weapons and ammo he seized from Soren in front of Kahn and the others._

 _"One Walther P99 equipped with a magazine loader and a standard flash suppressor kit and a silencer. –with optional right hand attached"_

 _"Two loaded magazines of silver nitrate bullets."_

 _"One empty magazine that had UV rounds and a spare UV bullet to be planted as evidence."_

 _"One silver combat knife, 8 inches."_

 _"One transmitter hidden internally presumably if he was captured."_

 _"One cell phone; needs to be disassembled and examined for hidden features such as possible explosives."_

 _"One wallet with ID and credit cards as well as a hidden blade."_

 _"One set of keys. Two keys are door locks, one for a Volvo and the last two look like they are for padlocks."_

 _"One comb with a four inch needle concealed in the handle presumably for assassinations."_

 _"Everything else appears to be standard clothing but needs to be examined."_

 _Kahn looked over things since he was both the Weapons Master and Commander of the Death Dealers and said in a totally impressed voice, "Can I offer you a job?"_

 _…_ _._

Chapter 5

 **Budapest, Lycan Den**

Ildi returned to the hidden Lycan Den to submit her report to Lucien. She'd already reported over the phone that Ambrus was dead at the hands of Shǒuwèi and expected some flak from his little harem of fan girls…. ** _she had no idea_**. The five of them jumped her and pulled Ildi into a side room before she could even report to her immediate superior, Raze. "You are the reason Ambrus is dead bitch!" shrieked the oldest one Margit who was around 300 years old.

"We're going to tear you apart you little brat!" screamed another. All five of them transformed into their full lycan forms with every intention of putting the younger lycan girl down for good. A huge commotion was raised when the sounds of screaming, growling and howling ripped through the den as Ildi faced five older and stronger lycan women. Ildi really knew how to fight well using what strength she had but there simply was no way she could survive this….

Raze heard the noise of a fight and rushed down there to see what idiots were fighting and to break it up. A couple of pack members informed him that Ambrus' harem had attacked Ildi so he went to go in and save the young tracker. The metal door was bolted though and Raze heard a shriek over the others that was clearly Ildi's voice. ' _Damn; Ildi could be seriously hurt. It sounds like a death match in going on in there_.' The big lycan decided time was of the essence and chose to force the door….

The **_last_** thing Raze expected was to see one of Ambrus' girlfriends come crashing out _through the cement wall_ beside the metal door. He heard Ildi's angry voice growl, " _You little whores should_ _ **never**_ _have fucked with this bitch!_ " Raze looked at the one laying in the hallway (He thought her name was Katarina. It was kind of hard to tell which one it was with all the blood). The lycan woman looked more dead than alive. He heard the leader of Ambrus' harem Margit whimper, "P-please n-no more Ildi. W-we're really sorry!" Margit had already reverted back into her human form and was pleading for mercy.

" _You bitches try to_ _ **KILL**_ _me and you say you're_ _ **SORRY?!**_ " roared Ildi. " _I'll_ _ **slaughter**_ _you all!_ "

Raze came in through the hole in the cement wall and saw Ildi covered in blood, claw marks and bite marks. It was painfully obvious they'd tried to kill her. He also saw that Ildi was regenerating at an incredible rate. Steam seemed to be coming from her wounds as they healed in an instant. Raze saw Margit was the only one still able to move and she was _badly_ mangled. The woman had her left arm bent at an impossible angle and she was ripped to shreds. Ildi flexed her hands and said in a tone that would freeze hell, "I'll _paint the wall_ with you Margit. You fucking bitch."

Margit whimpered in fear and tried to curl into a ball to protect her vitals. Raze said in a commanding growl, "Stop it _right now_ Ildi!" as he grabbed her from behind with his tremendous strength to restrain the young tracker.

"Let go of me Raze!" raged Ildi. "I'm going to give this cunt what she's got coming to her!"

Raze found he had his hands full with the raging girl. ' _Since when did she had such incredible strength?!_ ' he thought wide eyed. Raze was really struggling to keep Ildi from slaying Margit and Ildi wasn't even transformed into her lycan state. Raze yelled, "Calm down Ildi! _Lucien_ will deal with these five. Them trying to kill a pack mate is a serious offense!" The big lycan felt immense relief when Ildi's body finally relaxed.

Ildi hissed to the trembling Margit, "You'd better **_pray_** that Lucien doesn't let me do the punishing bitch. I'll make you **_beg_** for death!" From Raze's point of view he couldn't see that Margit was staring in fear at Ildi's _red, slitted eyes_ that had faded back to brown when she calmed down. Raze nudged Ildi out towards the hole in the wall and the younger lycan obeyed. Outside they saw Lucien with a stern look on his face. He had already seen how bad Katarina was wrecked and he _wasn't_ happy.

Raze said, "I need to take Ildi to Doc Singe. Ambrus' harem tried to slay her."

Lucien looked at the blood covered state his most talented tracker was in and said, "Take her to Singe while I sort this mess out. I'll talk to you to get your report later Ildi."

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Soren woke up in pain and noticed several things. First; he was in an interrogation chamber in his skivvies and restrained with chains. Second he noticed that his right hand was indeed missing and had been cauterized. He had _really_ hoped that had just been a nightmare. Then he saw several Death Dealers were and preparing various torture instruments and he (very unfortunately for him) was well aware of _exactly_ what they could do from torturing others in the past. Lastly he saw a very much _alive_ Elder Marcus as well as Naruto Corvinus who was standing and talking quietly to Selene. Marcus's electric blue eyes locked with Soren's brown ones and the head of Kraven's guard began to shake and sweat involuntarily. "H-how are you alive Elder Marcus?! I _saw_ you die!"

Marcus growled, "Funny thing about that Soren. You see Naruto, **_my younger brother_** , fooled you with an illusion as to even where I was. I was on the other side of the room while you shot holes in the wall."

Soren looked at Naruto and noticed the two brothers' eyes matched exactly. He felt a cold fear of realization creep up his spine. " _B-brothers?"_ Soren choked out.

Naruto nodded and said, "You're going to tell us _everything_ you know Soren." His hand ignited with blue fox fire and Soren started to shake in terror. "As amusing as all these sharp and pointy metal objects are, I think burning you alive will be far more entertaining. When I'm through with you I guarantee you'll be _praying_ for death to take you in its cold embrace…."

….

Soren had screamed his head off for hours and in the process and told every dark secret he knew about Kraven's dealings with Lucien over the centuries. Amelia and Marcus were shocked as he confessed to one thing after another while begging Naruto for mercy. Every vampire in the room except Selene cringed whenever Naruto made his fox fire appear. Soren soon revealed Naruto's theory that Kraven claimed all the glory in exchange for Lucien sparing his pathetic life was true. He also revealed that the vampire-lycan war started because of Viktor breeding the lycans as slaves.

He even admitted to playing a part in Sonja's horrible death as well as that of her unborn hybrid child with Lucien. Just out of spite Soren said to Selene, "And you are the biggest fool of all Selene! Viktor himself _slaughtered_ your family to keep them from ever revealing the place of William's prison. He couldn't bear to kill you because you reminded him so much of Sonja. You've been loyally slaughtering lycans for years for the very man that killed your own family!"

Selene's eyes turned bright blue and she hissed, "You lie! Viktor would never-"

"Kraven and I were _there_ Selene!" yelled Soren. "Viktor tore your family apart like cattle. He gave Kraven and I high status to keep his dirtiest little secret. He wanted you to hate lycans so you would never follow in Sonja's footsteps! Viktor _used_ you Selene and you were his willing puppet!"

Selene started to feel her world crumble….somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Soren was too terrified of Naruto to lie about such a thing….

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

Singe was waiting for Ildi to get out of the shower so he could examine her body for injuries. The lycan girl should have been crippled and had so much blood on her that Singe needed her to wash off so he could see where to start working. She soon came out and was drying off with a towel while Singe examined her thoroughly. Seeing Ildi looked good as new the lycan scientist said, "This changes **_everything_**. Get dressed Ildi."

Raze looked puzzled, "What do you mean Singe? Is Ildi going to be okay?"

Ildi was in her panties and a tank top and Singe said, "Give me your arm Ildi." Ildi was still a bit grumpy but held out her arm only for Singe to grab her wrist, hold it down and slit her forearm with a scalpel. It was a _deep_ cut too.

" _What the hell motherfucker?!_ " screeched Ildi as she effortlessly tossed Singe off her wrist and made him bounce off the wall.

"Owww…." said Singe as he sat up. Seeing the girl glaring at him ferociously he said, "Look at your forearm and watch Ildi." Ildi looked at her arm and saw steam rising from the wound as it healed up in seconds. Her eyes grew wide as the pain vanished along with the wound. Singe gave her a wet wash cloth and said, "Wipe the blood off."

After Ildi cleaned her arm off of her she saw perfect, unblemished skin without the slightest scar and stared. "….W-what the hell?" she whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know." said Singe as he rubbed his head. "Your healing is almost to the point of regeneration and you threw me across the room with a flick of the wrist like I was nothing."

Her brown eyes gleamed dangerously. "You cut me open! What the _hell_ did you expect?!"

Singe sat down still rubbing his bruised noggin. "My point is; your physical strength has _massively_ increased Ildi….You were never a weakling but having five older and stronger lycan women attack you was impossible odds. The wounds you incurred on your body were one hundred percent _lethal_. There is no reason on earth that you should have survived. Instead the five of them are beaten nearly to _death_ and you never even transformed into your lycan state when they _did_. Even more to the point you don't have a scratch on you so that means you were already healing from potentially lethal wounds _while_ you were fighting them. You threw Katarina _through_ a _cement wall_. It will be weeks before she can regenerate from that kind of damage. Margit is the only one that's not in so much pain that she's fully coherent and she fears for her life! What happened out there on your mission Ildi? I'm trying to come up with a theory but this is beyond belief."

"I'd be interested in hearing about that too Ildi." said Lucien as he entered the room. "Raze said it took all his strength to hold you back and Raze is among our strongest. Whatever happened to you could be a huge help to us against the vampires."

Ildi sat there looking a bit confused and then said, "Maybe it was that werefox meat I gorged myself on that Naruto gave me. Even though I was really hurt badly after I ate it I felt like new."

"Werefox?" asked Singe in total confusion.

"Well, I call them werefoxes but Naruto told me their actually called kitsunes." said Ildi as she tied her hair back in a low tail. "Huh? My hair seems so much softer."

Singe said, "Strip and transform into your lycan state."

Ildi growled but did as she was told and the three males watched as the beautiful girl changed into her lycan form. They were all dumbfounded. She had more of a medium brown coloration now and her face and muzzle seemed to have more slender fox like features. Her eyes were slitted and red. _She was_ _radiant_. "What the fuck?" she whispered looking at her coloration and softer, sleeker fur. "Wait a minute, since when can I talk transformed?" She sounded afraid. "What happened to me Singe?" Her voice had a growling but strangely feminine tone to it.

Singe said, "I believe you've become some sort of a werefox/lycan hybrid Ildi; but that's just a guess."

Lucien looked at the beautiful girl and said, "Tell us what happened on that mission Ildi. Naruto Corvinus may be the Father of a whole new breed of immortals."

Ildi went to change back and Singe said. "Stay in that form Ildi, I want to see if there are any other major physiological differences"

The young tracker huffed. "Dirty old man! Judging by the look in your eyes I'd say you're more interested in checking me out."

Singe laughed. "Actually the fact you look like a walking wet dream _is_ a great bonus."

Idli growled and blushed all the way through her fur….

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene was sitting on her bed in her room feeling shattered inside. Her very _soul_ was crying. The tears simply would not stop. Her _savior_ Viktor who she held on a pedestal above all others had **_betrayed_** her in the worst way possible. Marcus went so far as to absorb some of Soren's blood to see the memories and confirmed it was all true. Naruto was sitting beside Selene holding her as she sobbed quietly into his coat. Naruto kissed her forehead and she looked up at him with sadness welling up in her eyes. Selene slowly reached up and touched his cheek before she gave him a deep, intimate kiss that held all her feelings for him in that instant. ' _Naruto….I can trust him more than anybody_ ….' she thought. Selene whispered, "Naruto, please take all of my pain away."

Naruto nodded and passionately returned her kiss before he started running his hands over her breasts and hips. He slowly, gently undressed her as he kissed her body all over in places she'd never been touched that way before. She gasped in pleasure as he feasted between her legs and drove her completely over the edge. She laid there panting as he lapped up her essence and then sat up to admire her. Naruto teased her ivory skin in the low light with his hands as he admired how radiant she was in the heat of the moment. Naruto whispered, "You are so beautiful my Selene."

Naruto soon entered her for the first time and found that she was incredibly tight around him. He kissed her again as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and buried him to the hilt in her moist heat. She tasted his lips again and said, "You feel so good Naruto." Their kisses grew more and more passionate as they progressed and Naruto felt himself losing his mind. Every soft sound she made was like the call of siren to him. Naruto and Selene found themselves more tangled physically and emotionally with every thrust. Selene was beginning to wonder where she ended and Naruto began….

Selene was a mystery to Naruto and the more he pleased her the wilder he felt. Selene had lost herself in Naruto's lovemaking and he had to check his passion for her as he gently cared for her body and soul to make her whole again. He knew Selene needed love and caring; not mindless rutting. The slow, passionate intimacy they shared brought them both to climax after climax throughout the night. They made love until her strength had gone and she finally wrapped herself up in Naruto's arms like a warm blanket….Naruto was exhausted himself but he watched over Selene for some time before he finally joined her in the land of dreams. The happiness of the beautiful vampiress in his arms mattered far more to Naruto than any simple night of pleasure. Naruto thought sleepily of the complex puzzle that was Selene as he drifted off. He _never_ wanted to see her so hurt and vulnerable again if he could help it….

When the sun came up Naruto awoke in the darkness of Selene's room and gently told her he had things to take care of for Marcus while the sun was up and he would return tonight. Selene was still worn out from the night of passion they shared and decided to sleep in. They kissed each other softly and the vampiress gently fell back to sleep. Naruto didn't want to leave her but he needed to talk to Lucian about the events surrounding Viktor's treachery. The idea of actually ending the war greatly appealed to Marcus and the younger generations of vampires were shocked that _they_ started the war when they'd been told for centuries that the lycans had. Marcus asked Naruto to be the go between.

After a good shower Naruto tried to call Ildi to contact Lucien only to find she didn't pick up. He was a bit frustrated but decided to call a taxi back to Budapest where he could rent a car. He would try to call Ildi again later….

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

After hours of testing, Ildi was back in her human form and dressed. She had explained everything in exhaustive detail to Lucien, Raze and Singe. The lycan scientist said, "Ildi, even if you can't change into a bus sized fox or do the other things Naruto Corvinus demonstrated you've still gained some _incredible_ abilities. You are faster, stronger and your reflexes are much greater. Also, your new form is much more flexible and agile than your previous lycan state. Best of all, _you are no longer allergic to silver_."

"That's great and all be what the hell _am_ I?" asked Ildi.

"You're a new form of hybrid." said Singe. "As I said; this changes _everything_. Our research into hybrids has completely changed overnight. We need to get in touch with this Naruto Corvinus somehow and explain what happened to you. He may have the answers we seek already."

Ildi said, "Did my phone survive when Ambrus' pack of bitches attacked? I've got Naruto's phone number. I'll call him."

All three males eyes widened. Lucien asked, "You have Naruto Corvinus's phone number?!"

"Yeah, I made him promise to call me when he left Ördögház." said the tracker with a frown. "He probably didn't ever bother. Typical guy."

Five minutes later Ildi had her scratched up but still functional phone. When she turned it on she saw that she had one missed phone call. It was from Naruto. She silently cheered to herself and called Naruto back.

"Hello, Naruto Corvinus." answered the kitsune after the third ring.

"Naruto, it's Ildi!" said the lycan girl happily. (Lucien and the others sweat dropped at her suddenly joyous attitude). "Are you okay Naruto? I was so worried about you going to Ördögház."

"I'm fine Ildi." said Naruto. "There was no trouble that I couldn't handle. I tried to call you a while ago when I left. Have you had your phone off?"

The lycan tracker said nervously, "Actually, **_something_** kind of happened. Where are you?"

Naruto sounded perplexed. "I'm picking up a new car here in Budapest; a BMW. What _ **something**_ kind of happened Ildi?"

"Ummm….you know that werefox meat you fed me?" she asked.

Naruto answered, "Yesss….what of it?"

Ildi squeaked out, "It kind of made me a werefox too."

Lucien, Raze and Singe heard Naruto's voice blare through the phone, " ** _WWHHAATT?!_** Tell me where you are _right now_ Ildi! I'm coming to get you."

"It-it's okay Naruto, I'm not in danger or anything." said Ildi. "I just wanted to see you. Our doctor is really concerned about this and we were hoping you could help."

"As soon as I get the car I'm on my way." said Naruto. "Tell me where to meet you."

Ildi mouthed to Lucien, ' _Should I bring him here?_ ' Seeing Lucien nod she said, "Meet me out at the Heroes' Square in the City Park and I'll take you from there okay?"

" _Where_ in Heroes' Square?" asked the kitsune. "It's a pretty big place."

"How about in front of the statue of Matthias _Corvinus?_ " asked Ildi humorously.

Naruto groaned. "That's fine. I see you in an hour at the latest." answered the blonde.

Ildi smiled, "Okay, I'll see you in an hour."

"Be safe Ildi." said Naruto seriously as he ended the call.

Ending the call on her phone Ildi said happily, "Well, I'd better get going to change into some better clothes. He's going to meet me in an hour." The female tracker quickly darted off to the room she bunked in with a big smile on her face.

Lucien and Raze had shocked looks on their faces. Finally Lucien looked wide eyed at Raze and said in a strangled sounding voice, " ** _Tell me_** _that our resident wild child did_ _ **not**_ _just go to pretty herself up for a_ _ **date**_ _with a person that could potentially_ _ **destroy us all!**_ _"_

Raze simply sighed as he shook his head. "She's been trouble since she was little…."

Singe said, "You know; you two sound like a couple of worried old grandfathers." The glares of utter hatred he received from Lucien and Raze for that comment made the lycan scientist wisely shut up and get back to work….

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest**

Naruto quickly signed the papers and picked up the keys for the BMW he rented. ' _I hope she's alright. How in the hell could eating huxian meat cause her body to change? I wonder if she can shape shift like a kitsune now? I'm more worried with how the lycans may be treating her. If they've attacked Ildi over this there will be hell to pay_.' With those grim thoughts on his mind Naruto hopped in his dark silver grey BMW and headed out towards Heroes' Square. ' _Stay safe Ildi_.' he thought worriedly. Within a half an hour Naruto was at Heroes' Square waiting at the designated spot for the lycan girl.

 **…** **.**

 **Heroes' Square**

Ildi arrived and saw Naruto was awaiting her. The blonde was clearly worried. She waved at him and smiled before calling his name. "Naruto, over here!" said the lycan girl. She felt the weight of his electric blue eyes focus upon her before he appeared in front of her in a split second and began fussing over her.

"Are you injured in any way?" he asked quickly as he checked her over. She was in a nice bomber jacket and jeans as well as her combat boots.

Ildi smiled at his concern. "I'm fine Naruto. I'm not hurt; just….changed. You smell like you just took a shower."

"I did right after I left Ördögház." said the kitsune. "I figured you wouldn't like the smells from there."

Ildi could smell Selene's scent on Naruto's coat. '…. _A vampiress….and tears?_ ' "I can still scent the place on your coat."

"Sorry." groused Naruto.

"It's okay, the others won't notice." said Ildi. "My nose is a lot better than theirs." She grabbed his arm and hugged it to her. "Come on, we have places to go!"

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

Ildi was talking to Naruto as she led him to the den through the subway tunnels, "It's lousy living underground but it's very secure. I'm not going to pretend that it's a welcoming place though. If anyone gets out of line with you just glare them down….Well, try not to kill anyone anyway. I'm going to take you to see Lucien, Raze and Doc Singe. You've already met Lucian and Raze."

"Raze…? I'm not sure I know this person Ildi." said Naruto.

Ildi smiled. "Raze is great big black guy you nearly scared to death when we were tracking you. He's a good guy but you kind of rattled his cage. Try to be nice okay?"

Naruto groaned, "I hate to be nice."

The tracker giggled. "I know. It's one of the things I _like_ about you." Naruto sweat dropped and Ildi said, "Here we are!" as she banged on a metal security door. A slot opened in the door showing a male lycan's eyes and the young tracker said, "It's Ildi. Tell Lucien I brought Naruto Corvinus with me as ordered."

"What's the password?" asked the door guard.

" _Open the fucking door before I get pissed!_ " growled Ildi savagely.

"Password confirmed." said the guard.

Naruto looked at Ildi and said incredulously, " _That_ is a password?!"

Ildi shrugged. "Hey, it works doesn't it?" Naruto just shook his head as the door opened. The guards felt a bit frightened by Naruto's massive aura but nervously patted him down for weapons anyway despite the fact Ildi assured them Naruto didn't _need_ weapons to kill them…. _of course Naruto's katana was hidden from them under an illusion anyway_ ….

….

Soon enough Ildi was taking Naruto back to see Lucien. She wasn't bothered in the least by the kitsune's power. Truthfully it excited her. It actually felt very warm and comforting to Ildi. Everyone else was a different story though….

Given lycans were prone to a pack mentality they generally bowed to those that they could sense were stronger than them. Most of the lycans were shuffling quickly out of Naruto's way or shrinking back when he got near. Lucien had already warned them **_not_** to make trouble and that this was an _important guest_ and (unlike Kraven) he was **_very_** _worthy_ of their respect. Everyone did notice that Ildi seemed quite pleased being close to their guest in the den. However, there is always an idiot in every crowd. "I think you're being a bit too friendly with Ildi outsider." said a big lycan with long black hair as he stood up.

Ildi growled, "We don't have time for this. I'm taking Naruto to meet up with Lucien. Get out of the way Clause."

"I don't think so." said Clause as he blocked the way. "He isn't good enough for the likes of you Ildi. I am." Clause always liked Ildi but was afraid of Ambrus who had a claim on her. Since Ambrus was history now Clause decided to make his move on Ildi.

' _Someone has a little too much testosterone for their own good_.' thought Naruto. ' _Are all lycans this territorial?_ '

"I'm not interested in you Clause." said Ildi with a hiss. " _Now get the hell out of the way_."

"Make me." said the arrogant lycan.

Naruto sent enough killing intent at Clause to make the lycan's knees buckle. " _Do you_ _ **really**_ _want me to_ _ **make**_ _you move_ _ **boy?**_ " asked Naruto in a voice that would peel paint off the wall. His red, slitted eyes blazed and Clause almost fainted before he scurried to the side shaking.

Raze felt the killing intent and rushed out there to stop any of the lycans from messing with Naruto. When he got there he saw Naruto's eyes and Clause quivering in the floor. Raze shoved Clause out of the way with his foot and said, "Sorry about that Mister Naruto. Come this way please." Out of the corner of his eye Raze saw Ildi's eyes had changed to match Naruto's and she was smiling ferally at Clause while the long haired lycan was on the verge of pissing himself.

The kitsune's eyes faded back to blue and he said nicely, "Nice to see you again Mister Raze. Please lead the way."

Soon Naruto was back in the medical lab that Doctor Singe worked in. Lucien greeted him and introduced Singe before they started talking….

….

"So let me get this straight." said Naruto as he looked at Singe. "You are saying that Ildi is now a lycan/kitsune hybrid just because she ate the meat of a huxian? I'll admit Shǒuwèi was fairly powerful being a five tail and all but changing a person's form? That seems a bit farfetched to me."

Singe said, "Go ahead and strip Ildi. Show him your new form."

Ildi blushed a bit. ' _This_ _ **isn't**_ _how I wanted to get naked for Naruto the first time!_ ' She started to take her coat off but Naruto stopped her.

The kitsune put his hand on top of Ildi's head and said. "Hold still a minute Ildi; I want to try something." She felt a warm sensation go through her body. A second later there was a puff of smoke and in Ildi's place stood an adorable one tailed, reddish brown colored fox.

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck?!"_** screeched Ildi in a squeaky little voice seeing her point of view had completely changed.

Naruto nodded to himself. "It seems you can transform into a vixen just like a kitsune can."

" ** _! #$%^ &*_**" yelled Ildi in her cute little voice.

Naruto quickly shape shifted into a golden fox with one tail and patted her head with his paw. "Now, now Ildi. This is a good thing. Once you learn to do this on your own it's a wonderful reconnaissance tool. We'll have to work on your voice too."

Idli was nose to nose with the slightly larger Naruto in their fox forms. "I thought you could only turn into a fox the size of a cement mixer." she hissed threateningly in her squeaky, cute voice with narrowed eyes.

The blonde kitsune gave a vulpine smile and chuckled. "Where would be the fun in that? I can be that size, this size or anything in between. We kitsunes are about cunning and trickery. Raw power is just a tool." He put his paw on top of her head and said, "Hold still and I'll change you back."

With a poof Ildi was in her human form again and blinked before she looked down at Naruto in his fox form who was smiling up at her. Her brown eyes got stars in them and she snatched the golden kitsune from the floor before nuzzling him and saying, "Soooo cuuuute!" All the males sweat dropped at the bipolar mood swings of the girl. "You're like a stuffed animal!" squealed Ildi. "Can I keep you?"

" ** _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_** " roared Raze and Lucien as one.

Ildi sweat dropped and said, "Are you two suddenly my Mother or something?" Both males had the decency to blush as Singe laughed at their expense….Before they silenced him with their glares again.

Naruto hopped out of Ildi's grasp still in his fox form and sniffed. He smelled a normal human and followed his nose. Eventually he found the cage where they were keeping Michael Corvin. The kitsune asked the clearly exhausted Michael, "Who are you and why are you locked up in a lycan's den? You're obviously human."

Michael answered tiredly, "I'm Michael Corvin. I'm a surgeon intern and they captured me. The one called Singe has been taking blood samples and experimenting. Are you really a talking fox or have I finally lost my mind?"

The kitsune glared at Singe and nearly made the scientist wet himself with his killing intent. "Explain. **_NOW_**." commanded Naruto.

Singe said frightened, "Michael Corvin is descended of the third, mortal Corvinus brother. He has the purest version of the Corvinus strain in his blood. Potentially we could all become hybrids to increase our power using his blood."

"That makes his my grandnephew dozens of generations removed Singe. _Release him_." said Naruto in a commanding tone.

Lucien's eyes widened. "What do you mean grandnephew? Are you related to-"

"Marcus and William Corvinus are my half brothers." said Naruto. Ildi's eyes got huge and Singe gasped. Lucien and Raze weren't doing much better. "I've stayed out of it for centuries but I've come to the conclusion that I need to play a part to end this war between cousins. Let Michael out of this cage and give him some human food for god's sake! He's not a lab animal. He looks like hell." Singe hesitated and then Naruto's eyes flashed. " ** _THAT WASN'T A REQUEST_**."

Singe was now petrified but Lucien said, "Let him out. You got enough blood samples Singe." Singe shakily unlocked the door to the cage and Naruto turned into his human form and helped Michael up.

….

An hour later Naruto and Ildi were at a restaurant feeding Michael who was basically starving. Naruto told Lucien that Michael was under his protection and there would be **_severe_** consequences if anything happened to the young man. Michael was very thankful to Naruto but was completely at a loss as to where he stood in this mess. Naruto explained to him that Michael having knowledge of the lycans was bad enough to get him killed and they needed to find a safe place for him. After some reluctance Naruto decided to make a call to his Father Alexander. ' _My whole mission has been derailed by this situation. Ildi's situation is….manageable….I think. But this poor kid Michael is stuck between a rock and a hard place_.' Naruto soon heard his Father pick up the phone. "Old man, it's Naruto. I need to ask a favor of you…."

 **…** **.**

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

Naruto, Ildi and Michael were soon having an early dinner with Alexander Corvinus. Alexander looked at Michael and said, "Well, I've got a good grasp of your situation. You've basically been thrown into a world you didn't want to know about and can't get out of. You are very fortunate that Naruto here is such a softie deep down."

Naruto growled and Ildi covered her smile up with her hand. Alexander had been rather formal with her and knowing this was _the first immortal_ kind of frightened Ildi but she noted Alexander Corvinus was much kinder and friendlier to Michael. Ildi also knew Naruto would protect her if it came down to it. As it was the young tracker found that she really had nothing to fear. She wondered about Naruto's relationship with his Father though. It seemed….strained to her. Naruto said they were estranged before and he seemed gruffer with his Father than others. Ildi ordinarily would have simply asked but she felt it might be a touchy subject with the two Corvinus men.

Still, Alexander was shocked when Naruto revealed his intentions. "You may have kept this war hidden old man but I've decided to end it. The problem is centuries of hatred aren't going to go away overnight. I'm trying to mediate between Marcus and Lucien but I keep getting sidetracked by factories exploding and hostile immortals trying to kill me and such….I haven't even had a chance to go after Kraven and find out where Lady Kurami Hotaru fits into this mess."

"You know I'll help you anyway I can Naruto." said Alexander gently. "All you need to do is ask. Let my people research the situation in Japan for you so you can concentrate on the lycan-vampire conflict. You've done a lot in a short time. I'm….proud of you my son."

Naruto looked taken aback and sighed. "Alright, we'll play it your way for now old man. Just promise me you'll look after Michael here. He's been dealt a really bad hand."

Alexander nodded. "I'll keep Michael Corvin safe. You have my word on that. He's family after all."

Naruto and Ildi soon departed and Naruto told Michael he'd stay in touch. Naruto was taken a bit off guard when Alexander said, "Be safe my son….and tell your brother Marcus I'm thinking of him and want this war to end as well."

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest**

Naruto was quietly driving his BMW back towards Heroes' Square to take Ildi home and Ildi was being quieter than normal. He was pondering the situation with Selene, with Ildi, Michael, and the whole vampire-lycan conflict. Ildi broke him out of his thoughts when she asked, "Can we pull over and talk a little while Naruto?"

The kitsune nodded and they pulled off the road. _'She must be worried about her kitsune abilities. I need to reassure her that I'll help her_.' When they stopped Ildi unstrapped her seatbelt and planted a searing kiss on Naruto's mouth before he could even react. Naruto's brain nearly imploded. ' _Ildi's kisses are like fire. They are feral and untamed….Selene's kisses are like perfect water. They are elegant and sensual_ ….' He realized he already had his tongue rammed in Ildi's mouth as they battled for dominance. He gasped and pulled back so his lust filled, slitted red eyes were staring into Ildi's own.

"I was right." said Ildi panting. "You **_will_** be my mate Naruto. I know you have a vampiress mate but you can change her like you did me. Then we can share you."

" _Share me?!_ " asked Naruto bringing his breathing back under control.

Ildi nodded rapidly. "Yes; you are a powerful Alpha and Alphas often have harems. She must be powerful too. Otherwise you never would have taken her as your mate. Turn her into a werefox like you did me and we can be happy."

Naruto said, "Ildi, she may not want to become some sort of kitsune hybrid. Besides, it isn't like I can find another kitsune to feed her…. _What the hell am I saying?_ I'm not going to sacrifice one of my own kind!"

"All you have to do is let her drink some of your blood Naruto." said Ildi. "If she doesn't love you enough to change then _I do!_ I'd be happy to share you even if _she's_ the Alpha female."

"Ildi…." whispered Naruto. His instincts were screaming at him to take this beautiful girl as well. He knew she wanted it too. "I need time to sort this out Ildi. Selene is badly hurt emotionally and I just can't betray her by telling her I'm taking another."

The young tracker was frustrated but asked, "What hurt this woman so bad?"

"She was terribly betrayed by someone dear to her." said Naruto. "I won't go into details but she's really hurting and needs my support right now."

Ildi pressed her forehead against his and sighed …."Don't make me wait too long…."

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Naruto returned to the mansion at sunset after making sure Ildi was safe back at home. He was able to confirm the fact Viktor started the Vampire-Lycan War with Lucien as far as the lycans were concerned. That personally gave Naruto all the reason he needed to slay the Vampire Elder to avenge Selene and the lycans as well as the vampires that died in the pointless multi century conflict….the problem was he doubted both sides would see it as so cut and dried. At any rate, it was a start….

When Naruto got out of his BMW at Ördögház his danger instincts went off and three bullets went whizzing by. ' _Oh gods! Don't hit the rental car!_ ' thought the kitsune as he leaped clear. Seeing the BMW was undamaged he sighed in relief and turned to see who was shooting. Naruto saw the guards were fighting someone. The mangled Soren was being helped out the door by four other vampires when Soren saw Naruto much to his horror. Naruto's red eyes glowed in the darkness which reflected his sinister kitsune smile. " _Oh my_." said Naruto sarcastically. "I see you and your little friends are making an escape attempt Soren. _How cute_."

Soren screeched in fear as the kitsune appeared between him and his guards. The four would be guards were knocked out in an instant and Naruto grabbed Soren by the throat and pinned him against the wall. About that time Kahn and several Death Dealers race in and saw the situation was taken of already. Kahn asked, "Are they dead?"

Naruto shook his head and asked, "Do you want them dead?"

Kahn growled and said, "We killed three, you captured these four and Soren. That means the other three must have escaped."

"Did you lose any?" asked Naruto.

"We lost two and….Selene is dying." Naruto's mind stopped. He looked at Kahn and then at Soren who had a weak grin of victory knowing Naruto cared for the Princess.

Naruto punched Soren in the face and knocked the traitor out. "Take me to her Kahn. I'll deal with this scum later." Kahn nodded and ordered his men to bind Kraven's remaining guards and quickly led Naruto to the downed Selene.

Amelia was hovering over Selene looking distraught. She felt Naruto's massive presence and looked up. "She was shot in the side with three UV bullets and the UV poison is killing her." said the Elder.

Naruto looked at his lover and Selene said weakly "Naruto….I'm glad you're here….Hurts inside…." Kahn shook his head sadly. Selene wasn't just another Death Dealer to him. She was a friend….

The kitsune heard Ildi's voice in his head. ' _All you have to do is let her drink some of your blood Naruto_.' Naruto tore back his sleeve and slashed his wrist. He said desperately, " ** _Drink_**."

Selene tasted Naruto's powerful blood and found it was intoxicating. In her hazy mind she felt his blood tasted like immortal life itself. She felt the power in her veins soar as she consumed the ambrosia. Her eyes turned red and slitted as Naruto watched. Then they faded to her original human color of Hazel. Selene smiled tiredly and kissed Naruto's rapidly healing wrist before she said, "So sleepy…."

Naruto sensed her body was stabilizing and sighed in relief. Selene was sleeping peacefully and Naruto said. "Thank the gods. That was too close."

Amelia was flabbergasted at Selene's condition. Selene's wounds were completely healed and the younger vampiress was sleeping peacefully. Amelia felt how much more power Selene was emitting and was awed….

….

Selene woke up in her bed hours later feeling amazing. She was bursting with energy. She'd absorbed Naruto's most recent memories and realized she owed this Ildi girl her life. ' _Am I different now?_ ' she wondered. That's when she noticed something warm and fuzzy resting beside her. It was a blonde fox. He was asleep and had his tails curled around him except one which was gently lying on her arm to sense Selene's movements. The normally dead serious Death Dealer couldn't help but smile at how cute Naruto looked sleeping there. Feeling revitalized, Selene rolled onto her side to face Naruto and gently started scratching him behind his ears. Selene's smile widened when Naruto started making a noise in his sleep. ' _Is he purring? He looks so adorable_ …."

Naruto suddenly woke up and his red fox eyes stared into Selene's smiling face. "How do you feel my angel?" he asked gently as he saw her smile.

Selene pulled the fuzzy kitsune in for a hug and said, "I feel wonderful Naruto." She nuzzled Naruto and said. "Thank you. I owe you and Ildi my life. Why are you in this form?"

Naruto gave her a vulpine smile and said, "This is my most _powerful_ form. With my irresistible cuteness I made you smile."

The dark haired beauty hugged him more and said, "That you did Naruto. You make me feel so happy inside. I love you."

Naruto hopped up and turned into his human form. He hugged and kissed his lover and said, "I love you too my Selene."

They were both happy and content to look into each other's eyes for now….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, Ildi and perhaps Selene seem to both be kitsune hybrids. Will their powers be the same or different? It looks like poor old Soren just moved to the top of Naruto's shit list along with Viktor. God only knows what pain Naruto has in store for them. Naruto's relationships with Selene and Ildi have rapidly evolved. Michael Corvin was rescued from the lycans and currently under the protection of his multi generation grandfather Alexander Corvinus. What will become of him? See you next time. Blue out. 7/21/18


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Here is chapter 6; it is titled **_Night of the_** **_Hunters_**. Enjoy!

 _Last time:_

 _Selene woke up in her bed hours later feeling amazing. She was bursting with energy. She'd absorbed Naruto's most recent memories and realized she owed this Ildi girl her life._ _'Am I different now?_ _' she wondered. That's when she noticed something warm and fuzzy resting beside her. It was a blonde fox. He was asleep and had his tails curled around him except one which was gently lying on her arm to sense Selene's movements. The normally dead serious Death Dealer couldn't help but smile at how cute Naruto looked sleeping there. Feeling revitalized, Selene rolled onto her side to face Naruto and gently started scratching him behind his ears. Selene's smile widened when Naruto started making a noise in his sleep. '_ _Is he purring? He looks so adorable…._ _"_

 _Naruto suddenly woke up and his red fox eyes stared into Selene's smiling face. "How do you feel my angel?" he asked gently as he saw her smile._

 _Selene pulled the fuzzy kitsune in for a hug and said, "I feel wonderful Naruto." She nuzzled Naruto and said. "Thank you. I owe you and Ildi my life. Why are you in this form?"_

 _Naruto gave her a vulpine smile and said, "This is my most powerful form. With my irresistible cuteness I made you smile."_

 _The dark haired beauty hugged him more and said, "That you did Naruto. You make me feel so happy inside. I love you."_

 _Naruto hopped up and turned into his human form. He hugged and kissed his lover and said, "I love you too my Selene."_

 _They were both happy and content to look into each other's eyes for now…._

 _…_ _._

Chapter 6

 **Kyoto, Japan**

"So you ran like a coward to Japan…." said Lady Kurami sarcastically. "I have to hand it to you Kraven; you are truly a **_master_** of fleeing from a threat." Kraven was incensed but said nothing. The beautiful vixen glanced over the reports on her tablet. "So three of your men are in Hungary still and doing their best to turn vampires against Naruto-sama. More importantly your right hand man Soren is in the hands of Naruto-sama….He's a write-off."

"Soren has a will of steel Lady Kurami." said Kraven. "He won't speak a word I assure you."

Kurami laughed scornfully. "Are you kidding me?! Uzumaki Naruto-sama could break the will of a **_god_** during an interrogation. The pain he will inflict on your little friend Soren will make your cohort **_beg_** for death. It's beyond the comprehension of your tiny mind Kraven. What few survivors I've seen of the _Blood Red Tide's_ methods were so broken that they took their own lives in shame and despair afterwards. Naruto-sama is the **_definition_** of cruelty when he wants to be. To be honest with you he let Shǒuwèi off lightly when he slew him. I suppose Naruto-sama was in a rush." Then the beautiful kitsune snickered. "Naruto-sama _toyed_ with Shǒuwèi for centuries. The very idea that Shǒuwèi could face down Naruto-sama is laughable."

"But Shǒuwèi said that Uzumaki Naruto was a half breed and a weakling…." said Kraven.

"Shǒuwèi was also an arrogant idiot." countered Lady Kurami. "It's true that Naruto-sama was the product of a union between the nine tailed kitsune Uzumaki Kushina and the immortal human Alexander Corvinus but due to hybrid vigor he's even stronger than either of them combined. He has the blood of Kurama-sama flowing in his veins who is the most powerful kitsune that ever lived and answered only to Inari-sama."

Kraven snarled, "If this Naruto is so damned powerful then why isn't _he_ running Japan himself then?"

Kurami smiled. "That's simple my dear vampire. _He doesn't_ _want_ it. Kurama-sama could have ruled as a **_god_** but chose not to. Likewise, Naruto-sama who has been in military positions of power and simply vanished whenever someone tried to pull him into politics or governance. Like Kurama-sama, he has no interest in ruling over anything or anyone."

"Then where is this almighty Kurama now?" asked Kraven hotly.

"He's asleep." answered the lady kitsune. "His power wasn't necessary so he fell into slumber centuries ago. His daughter Kushina-sama ruled in his stead for a long time but after she bore a half breed son then the other zenko turned upon her and she was never heard from again. No one knows what happened to her. However, as celestial foxes they could not blame Naruto-sama for what he was and simply ostracized him from their society. No one knows how Naruto-sama gained such a magnificent mastery over his kitsune powers as he had no one to instruct him."

"Then why didn't you dark kitsunes take him in?" asked Kraven.

Kurami answered, "There were several reasons we yako never took him in. We feared the zenko might attack and more importantly we feared Kurama-sama might awaken. There were also many that foolishly hated him for his half breed status like that idiot Shǒuwèi did. Once the yako came to the realization that Naruto-sama was _anything_ but weak he had already grown too powerful and too cunning to manipulate or force into submission. That was back in the 1600's when I met him and he's only grown stronger since then. Make no mistake; your little friend Soren will be broken physically, mentally and spiritually beyond hope. Death will be his only release from his misery…."

Kraven shivered in fear. ' _What kind of a monster am I facing?_ ' he wondered.

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Marcus and Lucien did something unprecedented because of Naruto's help. They called a temporary truce until they could meet each other in a neutral place and try to negotiate something. It was a very fragile peace but it was a start. There were still a lot of lycans and vampires that wanted blood though. Worst of all Soren's three men were still running loose trying to stir up trouble. Two they could track. Kristóf and Istavan had kept their cell phones and could easily be tracked using the technology available to the vampires at Ördögház but the last one Reinhardt left his phone behind by accident or design so his trail was lost to them.

Marcus growled, "Damn; these three have to die or they will disrupt everything." It was still daylight out and the vampires couldn't move out yet. Of course, theoretically their prey couldn't either….

That's when Naruto made an interesting suggestion on tracking the elusive Reinhardt….

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest, Hungary**

Bad news travelled fast. Night had come down and Ildi's hunting instincts were running wild. Even though there was a sort of cease fire between the lycans and the vampires because of Naruto both sides were actively patrolling for one of the rogue vampires named Reinhardt that vanished. Why? He was actively attempting to upset the delicate peace that Lucien was trying to negotiate with Marcus. At Naruto's suggestion Ildi met up with a very dangerous Death Dealer named Kahn at nightfall and got the scent of Reinhardt from his clothing. Kahn didn't like her and she didn't like him but they had a job to do. Reinhardt had been trying to take out members of both sides using guerilla tactics and because he was one of Kraven's best men he had access to both silver nitrate and UV ammunition. It was the easiest thing to do to try and frame one side or the other….

Reinhardt was a sneaky bastard too, Ildi would grant him that. There were a lot of places to hide but he chose the slum areas that hadn't been renovated where gangs were known to run as well as other criminal activities such as drug dealing and prostitution. It wasn't a pretty area and Reinhardt set himself up there precisely because you couldn't really trust anybody. Ildi had already been approached a couple of times being as attractive as she was but the situations diffused themselves without violence. Kahn had been skeptical about coming down here because Reinhardt was a notorious upper class snob that wouldn't be seen _dead_ in such an area. However, Ildi's nose led them to a ramshackle hotel were the rogue vampire was staying. They forced the door but Reinhardt wasn't there. _However, his belongings were_ ….

"He must have left his jewelry here to avoid attracting attention." said Kahn as he picked up a gold watch. "Your nose led us right to him. I never thought I'd ever be complimenting a lycan but you are good."

Ildi nodded as she sniffed around. "You're not too bad yourself man. You're almost invisibly stealthy. He was here only about an hour ago."

Kahn chuckled. "The idea of that prim on proper ' _gentleman_ ' staying here is hilarious. I couldn't think of a more suitable place for that bastard."

"He's here!" hissed Ildi. She could smell the liquor on Reinhardt as he kicked open the door looking for interlopers. The rogue had his gun drawn but saw nothing. Ildi had slipped behind the bed and Kahn was in the shadows out of Reinhardt's line of sight. Time seemed to slow down as Reinhardt saw that his belongings had been gone through. He immediately opened fire into the darkness in panic and ran. Ildi's head popped up from behind the bed. There had been some near misses but other than a graze that added a scuff to her torn up, spiked leather jacket there was no harm done.

Ildi and Kahn nodded at each other and shot out after Reinhardt. The rogue was already running down the opposite side of street when the pursuing pair hit the pavement. Ildi's eyes lit up red and slitted as she rapidly skipped across the slow moving cars in pursuit. Seeing the cars had screeched to a halt from the lycan girl hopping across their roofs and hoods Kahn bolted across the street in pursuit as well. Reinhardt looked over his shoulder and saw Ildi's glowing red eyes as she closed on him. The rogue dived into a crowded side street and shoved his way through the crowd. He lost track of Ildi but then saw Kahn and opened fire in fear of the master hunter of the Death Dealers.

Kahn hit the ground and avoided the gunfire. The crowd panicked and several were injured. All the noise and confusion allowed Reinhardt to slip away….temporarily.

….Reinhardt ran hard for several minutes and finally stopped to catch his breath. He saw his breath condensing in the humid air. Taking a deep breath; he willed himself to calm down and reloaded his weapons. The rogue looked up into the inky black sky when he felt rain start coming down and it lowered the visibility in the area. Reinhardt walked along a wrought iron fence along the street taking care to stay out of the sight of the streetlights. Ildi appeared from a roof above and smashed his shoulder with her boot and he was partially impaled in the chest on the wrought iron fence. Reinhardt bellowed in pain as Ildi sprang off of him from her momentum and he drew his pistol. He mistook her for another Death Dealer and opened up with UV rounds.

As it turned out Reinhardt not only was using the wrong ammunition but he couldn't hit the target. Between him being in great pain from the stab wounds in his chest and sloppy aim his shots went wide. On top of that Ildi's speed and agility had been increased to the degree that she easily dodged his gunfire. Her red eyes were beginning to cause the rogue to panic as he continued to fire into the night. That's when a bullet hit him square in the back of the head from Kahn's superb shooting. The entry wound blew a hole in Reinhardt's traitorous skull but the exit wound blew his face and gray matter everywhere. Reinhardt was history….

 _One down_ ….

 **…** **.**

 **Highway M1, Hungary**

The Death Dealers Selene and Mason set out as a team to hunt down Istavan. Amelia had been hesitant to let Selene go out but the younger vampiress was bound and determined to prove she was fully recovered. Istavan was traveling by Highway M1 towards the Austrian border. 80mph was the normal speed and he was hovering around that speed in his silver Audi A4. What he didn't know was Selene was speeding after him in her Black Jaguar XJR at 120mph. "Isn't this hard on the engine?" asked Mason fearing the speed they were moving at.

Selene never took her eyes off the road. "This is an XJR with the sports package. It can do 155 miles per hour. 120 is nothing." Somehow Mason didn't feel any better as they shot by other cars as if they were standing still but Selene seemed to glide through the nighttime traffic with the speed and precision of a racing driver. An hour later Selene spotted the Audi that they was targeting. The rain was coming down on the wet pavement and she matched the license plates with what she had written down. Mason matched the cell phone signal from Istavan's phone being a hundred feet ahead of them.

Apparently Istavan's danger instincts went off when he saw the big black Jaguar bearing down on him because he rapidly accelerated to get away. Selene said, "Well, what are you waiting for Mason? Roll down the window and start shooting!" Mason wondered if Selene was serious but he saw her eyes flash red when she glanced at him. Selene said coldly, 'He's the one that put those UV bullets in me. I'll have his head on a pike."

Mason shivered in fear and rolled his window down. His first shot went wide but the next two hit the back window of the Audi and Istavan immediately started swerving and pushed the accelerator pedal to the floor. Selene decelerated slightly and stuck to the Audi like glue.

Istavan was panicking. His back window was shattered and his windshield had a crack in it that distorted his vision ahead of him. Not seeing another choice he punched the windshield out using his vampiric strength to clear his field of vision. Unfortunately between the rain and being buffeted by the winds from traveling at high speed he wondered if that wasn't a mistake. Istavan heard another bullet hit the metal of his car and glanced into his driver's side mirror. "That's Selene's car….didn't I kill her? The Jaguar whipped smoothly up beside the Audi and Istavan saw Mason pointing a gun at him. Even more frightening was Selene's red, slitted ice cold glare. Istavan screamed " _SSHHIITT!_ " as Mason shot him in the forearm and blood went everywhere. Istavan nearly lost control of his Audi. Istavan got the Audi back under control despite his injury. ' _I'll ram them off the road!_ ' the rogue thought desperately as he swerved towards the Jaguar.

Mason looked like a deer in the headlights at the Audi swerving towards them as Selene smoothly tapped the brakes to avoid a collision. They were a few car lengths behind the Audi as it careened into the guard rail a ricocheted of back across the highway. Istavan's Audi swerved back and forth a few times before he got the car back under control again. Selene said to Mason, "Well, don't stop firing now!" and Mason fired another three rounds into the already mangled Audi. Istavan apparently gave up on ramming them and pushed his damaged Audi to 110mph to try to lose the relentless Selene in her Jaguar. The vampiress simply settled in to drift behind the Audi before she let off the gas and slowed down slightly.

"What are you doing Selene?!" asked Mason.

Selene said calmly, "He'll never make that right hand turn coming up. We could because of the Jag's sports package but there's no way he can in a regular Audi A4."

Istavan watched through the remnants of the windshield and the pouring rain as he took the right hand turn at top speed and the Audi quickly spun out. The already crushed driver's side impacted the guard rail and sparks and metal flew as the Audi bounced, spun and finally went completely over the guard rail end over end leaving a trail of smoke and debris. There wasn't much recognizable when the Audi rolled to a stop upon the cement median on its roof….

Selene brought the Jaguar to a halt and turned on the blinkers to make sure no would one hit them in the dark. Stepping out in the rain she said to Mason, "Roll up the window and watch the Jag." The dark haired beauty hopped easily over the guard rail and walked down to the demolished Audi with her wet black coat swaying in the wind behind her. When Selene got down to the Audi she saw what was left of Istavan. His left arm was ground or torn off at the shoulder and his head was somehow under the steering wheel. Apparently the airbags didn't deploy. Selene figured the electronics were shot out but truthfully she didn't give a damn. Looking at Istavan's obviously broken neck and terrified eyes she calmly drew her pistol said coldly, "Rot in hell." Then Selene unloaded a full clip into his face for good measure. Putting her pistol away she turned on her heel and walked back to her car.

When Mason saw her come back to the car Selene's eyes were no longer glowing red. Selene got in and said, "We're done here." She put the car in gear and turned the blinkers off before turning them around at the next off ramp. Mason and Selene drove back to Ördögház at a more civilized speed much to Mason's relief.

 _Two down_ ….

 **…** **.**

 **Budapest, Hungary**

Kristóf was talking to Kraven on his cell phone in a warehouse he was hiding in. "It's worse than we believed sir. Marcus and Naruto Corvinus are _half brothers_. Istavan, Reinhardt and myself are the only ones that made it out. Soren and the rest are dead for all I know…. no, I seriously doubt this line could be traced. No, Lucien and Marcus are actually calling a _truce_. That was the last thing I found out before our contact cut me off. This is a disaster sir! What do you want me to do? Istavan made for Austria and Reinhardt went underground. I've completely lost contact with Reinhardt and I can't reach Istavan on the phone. They may be dead; I'm not sure….I _am_ sure the Death Dealers are after us but there's no reason that the lycans would be involved. Just because they declared a truce doesn't mean they are _allied_. There are also many small vampire covens here and there that would have no reason to settle for peace with the damned lycans….Surely you could stir them up to our cause with your influence….I need a secure place to lay low."

Suddenly Kristóf's phone vanished. "What the hell…?" asked the startled vampire.

A golden fox was sitting on a stack of crates above him. It had nine tails lazily waving behind it. Kristóf's eyes locked with the red, slitted ones of the small fox. It gave him a vulpine smile and said, "Your group of Kraven followers are quite the bunch of schemers aren't you little vampire?"

Kristóf gasped and said "W-what the hell? What are you?"

"You'd better run little Kristóf, Give me an entertaining hunt and I might kill you quickly….or then again maybe not. I don't know. This warehouse is the place you will die…."

The rogue vampire pulled his pistol and fired into the strange fox's face only for the bullets to pass though it like a mirage. Kristóf heard laughter echo around him as the fox faded out of existence. "You missed. Looks like you just wasted three rounds Kristóf." The voice came from behind the vampire where the fox reappeared. "Tell you what. If you get out of the warehouse alive then I'll let you go. Of course the odds of that are practically zero but it will be amusing to see you try."

Kristof felt a cold chill up his spine and fired again with no results. "You just wasted two more rounds Kristóf. Didn't you learn the first time?" chuckled the fox from beside Kristóf. "I have to say you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"What the hell are you?" asked Kristóf.

The fox's eyes gleamed. "Well, it should be obvious by now. I'm a predator and you are my prey. Shouldn't you be….Oh, I don't know; running or something?"

Kristóf said, "You're just a hologram or something fox. I-I'm not afraid of you." stammered the frightened vampire.

The fox looked less than impressed as his paw ignited with blue fox fire. "Really? Let's put that hologram theory to the test." said the fox as he ripped a burning chunk of flesh out of Kristóf's thigh.

The rogue vampire screamed in agony and rolled around in the floor as he tried to put out the blue fox fire that went out on its own. The fox yawned, "You're quite boring you know. At this rate your death is going to be slow and painful."

"W-why are you doing this?" whimpered the vampire.

The fox said, "You and your friends hurt my mate Selene. I'm afraid that didn't sit well with me. She sends her regards by the way as she's fully healed now."

"You're N-naruto Corvinus?" asked Kristóf fearfully.

"You figured it out." said Naruto. "Well done. Here's your prize." Naruto vanished and a pack of lycans emerged from behind a line of crates.

Kristóf fled in terror but was eventually torn limb from limb. Then the lycans vanished and Kristóf found he was intact. His teeth were chattering in fear. "T-that was an illusion?"

"But it felt real didn't it?" asked Naruto a few paces away. "I could kill you a dozen times. The human mind is a terribly fragile thing I'm afraid. Judging by you being so unhinged you'll break in no time. How boring."

" ** _YOU ARE A MONSTER!_** " screamed Kristóf in terror.

The rogue vampire found his throat in the iron grip of a man in blood red armor with a snarling fox mask. " ** _I've been called much worse than that_**." said the Blood Red Tide. " ** _This boring game is over. BURN!_** "

Kristóf screamed bloody murder as blue fox fire consumed him from his toes and gradually up his body until nothing was left to burn….

Naruto resumed his usual appearance in his suit and trench coat. "What a pathetic little man. I suppose I should return to Ördögház Mansion and tell Marcus I took care of his little problem…." The kitsune vanished in a swirl of fox fire leaving no signs he'd ever been there….

 _End game_ ….

 **…** **.**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Lady Kurami looked rather bored and said to Kraven, "That was Naruto-sama's voice that you heard over the phone in the background when you were talking to your friend. You might as well accept the fact that your little servant Kristóf is dead and gone. Naruto-sama has probably already traced your phone signal here to Kyoto."

"Kristóf is very resourceful." said Kraven to Lady Kurami. ""Don't count him out yet."

"Comparing your man Kristóf to Naruto-sama is like comparing an ant to a dragon." said Lady Kurami to Kraven. "If Kristóf is still alive it's only because Naruto-sama is toying with him. Your man has already been _erased_ by my reckoning."

A while later Kraven's phone rang. He smiled triumphantly and answered the phone. "This is Kraven, I take it you ditched that annoying Naruto Corvinus, Kristóf?"

Naruto's voice answered, "Actually, Kristóf is quite unavailable right now. I just thought I'd call you since you keep running away from me Kraven. I would have been willing to negotiate with you at first but now I'm afraid that I want your head on a silver platter. Just for your information, you friend Soren was quite cooperative once I broke him. Sadly I doubt he'll ever be the same. _Sleep with one eye open Kraven. Lady Kurami can't protect you from me_. If you believe in a deity then pray to it because you are marked for death little man." Naruto ended the call at that point leaving a sweating and shivering Kraven on the other end of the line.

Lady Kurami laughed and said, "I take it that was Naruto-sama? How I adore that kitsune. He has such a wonderful way with people."

 **…** **.**

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

Did you get a trace? asked Naruto to a computer tech that worked for the cleaners.

The tech nodded, "Yes Mister Corvinus. It was out of the Kyoto area in Japan just as you predicted. We'll narrow our search to that area."

Alexander said to Naruto, "I told you my people are quite capable my son."

"For once I'm in total agreement with you old man." said Naruto. "How is Michael doing?"

"He's quite a talented young man and has excelled in our medical program. He's an outstanding surgeon." said Alexander.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope he's happy." said Naruto. ""Is he adjusting to this whole hidden identity business alright?" asked the blonde kitsune.

Alexander answered, "It's been difficult but he's feeling fulfilled because he's saving lives which is what he's always wanted to do. Things a turning around for him."

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. It's a shame he's asleep or I'd visit him. Tell him I said hello. I have other places to be." Naruto vanished in a swirl of fox fire.

The first immortal shook his head. ' _So much like Kushina-chan. I hope we can fully reconcile some day. At least we are on civil speaking terms now. Perhaps there is a chance he will forgive me_.'

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Marcus looked in the mirror. He was almost fully rejuvenated from his hibernation. ' _At least Naruto will stop calling me_ _ **sleeping beauty**_ _now_.' He and Amelia went over the reports submitted by Kahn, Selene and Mason. Mason was quite convinced that Selene was _far_ more powerful than she was previous though obviously she had the same attitude. The only difference was she hated Viktor with a passion and in Marcus' opinion she had every right to. As it was, Marcus knew she was Naruto's lover but Marcus didn't pry. Both Marcus and Amelia were very in favor of Selene's relationship with Naruto as it meant he had a solid link with the vampires aside of the fact Naruto and Marcus were siblings….

 **…** **.**

 **Selene's room**

"I just can't get over how relaxed you seem Selene." said Erika. "It seems Naruto has helped you in more ways than one. I'm very happy for you."

Selene gave a minimal smile. "Naruto saved my life and saved me from despair. I….I love him."

Erika practically squealed. "Best of all he's handsome too."

Selene sweat dropped at Erika's superficial view on Naruto. Still; Selene's lover was quite a mystery. She knew from Naruto's blood memories that he had a lycan girl as well. Selene wasn't sure how she felt about that. The idea of sharing a man with this Ildi girl wasn't all that appealing but like Ildi; Selene was now a hybrid. She got a full physical and the vampires found she was much faster, stronger and her regeneration from injuries was off the charts. She also was immune to UV rays which meant she could walk out in the sunlight.

Naruto indicated she might have gained other abilities but the hunt for Kraven's little band had taken precedence. Selene knew that Istavan was history because she finished him off herself. She'd also spoken to Kahn who said that Ildi was an amazing tracker and in the end Kahn blew Reinhardt's head off. That only left Kristóf which Naruto phoned in that he had _erased_. Selene was looking forward to seeing her lover today but he had some business with tracing Kraven and said he'd return at sunset if not sooner.

Naruto pulled up to Ördögház that evening in his BMW and went in to see Selene. He hadn't had the time to see what his lover was capable of now and wondered if she could turn into a vixen as well. Naruto was also worried about the possibility of Idli and Selene getting in some kind of death match. He didn't want to see either of them hurt. ' _They are like opposite sides of a coin. Ildi is wild and willing and Selene is cool and remote. Between the two of them I think I have the perfect woman._ '

Straightening himself up Naruto knocked on Selene's door and heard her bid him to enter. She was working on her laptop and looked up at him. Seeing Naruto; Selene gave him the smile that she reserved for only him and came over and gave him a passionate kiss. When the two came up for air Naruto held Selene close to him and relished the feeling of her body against his. "I heard you got your target." said Naruto.

"Yes, he had a little auto accident." explained Selene. "Shame about the car though. He had a nice Audi but it's scrap metal now. What about you Naruto?"

Naruto looked thoughtful and said, "I toyed with him a bit and got bored so I burned him alive with fox fire."

Selene's eyes lit up slightly. "He was a traitor and deserved no less. I wish I could do that."

The blonde kitsune smiled. "Who says you can't? I wanted to see if you gained any other powers anyway. Want to try?" Selene smiled and nodded.

"First we'll try shape shifting." said Naruto as he placed his hand on top of Selene's head. Selene got a warm sensation but nothing happened." Hmmm…." said Naruto. "That didn't work. Let's try something else." Selene once again felt a warm sensation go through her body. That's when she noticed her clothing had changed!

"W-what is this Naruto? asked the vampiress as she looked in the mirror at some sort of classical kimono on her.

Naruto smiled from behind her in the mirror. "It seems you are a natural at casting illusions Selene. With this ability you could look like anyone anywhere. You could also turn invisible. Of course it will take practice to change your voice as well." Selene looked in the mirror amazed as she turned back to her normal appearance.

"Can we try fox fire?" asked Selene. It was obvious the idea excited her.

Naruto smiled. "I don't see why not. Hold out your hand." Naruto channeled power through Selene again and a small plume of blue flame ignited in her hand. She gasped and said, "I can do it!" The excitement in her tone was evident and Naruto kissed her cheek.

' _It seems Ildi and Selene inherited different facets of a kitsune's powers_.' thought Naruto to himself. " _I'll have to train them both carefully_.' "This is excellent Selene. With this ability you'll eventually be able to teleport yourself and others as well."

Selene played with the fire burning in her hand and watched fascinated as it danced from fingertip to fingertip at her will. She extinguished it at turned around and kissed Naruto. She hugged him close and said, "This is amazing Naruto; thank you!"

Naruto squeezed her gently as they shared another kiss and said, "Anything for my mate. I love you Selene. I promise I'll train you well so you can use your new powers skillfully. We'll start by setting Soren's eyebrows on fire; what do you say?"

For the first time in decades Selene had an honest to goodness laugh at the visuals going through her head at Soren frantically trying to put his eyebrows out.

' _It's nice being in love_ ….' thought Selene as she hugged Naruto once again.

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

Naruto came to the den after the sun rose. He was on cloud nine after last night. He and Selene made love for hours before they finally fell asleep. As it was Naruto came to see Lucien and more importantly Ildi. The lycan girl was _more_ than happy to see him and kissed ' _her future mate_ ' passionately. Naruto was happy to see Ildi as well and wanted to know how the mission with Kahn went.

"It worked out great Naruto!" said Ildi enthusiastically. "It was kind of difficult to get along at first but once the action began the Death Dealer Kahn and I moved like clockwork. He's earned my respect as a warrior. Kahn hated that Reinhardt jerk even more than I did and that's saying a lot. Of course, in his case it was personal."

"I'm glad things worked out Ildi. I'm proud of you." said Naruto.

Ildi asked, "Have you talked to your vampiress mate about me?"

Naruto nodded. "Selene isn't too thrilled about sharing but she also feels that she owes you her life. I never would have thought of giving her my blood if you hadn't come up with the idea."

"So is she a werefox hybrid too now?" asked Ildi. "It would be cool if we could become friends."

"Selene inherited different kitsune powers than you like illusions." explained Naruto. "She can't shape shift like you can but she can use fox fire. I think it has something to do with you originally being a pure lycan and her being a pure vampire."

Ildi kissed Naruto again and hugged him. "I can't wait to be friends with her and become a pack."

"A pack?" asked Naruto.

"A family." said Ildi. "All our kids would grow up together you know. They'd all be brothers and sisters after all."

Naruto hugged Ildi close. "I hope everything works out the way you want it to Ildi." said Naruto."You and Selene are polar opposites so I hope you can become friends."

Ildi gave him a bright smile. "You worry too much Naruto. She and I are of the same kind now. It's only natural we'd become friends."

Looking at the optimistic girl with a smile; Naruto thought, _'I sure hope you're right Ildi. I want you to be my mate too_.'

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, Kraven's friends are all either dead or captured. A truce has been called between the lycans and the vampires but not everyone is happy about it. On the other hand Ildi and Kahn proved that their kinds can get along and work together. Selene's powers have been revealed and the normally stoic Death Dealer seems quite excited with the idea of playing with fox fire. The important question is; will poor Soren's eyebrows survive? See you next time. Blue out. 7/24/18


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter didn't require much except spelling corrections. Here in this chapter we kick off a new arc that will delve more into the Inari Kitsunes and some more clues about Kurama and Kushina. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

At large portion of this chapter is in Japanese. [ ] Signifies Japanese to differentiate it from Hungarian.

 _Last time:_

 _Ildi asked, "Have you talked to your vampiress mate about me?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "Selene isn't too thrilled about sharing but she also feels that she owes you her life. I never would have thought of giving her my blood if you hadn't come up with the idea."_

 _"_ _So is she a werefox hybrid too now?" asked Ildi. "It would be cool if we could become friends."_

 _"_ _Selene inherited different kitsune powers than you like illusions." explained Naruto. "She can't shape shift like you can but she can use fox fire. I think it has something to do with you originally being a pure lycan and her being a pure vampire."_

 _Ildi kissed Naruto again and hugged him. "I can't wait to be friends with her and become a pack."_

 _"_ _A pack?" asked Naruto._

 _"_ _A family." said Ildi. "All our kids would grow up together you know. They'd all be brothers and sisters after all."_

 _Naruto hugged Ildi close. "I hope everything works out the way you want it to Ildi." said Naruto."You and Selene are polar opposites so I hope you can become friends."_

 _Ildi gave him a bright smile. "You worry too much Naruto. She and I are of the same kind now. It's only natural we'd become friends."_

 _Looking at the optimistic girl with a smile; Naruto thought,_ _'_ _I sure hope you're right Ildi. I want you to be my mate too_.'

Chapter 7

 **Ando, Nara Prefecture, Japan, The Palace of Toryoura**

[In the Nara prefecture of Japan was a secret place that the Zenko (or Inari Kitsunes) held in great reverence. It was the Palace of Toyoura which was hidden under an illusion from the prying eyes of humans. Legends said that this was one of the places that the legendary 14th Japanese Emperor Chūai ruled from. Human historians have long argued whether or not Emperor Chūai was a real person or a legend….Of course that was totally irrelevant to the Inari Kitsune Celestial Council of 50 that lived and worked there. Every fifty years an election of sorts was held for council seats. It wasn't a democracy however. Only those _appointed_ were eligible for election and the maximum time a counselor could remain in power was 200 years.

This council was formed after the long reign of Lord Kurama and afterwards the reign of his celestial daughter Kushina. When Kushina was removed from power the council was formed to rule justly in her place and following the will of the Kami of Foxes, Inari. The current Council was rather progressive but an old subject had reared its head once again…. Uzumaki Naruto.

A new counselor named Kensuke said, "It has long been stated that kitsunes are allowed to interbreed with humans but all of their children have been mortal humans without exception. Some have had impressive powers due to their kitsune blood but none have ever been immortal. That brings us to the issue of Uzumaki Naruto, the union of an immortal human and Uzumaki Kushina who would still be ruling today were it not for birthing an immortal half human son, Naruto."

"This is old, old news." said an older counselor in a bored tone. It was obvious he couldn't care less. "Everyone here is well aware of Kushina-sama's tragic fall from grace. Are you suggesting the council puts down her son as well? I consider him an affront to our race but long ago the first council and more importantly the Inari Priestesses ruled that it was not his fault that he was born a half breed and should not be killed. While we have ostracized him since he came into this world, Inari-sama would not wish for us to kill him for being different."

"I agree entirely. Why are you bringing this up counselor?" asked another.

Kensuke said, "I bring this subject up because he is a nine tails and is the most powerful kitsune descendant in existence –including each and every one of us in this council chamber. Kurama-sama's blood runs _strong_ in him. _Too strong_ to be ignored or prejudiced against. By our elder's reckoning he has eclipsed Kushina-sama in power and we all _know_ just how strong she was said to be….It is the stuff of legends. Uzumaki Naruto is one of us. It is time to bring him into the fold as one of our own."

There were gasps in the council chamber. "But he wasn't raised as a kitsune. He is an outsider!" exclaimed a younger counselor.

"Would Inari want our strongest to be on the outside?" asked Kensuke. "His strength is colossal. He has mastered kitsune techniques to an unprecedented degree with _no formal training_. He's also a military genius which is nothing to scoff at. Should the yako somehow convince Naruto to turn against us I wonder how many of us would survive."

Another council member said pompously, "The yako have stayed away because they fear Inari-sama's wrath."

"The yako have stayed away because they fear **_Naruto's_** wrath." said Kensuke authoritatively. " _Think_ my fellow counselors. His place is with us. We need to peacefully bring him into Zenko society with honor."

"And just _how_ do you propose to do that counselor?" asked the first elder counselor that spoke before. "We have never interacted with him even _once_."

Kensuke smiled and said, "It is quite simple; we offer him a kitsune mate of the line of the Inari Priestesses. Such a union would cleanse the line of Kurama-sama of human impurities and their future children would be appointed as eligible to be council members."

The council seemed to ruminate over the idea for some time before another older member said, "If we go with this plan then it would certainly take a very special Priestess to put up with Naruto's roughneck nature. That and she would have to be able to charm him into being her lifelong mate. Inari would demand no less."

The rather crafty Kensuke nodded in affirmation. "Then the first daughter of our High Priestess Tsukiko-sama would be ideal. She is not only incomparably righteous but dazzlingly beautiful."

"You are proposing we marry him to _Himeko-sama?_ What makes you think she would agree to it?" asked a fourth counselor in shock.

"Himeko-sama is extremely powerful and has used the excuse that she has not found one strong enough to be worthy of her mate. She has used this excuse for centuries." explained Kensuke. "Uzumaki Naruto has more strength than _any_ save his sleeping Grandsire Kurama-sama himself. We've been trying to get her to take a mate to continue the holy line for centuries and she has adamantly refused as she is a nine tail herself. It would be killing two birds with one stone. If she wants strength Naruto has is in _spades_."

The elder counselor spoke again. "You are matchmaking the most fiery and stubborn Inari Priestess in history with a rogue, outsider warlord? I don't know if you are insane or brilliant counselor."

"I prefer to consider myself _inspired_ in this matter." said Kensuke. "No doubt their union would be fiery and tempestuous at first but actually I believe they would be a good match given their lineages. Consider that the strength of Kurama-sama and Inari's most favored Priestesses would flow through their children. It would be a perfect match."

After about an hour of debating back and forth Counselor Kensuke's arguments seemed to have convinced the majority. At this point the spokesperson of the council said, "All in favor of this proposal for the union of Uzumaki Naruto and Himeko-sama say aye."

" _AYE!_ " rang throughout the chamber. For the first time in centuries none disagreed….]

 **Budapest, Lycan Den**

Naruto awoke in the arms of his younger mate Ildi. She liked to sleep on top of him because it was her favorite position to have good morning wake up sex. For the past two weeks Naruto had been alternating days between his two mates to train them in their kitsune abilities and after the first week Selene had reluctantly agreed that Naruto should be spending the nights he trained with Ildi as well. Ildi had been thrilled as she was feeling rather despondent that Naruto wouldn't stay the night with her. As it turned out Ildi was even wilder in bed than Naruto had imagined and he loved to see her smile ferally as he pleased her.

Ildi awoke and inhaled the wonderful scent of her mate Naruto. She nuzzled him sleepily and felt him stir as she started placing kisses on his chest, neck and jaw line. She purred lustfully as he slowly started returning her kisses and worked his way down to her luscious breasts. Ildi felt Naruto already had a full hard on and started grinding her womanhood against his member. Normally Ildi liked it fast and hard but in the morning she always rode Naruto slow and easy. He _always_ drove her wild. Not being able to wait any longer Ildi grabbed his member and mounted him until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Naruto groaned at her tightness before he grasped her hips and started slowly thrusting up into her making her bounce slightly.

She arched her back as she started meeting Naruto's slow, deep thrusts and got a lustful smile of ecstasy on her face as she stared heatedly into her lover's eyes. Then Ildi started rocking her hips back and forth so Naruto could penetrate further inside her. After about fifteen minutes of slow riding she gasped as an orgasm hit her like a freight train. Ildi clamped down hard on her mate and Naruto and released his essence deep inside her. She locked her legs tightly around him so he would release it all into her without pulling out. After a few minutes in a lover's clinch Naruto laid back and admired Ildi's beautiful body before he gently pulled her down on top of him and gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

When she raised up a bit Ildi smiled widely as Naruto said to her, "Good morning my beautiful mate. I love you."

Ildi leaned down and kissed him again. "I love you to my Naruto." The two lovers relaxed a little while and basked in the afterglow before they got up to start a new day….

 **Nara Prefecture,** **The Temple of Inari**

[The beautiful Priestess Himeko*① was sitting in the seiza position meditating upon things. She was wearing her traditional white Priestess robes that had purple trimmings. As a very powerful Inari Priestess she often had precognitions or even full blown visions of things from the past or things yet to come from Inari. However, today she was just getting that irritating feeling she _always_ got when her parents brought some suitor to see her or even drag her away from her meditations for some secretly planned omiai to introduce her to _'a promising young kitsune._ ' She opened her deep indigo eyes and looked about wondering what was going on. As Himeko had meditated that morning she'd seen odd visions of a blonde in blood red samurai armor from olden times. He seemed to be somewhere between a warlord and an unstoppable force of nature. It was very odd and had Himeko puzzled.

About that time her attendant Chie arrived in a rush. Chie was very young (she was only 50) but was quite brilliant. The girl could speak virtually every language known and she passed her time as a computer programmer when she wasn't fulfilling her duties to Himeko. Himeko held Chie in very high esteem but at the same time always called her Chie-chan because the younger kitsune was incredibly petite and cute. Himeko figured Chie could make a fortune selling figurines of herself like kewpie dolls. Chie quickly trotted up the steps in her miko robes looking adorable as ever and bowed deeply before Himeko. "I bid you warm greetings this morning Himeko-sama." said Chie.

"Please sit with me and tell me what brings you here this morning in such a flustered state Chie-chan." said Himeko as she motioned in front of her. "You look like you've been running."

Chie sat down in front of Himeko breathing heavily and said, "Thank you Himeko-sama; please allow me to catch my breath." After a few moments Chie said, "The Celestial Council of 50 informed me this morning that I am to accompany retired Counselor Kazuo to the European country of Hungary."

Himeko got a flat look. "Let me guess; you are the only kitsune that can speak Hungarian fluently as a native speaker."

"Ah, yes that seems to be the case…." said Chie looking embarrassed.

Himeko grumbled "Those politicians need to realize that you have important duties here at the Inari Temple." The beautiful priestess sighed. "Well, there's little to be done about it Chie-chan. I have to say that you are simply too talented for your own good. I could make a protest but it would just end up being yet _another_ point of contention I have with the _exalted_ Celestial Council….' _Celestial_ ' _my nine tails…."_ Himeko muttered under her breath. "At any rate; how long are you supposed to but helping old man Kazuo?"

Chie tried to keep from bursting into giggles at the lack of respect Himeko had for retired Counselor Kazuo. "Y-you should not say such scandalous things about our retired counselors Himeko-sama!" said Chie trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Himeko smiled and said, "It is my duty as a Priestess of Inari to speak the truth. He'd better have a good reason for taking you. Every other attendant of mine takes ten times as long as you do to perform the simplest of tasks."

Blushing at Himeko's praise, Chie said, "You flatter me too much Himeko-sama. I was informed that I am to translate because former Counselor Kazuo is meeting an extremely important person. It should take around three weeks at most."

"I see." said Himeko. "Take care to inform Kazuo-san that Himeko-sama will be **very cross** if he asks you to marry him or any of his many sons. Tell him I mentioned the year 1840 to him. That will get the point across."

Chie looked a bit puzzled. "If I may humbly ask, what is the significance of the year 1840 in case he asks?"

Himeko smiled beatifically. "Suffice it to say he tried to arrange a political marriage with me and almost became a eunuch as a result. I'm sure he remembers it quite vividly."

"You always handle things with so much delicacy and tact my daughter." said Himeko's lovely Mother as she strolled up.

"Okaa-sama, how nice it is to see you this morning." said Himeko.

"High Priestess Tsukiko-sama!" said Chie bowing again.

"Rise Chie." said the High Priestess to Inari. "I only came to wish you good luck on your trip. Your task is a matter of great importance to all of us but do inform Kazuo-san that you are uninterested in marrying into his family and that Tsukiko-sama is watching him. You have tasks to perform Chie. You should be on your way."

"O-of course my Lady!" said Chie in reverence. She then took off in a cloud of dust.

"I was rather enjoying taking to Chie-chan Okaa-sama." pouted Himeko grumpily. "Was it truly necessary to chase her off?"

Tsukiko said mysteriously, "The future is always in motion my child. Her task is very important. Come have tea with your Father and I; you spend so much time out here on your terraced hill meditating that I sometimes forget I even _have_ a daughter."

"Kaa-chan!" whined Himeko childishly as her Mother chuckled.]

 **Budapest, Heroes' Square**

An unmarked van pulled up and the Death Dealer's Kahn and Mason climbed out quietly. A few minutes later a cargo truck pulled up and the lycans Raze and Ildi hopped out. Clause was originally going to come but he made a pass at Ildi since Naruto wasn't around and she none too gently punched him out. ' _He probably got a concussion out of that_ ….' thought Raze with a sweat drop.

Kahn and Ildi exchanged greetings. They seemed to actually be on fairly good terms now. "So you've got the cargo in the van?" asked Ildi.

"Yep. We'll be glad to get rid of it." said Kahn. "Do you want to inspect it first? I can open the box."

Raze nodded. "Go ahead and open it. I'll know if it's genuine." said the big lycan.

"Fair enough." said Kahn. "Help me out here Mason." The two vampires pried open the coffin sized crate and in it was lying a moaning and completely broken Soren….

"Fuck!" said Ildi. What the hell happened to his eyebrows? He's burnt to the fucking bone! It looks like someone took a branding iron to him!"

"Not to mention the lack of hands and feet…." deadpanned Raze.

Mason cringed. "Soren kept trying to escape and Lord Naruto got….irritated so he took Soren's remaining hand and feet. It was _brutal_."

"What about the burn marks all over and the eyebrows?" asked Ildi with her head cocked to the side. "His face looks like it got put on a barbeque grill."

Kahn said uncomfortably, "That was Selene's doing, she can use blue fire now and was _practicing_. The screams were a nightmare."

"So my big sister is able to use fox fire now? _Cool!_ " said an enthused Ildi.

It wasn't a big secret that Naruto had a vampire hybrid mate and a lycan hybrid mate. It was actually considered a good thing because to both sides it made Naruto seem impartial. In lycan pack terms Ildi already considered Selene to be her ' _big sister_ ' and was eager to meet her.

Raze poked Soren and the dead looking vampire groaned. "I owe him a lot of pain for torturing me way back but he hardly even seems aware we're here."

Kahn held up his hands in a placating motion. "Believe me, Lord Naruto broke Soren mentally and then broke him some more. Soren was confessing to things he did _before_ he even became a vampire. I doubt he will _ever_ recover from what Lord Naruto did to him. Lord Marcus was going to just hand him over but Naruto kept him a couple of days so Selene could _practice_. Sorry but Soren isn't going to provide much entertainment for you guys."

"I would love to have seen his confession about the death of Lady Sonja." said Raze. "Of all the things he did that was the worst to Lucien."

Mason pulled out a zip up case with CD ROMs in it. "You can watch it all you want. We always record interrogations for evidence. I threw up when I saw it and I've seen _a lot_ of stuff over the years."

It didn't take long to close up the crate with the moaning Soren in it and load it in the back of the cargo van. Raze closed the doors and said, "Any word on Viktor?"

"Lord Marcus wants to figure out a way Viktor can be judged for crimes against _both_ the lycans and vampires along with Lucien." said Kahn. "God only knows how many we've killed of each other for no reason other than his prejudice."

"What did Naruto have to say?" asked Raze curiously.

Khan replied. "He wants to wake up Viktor enough to move a little and then expose him to sunlight the way Lady Sonja was. I'm inclined to agree with him but it's not my place to say."

With that the two groups went their separate ways.

….

When the crate was opened in the Lycan Den later the first thing that Lucien said was what everyone present wondered about Soren. "What the hell happened to his eyebrows?!"

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

A few days later Naruto woke up with his beautiful Selene. She was snuggled into his side as usual. He gently rolled to face her and brushed her bangs out of her face. Selene blinked and then smiled softly at her lover as the two enjoyed a very passionate good morning kiss. "Mmmm…." she said softly. "Let's shower together this morning Naruto. After that we have plans today."

….

Two hours later Naruto and Selene went out to an early lunch. They hadn't intended to spend _that long_ in the shower together….They got a bit carried away. Selene still wasn't used to being out in the sun and actually being able to eat human foods (and having an appetite for them) again was still very novel to her (it had been 600 years after all). She was dressed in her usual Death Dealer Gear and long black coat. Naruto was in his usual suit and trench coat. The blonde kitsune said, "So anyway, I'll need to extend my rental on the BMW, pick up Ildi and then we'll meet up with you at the Comme Chez Soi restaurant at six."

"Considering the rental fees you might as well just _buy_ the car Naruto." said Selene. "Has she ever gotten a new car?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, they haven't sorted out the insurance business yet down from the factory fire in Dunaújváros. They argued with her to even prove the wreckage was hers!"

"That's ridiculous." said Selene "You'd think they'd have settled for indentifying the license plates on the wreck."

"I guess a lot of people have been making false claims so they are being tight fisted about it." said Naruto between bites.

"It's still ridiculous. People _do_ need transportation you know." Selene took another bite of her breakfast. "Off topic but this French Toast you like so much is quite good."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you like it Selene. There is lot you've been missing."

"What does Ildi think of this stuff?" asked the dark haired beauty pointing at her food.

"She thinks it's okay but still prefers meat dishes. I guess some things just can't be changed." chuckled Naruto.

To everyone in the restaurant Naruto and Selene looked like an ordinary young couple happily bantering over brunch. They had _no_ idea….

….

Naruto dropped off Selene at Ördögház around three o'clock and went to the rental place. He planned to pick up Ildi at Heroes' Square at four o'clock if everything according to schedule.

…. _Needless to say it didn't_ ….

 **Budapest International Airport, Hungary**

Retired Counselor Kazuo, his driver/bodyguard Saburo and his attendant/translator Chie got off of their first class flight from Japan. Kazuo was a 700 year old four tail with a _lot_ of political influence. Chie found that Kazuo-sama was a bit lecherous and had a harem and many children. The intelligent young lady knew it was because of money and politics rather than ( _cringe_ ) looks or ( _cringe even more_ ) charm. He'd been rather bold with his advances on Chie at first but when she mentioned the year 1840 Kazuo suddenly became a complete gentleman…. _go figure_.

Chie's impression of Saburo was he was nice enough but far too obsessed with duty. ' _There is such a thing as working too hard_ ….' thought Chie as she looked at Saburo. Saburo was a 250 year old two tail that would gladly shield his Master Kazuo-sama from gunfire with his body if need be. That was all good and well. However, Saburo would probably try to shield Kazuo from someone spilling a drink on the older kitsune with his body as well….He had more than once 'protected' his master from things like airline hostesses (clearly a threat) and luggage (also dangerous in the extreme). Chie wondered how Saburo could sleep at night if he was that paranoid. ' _Still, Saburo is likable and rather handsome_ ….' thought Chie with a tiny blush.

The rather odd trio went to the Hotel Palazzo Zichy because its 19th Century elegancy appealed to Kazuo-sama. He rented the most luxurious room available with Chie and Saburo in adjacent, smaller rooms. Chie had to make all of the arrangements of course but given her mastery of Hungarian it was no trouble. Saburo didn't know a word of Hungarian and Kazuo-sama was limited to basic greetings. As long as the tiny vixen was there the two big, strong kitsunes were safe….

Once they were settled in Chie was given the fateful duty of calling Uzumaki Naruto. It had taken a great deal of effort to get his phone number in Japan but with her hacking skills anything was possible. On the third ring a male voice answered in Hungarian, "Hello, Naruto Corvinus speaking." He was at the rental place filling out papers on the BMW.

She replied in Japanese, ["Greetings Uzumaki Naruto-sama, this is Kitsune Chie. I'm calling on behalf of the Inari Kitsune Celestial Council of 50, please do not hang up."]

Naruto replied in Japanese, ["Who are you calling -sama and what do you want?"]

He sounded hostile to Chie and she switched to Hungarian. "Naruto-sama, a retired member of the Council has come here to Budapest to meet with you. He only speaks Japanese and I am his interpreter. He would very much like to meet you in person as he has a very important proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" growled Naruto.

Chie said nervously, "I'm afraid that information has not been divulged to me Naruto-sama. I've only been asked to arrange the meeting between you and Kazuo-sama."

"Then kindly tell your Kazuo- _sama_ that I'm not interested." said Naruto as he went to turn off his phone.

" _PLEASE WAIT!_ " said Chie. "Kazuo-sama is right here. Will you speak to him Naruto-sama?"

There was silence for a few seconds and Naruto said, " _Put him on the line_." in a dark tone.

"Thank you Naruto-sama; please hold on." said Chie. She turned to Kazuo and said, ["Kazuo-sama, Naruto-sama is not interested in meeting you without knowing why in advance. He is only willing to speak to you."

Kazuo looked ruffled but then said, "Very well, please hand me the phone Chie-san." Taking the phone from Chie the retired Counselor said smoothly, "Good afternoon to you Naruto-sama; please pardon my intrusion upon your day. I am Kazuo-sama and I'm a retired member of the Inari Kitsune Celestial Council. I was sent here by the Exalted Council to meet with you in person if at all possible. I'm saddened to say that the Inari Kitsunes owe you a great deal of reparations and countless apologies for or treatment of you due to you lineage. Our Enlightened Council has decided that we should do everything in our considerable power to make up for our the many grievances we have caused you. Would you be willing to meet with me in person Naruto-sama? I assure you our proposals are entirely benevolent and would benefit you greatly."

Naruto retorted sarcastically, "So after 1400 years of nothing the zenko have decided to contact me out of nowhere because they supposedly want to ' _make reparations_.' I find that very difficult to believe Kazuo- _san_. Actually, the idea is quite laughable. What is the **_real_** reason the zenko have made this ludicrous decision? If you expect me to believe it's out of the _goodness of their hearts_ then you are taking me for a _fool_ Kazuo- _san_. Few who have done that have lived to tell the tale counselor. Are you taking me for a _fool_ Kazuo- _san?_ " Because if you are I would go back to your ivory tower in the Palace of Toyoura and tell your cronies that Naruto- _sama_ isn't interested."

Kazuo was sweating. ' _This is unraveling quickly. I need to calm his anger_.' "I assure you Naruto-sama; if you would be willing to come and speak to me in person then I will assuage all your doubts. You are very wise to feel that way and you are right that the Inari Kitsunes would profit from this as well of course but I assure you that it would be greatly to your benefit as well."

"Suppose I _do_ come the Kazuo-san." said Naruto with a hiss. "If you displease me with this offer I will **_erase_** you from existence. I wasn't called the **_Blood Red Tide_** for nothing. Is it worth that much to you Kazuo-san? I'm willing to forget this conversation ever happened if you wish."

The retired counselor felt a chill down his spine. Kazuo had spent centuries manipulating and reading others. Even over the phone he could tell that Naruto-sama wouldn't hesitate to slay him in a heartbeat. "I-I assure you Naruto-sama. There will be no need for violence of any sort. I am sure you will be immensely pleased with our offer."

The blonde Kitsune could tell the politician was frightened over the phone. ' _Good; I've established a good dominance over this Kazuo character for our little conversation_.' "Very well, I'll hear this little proposal of yours. Tell me where you wish to meet and pray to Inari that you don't anger me Kazuo-san."

"How about five o'clock this evening Naruto-sama?" asked Kazuo. "My staff and I are staying at the Hotel Palazzo Zichy on the third floor. I would be very pleased to send someone down to greet you while we make preparations to entertain you."

"Don't knock yourself out counselor; I figure our meeting will be very brief. I'll see you at five."] said Naruto as he hung up the phone. 'Shit! I'm supposed to meet the girls at six. I'd better call them both and tell them I could be delayed.'

 **…** **.**

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Selene answered her phone, "….You may be late due to some kitsune official contacting you out of nowhere?"

Naruto said, "They're staying at Hotel Palazzo Zichy so they obviously have money. I don't want to put you girls at risk so I'm going to take care of this business first. I'll probably be at the Comme Chez Soi restaurant at six-thirty or seven. I don't know what they want but it sounds like someone from the zenko council. They claim they have some sort of 'offer' for me but I figure I'll end up telling them to shove it."

Selene said in a worried tone, "Be careful Naruto. I don't want you hurt in any way."

"Not to worry my angel; they are politicians, not warriors." said Naruto. "I'll be all right. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." replied Selene. "I'll meet up with Ildi in my Jag at the restaurant and get us a table."

"All right. I'll see you girls later." said Naruto. "Try to be nice okay? Ildi really wants to meet her _big sister_."

Selene smiled softly. "All right, I'll see you later this evening."

 **…** **.**

 **Lycan Den**

Ildi picked up on the second ring, "Hi, it's Ildi! What's up Naruto?" Naruto soon explained the situation to Ildi and the lycan/fox girl _was not_ happy. "It's sounds like they are plotting against us Naruto. Maybe you should kick their asses for ruining our dinner plans. I want to be there with you and my big sister Selene. It will be our first meal together as a _pack!_ "

Naruto was cringing. "Well, a _lot_ of ramifications could result from this and I want you two girls safe. Take your time and visit with Selene. She's kind of stoic but I think you two will get along well once you break the ice."

"But I want _you_ there too Naruto! We're going to be a _family_." said Ildi despondently.

"I'll get there as soon as I can Ildi, I _promise_." said Naruto. "Do you need a ride? Selene could probably give you a lift in her Jaguar."

"Tee hee hee. No need Naruto; I got new wheels." Ildi sounded excited…. _very excited_.

"Oh? Did the damn insurance company come through finally?" asked Naruto.

Ildi giggled. "Nope. Daddy got me a black Ducati GT1000. He collects motorcycles so he gave me one. It got dropped off this morning. It is one _sweet_ ride. It's not a full fledge racer but it will haul ass. If you're nice to me I'll take you for a ride."

Naruto chuckled. "I'll be extra nice to you then Ildi. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you soon Naruto." said the excitable lycan hybrid. "I love you; bye!"

….

 **Hotel Palazzo Zichy**

Naruto arrived in his BMW at the hotel at precisely 4:45 PM. When he came to the front desk; he saw a very petite Japanese woman in a suit/skirt combination was waiting for him. He could sense she was a kitsune easily because she wasn't hiding her aura. She bowed traditionally and Naruto returned the gesture. "I bid you greetings Naruto-sama, I am Chie; Kazuo-sama's interpreter. I am most pleased to meet you. Please follow me and I will take you to Kazuo-sama."

Naruto followed quietly and said as they took the elevator up, "I suppose Kazuo-san was too good or too afraid to come greet me himself. How pitiful."

Chie cringed. Naruto was in a basic business suit and a trench coat. He was dressed for a casual meeting and Kazuo-sama was dressed in formal Japanese robes. It was obvious by his appearance and demeanor that Naruto thought very little of Kazuo-sama. [' _Ordinarily I would have said Naruto-sama was being very disrespectful but even with his power hidden Naruto-sama's aura is overwhelming.'_ thought the tiny vixen _. 'I hope he does not get angry. Even without studying Naruto-sama's brutal background I would find him very frightening. Just how strong_ _ **is**_ _he?_ '

As they entered the opulent room Saburo bowed to Naruto and said, "I am Kazuo-sama's bodyguard Saburo. I'm afraid I will have to search your person for weapons as I cannot allow you to threaten Kazuo-sama's safety. I'm sure you understand."

Naruto pinned the younger kitsune with a glare of concentrated killing intent and said, " ** _If you so much as touch me I will kill you boy_**."

The bodyguard feared for his life and the look in Naruto's blazing blue eyes said he was deadly serious. Retired Counselor Kazuo came out dressed in his finery and said, "Now, now Saburo, Naruto-sama is beyond reproach; there is no need to search him. Please forgive young Saburo, Naruto-sama. He is very committed to his duty to protect me and meant no offense. Please forgive his impropriety."

Saburo bowed several times and said, "A thousand apologies Naruto-sama; I meant no disrespect."

In the old days Naruto would have bounced Saburo off the wall and said, _Of course I'm armed to the teeth you fool; I am a warrior!_ However, Naruto decided to play along and be diplomatic about things since he didn't know the full scope of the situation yet. ' _There is no need to take unnecessary risks at this juncture_.' thought the blonde. "Very well, I'll let it pass...this time…." growled Naruto.

"Wonderful!" said Kazuo in a warm tone. "I must say it is an honor to meet you in person. I've been of the opinion for centuries that the Inari Kitsunes should have reached out to you sooner. You are of the noblest of blood after all."

' _Typical politician; buttering me up with sweet phrases so he can stab me in the back later_.' thought Naruto as Kazuo lavished him with praise. They soon had a sumptuous traditional high class Japanese meal. Naruto's thoughts on it all were summed up with; _'I'd have been fine with ramen_.' Actually Naruto would rather have been with the girls instead of dealing with all this political crap….]

 **Comme Chez Soi restaurant**

Selene pulled up in her black Jaguar to a stoplight near the restaurant and felt a presence beside her as a motorcycle pulled up. Looking at the rider her eyes flashed red for a second and the motorcyclist raised her visor showing identical eyes. Then both of their eyes faded back to brown and hazel. Ildi lowered her visor again and the pair parked at the Comme Chez Soi in adjacent spots. Ildi hopped off her bike and took off her helmet that revealed her hair tied back with a simple band. She was wearing a new black leather biker jacket that she got with her Ducati and black helmet she got from her Father. He'd been _very interested_ in meeting Naruto. ' _I hope Daddy doesn't try to intimidate Naruto with his bad boy image_.' she thought worriedly. ' _Daddy and the six idiots_ (her 'pet' name for her older brothers) _would end up beaten senseless and Naruto probably wouldn't break a sweat….I'll have to ask Naruto to treat them with kid gloves_.'

Selene got out of her Jaguar and saw Ildi take off her helmet. Noticing Ildi's slender form, nice bust and pretty face, the Death Dealer thought to herself. ' _This girl is beautiful. Naruto never told me that she was_ _ **this**_ _attractive. I wonder how strong she is_.'

Ildi turned to Selene and noticed they were close to the same height. Looking over Selene's lithe form and perfect face, Ildi thought, ' _Wow; she's gorgeous! She could easily be a model. I'll bet she's plenty strong too. Naruto wouldn't be with her if she wasn't_.' Ildi gave a friendly smile and held out a leather gloved hand. "I'm Ildi; I very happy to meet you at last Selene."

Selene shook Ildi's hand and felt a slight jolt of electricity between the two women. She could sense Ildi was genuinely happy to meet her. Selene gave a small smile. "I'm Selene; I'm pleased to meet you as well."

In the backs of their minds both women had been concerned that a catfight would break out between them without Naruto there but were relieved that they had good first impressions of one another. Ildi said, "Well, shall we go in big sister Selene?"

Selene wasn't so sure about the 'big sister' part but nodded regardless. "Yes, it looks like a line is already started. We'll reserve a table for three for us and Naruto."

 **Hotel Palazzo Zichy**

["To tell you the truth Naruto-sama, your military exploits have astounded the Inari Kitsunes for years." said Kazuo in praise. "You should write a treatise on your many great military exploits through the centuries; I'm sure you would gain a great following from that. So many would be absolutely fascinated."

The blonde shook his head. "I have no desire for glory or any kind of following. I never have." Kazuo was about to say something to the contrary but Naruto's patience was wearing thin. "I'm afraid I have a schedule to keep Kazuo-san. Rather than lavishing me with unnecessary praise; why don't you tell me your **_real_** reason for calling me here?"

"Ah, as to be expected of a great military mind Naruto-sama." said Kazuo. "The situation is this; there is no doubt that you would be renowned in our social order was it not for the prejudice of certain narrow minded individuals in Zenko society. You were ostracized from birth and yet you have mastered your powers in a manner even the exalted Kurama-sama himself would be proud of. After much discussion amongst the Inari Kitsune Celestial Council of 50 it was decided that you should be respected as a proper Lord in our society. The only objection was some considered your blood tainted by your half human heritage. However, the Enlightened Council came up with a brilliant solution so that your future children would be eligible to hold their own places on the Council."

Naruto wanted to yawn but kept a straight face. "So what is this _brilliant_ solution your zenko council has come up with?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

Kazuo motioned to Chie. "Chie my dear, please cast the appearance of your beautiful mistress Himeko-sama in her finery."

Chie looked very confused and said, "K-Kazuo-sama; it would not be proper for me to imitate the form of Himeko-sama. She is my mistress."

"Kazuo smiled and said, "….And I know that you know Himeko-sama's beauty best as a result. Would you rather Saburo or myself do it? Only you could show the true grace and poise of your beautiful mistress."

"I will do this Kazuo-sama but know I do not approve of this." said Chie. Kazuo nodded indulgently and Chie transformed herself into the dazzling beauty of her mistress Himeko. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Saburo looked love struck.

"Is this celestial creature not divine Naruto-sama?" asked Kazuo with a slight blush of his own. "Chie is in the image of her mistress, the next in line to be the High Priestess to Inari-sama. Not only is she virtuous and beautiful; she is a nine tails of immense power. The Inari Kitsune Celestial Council of 50 has made arrangements so that you may have her as your bride. Her status would guarantee that none of your no doubt _many_ children would be cleansed of any taint or prejudice against them through Inari-sama's blessings."

Chie was shocked back into her normal appearance by this proposal. She whispered loudly, "WHAT?! You wish to give Himeko-sama to Naruto-sama as his WIFE? She would-"

Kazuo chuckled, "Your mistress Himeko-sama has made it abundantly clear that she will _only_ accept a mate as strong as she is and _none_ have ever measured up. Naruto-sama's power is even _greater_ than Himeko-sama's. Naruto-sama would gain the respect and Lordship that he deserves and at long last Himeko-sama would finally continue the line to be the future High Priestesses of Inari."

Chie was dumbstruck and Naruto said, "So you want to use me as breeding stock for this line of Inari Priestesses."

"Naruto-sama, it would be a small price to pay to get all the wealth and respect you deserve." said Kazuo. "Besides, there are men who would give a limb to have such a divine creature as their mate and the Mother to their progeny."

The blonde stood up and shook his head. "This was a complete waste of my time. I've lived without ' _wealth and respect'_ from the zenko this long; I don't need it now….and beauty is only skin deep."

Kazuo gasped "Naruto-sama, think of what you are saying!"

Naruto's eyes blazed red and the temperature seemed to drop below freezing in the room. "The zenko took my Mother from me and have hated me for 1400 years. Do you really think that would change if I was in a forced into a loveless marriage with some shrew of a priestess? I'd laugh at the concept if I weren't so angry. Consider yourself blessed that I don't take your life for this insult Kazuo. You are a child compared to me….Tell your so called _Enlightened Council_ that if they plan any attacks on me or those I care for then I will raze the Palace of Toyoura and everyone in it to the ground for what they've done to my family."

Kazuo tried to say something but he was frozen in terror….and Naruto vanished in a swirl of blue fox fire….

….

Several minutes later Chie awoke with a start. She was lying on the couch. "W-what happened? I remember Naruto-sama was very angry and refused Himeko-sama's hand….He even called her a _shrew!_ "

Kazuo looked at her and said, "Do not worry my dear. Both you and Saburo passed out from Naruto-sama's sheer killing intent. I'm a four tail and I nearly fainted myself. You and Saburo are only a one and two tail respectively. It was simply too much for your mental defenses to handle. I fear I totally underestimated Naruto-sama and angered him greatly. His killing intent was so crushing that I feared death was going to take me. This mission was a total failure and I am to blame. I felt I could manipulate him through flattery and it horrendously backfired. He saw right through me and the council's plans….He is as powerful and wise as his 1400 years would indicate. I never stood a chance. His power is on a completely different level than mine."

Chie said, "Naruto-sama said the zenko took his Mother from him."

Kazuo nodded. "Some things are best buried in the past. _It is not to be discussed child_."

The young vixen thought to herself, ' _What is going on? I must speak to Himeko-sama the moment I get back_ ….]

Chie would not sleep well that night at all….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① Himeko's appearance and some of her personality are based on Zhen ji from Dynasty Warriors (look up the wikia for her full appearance).

Well, it seems that after 1400 years that the Inari Kitsunes/Zenko have come to the conclusion that they _might_ have made a little mistake regarding Naruto's status. Their plans to marry him to the Priestess Himeko have hit a brick wall. What will come of that? Ildi and Selene have finally met and both are officially Naruto's mates now….And poor old eyebrowless Soren has reached his final destination of the Lycan Den. God only knows what Lucien has in mind for him. The only problem is there isn't much left that Naruto hasn't already done. And now for the important question; does Lucien like his grilled vampire with stripes? See you next time. Blue out. 7/27/18


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For the dumb schmucks that anonymously flame saying there is no difference between the original story and the remaster; this is for you: I've been filling and correcting plot holes and mistakes in the original story by adding or subtracting a paragraph or two here and there to go with the new parts of the story still being written. I'm doing my best to keep the plot line as close to the original as possible. I've also left the old grammar as is because correcting it is a tedious and thankless task. The concept that the grammar is worse is absolutely ridiculous. I totally scrapped things after Chapter 11 though so once we get to that chapter 12 it's all new material. _If you don't like it; don't read it_.

For everyone else thank you for reading and a bonus chapter. Here is chapter 8 of **Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**. Enjoy!

Last time:

 _"…_ _.I will raze the Palace of Toyoura and everyone in it to the ground for what they've done to my family."_

 _Kazuo tried to say something but he was frozen in terror….and Naruto vanished in a swirl of blue fox fire…._

 _…_ _._

 _Several minutes later Chie awoke with a start. She was lying on the couch. "W-what happened? I remember Naruto-sama was very angry and refused Himeko-sama's hand….He even called her a_ _shrew!_ _"_

 _Kazuo looked at her and said, "Do not worry my dear. Both you and Saburo passed out from Naruto-sama's sheer killing intent. I'm a four tail and I nearly fainted myself. You and Saburo are only a one and two tail respectively. It was simply too much for your mental defenses to handle. I fear I totally underestimated Naruto-sama and angered him greatly. His killing intent was so crushing that I feared death was going to take me. This mission was a total failure and I am to blame. I felt I could manipulate him through flattery and it horrendously backfired. He saw right through me and the council's plans….He is as powerful and wise as his 1400 years would indicate. I never stood chance. His power is on a completely different level than mine."_

 _Chie said, "Naruto-sama said the zenko took his Mother from him."_

 _Kazuo nodded. "Some things are best buried in the past._ _It is not to be discussed child_ _. "_

 _The young vixen thought to herself, '_ _What is going on? I must speak to Himeko-sama the moment I get back…._

 _Chie would not sleep well that night at all…._

 _…_ _._

Chapter 8

 **Budapest, Comme Chez Soi restaurant**

Naruto took a little while to calm himself down and went to see his two mates at the restaurant. He was mentally exhausted. After casting an illusion around them so no one could hear their conversation Naruto went through the whole tale….

"….And so they want me to go back to Japan, marry some Inari Priestess and become a respectable member of zenko society…." said the blonde kitsune in conclusion.

Naruto got a totally unexpected reaction. He looked up and saw Selene and Ildi with identical, flat looks on their faces. They said in unison, " _And_ _ **what**_ _did you tell them Naruto?_ "

Naruto thought to himself a bit fearfully, ' _Yikes! It seems the girls have bonded a lot more quickly than I thought possible!_ ' "I told them to leave me alone or I'd raze their homes to the ground."

Selene and Ildi both relaxed. "Well then, it sounds like they got the message then." said Selene. "Are you okay Naruto? That had to be a huge emotional strain on you."

Ildi nodded. "Don't worry Naruto; us girls will take good care of you until you're feeling better."

Naruto sweat dropped. ' _I guess they were worried I was going to run off back to Japan_.'

Selene took Naruto's hand and said, "Let's go home." she had sympathy in her eyes. "I can tell you are hurting inside."

Naruto felt Ildi take his other hand. "Go home with big sister Selene. I'll take care of you tomorrow night."

Naruto soon kissed Ildi goodnight and trailed Selene's Jaguar back to the mansion in his BMW….

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

When Naruto got back to Selene's room she quietly closed the door behind them and looked into his sad eyes. Selene kissed him gently and said gently, "You don't have to be indestructible all the time Naruto. I love you. I'll keep your heart safe."

Naruto slowly lowered himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around Selene's slender waist. He whispered her name cried quietly in her embrace for a long while before he finally settled down. Selene just held him and listened to him as he spoke about his Mother and everything that his meeting with the kitsunes had brought to the surface. A few hours later Naruto was sleeping deeply and Selene was awake holding him. _'I'll protect you my kitsune. I know Ildi will too_.' thought the Death Dealer as she drifted off to sleep…. _'We both love you_ ….'

….

 **Nara Prefecture,** **Japan, The Temple of Inari**

Inari Priestess Himeko was having a vision of the past that was tied very much to the present….

 _…_ _._

 _VISION START_ ….

A radiantly beautiful kitsune woman with long red hair and violet eyes was sitting in the seiza position inside the Palace of Toyoura on a cushion when a large number of kitsunes came in and kneeled before her. Once they rose their faces seemed to be etched in stone.

"You brought that _child_ here yesterday Kushina-sama." said a counselor that seemed to be the spokesperson for the others. "The council of fifty decreed that he was _not_ to be allowed in the Palace of Toyoura under _any_ circumstances."

The now named Kushina stood up and said in a dark tone, "You are an _advisory_ council of fifty. Bringing my little son here did no harm to any of you or _anyone_. He is of my blood. Are you… _defying_ me counselor?"

"There are thirty eight of us here who agree Kushina-sama." said another. "That is a majority vote. For this trespass that vile child must be put down."

" _I see_." said Kushina. Suddenly her power exploded to such a degree that all of the windows and blinds were blown out of the bottom three floors of the Palace of Toyoura. The thirty eight counselors before her trembled in terror as she drew her sword. Kushina's long red hair waved violently in tune with her anger. The Celestial Daughter's voice roared with a power that shook the heavens themselves. " _In the name of goddess Inari-sama herself if you harm my son Naruto in any way_ _ **YOU WILL DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS BY MY HAND!**_ "

"K-k-kushina-sama!" shrieked one counselor in fear.

" _The time for talk is over!_ " raged Kushina. " _For seven long years you have persecuted my son and heir. I decree that the thirty eight of you will_ _ **die**_ _for this treachery!_ "

An explosion ripped through the countryside and there wasn't a single zenko that did not feel the wrath of the Celestial Daughter Kushina-sama. It chilled them _all_ to the marrow….

….

The Palace of Toyoura was demolished and burning when Inari's High Priestess Kokoro arrived twenty minutes later. In the center of the destruction a sphere of energy closed around the bloodied but still standing nine tailed form of the Celestial Daughter Kushina. Kurama's daughter screamed, " _When I am freed all of you and your descendants will pay dearly for this betrayal! I swear it on Inari's name and my Otou-sama Kurama's alike!"_ The sphere closed and Kushina let out one last earth shaking roar before the seal was complete and the land was silent.

Kokoro stared in horror and summoned the other Priestesses to aid her. The dying and dismembered bodies of the rebellious council members lay strewn and strung everywhere the priestesses looked and it brought them to tears. After searching through the smoldering wreckage only six of the thirty eight survived Kushina's wrath….the vast majority of them were literally torn apart and were five to seven tails themselves. Six of them were nine tails. Of the remaining six counselors, two succumbed to grievous wounds by the next morning and another committed seppuku in shame of her actions. The remaining three were scarred for life….

Isamu….Who had half his face burned off by the superheated fox fire of the Celestial Daughter. The muscles and tendons were literally fused with the bone and no healers could fix the damage done. In addition the burning claw marks across his torso would cause him pain for the rest of his existence.

Nobuko….Who lost her left hind leg and had two tails torn off. Kushina only hit her once and it knocked her out of the battle until the sealing took place.

Yuudai….Who was crushed so badly by the Celestial Daughter that he would never walk properly again.

"W-we used the remaining powers of the thirty two dying souls to seal the Celestial Daughter. It was barely enough to hold back her wrath. _What have we done?!_ " sobbed Nobuko as she shivered from the memories of losing her tails and leg.

"We did what was necessary!" spat Isamu through the half of his face remaining.

Yuudai whimpered, "We only sought to rid the world of that tainted half breed! The Celestial Daughter-"

"You sought to kill Kushina-sama's one and only **_son_**?!" roared Kokoro in anger. "You wished to harm an _innocent boy_ and took his Mother from him?" Kokoro stormed over to the seal and picked up Kushina's bloodied sword. "You three that survived are **_accursed_**. You are **_banished_** from Inari's lands. While the Inari Kitsunes may ignore Naruto none are allowed to harm the child. This is my decree as the High Priestess of Goddess Inari-sama." Kokuro took the sword in hand and cleansed it with holy water. She turned back to Isamu, Yuudai and Nobuko "I am giving this blade to the Celestial Daughter's only son. I foresee that it will hunger for your blood and her son will finish what his Mother started in the distant future. When he takes your accursed lives Kushina-sama will once again be free and all you efforts against Inari's rule will come to **_naught_**."

Yuudai cried out, "My body is _broken and crushed_ High Priestesses Kokoro! Have mercy! Surely Inari-sama-"

"Inari-sama has **_no_** mercy for those who deny her will and commit such vile and tainted acts!" growled Kokoro. "Go! Flee to the four corners of the Earth. There is no escaping Inari's wrath….If I were you I would pray that Kushina-sama doesn't exterminate _every last drop_ of your bloodlines for this treachery when she is freed. **_Be gone!_** Even the Yako who do not follow Inari-sama will avoid you like the plague that you are."

….

Within days the three maimed kitsunes were removed by force from the Inari Kitsune lands. Isamu left angrily on his own swearing he would return one day. He openly denounced Kokoro's judgment and claimed he was in the right. Nobuko and Yuudai left quietly with the help of their descendants which left with them for parts unknown. As crippled as they were; the only way they could leave was to be carried. Yuudai in particular was in a cart being pulled along by others. Nobuko could at least walk some as crippled as she was….

….

Once the traitors were dealt with High Priestess Kokoro went to the small home that Kushina kept in the human village she stayed in. She saw that Alexander Corvinus was not around and approached Naruto who was playing in the yard. It was obvious the youngster sensed something was terribly wrong because the little boy seemed very distracted and depressed. Kokoro was in the guise of a little old woman and approached the blonde boy. "Excuse me child, are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and said, "Yes, I'm Naruto Obaa-san. Can I help you?"

Kokoro looked at the boy sadly. "This is for you child." She said as she sat Kushina's gleaming sword in front of him.

Naruto's blue eyes started to tear up. "T-this is my Kaa-chan's sword! Where is Kaa-chan?!"

"She is gone child. Learn to use this sword well, it is yours now." said Kokoro with a tear in her eye.

"N-no!" said Naruto as he burst into tears. "What hap-" When Naruto looked up the old woman was no longer around. She had vanished into thin air….

 _VISION END_ ….

….

Himeko came out of her vision with a start and saw her Great-Grandmother Kokoro standing there with an unreadable smile on her face. Kokoro looked just as young as in Himeko's vision but she was a 1700 year old nine tail that was to be treated with the greatest of respect. Kokoro retired centuries ago and passed the torch to Himeko's Grandmother who had also long since retired…."Hiiobaa-sama?" asked Himeko in shock.

"Well hello Himeko-chan." said Kokoro humorously. "Had any interesting visions lately?"

Himeko frowned. Her Great Grandmother Kokoro was easily the most mysterious person Himeko ever met and though the great granddaughter was _extremely_ good at reading people Kokoro had always been a riddle wrapped with an enigma to Himeko. Kokoro never got out much but she always knew _exactly_ what was going on. ' _I never even sense when Hiiobaa-sama sneaks up on me. How…._ _ **vexing**_.' thought Himeko.

"Fufufufu! You're 1000 years too young to detect me Himeko-chan." said Kokoro laughing with a widening smile at her granddaughter's obvious irritation. "Come along child; we have much to talk about." ' _Himeko-chan is so easy to tease_.' Kokoro mentally chortled to herself.

….

 **Budapest, Ördögház Mansion**

Naruto awoke and found himself snuggled into Selene's bosom. She was resting peacefully as she cradled him in her arms. ' _Selene takes such good care of me. I've never felt so peaceful and safe as this. I'll need to tell Ildi everything too. I love my mates. Maybe I can finally find some happiness in my life with them_.' He sighed softly. ' _I don't want to get up but Marcus wants to talk about our brother William today….I'll just rest here a little longer with my sweet Selene. She and Ildi are more than I deserve_.'

An hour later Naruto awakened Selene with a gentle kiss and she softly ran her fingers though his hair. "Are you alright Naruto?" she asked concerned.

Naruto kissed her again and said softly, "I'm alright thanks to you Selene. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I love you." The two kissed once again and held each other for bit before Naruto got up and took a shower. He then went to talk to Marcus.

….

Soon Marcus was sitting with Naruto as the two looked over an aerial map of a ruined castle in the Carpathian Mountains. They had discussed Naruto's unwelcome situation with the zenkos but now they were discussing something else….the place where William Corvinus, their brother and the first and most powerful werewolf was imprisoned. Naruto said, "So you and William are identical twins but he lost his mind after being bitten by a rabid wolf. Soren was pretty cooperative in revealing his prison's location and now you say Amelia has confirmed it?"

Marcus nodded. "We _must_ free him Naruto. Amelia was hesitant but she revealed that half the key to William's cell is hidden within Viktor's own flesh."

"And the other half?" asked Naruto.

"It was a pendant given to Viktor's daughter Sonja." explained Marcus. "Lucien has it as a memento of her as she was his mate and has promised to lend it to me once Viktor has been put down once and for all."

"So what do you intend to do Marcus?" asked Naruto. "I understand you want our brother to be free but if he's insane then he needs to be treated. We need to figure out a way to heal him so he can assume a human form again with his mental facilities intact….Between the lycans and the vampires a lot of research has been done on the Corvinus Strain. I'll bet the Old Man's people know a lot too. If we want to _truly_ free William we need to develop a serum of some sort to turn him into a lycan or at least regain his sanity."

Marcus pondered for a few minutes. "A serum? Do you think it's possible?"

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "It will take time and patience but you know as well as I do that everyone would help. We can't afford another werewolf plague and the lycans regard them as family. I think Lucien will help. Freeing our brother only to see him possessed with madness isn't the thing to do. Even the Old Man would agree." Naruto gripped Marcus' shoulder. "I know he's your twin and matters more than anyone to you but you have to use logic in this situation. Let's end the vampire/lycan conflict for good and then pool our resources to save William."

"I would be totally in favor of this." said Amelia as she entered the office. "If William Corvinus can be cured then I would fully support releasing him."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and said, "I never thought you would support such an action Amelia."

Amelia said, "Ever since Naruto here arrived things have happened that I believed would never be possible. The fact we have a ceasefire and are negotiating a peace with the lycans alone is something I find incredibly baffling."

"Technically we are all family if you think about it." said Naruto. "It will take centuries to heal the wounds but this is a start."

Marcus nodded, "I'm hesitant but I'm going to call Father and see if he's willing to lend his support."

….

 **Nara Prefecture,** **Japan, The Temple of Inari**

Kokoro and Himeko went back to Kokoro's cottage she shared with her husband Eiji of sixteen centuries. At the time he was out. "Your Hiiojii-sama Eiji is out fishing with some of your Uncles Himeko-chan so we can speak in private." said Kokoro as she started to make some tea for them to share. Himeko was always amazed at her Great Grandparent's home. It looked like a tiny cottage outside but was a huge mansion inside. Himeko often wondered how many kitsune illusions were spun around the place but Kokoro and Eiji were extremely sneaky and playful with their many children and grandchildren and would never tell.

Kokoro soon set some tea down to share with her great-grandchild and said, "Tell me what you saw in your vision Himeko-chan. Don't spare any details as it is very important."

Himeko spent the next hour describing what she'd seen and the horrors of Kushina-sama's being sealed away. Kokoro nodded noncommittally as she recalled things from memory as her grandchild described them. Finally Kokoro said, "You saw the three I banished away Himeko-chan. Did you _hear their names_ though?"

The younger Inari Priestess cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Of course I heard them Hiiobaa-sama. They were named Yuudai, Nobuko and Isamu. Why do you ask?"

"Because Inari-sama herself banished those names and no one has spoke of them for 1400 years." said Kokoro gravely. "The goddess would only allow one with the power to seek those three traitors out to hear those names. Your duty has been ordained since Kushina-sama's horrible sealing. You are to lead Naruto-sama to hunt those three treacherous ones down and help him end them forever to free Kushina-sama from her imprisonment. I thought you were the one but it wasn't until today that I had the proof."

"Can you tell me what happened to Naruto-sama after you gave him Kushina-sama's sword?" asked Himeko. "Did he learn to wield it?"

Kokoro smiled again. "I believe you may have heard of a ronin warlord kitsune that was never a yako or a zenko either. "He was known as the **_Blood Red Tide_**."

Himeko gasped. " _The Blood Red Tide?_ From when I was little I heard he was unstoppable and the Council fears him."

Her Grandmother chuckled. "And well they should. He is the son of Kushina-sama and the Grandson of Kurama-sama. Through the centuries he led a terribly difficult life but it has made him stronger than any of us. I was prepared to raise him myself after his Father abandoned him in grief but so many of the zenko blamed him for what happened to Kushina-sama that it was safer to let him grow up alone among the humans. As I foresaw he has eclipsed Kushina-sama in strength and it is time to hunt those three traitors down and fulfill Inari-sama's will."

Himeko asked, "Is Naruto-sama good or evil then?"

Kokoro poured some more tea for them. "That depends on your point of view I suppose….Let me tell you some of Naruto'sama's history. I have been watching over him through visions for a long time…."

….

 **Budapest, Lycan Den, a week later**

Naruto was spending the day with his mate Ildi. She also comforted him a great deal along with Selene and over the last week the three had meals together several times. Naruto was very happy that Ildi and Selene seemed to get along so well. They pair often had meals together when he was busy running messages between Lucien and Marcus. The only problem he found is they tended to make plans first and inform Naruto later….

"So anyway, my Daddy is _really_ interested in meeting you Naruto. He said so when he dropped off my new Ducati." said Ildi. "He will want to meet Selene too but right now it's still too tense to bring a vampire/kitsune hybrid into a lycan den. It wouldn't be a good idea for her to go at this point especially given big sister Selene is a Death Dealer by trade. She totally agreed."

"You want me to meet your parents Ildi?" asked Naruto. It was kind of an alien concept to him.

Ildi smiled. "Of course I do! You are my mate after all. I've met your Dad….You don't have to be nervous Naruto. I'm sure Mom, Daddy and my six brothers ( _cough*idiots*cough_ ) will all like you just fine."

"How far away do they live?" asked Naruto.

"Mom and Daddy's den is in Vienna in Austria." said Ildi enthusiastically. "There is a whole lycan neighborhood there believe it or not. Big sister Selene and I discussed it over the phone and in person while you were helping Lucian and Marcus figure things out. You need a break Naruto. We can go to Vienna for the weekend. It's only about two and a half hours from here. It will be fun! Have you ever been to Vienna?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes but not since before World War I when this whole area was the Austro-Hungarian Empire."

"Cool! We can go biking together." said Ildi excitedly. Then she got a look of utter horror on her face. "You _can_ ride a motorcycle can't you Naruto?" she asked in a frightened tone. "It's _very important_ in my family."

Naruto smiled softly. "I have a bike back in Japan. Of course I can ride a motorcycle. Why is it so important?"

Ildi sighed in relief. "Daddy and my brothers are all motorcycle mechanics. They live and breathe bikes. I grew up in a bike shop helping out. What kind of a motorcycle do you have back in Japan?" _'_ _ **Please**_ _let it not be a scooter…_.'

"It's a gun metal colored custom Honda Gold Wing Valkyrie." said Naruto as he got out his phone. "Here's a picture of it."

" _Oh thank god!_ " said Ildi in relief as she looked at the picture excitedly. "I just _knew_ my mate would have good taste in bikes! A big, powerful and dangerous looking cruiser. Daddy will _completely_ approve!"

Naruto smiled as Ildi gushed over his bike. _'Ildi's family sure has some interesting priorities_.'

"It's a shame you don't have a bike here Naruto." said Ildi. "It would be so cool if we could ride out to Vienna together. It would make a great impression on the whole den."

….

 _With Selene_ ….

Naruto called Selene on the phone. She was down in the Death Dealer's armory servicing her weapons when Naruto called with a strange question. "Do I like motorcycles? I used to ride one in the sixties, why?" asked the dark haired beauty.

"Ildi's family considers motorcycles more important than lifeblood apparently so I'm going to buy one for this trip to Vienna." said Naruto. "Do you want one Selene? Ildi loves her Ducati so she doesn't want another."

Selene set down her pistol she'd been cleaning. "Well, I thought you didn't want to spend a lot. You're always so frugal."

"I'm frugal with MY money. This time I'm spending the Old Man's money, not mine." said Naruto. "A couple of motorcycles aren't going to put a dent in his billions."

Selene had to cover her giggle with a cough. (She couldn't be seen _giggling_ around her fellow Death Dealer's. Selene had a reputation to uphold). "I'll pick out something when you get back from Vienna. Is Ildi there?"

"Hold on and I'll put her on." said Naruto.

Ildi picked up the line. "Hi big sis! What's up?"

"You and Naruto are going motorcycle shopping right?" asked Selene. Hearing Ildi's hum of affirmation Selene said, "While you're at it get him into some appropriate clothes for a biker. Preferably black leather. That trench coat and suit he always wears is so boring. Get him something with style."

Ildi giggled. "I like the way you think sis! I'll get him decked out. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"There's too much stuff to do here at Ördögház today. I'll trust your judgment." said Selene.

"Okay, will do sis! We'll stop by later." said Ildi a little too gleefully for Naruto's tastes. He didn't know what was going on but he got a shiver up is spine….

….

 **Nara Prefecture,** **Japan, The Temple of Inari**

Himeko and Tsukiko were listening to the quivering Chie's report of what had happened on her disastrous trip with Kuzuo-sama. Kokoro was also there out of curiosity.

" ** _Beauty is only skin deep? FORCED into a loveless marriage with some SHREW of a priestess?!_** " screeched Himeko at the top of her lungs. " _How_ _ **dare**_ _that ingrate! He's never even met me! That scoundrel is in no place to judge_ _ **ME!**_ "

Kokoro chuckled. "It seems Naruto-sama has grown up to be quite interesting. To think he's gazed upon your beauty and found you wanting Himeko-chan. Fufufufu!"

Himeko practically had steam coming out of her ears. "To think I actually felt _sorry_ for that lowlife! To think I was planning to _help_ that buffoon! I'm so angry I could spit fire!"

Tsukiko (ever the voice of reason) said, "Obaa-sama, please don't tease Himeko. Himeko, calm yourself; you are frightening young Chie."

Himeko looked over at the quivering Chie and forced her anger down somewhat. "I'm sorry I frightened you Chie-chan….I'm just-just so very angry! But I'm not angry at you; I am angry at _him!_ "

Kokoro asked, "Did you get a good look at Naruto-sama Chie-chan? Could you show us what he looks like?"

Chie nodded and said, "I did Kokoro-sama, but-"

"Well then do show us his appearance." chortled Kokoro. "I want to see what Himeko-chan's future husband will look like. Fufufufu!"

" _I wouldn't marry him if he was the_ _ **last**_ _kitsune on the face of the earth!_ " shrieked Himeko red in the face.

Kokoro continued to laugh. "Don't be shy about your feelings Himeko-chan! Tell us how you _really_ feel!"

" ** _Arrrgh!_** " roared Himeko stamping her foot angrily before she teleported away in a swirl of fox fire.

Chie was hiding behind Tsukiko by this point and Tsukiko sweat dropped. "Was that _truly_ necessary Obaa-sama? Himeko-chan was already coiled up like a spring!"

"Fufufu! Himeko-chan is just so easy to tease." said Kokoro merrily. "I just can't help myself. Besides, Himeko-chan is too spoiled to having everything her way." Then Kokoro added with a slight bit of disapproval in her tone. "You've let her grow a bit too arrogant Tsukiko-chan. If she is to become High Priestess to Inari someday then she needs to show some humility. Himeko-chan is _incredibly_ gifted and powerful but that's no excuse for her being egotistical. This little trip she has to take to see Naruto-sama could be just the splash of cold water in the face she needs to stop acting like a brat!"

Tsukiko sighed, "You are right of course Obaa-sama. Her Father and I spoiled her and let her get away with too much."

Kokoro returned to smiling softly. She turned to Chie. "It's alright to come out now Chie-chan. Don't be scared little one. I actually I would like to see Naruto-sama's appearance. Since Himeko-chan ran off to have a tantrum it's safe now."

Chie just sighed…. _'What_ _ **am**_ _I going to do with Himeko-sama?_ '

….

 **Budapest, Hungary**

Naruto was in one of the largest motorcycle dealerships in Budapest with Ildi. He had ridden over with her on Ildi's Ducati. She was like a child in a candy store as she darted about looking at all of the things there. She finally settled her big brown eyes on a bike that she liked best; a sport touring bike that a salesman was only too eager to show her. It was obvious Ildi was in love. She shot over to Naruto who was calmly looking over several manuals. The salesman had given up on him as a window shopper due to his noncommittal attitude. Naruto didn't look like any sort of biker anyway….

Ildi said with big eyes, "Naruto, come here! This one!" She soon dragged him by the arm over in front of a silver and black BMW R1200RT. "This one!" she repeated eagerly.

Naruto smiled and said, "You want that one Ildi? I thought you liked your Ducati."

"I want it for _you_ Naruto! It is _sooo_ cool!" said Ildi excitedly. "You'd look great on this ride. Let's take one for a spin!"

The blonde kitsune looked over his younger mate's choice of bike with an appraising eye. The look in her big brown eyes made him want to buy it for _her_ but it just didn't suit _him_. "This looks like something that would be ideal for you or Selene. I've got something else in mind. Are you _sure_ you don't want it Ildi?"

Ildi's face fell but then she perked back up as she imagined Selene on the bike. "Hmmm….big sis _would_ look pretty awesome on such a badass set of wheels. We should surprise her! It would look great beside my Ducati. Hmmm…."

Naruto went over to a big Triumph Rocket III Roadster. "This is what I was thinking about."

Ildi looked at the big bike with wide eyes and said. "Naruto, are you just planning to scare off lesser bikes or do actually _need_ that kind of power?"

"It reminds me of my Valkyrie back in Japan." said Naruto as he looked the Triumph over. "Besides, a big and intimidating cruiser has always been my preference. It makes a statement." Naruto put his hand on the seat and used his psychometry to feel the machine. "Nope, not this one." On the fourth one down he said, "This one is the one I believe." After checking the rest out with psychometry he came back to the fourth one and said. "Yes, this definitely is the one."

"Because it's big and black?" asked Ildi with a smile.

"No, this one feels just right." said Naruto. He went over to the counter and said to the manager. "I want to test drive the black Triumph."

The manager loomed a bit over Naruto. Naruto didn't look particularly rich or poor and the man asked, "Are you sure you can afford or handle a bike like that son?" The manager wasn't really trying to be intimidating; he just wanted to know.

Naruto pulled out a black card courtesy of his Father and handed it to the manager whose eyes got rather large. "N-no limit?" he asked.

"Something like that." said Naruto mysteriously. "So can I take that one out for a test drive or do I need to take my business elsewhere?"

Naruto and Ildi were out on the road in record time….

….

An hour later….

"I can't believe I'm dressed this way. I normally just wear jeans and a t-shirt when I'm riding." said Naruto as he looked in the mirror. His clothes looked like a cross between Ildi and Selene's choices in gear. Black leather, black boots, black helmet. ' _All I need now is pistols like Selene and Ildi pack. I look like a Death Dealer or someone out of a Mad Max movie. There is a fortune in leather wrapped up in these clothes. At least I talked Ildi out of the studded or spiked wristbands. I guess I should count that as victory_.' Seeing the happiness dancing around in Ildi's eyes Naruto couldn't help but smile under the helmet though.

Ildi was beaming at her mate's appearance. "Yes, big sis will definitely approve. So will my Mom!"

Naruto went ahead and had Ildi pick out an outfit for herself as well. Since she no longer had to shed her clothes to shape shift into her lycan/kitsune form she could wear some nice form fitting clothes. ' _Well, I don't know about me but Ildi and Selene look hot in tight black leather….I'd better stop thinking about this. I'm starting to get aroused_.'

The manager of the place was only too delighted to ring up their purchases at the register. After Naruto paid a fortune on Alexender Corvinus' tab the pair hit the road and decided to see Selene at Ördögház Mansion. Ildi understandably didn't want to step inside the vampire's coven so Selene met them outside the gates.

"I have to say I like them Ildi." said Selene as she appraised Naruto's new appearance. "This new look shows off your body much better Naruto. We should have done this a while ago. By the way, I know you don't have anything to compensate for but that is one big Triumph. I like it."

The girls were soon discussing filling out the rest of Naruto's (lack of) wardrobe and Naruto sweat dropped. ' _I guess even ruthless Death Dealers and relentless lycan trackers still like to talk clothes. My mates never cease to amaze me_.' The three soon decided to go out to dinner and Selene rode with Naruto on his Triumph.

….

 **The Frigate** ** _Sancta Helena_**

One of Alexander Corvinus' accountants brought an item to her superior's attention. " _Naruto spent_ _ **how much**_ _on a motorcycle?!_ " asked Alexander in shock….

Michael Corvin knocked upon Alexander's office door. Hearing his Grandfather bid him to enter Michael asked, "Is everything alright Grandfather?"

Alexander set the printout to the side and said in a flat tone. "Your Uncle Naruto is doing his best to drive me insane. I don't know if he's being a prankster like his Mother or if it's psychological warfare. I believe of my four children that Naruto is both the most kindhearted and most insidious at the same time…." Alexander noticed Michael was trying to stifle a chuckle. He was actually quite pleased to have developed a Grandfather/grandson relationship with Michael. It did the Corvinus Patriarch a great deal of good to have _family_ again. The fact he was actually in touch with both Marcus and Naruto again helped too. "So brings you by Michael? Did you just drop in to visit or did you make a discovery? Either is fine of course."

"Actually, we've made some discoveries regarding the differences between lycan and werewolf versions of the Corvinus Strain." said Michael brightly. "That biochemist Singe ( _cringe_ ) that works as a doctor for the lycans had some basic data and we were able to build upon it. I'm a surgeon but this project piqued my interest. I did study brain chemistry a great deal after all."

"Tell me more." said Alexander eagerly. ' _I never dreamed we'd be able to save William from his insanity….Naruto, you never cease to amaze me with your ideas_ ….'

….

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Lady Kurami was visiting a certain, incredibly hateful and malicious old kitsune that was a business partner of hers. He was in his full nine tailed form and she was in her human form as she felt no reason to display her seven tails. The old kitsune had a grudge as wide as the Pacific Ocean against Naruto that went _way_ back before Kurami's time (and she was 700 years old). She visited him face to face because he had some superstition about electronics and was _very_ secretive. Kurami didn't particularly care as she and the old nine tails strictly talked business. They had been business partners for centuries and she said smiling rather saucily, "It's unusual for you to contact me out of the blue old man Isamu. What reason do you have for calling me out here with no notice?"

"Naruto…." growled the old kitsune missing half his face under an illusion. "We are allies and I want you to help me destroy him once and for all."

Kurami laughed. "I told you long ago that I intend to have Naruto-sama as my mate. You threatened to withdraw your money but without my protection network and contacts your opium dens and other drug rings will collapse overnight. I still fail to see why you hate him so much. Did he damage the left half of your face you always hide under an illusion?"

Isamu growled, "That half bred fiend will collapse the zenko! Hi is a threat to Inari-sama's will!"

"And a drug pushing, hateful old relic such as yourself is the righteous bearer of Inari's will?" asked Kurami sarcastically. "I find that very difficult to believe. I'm not even a follower of Inari so the zenko's collapse would mean nothing to me. I'm a yako remember old man?"

"Blasphemous woman!" growled the half faced old kitsune. "You yako only live by Inari-sama's grace! You just refuse to acknowledge her authority!"

"Preach to someone who gives a damn old man." said Lady Kurami cynically. "I'm admittedly no saint but considering how many human lives you've destroyed through your drugs and other contraband you're _far_ more corrupt than I could ever _hope_ to be."

Isamu growled, "You will never see Inari's pure land. I have done what I have to do to counter Naruto's threat. _Time is running out quickly; do you not understand?!_ "

Kurami's purple eyes gleamed. "Is that _fear_ I detect in your voice old man?" Isamu took a swipe at her but she easily dodged it and laughed. "How did I not see this before you old schemer? You aren't on a crusade for Inari or anyone else. _You're afraid for yourself!_ "

" ** _Be silent vixen!_** " roared Isamu angrily. "You know _nothing!_ "

"I trust my _instincts_ old man. They've kept me alive for a long time." hissed Lady Kurami. "I know _cornered prey_ when I see it. If I have to choose between saving your ancient hide and Naruto-sama I'll side with him _in a heartbeat_. Bother me about this subject again and you will regret it _in the extreme_ you old relic. I can take the financial loss of your money but you won't survive without _my_ protection. **_Don't you EVER forget it!_** " With that Lady Kurami vanished in a swirl of fox fire leaving Isamu to ruminate alone in his den….

" _Time is running out_ …." Isamu whispered to himself as the pain across his torso and face flared up again. He hissed in pain. " _Even today Kushina-sama curses me from beyond_ …. You'll pay for this insolence Kurami…."

….

 _With Kurami_ ….

The beautiful vixen was pondering what to do with this situation. Isamu had influence but nothing on par with her own. She also had a far superior information network even if she had a public rather than secret persona because she owned several electronics corporations.

 _'_ _That crafty old bastard will no doubt vanish overnight again. To think all these years he had me actually believing that he was actually trying to follow Inari in his own twisted way. I_ _ **despise**_ _being manipulated! He even took a swipe at me….His disrespect towards me is going to cost him dearly….I wonder if I could gain Naruto-sama's favor by revealing that old fool to him. I don't know if it's true but_ _ **Isamu**_ _believes Naruto-sama is after him and that's good enough for me. That old relic has been on this earth far too long anyway_ ….'

….

 **Budapest, Lycan Den**

Naruto was lying in bed curled up with Ildi. She'd been very passionate with her lovemaking that night and they wore each other out. The blonde kitsune was listening to Ildi's soft breathing as he thought about the day. It was strange. He'd been at dinner with his mates and they were just discussing normal, everyday things and the road trip that he and Ildi were going to be taking tomorrow morning to meet Ildi's family. Naruto wasn't sure whether or not he should be dreading it or not. On the one hand he was going to Vienna with his beautiful mate Ildi to theoretically just have a nice time and forget about the war he was trying to end.

On the other hand Ildi had asked him to try to not be too rough with her Father and brothers who no doubt would try to intimidate him and establish their dominance over him….

 _Flashback…._

 _Ildi was fidgeting a bit. "Daddy is very used to being_ _ **the**_ _alpha at the Lycan Den in Vienna. He's the oldest and the strongest. I'm sure he'll try to put you in your place and the six idiots will be right behind him to establish some sort of hierarchy over you."_

 _"_ _The six idiots?" asked Naruto confused. "Who are you talking about Ildi?"_

 _"_ _My six older brothers." said Ildi. "I have no doubt they'll try to start something….and then you'll turn into your dump truck sized fox form curb stomp them and Daddy. I mean the six idiots will probably deserve it but I don't want you to put them in the hospital." Naruto was about to reply but Ildi continued, "But then again; you are my mate and should be allowed to defend your honor! I mean, you playing runt ball with the six idiots might be for the best but I really hope you don't have to make an example out of Daddy….But he was all up in arms about me still being_ _ **his little girl**_ _and telling you_ _ **the way it is**_ _."_

 _"_ _Ummm….Ildi, I was planning to meet your family; not beat them up." said Naruto as he hugged her. "I'm not going to need to resort to violence unless I'm attacked or something. Even then it shouldn't be an issue. I'll be respectful to your Dad and Mom."_

 _Ildi kissed him and smiled. "You're such a good mate Naruto. I'm sure it will be fine. I just got worried over nothing. If you have to send them running for their lives that's just the way it is."_

 _The blonde kitsune sweat dropped…._

 _Flashback end…._

"This is going to be one interesting adventure this weekend…." muttered Naruto before he joined Ildi in the land of dreams….

 _The Blood Red Tide could win wars but how would he fare trying to make a good impression on Ildi's overprotective family?_

 _…_ _._

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, a lot of ground got covered here. Naruto currently doesn't know much other than his Mother vanished and that the zenko had something to do with it. He also knows about the Palace of Toyoura because Kushina took him there once. Himeko knows far more than anyone except her Great-Grandmother Kokoro. Is poor Chie going to be able to handle her temperamental mistress and help in this task or will she do the logical thing and run away screaming? Lady Kurami has also returned and has an unexpected acquaintance that Naruto may want to _obliterate_ in the near future. How will that play out?

On the other side of the world Naruto has blown some of his Father's cash to make his girls happy and take a proverbial road trip to "Meet the parents." Next chapter we'll see how things go in Vienna and whether or not Ildi's six brothers survive meeting their new brother in law. See you next time. Blue out. 7/28/18


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter is pretty much dealing with Ildi's family and some of the other denizens in Vienna. I'll conclude this mini arc next chapter. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

Last time:

 _Ildi was fidgeting a bit. "Daddy is very used to being_ _ **the**_ _alpha at the Lycan Den in Vienna. He's the oldest and the strongest. I'm sure he'll try to put you in your place and the six idiots will be right behind him to establish some sort of hierarchy over you."_

 _"_ _The six idiots?" asked Naruto confused. "Who are you talking about Ildi?"_

 _"_ _My six older brothers." said Ildi. "I have no doubt they'll try to start something….and then you'll turn into your dump truck sized fox form curb stomp them and Daddy. I mean the six idiots will probably deserve it but I don't want you to put them in the hospital." Naruto was about to reply but Ildi continued, "But then again; you are my mate and should be allowed to defend your honor! I mean, you playing runt ball with the six idiots might be for the best but I really hope you don't have to make an example out of Daddy….But he was all up in arms about me still being_ _ **his little girl**_ _and telling you_ _ **the way it is**_ _."_

 _"_ _Ummm….Ildi, I was planning to meet your family; not beat them up." said Naruto as he hugged her. "I'm not going to need to resort to violence unless I'm attacked or something. Even then it shouldn't be an issue. I'll be respectful to your Dad and Mom."_

 _Ildi kissed him and smiled. "You're such a good mate Naruto. I'm sure it will be fine. I just got worried over nothing. If you have to send them running for their lives that's just the way it is."_

 _The blonde kitsune sweat dropped…._

 _Flashback end…._

 _"_ _This is going to be one interesting adventure this weekend…." muttered Naruto before he joined Ildi in the land of dreams…._

 _The Blood Red Tide could win wars but how would he fare trying to make a good impression on Ildi's overprotective family?_

Chapter 9

 **Budapest, Lycan Den**

Naruto took a look at Ildi as she slept peacefully in his arms. _'Actually I'd be happy to lay here in bed with Ildi and forget Vienna. Oh well, I'd best wake her up. She wanted to start early_.' Naruto tilted her head gently and gave her loving good morning kiss. He saw her brown eyes flutter open before she reciprocated. When they separated both lovers were smiling at each other. "Good morning Ildi, How's my mate?"

Ildi kissed him again and hummed happily. She said, "Today we're going to Vienna. I'm so excited!"

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm and said, "I guess we should get started then." They each took a shower and did the rest of their morning rituals before they got dressed and ready to go.

….

After fueling up their bikes, Ildi and Naruto took a direct route on M1 Motorway and made a brief stop at Győr for some breakfast. Once they ate and crossed into Austria they took the East Autobahn A4 the rest of the way. All in all the weather was nice and the trip was pleasant. Ildi really enjoyed breaking in her new Ducati on the open road.

They soon were at their destination….the outskirts of Vienna.

 **Vienna, Austria**

As they rode into the part of town Ildi grew up in Naruto could feel the energies of the lycans living in the area. To an ordinary human the area appeared to be a normal subdivision at the edge of the industrial district. It looked like a lively area with a lot of children playing there….all of them lycans….

Idli was leading the way when she turned off into a lot that had a rather old looking shop that simply had ' _Emporium_ ' written on its sign. Ildi pulled up in front of the place, parked her Ducati and took her helmet off. She shook her hair out and smiled at Naruto as he pulled up beside her on his Triumph. Knowing this wasn't the right place Naruto took off his helmet and said, "What's up Ildi, do you know the owner of this place well?"

Ildi shook her head. "Actually no, that's why I stopped. Mom and Daddy's house and the shop are two streets over. This building hasn't had a business in it since the 1950's. Let's check it out!"

When they entered the _Emporium_ they found the place was covered in prayer beads and all sorts of semi religious paraphernalia. It also reeked of burning incense that bothered Ildi's sensitive nose. (Naruto didn't like it too much either). An old woman in 1960's clothing came out and said, "Welcome to my humble shop, the _Emporium!_ If you were brought here it must have been by a higher power because here you will find the very Mecca of items to protect you from the supernatural such as the dreaded Demon Dogs that roam the streets every Full Moon!"

Ildi's eyebrows shot up and she asked incredulously, "Demon Dogs?"

The old woman nodded, "Yes, the demonic beasts known to many but spoken of by few….the **_werewolves!_** "

Naruto was quietly looking at various 'protective charms' and other 'mystical objects' that he could not identify as the old woman warned Ildi of the dangers of werewolves in a shop smack dab in the middle of a long established lycan community. If the situation hadn't been so bizarre; Naruto would have started laughing. Seeing his mate Ildi was looking a little dumbfounded by the old shopkeeper's exuberant speech; Naruto came over and held Ildi's hand which made her relax a bit.

"….And that is why you NEED to buy these anti werewolf charms young lady!" said the old woman as she pointed to a series of tabloid magazines and newspapers scattered about. "After YEARS of RESEARCH I've found that the demon dogs are spotted in THIS VERY AREA every few years or so under the full moon. I have wolfsbane, rye, mistletoe and mountain ash to repel their evil, demonic curse from you. My dearly departed husband (bless his soul) was a crafter of werewolf whistles all his life and countless people owe their lives to the ones he made by hand. We took it a step further and had them blessed by a priest…."

"Werewolf whistles?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. ' _What in the hell…?_ '

"YES, one blow on this magic whistle will drive away the evils of the night!" said the odd old woman as she blew on the whistle she was wearing. "Now we are protected!" she proclaimed.

' _I didn't hear a thing_ ….' thought both Ildi and Naruto. "Ummm….that's very interesting." added Ildi.

The old woman nodded and said conspiratorially, "Be forewarned that they won't work against regular dogs though, only demonic beasts. Some people have made that mistake. Only EVIL can hear this holy sound and it shrinks back in FEAR!"

Naruto sweat dropped. ' _There's not one iota of mystical energy in the vicinity of this shop be it good or evil_.' "….Wow, what can I say to that?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "Just LOOK at this picture from the web! It shows one of the EVIL BEASTS under the light of the FULL MOON." The old woman held up a printout that was so obviously photo-shopped that Naruto was fighting a losing battle with keeping a straight face. Ildi wasn't doing any better.

' _That looks like something the lycan kids around here probably made_.' thought Ildi covering her smile with a hand. ' _I think the lower part is from a movie poster_.'

"….I also have crucifixes, holy water, wooden stakes, garlic cloves and mystic mirrors that are very effective against werewolves too." ranted the old woman.

"I thought that was supposed to ward off vampires…." said Ildi with a flat look on her face. She turned to Naruto with a grin. "Does big sis like garlic?"

"I honestly have no idea." replied Naruto with a shrug. "I never thought to ask her."

"….And I have nickel plated axes to decapitate the beasts! Why nickel you ask? YEARS of RESEARCH have proven that SILVER is just a scam to make more money!"

"Really…?" asked Ildi smiling. "I had no idea the silver bit was a racket. You should spread the word." The old woman nodded emphatically in agreement.

Naruto asked, "Ummm….just out of curiosity wouldn't being decapitated kill just about anything regardless?"

The old woman leaned forward and said in a low tone, "One would think so but when you've been dealing with the supernatural as long as I have you know the truth. You have to decapitate them with a nickel axe and then burn the remains or they'll rise back up from the very bowels of the earth! Don't feel bad about your mistake child. You obviously don't know werewolves like I do."

Naruto squeezed Ildi's hand with his. "Yes, obviously…." The couple smiled at each other. _'I guess being married to a lycan hybrid doesn't count_ ….'

….

"Well, that was an experience." said Naruto as they left the shop.

Ildi laughed. "I feel so deprived that you didn't buy me a nickel crucifix. How am I going to ward off _evil?_ "

"She had tin and plastic ones as well." said Naruto. "I couldn't make up my mind with such a big selection."

"Speaking of evil, I scent my big brother Anton nearby." said Ildi quietly. She subtly looked upwind and saw her oldest brother peering from behind some bushes. He was obviously sizing up Naruto. Ildi whispered, "Stay here Naruto. I'll be right back." She had a gleam in her eye as she darted off.

Naruto smiled wondering what mischief his younger mate was up to. He approved of course. Kitsunes make mischief by nature after all….

….

Anton was a tall Lycan that was fairly handsome. He bore a strong resemblance to his 'baby sister' Ildi having the same reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was carefully monitoring a certain blonde kitsune. ' _I'm glad I heard baby sis's Ducati from home. Now I can do some reconnaissance_.' He noticed Ildi and Naruto were smiling a lot and holding hands. _'Is this Naruto character_ _ **worthy**_ _of baby sis though? He may be a total jerk taking advantage of her innocence. Ildi's only seventy after all. I've got Friedrich checking on his motorcycle with binoculars and Gustav telling the others he's here. We'll have a_ _ **chat**_ _with this guy so he knows his place_ …'

The oldest sibling soon found himself caught in a brutal chokehold from behind. He struggled to break free to no avail. His eyes were big as saucers when Ildi whispered in his ear, "You know I inherited the best nose in the pack. You can't hide from me big bro. I don't want you messing with my mate." Then she released Anton who was gasping for breath.

"Geez Ildi; since when have you been that strong?" said Anton in a hoarse voice as he rubbed his neck.

Ildi grinned. "I smell Friedrich and Gustav were here. You probably set them up to do something."

"Ummm….I don't know what you are talking about!" said Anton sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Ildi.

"Don't make me tell Mom." said Ildi in an evil tone. "I _am_ her favorite after all."

"You are an evil little girl baby sis." pouted Anton.

Ildi laughed. "You're such a wuss. One stranglehold and my big bro is utterly defeated by his little sis. Come on, I'll introduce you to my mate Naruto."

Naruto was watching his mate mess with her brother as she dragged Anton over to see him.

….

 _Flashback…._

 _Ildi was describing her family. "The Graf family was originally from Prussia. Daddy grew up in_ _Königsberg_ _and was a soldier. He's a third generation lycan. When the Franco-Prussian War happened her met my Mom who is from a French family of lycans who are nobles. Mom's family didn't like Daddy_ _ **at all**_ _so the two of them eloped to Austria and have been living in or around Vienna ever since. "Mom's name is Marguerite and Daddy's name is Dmitri Graf. My brothers in order by age are Anton, Caesar, Emil, Friedrich, Gustav, and Heinz. Friedrich and Gustav are identical twins. I had two other brothers, Bernard and Dieter that died before I was born in World War I. Mom and Daddy never spoke much about them. It wasn't until after World War II that I was born."_

 _"_ _Did your parents pick names that were in alphabetical order on purpose or was that all coincidence?" asked Naruto humorously._

 _"_ _That's all Daddy's fault." replied Ildi shaking her head. "He's the worlds worst at remembering names so they stuck with letters of the alphabet."_

 _Naruto chuckled. "So if another child is born?"_

 _Ildi sighed. "Mom and Daddy have been talking about having another little one. No doubt the poor baby will have a name that starts with J."_

 _Naruto smiled and kissed his mate. "Our future children can be named however you like Ildi."_

 _Ildi smiled widely and hugged him._

 _Flashback end_ ….

….

Ildi marched up with the hapless Anton in tow. "Naruto, this is the oldest of my big bros. His name is Anton. Anton, be nice and introduce yourself to my husband Naruto."

Naruto said in a friendly tone, "Hi; I'm Naruto Corvinus. Nice to meet you Anton." He held out his hand to shake.

Anton huffed a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Anton Graf. You'd better be good to my baby sis or else-"

Ildi elbowed her brother and growled, "Shake his hand dumbass!"

Anton coughed and shook Naruto's hand. "Um, nice to meet you Naruto."

Ildi smacked Anton _hard_ on the shoulder and said with faked enthusiasm, "There big bro, that wasn't too hard was it?"

Anton wanted to growl at his baby sis but decided that wouldn't be too appropriate so he said, "Well, I'm going to walk over to the shop and tell Mom and Dad you guys are here Ildi. You had better be on your best behavior Corvinus!" Anton took off quickly before Ildi could strangle him.

"Ugggh, that jackass!" growled Ildi. "I just _knew_ he was going to cause trouble. And if idiot number one causes trouble the other five will follow suit. You think it's too late to get a nickel crucifix to poke them with?"

Naruto laughed and hugged Ildi. "Don't worry about it Ildi; I've dealt with much worse than that." He kissed her and she smiled at him. "Let's ride our bikes over to your parent's place."

….

 **Kyoto, Japan,** ** _Firefox Technologies Building_**

Deep below a skyscraper in Kyoto that was a hub for a certain yako kitsune vixen's internet technology business was a place that wasn't noted in the blueprints for the high tech, ultramodern building –a deep underground prison complex. Lady Kurami was chatting with the chained, gagged and confined Kraven. She said pleasantly, "It's nothing personal my dear vampire; it's simply a matter of using my assets to their maximum effect. Since you've been entirely cut off from your financial resources by the Vampire Elders I have little to no use for you and I simply can't abide you freeloading any longer."

Kraven cursed at her through his gag at the smiling vixen and she purred in a caressing voice, "Not to worry; your _former_ employees are going to be well taken care of. They are on _my_ payroll now so they are simply under new management. I have no issues with the fact they are vampires and they seem to be good, efficient workers….I have something _special_ planned for you though." she said in a sinister tone. "You see, I've meant to become Naruto-sama's mate for some 400 years and I believe that you'll make a nice gift to him as he obviously despises you. I'd kill you myself and send your head to him but that would lack the personal touch I desire."

Kraven's eyes were wide with terror. He struggled violently to escape his bindings to no avail.

The yako vixen laughed melodically. "Rest assured that handing you over to Naruto-sama is sure to gain some favor for me in his eyes." Her purple eyes turned slitted and glowed with power that made Kraven tremble. Lady Kurami's seven tails of power emerged as she assumed her full black vixen form and towered over the cowardly vampire. She smiled viciously and said through razor sharp teeth, "Who knows Kraven; Naruto-sama and I might split you for dinner."

Kraven screamed behind his gag and Lady Kurami's cruel laughter rang throughout the underground complex….

….

 **Vienna, Austria**

Naruto and Ildi arrived at _Graf's Motorcycle Repair_ and parked their bikes over to the side by the families' personal garage. A big Lycan came out the door and said, "Hey, you assholes! Move it; you can't park there!"

Ildi whipped off her helmet and growled angrily, "We'll park anywhere we damn well please _Emil!_ Do you **_want_** to get fucked up?!"

The now named Emil cringed and waved his hands in surrender. "Baby sis! Sorry; I didn't recognize you in that gear. You always wear cutoff shorts and tank tops instead of leather when you ride."

"I _know_ Anton already told you I was coming Emil." hissed Ildi. "You just want to irritate my mate. _Get lost!_ " She turned to Naruto and said, "Emil is the resident bully of the six idiots Naruto. If he fucks with you; you have my official permission to kick his head in."

Emil growled, "Don't push your luck with me baby sis! Just because you brought your mate doesn't mean he'll measure up! If I decide to play runt ball with him I will!" He stormed back inside cursing up a storm.

Naruto took his helmet off. "Ildi, are your brothers always this hostile?"

Ildi said in a frustrated tone, "Emil is by far the worst. He goes out of his way to be a dick."

Another male popped his head out the door and said, "Baby sis! How are you?"

Ildi smiled. "Heinz!" She hopped off of her bike and the two siblings hugged. "Heinz; come meet my mate Naruto!"

Naruto saw that Heinz looked so much like Ildi that it was painfully obvious they were siblings. Heinz even wore his hair tied back the same way. Ildi said happily, "Naruto; this is my favorite brother Heinz. We're only five years apart. He's the youngest of my big bros."

Heinz shook Naruto's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Naruto; I'm Heinz Graf." He turned to Ildi. "I knew you must be here because I heard Emil blow his stack." Turning back to Naruto; Heinz said, "Sorry about Emil and his temper. He takes his job as a jerk very seriously."

Naruto smiled and said, "I was under that impression the way he talked to Ildi. I wasn't sure what to make of him."

Ildi hugged Naruto and kissed him. "Emil is the worst. He and I never got along. He really tormented me when I was little."

Naruto wanted to growl but said, "We'll see about fixing his attitude."

"Be careful, Emil is really strong." warned Heinz. "No offense, but you aren't really all that big. He is a brute that only Dad can control."

"Mom can put the fear of god in him." said Ildi with a chuckle. "Of course, Daddy is afraid of Mom too."

Heinz nodded. "That's true. Naruto, just get on Mom's good side and everything will be fine."

….

 **Nara Prefecture,** **Japan, The Temple of Inari**

Himeko and Chie were getting their belongings together for a trip to Hungary. Himeko was still ranting and raving about Naruto's impertinence towards her. "I cannot believe I'm actually _helping_ this rogue Chie-chan. If Okaa-sama, Obaa-sama and Hiioobaa-sama hadn't _commanded_ it I would have said no."

"I'm afraid it is your duty as an Inari Priestess Himeko-sama." said Chie reasonably. "It isn't like you to complain about your duties to Inari-sama my Lady."

Himeko sighed. "It is not my duties to Inari-sama; it is this Lord Naruto's nature that bothers me. He is to fulfill Inari-sama's will and yet he does not seem to worship her appropriately. I find that disturbing –That and the fact he is a _disrespectful ruffian_ of course."

Chie sweat dropped. "Well, I have his phone number and we will be in Hungary in a couple of days. It is good you are fluent in English as well as Japanese. I should be able to handle the rest. Are you _absolutely_ sure that you don't want me to contact him to meet up with us first?"

"I want the element of surprise Chie-chan." said Himeko. "If we're already there then he won't be able to run from us."

"No offense Himeko-sama, but I don't think Naruto-sama has _ever_ run from _anything_ in his life unless it was to lure others into a trap he's set." said Chie.

Himeko smirked. "He may run from _me_. I'm a nine tails myself."

Chie shook her head. "Himeko-sama; his power is beyond comprehension! I beg of you, don't antagonize Naruto-sama. Think of the blood of Kurama-sama that flows through his veins! You are taking him _far_ too lightly."

"Are you that frightened of him Chie-chan?" asked Himeko sympathetically.

" ** _Yes!_** " answered Chie. "His power….his mere presence is terrifying! I do not want you to be hurt Himeko-sama. _Please_ treat him respectfully."

"Very well Chie-chan." said Himeko sullenly. "I don't want you in danger so I will try to be tolerant of his personality. I suppose he isn't entirely to blame. He _was_ forced to grow up among humans instead of kitsunes after all."

' _That's probably the best I'll get out of Himeko-sama_.' thought Chie with a sigh….

….

 **Vienna, Austria**

Naruto and Ildi were inside the large three story home that had belonged to the Graf family for over a century. The motorcycle repair shop was built right in front of it and the two were connected by a hallway between them. Naruto had been introduced to the twins Friedrich and Gustav and he could sense they were both less than thrilled Ildi had a mate. According to Ildi and Heinz they were responsible for chasing off anyone that showed interest in Ildi over the years along with Emil and her Father. Naruto also met Caesar who was 'the responsible one' that kept the family business going. He wasn't imposing at all but Naruto could tell Caesar was very smart. ' _He seems to possess good qualities for a lieutenant_.' thought Naruto. Caesar greeted Naruto in a businesslike manner and informed both Naruto and Ildi he would like to chat with them after the shop closed in the evening.

"….Just our luck that Mom and Daddy are out shopping." said Ildi as they sat in the den together on the couch. "If I know Mom she'll want to fix up a welcoming feast this afternoon."

"Your Mother likes to cook?" asked Naruto with his head cocked to the side. ' _For some reason the idea of Ildi cooking seems very alien to me_.'

Ildi grinned. "Yeah, Mom and Heinz _love_ to cook but me? I'm more familiar with motor oil than cooking oil. Sometimes Mom drafts me into helping but it's only to chop stuff up or something. I haven't helped with the actual cooking in decades. Do you like to cook Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can cook but nothing fancy. Years in the military taught me to eat whatever is available. I'm not too particular. I kind of prefer ramen noodles."

"It must be weird eating all those human foods." quipped Ildi.

The blonde smiled at his mate. "Being flexible is better. In some places I've lived and worked in fresh meat was so rare that only the nobility could afford it. On the other hand I do enjoy a good steak now and again."

They suddenly heard a crash and a male voice spewing a string of curses before a smacking sound was heard and a female voice said, "Dmitri Graf! You know Ildi is here with her mate. Stop swearing like a junkyard dog and show a little dignity."

A sullen male voice said, "Yes dear. I'm not too keen on this guy stealing our little girl though. There will be a reckoning if he doesn't treat her like a princess. Why do I smell a fox anyway?"

Ildi was about to go to her parents when Naruto asked her quietly, "You _did_ tell them I'm a kitsune didn't you?"

"I told Mom but I don't know if she told Daddy." said Ildi. "No worries though." Ildi quickly darted off and greeted her parents happily. Naruto followed her and somehow ended up carrying the groceries that Dmitri had been lugging along for his wife. Dmitri immediately started loudly conversing with his daughter and went out of his way to ignore Naruto. Naruto decided to just lay low and dutifully followed Marguerite into the kitchen where she unloaded the groceries which was 90% meats of various kinds. _'The things I do to be nice…_.' grumbled Naruto mentally.

Marguerite was a stunning lycan woman and it was obvious to Naruto where Ildi got her looks. Marguerite looked like Ildi with longer jet black hair. She also didn't seem to have the wild look that Naruto liked so much about Ildi. Marguerite looked more civilized. The Graf matriarch smiled and said in a friendly tone. "Thank you for helping with the food. I am Marguerite Graf and I'm happy to meet you Naruto."

They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too Lady Graf. It seems that Heinz inherited his manners from you."

" _Lady_ Graf?" said Marguerite. "It's been a long time since anyone greeted me with a title. Do have a seat while I put these things away."

Naruto sat down at the table and said, "Ildi said you were from a noble house. I felt it was appropriate."

She chuckled. "I was expecting someone wild and uncouth but my daughter bringing someone home with manners; that's unheard of! I have to say I was a bit curious about you being a kitsune and all. I never knew such a thing as a werefox existed until Ildi explained it to me. I do hope we get along."

"As do I Lady Graf." said Naruto. _'I see where Ildi got her looks but not her personality_ ….' he thought absentmindedly.

….

"….So can the little runt actually fight Ildi?" asked Dmitri rudely. "I won't stand by and let some weakling be my baby girl's mate! Your Mom told me he's a werefox and that doesn't sit well with me baby girl. Foxes are little creatures that wolves kick around. I hope your brothers don't decide to play runt ball with him because _I_ won't save his mangy hide."

Ildi growled and said in a stilted tone. "Daddy; Naruto won't need _anyone's_ help if they try to tangle with him. He can take care of himself. I already told him to kick Emil's head in if that jackass gets out of line."

Dmitri's eyebrows raised comically. "You think your mate can tangle with _Emil_ and come out alive? Are you drunk baby girl?"

"Just you wait and see Daddy." growled Ildi. "Naruto is my mate and you know I'd never settle for a weakling. Besides, Heinz likes him fine."

"Heinz gets along with _everybody_ Ildi." said Dimitri. "He's too damn kind -just like your Mom."

Ildi glared and said, "Don't say I didn't tell you so. I've gotten stronger too."

Dmitri laughed and glomped his daughter in a hug. "Of course you have baby girl. I'm so proud of you Ildi!" Then he said darkly, "….I just hope you mate measures up…."

Ildi hugged her Father back and thought mutinously, ' _I'm going to tell Naruto tonight to drop the nice act and smack idiots around at will….I may do some of that myself_.'

….

Things remained semi civil in the Graf household until the family sat down for coffee together. Naruto was surprised that the lycans loved their coffee so much being a bunch of carnivores but the Graf family liked it as much as humans did apparently. The peace just wasn't meant to last though. Gustav decided that _accidentally_ spilling steaming hot coffee onto his new brother in law as a 'little prank' was a good way to start things off. " _Look out!_ " said Gustav way too late.

Naruto used his superior speed to grab Friedrich by the collar and used him as a meat shield for the hot coffee headed towards his face. Friedrich howled and said, "Gustav you dumbass! You were supposed to spill it on _him!_ "

Ildi promptly kicked Gustav in the crotch and sent her brother reeling over the coffee table and into the floor. "Leave my mate alone you fuckers or I am going to tear you both apart!"

"Watch it baby sis!" growled Emil. "You _don't_ want to make me mad."

Ildi was about to retort when Marguerite said, "That will be _enough_. Friedrich and Gustav go clean up. _Everybody else be quiet and drink your coffee_."

Naruto released the angry Friedrich who went to wash the coffee off of him and Gustav limped away after him having splashed hot coffee all over himself as well. The blonde kitsune hid his smile behind his coffee cup. ' _It seems that Ildi_ _ **did**_ _inherit some of her Mother's personality, not just her beauty. Lady Graf doesn't mess around_.'

….

The conversation quickly drifted to motorcycles and Dmitri tacitly gave his approval of Naruto's big Triumph. Of course that didn't mean he approved of Naruto _defiling his baby girl_. Naruto just took it all with a grain of salt. Dmitri was around 160 years old and as far as Naruto was concerned the Graf patriarch was a total brat. Naruto was _still_ making an effort to be civil though. Friedrich and Gustav returned and soon insults and innuendos were being thrown about and Ildi was starting to lose her temper.

Then Emil went over the line with Naruto. "You always were a stupid little bitch Ildi; you should pack that tiny little fox back in his carrier and run back to Budapest with your tail between your legs."

Before Emil could react a blonde nine tailed fox that was six foot at the shoulder knocked him over the couch and had the lycan pinned to the floor with its razor sharp claws dug into Emil's shoulders. Emil whimpered as the temperature dropped and even the sunlight in the room seemed to fade. "You've insulted my mate for the _last time_ you sniveling coward!" growled Naruto through blade like teeth. It was as if the kitsune was breathing hot steam onto the terrified lycan. Naruto's red eyes blazed as he slammed enough killing intent into Emil to make the lycan soil himself. The blonde hissed, "If I hear the _slightest peep_ from you the rest of my stay here I'll _slowly_ dismember you in ways that _your tiny, arrogan_ t mind can't possibly imagine!"

The whole Graf Family (save Ildi) was terrified of the glowing blonde kitsune whose nine tails flicked back and forth erratically in aggravation. He said lowly to the terrified Emil, "I've been ruthlessly _butchering_ my enemies for 1400 years, Marcus and William Corvinus are my _older brothers_. A _hundred_ of you wouldn't stand a chance against **_me_** on the field of battle. Don't think I won't kill you in an instant. Remember that _insect_." He then stomped Emil's head hard enough to knock the lycan out….

Before anyone knew what had happened the room returned to normal and Naruto was sitting back on the couch with his arms around Ildi. Ildi's eyes were slitted and red like Naruto's and she said to her Father, "My mate is _far_ stronger than you Daddy. He is _more_ than worthy of being my mate."

Marguerite summed things up by saying, " ** _Oh my_**."

….

Naruto was soon up in Ildi's bedroom on the third floor which had walls decorated with heavy metal band posters and lots and lots of motorcycles. Ildi kissed Naruto and pulled him onto the bed with her. She hummed happily. "Naruto, I'm surprised you didn't stomp Emil before." She giggled. "It takes a lot to make my Daddy hesitate."

Naruto pulled his younger mate into his lap and said, "I can only be nice for so long Ildi. Anyway, no one insults you when I'm around."

Ildi kissed her mate again and started taking of his shirt. She whispered, "I need you my mate…."

Naruto didn't need to be told anymore….

….

Emil woke up from his concussion in the evening and smelled dinner was being cooked. He had a terrible headache and heard his Father Dmitri say, "I see you are awake son."

Emil looked over at his Father and said, "What happened Dad?"

"You don't remember?" asked Dmitri.

"All I remember is red eyes…." said the younger lycan with a shiver.

"Those were Naruto's before he stomped you and knocked you out." said Dmitri. "I'm afraid he's out of our league. He's William Corvinus's younger brother. _Don't dare cross him_."

"You mean the legendary first werewolf?" asked Emil with wide eyes. "Wouldn't that make him really old?"

"Ildi said he's 1400 years old Emil." said Marguerite as she came in. "Even Lord Lucien treats him with the greatest of respect. He's the one making peace between the Lycans and the Vampires. I didn't tell you because I was hoping everyone would get along but I underestimated your ego. I don't want you picking any fights with him. Naruto would _slaughter_ you. And for god's sake don't insult Ildi! That's what made Naruto mad enough to stomp you."

Friedrich poked his head into the room. "You alive there Emil? I mean, you did shit yourself in fear. I really figured you'd rather be dead than live with that shame!"

" ** _I DID WHAT?_** " screeched Emil in horror.

….

Ildi woke up to the sound of Emil screeching in embarrassment. She had one eye opened lazily and then closed it and snuggled a little closer to Naruto which she was using as her pillow. She muttered "….Stupid noisy Emil; should have gone ahead and killed him…."

Naruto just smiled softly and held Ildi a little closer….

….

A bit later the two lovers got up when Marguerite knocked on the door and said dinner would be ready soon. After getting dressed and cleaned up they went down into the large dining room and Ildi asked grinning, "What were you dreaming about Naruto? I kept hearing little growls when you were sleeping. It was cute."

Naruto blushed slightly and answered, "I was dreaming about when I served the Kangxi Emperor in 1696 at The Battle of Jao Modo. I served on the Qing side as a general and was always yelling out orders to my troops."

"Seems like you always were a General." said Ildi smiling. "Where was that at?"

"It was in China." said Naruto. "That was the first time I crossed swords with Shǒuwèi. He was serving in the Dzungar-Mongol Army under Galdan Boshugtu Khan. It was quite a battle. The Mongols had 30,000 men and the Qing had 50,000." Naruto described the battle in detail to his mate and how terrain, tactics and supplies forced parts of the battle to swing one way or the other….

"Wow…." said a male voice in awe.

Both Ildi and Naruto turned and saw all of her brothers (minus Emil who was still lying down) all listening with rapt attention and stars in their eyes. "So; what happened next?" asked Anton excitedly.

The blonde kitsune raised an eyebrow and all of the siblings seemed very eager to hear more. Ildi smiled and then said, "Go on Naruto…."

Naruto ended up entertaining the majority of the Graf family as he described the Dzungar-Qing Wars that lasted from 1687 until 1758…. _'I guess this isn't so bad_ ….' thought Naruto.

Ildi thought to herself, ' _I had no idea my mate was such a good story teller. This will be great once we start having kids_.'

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Some people have requested more information on the OC characters I've created for this story. I don't have links but I can direct those interested to the proper Wikis:

 **Ildi Graf** : Looks like Revy from Black Lagoon with reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes: See the Black Lagoon Wiki

 **Kurami Hotaru** : Looks like Nyotengu from the Dead or Alive series of games minus the wings: See the Dead or Alive Wiki

 **Himeko** : Looks like Zhen ji from the Dynasty Warriors series of games: See the Koei Wiki

 **Kitsune Chie** : Looks like Sun Shangxiang from the Dynasty Warriors series of games: See the Koei Wiki

….

And done! Mainly character driven rather than plot driven this time and a bit of Naruto/Ildi fluff. See you next time. Blue out. 7/30/18


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _ **Read all the way to the END of the chapter so you won't be confused**._ Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

[ ] Signifies Japanese

Last time:

 _…_ _.Ildi asked grinning, "What were you dreaming about Naruto? I kept hearing little growls when you were sleeping. It was cute."_

 _Naruto blushed slightly and answered, "I was dreaming about when I served the Kangxi Emperor in 1696 at The Battle of Jao Modo. I served on the Qing side as a general and was always yelling out orders to my troops."_

 _"_ _Seems like you always were a General." said Ildi smiling. "Where was that at?"_

 _"_ _It was in China." said Naruto. "That was the first time I crossed swords with Shǒuwèi. He was serving in the Dzungar-Mongol Army under_ _Galdan Boshugtu Khan_ _. It was quite a battle. The Mongols had 30,000 men and the Qing had 50,000." Naruto described the battle in detail to his mate and how terrain, tactics and supplies forced parts of the battle to swing one way or the other…._

 _"_ _Wow…." said a male voice in awe._

 _Both Ildi and Naruto turned and saw all of her brothers (minus Emil who was still lying down) all listening with rapt attention and stars in their eyes. "So; what happened next?" asked Anton excitedly._

 _The blonde kitsune raised an eyebrow and all of the siblings seemed very eager to hear more. Ildi smiled and then said, "Go on Naruto…."_

 _Naruto ended up entertaining the majority of the Graf family as he described the Dzungar-Qing Wars that lasted from 1687 until 1758…._ _' I guess this isn't so bad…._ _' thought Naruto._

 _Ildi thought to herself, '_ _I had no idea my mate was such a good story teller. This will be great once we start having kids_ _. '_

Chapter 10

 **Kyoto, Japan,** ** _Firefox Technologies Building_**

….After a horrendous battle Lady Kurami's head rolled to a stop. The room was a sea of blood from her immense body and those of her four Yako kitsune guards outside. Two nine tailed kitsunes were there in their massive forms overlooking the carnage. The entire hidden prison floor of Kurami's base of operations was demolished. Kraven was nearly insane from being starved of blood but now he was gawking in awe of his two saviors(?). Both kitsunes had grafted cybernetic parts here and there all over their bodies. They were both gray. The lighter gray one said in a distinctively female voice. "All this carnage of our own kind to rescue a pathetic vampire. Cut him loose Kinzoku."

The darker gray Kinzoku said in a mechanical monotone, "It is a waste but Master Isamu commanded it. We owe him our lives Tetsu." Using the razor sharp edges of a mechanical tail, Kinzoku sliced Kraven's bindings in a split second and freed the captive vampire. Kraven stared dumbly before Kinzoku said, "There is blood all over for you to feast on night walker. Eat yourself sick if you want." Kraven started consuming the blood madly and he felt his power skyrocket as he licked the blood off the floor like a starving animal.

Tetsu said to her partner, "What a disgusting creature."

"If he will help us avenge ourselves on Naruto-sama then it will be worth it." said Kinzoku as he watched Kraven convulse with the power of a Lady Kurami's blood before passing out in delirium. The dark gray kitsune shook his head."After Naruto-sama slaughtered us like animals in French Indochina when we were helping the French at Dien Bien Phu….I will never rest until that butcher is dead at my feet." Kinzoku cringed at the memory of Naruto slaying him during the 1954 battle. It still had Kinzoku traumatized. Kurama-sama's grandson was completely and utterly without mercy and cut Kinzoku down in the most brutal fashion possible. Naruto even destroyed Kinzoku's voice box because he found the dark gray kitsune's screams for mercy _annoying_ as he died….

Tetsu didn't like to think about her experience there either. She could still feel the phantom pains as Naruto brutally hacked off her limbs. She'd set up a brilliant ambush to destroy Naruto and avenge her comrade Kinzoku only to find that Naruto had spread an illusion over the battlefield. When Testu attacked she fell into Naruto's _own_ ambush….not a single member of her regiment survived….They were consumed in a maelstrom made of blue foxfire. _'I have mechanical legs now but it is not the same_.' thought Testu morosely. It wasn't until thirty years later in the 1980s that Isamu somehow revived them both as cyborgs to serve him. Tetsu lived to serve Isamu's cause and destroy Naruto. Once that was accomplished she intended to shut down the cybernetic parts that kept her alive and hopefully would go to the pure land.

Kinzoku turned into his human form and said, "The vampire is unconscious. Let's take him and Lady Kurami's head to Master Isamu. There is nothing else for us to accomplish here."

The two cybernetic kitsunes each vanished in a pillar of fox fire to see their Master Isumu….

….

 **Budapest National Airport, Hungary**

The radiant Inari Priestess Himeko stepped off of the 747 she'd been travelling on wearing a western designer dress suit. For all intents and purposes she looked like a supermodel as she glided down the escalator with her attendant Chie in tow. [So this is Hungary. It is very different from Japan]. said Himeko in her native tongue as she looked around curiously at the western architecture.

[It is my Lady, but I rather like this part of the world]. replied Chie. [It would probably be in our best interest to switch to speaking English in public. It is not the primary language here but many speak it].

"I suppose you are right Chie-chan." said Himeko in English. "It is a major language in business worldwide. What is the first thing on our itinerary? I'm famished and the fare on that airliner was quiet unpalatable. Some real food is in order."

Chie pulled out her phone and quickly scrolled through several screens. "We should check into the hotel first to drop off our luggage and then see about getting an actual meal."

"Very well Chie-chan. How will we travel?" asked Himeko excitedly.

"We will travel by taxi from the airport like everyone else does my Lady." said Chie in a responsible tone. "At least until we rent a car. Fortunately I can drive."

Himeko pouted. _'I'd rather explore this land on foot in my fox form. Pretending I'm a human_ _ **really**_ _sucks_.'

….

 **Vienna, Austria**

Naruto and Ildi bid farewell to her family. It seemed that Naruto's many exploits through the centuries rather fascinated the Graf family and Naruto genuinely liked Heinz and Lady Marguerite. He could take or leave to others. He wasn't too fond of Emil though….More importantly Emil had a healthy fear of Naruto….

The couple rode their motorcycles back to Budapest in high spirits. Once they got into town the phoned Selene who met them for lunch at Café Gerbeaud. Selene seemed quite pleased that Naruto and Ildi had a good time and they talked about their little adventure in Vienna.

Ildi said, "That reminds me; we met a crazy old woman selling werewolf whistles and all kinds of stuff to ward off E-V-I-L. Do you like garlic?"

Selene gave half a smile and said, "So she believed in that old wives tale too huh?"

Naruto nodded. "She also sold nickel weapons to fight werewolves with. Apparently silver is a money making scam so she sold nickel axes and crucifixes."

The vampire hybrid covered her laughter to avoid attracting attention. "It sounds like she must have been quite the werewolf hunter. No doubt many have fallen against her deadly whistles over the decades."

The lot of them laughed at the idea of a whistle warding off lycans and Naruto gave a werewolf whistle to Selene as a souvenir….

….

 **Budapest, Hungary, Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

After checking into the luxurious hotel, Himeko and Chie went to the Nobu Restaurant because they served Japanese cuisine there. Despite the ' _new age_ ' flavors, both kitsunes enjoyed it immensely. Soon the pair was in Himeko's Junior Suite which was adjacent to Chie's. Chie felt it was excessive to have a room as large as her mistress but Himeko thought otherwise.

"So how do we go about finding Naruto-sama Chie-chan?" asked Himeko. "I don't sense the presence of a powerful kitsune anywhere in this area."

Chie said, "He seems to be an expert at hiding his aura. Once I was within fifteen feet of Naruto-sama his power was overwhelming though."

"Hmmm….Then our best choice is to call him and catch him before he runs away." said Himeko in a mischievous tone. "We'll call him tomorrow and you can use that computer of yours to trace him."

The younger priestess sweat dropped. "I'd have to hack into the local GPS satellite system to do that my Lady. Then I'd have to triangulate his position from the signal strength. It's not as simple as one might think."

"I have every confidence in your abilities Chie-chan." said Himeko in a praising tone.

"Can't we just try _calling_ him first my Lady?" asked Chie pleadingly. "The simplest methods are the best ones."

"They aren't as fun though." said Himeko with a pout.

Chie resisted the urge to face palm at her Mistress's mischievous antics….

….

 **Isamu's Lair, Kyoto, Japan**

"And so we have the vampire captive with us. He seems to be in a comatose state since he drank Lady Kurami's blood." said Kinzoku to his master Isamu.

"You have served me well Kinzoku." said Isamu darkly. "What of the vixen Kurami?"

Kinzoku answered, "Tetsu has her head. We left the body behind as an example. Tetsu and I didn't think you'd want it in here where you sleep Master Isamu."

Isamu nodded. "Very good. I will come out and view my trophy later then. When that Vampire awakens bring him to me. I have much to discuss with him. If Naruto hates him bad enough to chase him around the world he must have _something_ dangerous against Naruto….What is the night walker's name again?"

"It's Kraven my Lord. He was apparently the regent of the vampires in Europe before he fled from Naruto-sama." replied the dark gray cyborg in his usual monotone.

"That was it; Kraven." said Isamu. "This is a good day. You and Tetsu have done exceedingly well. That rebellious vixen Kurami has paid with her life for defying me and we have a new ally against Naruto. You are dismissed Kinzoku."

Kinzoku bowed and excused himself….

….

 **Infirmary, later**

Tetsu was furious. "The bloodsucker still hasn't awakened yet." she said glaring at Kraven's unmoving body. "His vitals are all elevated. What the hell?"

"It's little more than rehydration. We'll have to inform Master Isamu of the situation regardless -and it's your turn Tetsu." said Kinzoku. Even in his monotone, mechanical voice it was obvious Kinzoku was frustrated with the situation.

"And I ask for the thousand time why Master Isumu doesn't have a damn phone or intercom we can call him on." grumbled the light gray female.

"You know he despises electronics and possibly being spied upon or detected." said Kinzoku. "He is extremely paranoid."

"Yet he wasn't afraid to stuff the two of us with electronics as well as his human assassin brigade that he controls with drugs." said Tetsu. "I've got a camera for an eye for Inari's sake!"

"It's a double standard I gave up on understanding long ago Tetsu." said Kinzoku tiredly. "Sometimes I feel like more of me is machine than flesh….Let's not dwell on it. We need to update Master Isamu about Kraven's condition."

Tetsu nodded and stalked off to the rabbit warren Isamu used as his hideaway. She could only fit in an eight foot sized form which was a pain in the ass considering the distance involved. As her metal legs clicked along in the darkened halls she wondered how her master came upon the technology that could shrink and grow and change form with her. It was just another thing she didn't understand about her half faced Master….

….

 **Budapest, Hungary, Ördögház Mansion**

Naruto followed Selene back to Ördögház Mansion. After spending some downtime with both of his mates; Ildi kissed him goodnight and told him to go home with Selene. When they arrived back at her room Selene gave Naruto one of her rare smiles and kissed him hungrily. "I've missed you my love." said the dark haired beauty.

Naruto returned her kiss and said, "I've missed you too my angel." Naruto spent the night making love to his vampire princess. It wasn't until well into the AM hours that they curled up in each other's arms feeling sated and happy. Naruto finally dozed off dreaming of the two women that held his heart….

….

Naruto was up in the morning and he and Selene decided to meet up with Ildi for breakfast. He was trying to find a good place to eat on his phone when it suddenly rang and he nearly dropped it. The blonde kitsune recovered from being startled and answered, "Naruto Corvinus here."

That's when he heard Chie's voice, "Ah, good morning to you Naruto-sama. This is Kitsune Chie. I hope I have caught you in a pleasant mood."

Naruto grimaced and said, "What can I do for you Miss Chie? I do hope you are not calling on behalf of that doddering fool Kazuo-san. You should keep much better company."

Chie sighed in relief. ' _He isn't angry_.' "No Naruto-sama, I am in the company of my Mistress Himeko-sama."

"….And how does that concern me Miss Chie?" asked Naruto in a flat tone.

The young Priestess took a deep breath. "My Mistress has information regarding your Mother Kushina-sama. She has travelled all the way here to Budapest to relay it to you. I assure you this has _nothing_ to do with Kazuo-sama or his proposals. It is Himeko-sama's duty as an Inari Priestess to tell you and bares no relevance to the Celestial Council at all."

There was a long pause and finally Naruto asked, "Assuming this information is relevant to me; what is the price for it?"

Chie stopped and then said, "There is no price. It is Himeko-sama's sworn duty to help you avenge Kushina-sama against her enemies. It is Inari-sama's will for us to do so."

Naruto could sense no lies. Chie sounded very fearful actually. Naruto finally said, "Call me back at noon. I must confer with my mates. I will give you an answer then." He then turned off his phone.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his beautiful mate Selene standing there looking concerned. She had a bathrobe on and her hair was still damp. Selene looked at him with compassion in her hazel eyes. "What's wrong Naruto? I could sense your unease from inside the bathroom."

Naruto kissed Selene's forehead. "I just got some disturbing news from the Inari Kitsunes angel. I want to talk to you and Ildi about it before I decide how to act on it."

Selene looked very anxious but said, "Let me get dressed in my combat gear and you can teleport us to Ildi."

Naruto nodded and Selene kissed him passionately. He hugged her close and said, "I'll call Ildi and the three of us will decide what to do together."

The blonde kitsune called Ildi while Selene got dressed. Ildi had been expecting a call from her mate but not one with such foreboding news. Ildi agreed to meet them at Heroes' Square at the statue of Matthias Corvinus within an hour….

….

 **Gundel Patisserie**

The three mates were soon having an early meal at Gundel Patisserie which was within walking distance of Heroes' Square. After they were served Naruto cast an illusion around them so they could talk freely. "This is the chick they wanted you to marry?" asked Ildi suspiciously. "Big Sis and I are _definitely_ going with you!" she declared.

"I'm in _total agreement_ with Ildi." said Selene in an iron tone. "What is the supposed reason she wants to meet you for?"

Naruto sighed. "Her attendant claims that the Inari Priestess has information about my Mother - ** _and her enemies_**."

Both Selene and Ildi got a distinct chill at the vehemence in their mate's voice.

Selene asked, "What do you intend to do with this information Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Until I know what the information is; there is no way to determine what actions are necessary." Then he added, "I'm not doing anything without you girls agreeing."

Ildi relaxed a bit. "Then we'll all decide together as a pack; okay?"

Naruto reached over and held hands with both of his mates. "Yes, we'll decide as a family." He felt the tension in both his mates subside somewhat. "We'll wait until noon and then go meet the Priestess and her attendant once we have their location."

"What should we do after breakfast then?" asked Ildi.

"Let's just walk around and window shop." said Selene. "I've never seen the area in the sunlight before."

Naruto smiled and said, "We'll do some sightseeing then; just the three of us."

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Himeko was talking with Chie after the younger Priestess got off of the phone. "Well Chie-chan; did he agree to meet us for lunch?"

"Yes he did." said Chie in a tone of relief. "He is meeting us here at the Nobu Restaurant we ate at earlier. However he informed me that he was bringing his two mates with him and that we are not to threaten them in any way whatsoever."

Himeko pondered for a moment. "So he has a family. I wonder if they are kitsunes. This may be a good thing Chie. I was under the impression he cared for no one but himself."

Chie said, "He seemed very adamant about their safety. Perhaps they are humans."

"Well, his Mother mated with a human so perhaps he followed suit." said Himeko. ' _Perhaps this will get me out of the Celestial Council's ridiculous arranged marriage plans. It's a perfectly reasonable excuse_.'

Chie watched her Mistress as Himeko calculated all of the different angles about this new information. Chie sweat dropped. ' _What are you up to now Himeko-sama?_ ' Himeko was a very intelligent but extremely mischievous vixen. If Chie didn't know her so well she would have missed the gleam in Himeko's eye….

….

 **Isamu's Lair, Kyoto, Japan**

Kraven was wide awake and a bit disturbed. He felt powerful. As a matter of fact; he felt stronger than he had in his entire life. The two cyborg kitsunes Tetsu and Kinzoku had determined that he somehow the kitsune blood restored him but they didn't know how or why. Now the pair was leading him along through the labyrinth the Lord Isamu called home….

Kinzoku said, "You are to be absolutely respectful to Master Isamu, vampire. Any sign of disrespect and you will be struck down. He spent valuable resources to rescue you and you owe him your life. Do not take this lightly. If you do it will not end well."

"I understand Kinzoku-san." said Kraven respectfully. "You have my eternal gratitude."

Tetsu growled, "We had to sacrifice five of our own kind to pull your fat out of the fire vampire. Whether or not it was worth it remains to be seen." She was obviously not very happy with the situation.

"I assure you I will prove to be a valuable ally." Kraven replied. He was sweating fearfully.

"That is for Master Isamu to decide." said Kinzoku….

….

 **Isamu's personal chambers**

Kraven stood there quivering at the massive form of Isamu towering over him. The ancient kitsune had already dismissed Tetsu and Kinzoku so he could speak with Kraven alone. "So let me get this straight." rumbled the half faced kitsune. "You were attempting to set up a Coven here in Japan under the aegis of the late Lady Kurami. Naruto came all the way to your home in Budapest and drove you out. You then relocated to Kyoto and Kurami betrayed your trust. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes Lord Isamu," said Kraven. "I now know that trusting Lady Kurami was a mistake. I am grateful that she is dead and gone."

"She was a yako kitsune." growled Isumu in distaste. "They are not to be trusted as they do not follow Inari's will. Only the zenko such as myself are fully trustworthy."

"Then those serving you are zenko as well?" asked Kraven.

Isamu nodded. "They are followers of Inari as am I. Naruto's existence is an affront to Inari-sama and it is our righteous duty to remove his taint from this Earth. You've already seen Tetsu and Kinzoku. Do you wonder how they came to be in such an atrocious state?"

"I wondered but I did not ask." said Kraven timidly. "I did not wish to offend."

"They clashed with Naruto." said Isamu darkly. "As powerful and righteous as they were he brutally tortured them both to death. Naruto is a butcher who is trying to disrupt the zenkos. He is like a plague and we need to wipe him out at all costs."

Kraven bowed and prayed that he wasn't found to be useless by this monstrous old kitsune. "I will do everything in my power to help you destroy the monster Naruto; Isamu-sama." ' _With this new power I have I can claim Selene as my mate. There will be no doubt who the strongest vampire is now…_.'

….

 **Nobu Restaurant**

Himeko sat down gracefully as Chie ordered appetizers for five. Naruto, Selene and Ildi arrived ten minutes later and joined them. Himeko said in English, "I bid you greetings Naruto-sama. Thank you for agreeing to meet me at such short notice." Himeko cast an illusion around the group and said, "It is safe to speak freely now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Himeko-sama, a nine tail vixen from a long line of the Inari Priestesses and this is my attendant Chie who is a one tail Priestess of considerable talents. Might I know your names?"

Naruto nodded, "I am Uzumaki Naruto and these are my mates Selene of the vampires and Ildi of the lycans."

Himeko raised a delicate eyebrow. "I was under the impression that the lycans and vampires were at war."

"I am brokering a peace between the two factions." said Naruto. "The vampire's and lycan's war has gone on far too long and I am mediating between both sides."

Chie looked surprised. "Forgive me for asking Naruto-sama but are you not a general? It seems unusual for someone of your background to been involved in a peacemaking process."

"The first werewolf and vampire are my half brothers." explained Naruto. "I came here due to a vampire incursion in Japan and decided to end this pointless war of cousins."

"That is most….admirable." said Himeko in surprise. "I had no idea."

"I would like to know the information you have on my Mother Kushina-sama." said Naruto.

' _He is blunt_.' thought Himeko. "If you would be willing I will tell you everything in the privacy of one of the rooms Chie and I have rented. I need to cast an illusion so you can see what I saw in a vision of great importance to Inari-sama's Priestesses."

"You are a clairvoyant?" asked Selene.

"I often see visions but the one concerning the Celestial daughter took place in the distant past." explained Himeko. ' _I sense kitsune powers from both of Naruto-sama's mates. This bares investigation_.'

"Who is the Celestial daughter?" asked Ildi curiously.

Himeko explained, "The Celestial daughter was one of the many titles held by Naruto-sama's revered Mother Kushina-sama. She justly ruled over the Inari kitsunes for many centuries until she was betrayed by her council. Chie and I have come to set things right as Inari-sama wishes. I will explain all in detail once we are in private."

' _Naruto-sama seems much more at ease_.' thought Chie in relief. ' _I am glad. Of course we don't have an agenda like Kazuo-sama did. I'm glad Himeko-sama is behaving as well. She can be very volatile after all_.'

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Lunch went pleasantly enough. Naruto's mood seemed determined and Selene and Ildi were sticking close to him. ' _This Himeko woman is beautiful_.' thought Ildi. ' _At least she isn't trying to seduce Naruto or anything_.'

Himeko was leading the way to her suite. She wondered about Naruto. ' _He doesn't seem too bad. I wonder how he'll react to the vision I had of Kushina-sama_.'

Once they arrived at Himeko's room the Priestess explain, "My vision showed me the original council of advisors betrayed Kushina-sama and sealed her away. They were not strong enough to kill her and it is Inari-sama's will that she is freed of her imprisonment."

Naruto's eyes widened. " _Kaa-chan_ …." he whispered.

Himeko sat down and said, "I will share the vision I had with all of you by casting an illusion to immerse us in the vision. Chie, you need to see this too. Everyone please be seated."

Naruto said. "Before we are immersed I am going to cast a mental anchor."

The nine tailed Priestess looked shocked and her indigo eyes widened. "How do you even _know_ of that technique; let alone being able to cast it?"

Chie said, "I have never heard of this technique Himeko-sama. What is it?"

Himeko explained, "When one is immersed in a powerful vision it can be difficult or impossible to escape back to realty if the one casting the illusion has evil intentions. A mental anchor allows one to shatter the illusion at will but only Priestesses of my line know the technique. It was said that my ancestors learned it from Inari-sama." Himeko's indigo eyes narrowed angrily at Naruto and she said, "Tell me how you know **_my_** family's technique Naruto-sama!"

Naruto's eyes burned red and said mysteriously, "I am descended of Kurama-sama. Of course I know it. Do not be so arrogant to claim that ability only as your family's own."

Himeko blinked and said. "You were a child when Kushina-sama was sealed away though. It is far too advanced for a child to learn. Kushina-sama couldn't have taught it to you and Kurama-sama sleeps…."

"My Grandfather sleeps but he dreams as well." said Naruto.

The priestess's eyes widened even more. "Then Kurama-sama taught you the ways of the kitsune through your sleep…."

Naruto nodded. "When Kurama-sama lost contact with my Kaa-chan he came to me in dreams. Neither of you Priestesses may repeat this."

Chie looked conflicted at this revelation but Himeko nodded and said in a resigned tone, "As you wish Naruto-sama. Please cast your anchor and then I will share my vision with you and your mates."

….

Two hours later Naruto was sitting in silence as tears ran down his face. Seeing his Mother again was soul crushing. Both Selene and Ildi were holding on to him as he cried. The names Isamu, Nobuko and Yuudai were revealed to Naruto and Kushina's son swore bloody vengeance upon them so he could free his long lost Mother at last….

….

 **Isamu's Lair, Kyoto, Japan**

In Kyoto, Isamu shuddered though he knew not why…."Is something wrong Master Isamu?" asked Kinzoku.

Isamu shook his head, ' _For a second I saw Kushina-sama's image before she destroyed half my face. What a terrifying vision. Never will I be free of that horrific memory_.' "I am fine Kinzoku. Take me to Lady Kurami's head so I can decide what to do with my latest trophy. If it is intact I may have it stuffed and mounted." he said too gleefully for Kinzoku's tastes.

' _What a macabre concept_.' thought Kinzoku. ' _How distasteful; we at least owe her a proper burial_.'

In the last few days Kinzoku and Tetsu had determined the Kraven was little more than a bureaucrat and felt his usefulness to their cause was limited at best. (They both agreed secretly that Kurami and her follower's deaths were a terrible waste). However; Isamu thought otherwise given the cowardly vampire had political pull with other vampires. Kraven had already contacted all the vampires that were working at _Foxfire Technologies_ and informed them Kurami was no longer involved in the Far East Coven project. Some of them seemed relieved but many felt that Lady Kurami's involvement provided a safety net that the Far East Coven badly needed.

Of course Kraven never mentioned he nearly died and now owed his allegiance to Isamu. He couldn't afford to tip his hand about that as it might cause unrest among his people. Now the former Regent was waiting for good news from Europe before he made a move. If all went well he could wrest control of the Vampires from the Elders in Budapest. Then he would turn his attentions to the New World Coven in New York City. The cowardly Vampire was mainly counting his blessings that Lady Kurami was already dead….

 **…** **.**

 **Kansai International Airport**

Meanwhile, the gorgeous vixen Lady Kurami Hotaru was boarding a business flight to scenic Hungary. Given Naruto's last location was there she wagered that the Blood Red Tide hadn't left Budapest just yet. ' _Leaving that one tailed meat puppet behind when I sensed those two saved my life.'_ She chuckled to herself. _'I wonder how long it will take before they figure it out. The magics I used will last a few weeks at best. How I'd love to be a fly on the wall when old man Isamu finally puts two and two together that I'm still alive. He'll rage for a month!'_

Boarding the first class flight she had booked; the wily vixen pondered what she'd seen in the security film she had digital copies of for Naruto's viewing pleasure. ' _The security footage I gathered shows the two assassins definitely serve Isamu. The crafty old bastard has crossed the line with me this time_. _Luckily they actually came out and_ _ **said**_ _they served Isamu and lived to destroy Naruto-sama. How foolish of them. This is just icing on the cake since Naruto-sama wants Kraven dead as well_.'

As she settled into her seat for the long flight to Budapest Lady Kurami concluded that laying low for a period would be in her best interest. Her company could run itself for a while with no adverse effects. Kurami had taken extended vacations and business trips before. She sat and wondered about Kinzoku and Tetsu. ' _Those two were cyborgs of a sort. I wonder what Isamu was doing with them given his aversion to technology._ ' Kurami thought the herself, ' _The only kitsune I know of that can enhance cybernetic parts with kitsune magics is that old woman Nobuko who is a cyborg herself. I haven't been in touch with her for decades but I'm sure those two are her work. No one else has that kind of skill. I wonder if she's still in Malaysia. It wouldn't surprise me if old Isamu has had dealings with her at some point or other. I guess she must run a bigger operation than the prosthetics company I knew her for all those years ago_.'

As the airliner started rolling down the runway for takeoff Kurami thought to herself gleefully, ' _I can't wait to see you again Naruto-sama!_ '

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Naruto was discussing things with Himeko and the fiery Priestess was getting irritated. "What do you mean _you intend to wait?!_ Kushina-sama needs to be freed _now_ you dolt!"

The blonde kitsune growled, "I'm in the process of ending a war. You have no idea where any of those three traitors are even located. It is a foolish notion to run off blindly to find them without a plan….and you don't have a plan at all. This will require intelligence and patience. You clearly have little of either."

" _Oh_ how I want to slap you!" roared Himeko as she blasted Naruto with killing intent only a nine tail could unleash.

Chie, Selene and Ildi watched from the sidelines as Naruto shrugged off Himeko's killing intent as if it was nothing. "You don't frighten me Priestess. Is this how Inari-sama would want her Priestesses to act?"

" ** _Arrgh!_** You are so frustrating!" screeched Himeko as she stamped her foot before she vanished in a swirl of fox fire.

"What a temperamental vixen…." muttered Naruto.

He turned to Chie who quailed a bit. "Tell your Mistress once she calms down that we need a plan and some leads. I'm going to start researching on my end. We can't expect information to drop out of the sky and hit us in the head."

….

 _Of course, Naruto knew nothing about Lady Kurami's impending arrival_ ….

….

 **Budapest, Hungary, Ördögház Mansion**

Deep in the bowels of Ördögház Mansion were the resting chambers of the Vampire Elders. Two of them always slept in a state of hibernation while the third led the Vampires along with the Vampire Council. This was known as 'the chain.' However, for the first time in centuries; all three Elders were awake….

Two weeks ago the Vampire Elder Viktor had been awakened from his slumber by a group of vampires that were against the peace that Marcus and Naruto were trying to forge between the vampires and the lycans. Some of them also had connections to Kraven but were found to not be guilty or involved in Kraven's criminal activities. Only six of them remained at Ördögház; the rest had left in an effort to stir up insurrections against the peace at lesser covens. Viktor had not been happy to be awakened out of order (thus breaking 'the chain') but he was even less happy about the peace being brokered with the lycans; worse yet _Lucian_ _was still alive!_

Ranting mentally about the _animal_ that defiled his daughter Sonja so long ago; Viktor was absolutely enraged when he found out his daughter Selene was consorting with a monster as well. ' _I don't know how this nightmare has happened."_ thought Viktor. _"I need allies. Sadly, Kraven may be my best choice even if he's a traitor. My loyal followers have gathered everything I need to escape this place but I can't leave without eliminating Amelia and Selene. I don't know where this monster Naruto is but if he's consorting both with my Selene and a filthy lycan whore then Selene is tainted beyond redemption. I have to put her down_ ….'

The distraught Elder had carefully and quietly regained his strength over the last two weeks in the sleeping chamber room and feeling his powers were at their height; he decided to break out that night….

….

 **Budapest National Airport, Hungary**

Lady Kurami's flight from Kansai to Budapest had been a pleasant one. Of course, being in first class didn't hurt. The well travelled vixen had been all over the world on business trips and rather enjoyed flying and mingling with humans. She found them to be amusing and admirable creatures. ' _They often accomplish so much in such short lifetimes_.' thought the yako vixen to herself. Landing in Budapest she reached out with her senses to try and find her beloved Naruto-sama. ' _Hmmm….Naruto-sama always was good at hiding himself in plain sight. I'll simply have to look around_ ….' After about two hours of enjoying the sights in Budapest, Lady Kurami sensed power that _only_ a nine tails could wield. "I _knew_ he would be here!" she thought aloud. Locking her senses on her target, Lady Kurami quickly went to locate Naruto-sama….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

And done! The pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place and Priestess Himeko has passed on her information to Naruto. Isamu seems to be marshalling his forces but he has no idea where Naruto even is….On top of that, Lady Kurami proved a bit too crafty for the old man and is going to deliver the information to Naruto herself. See you next time. Blue out. 8/3/18.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks to everyone for their reviews and continued support. A lot of character development this chapter so not as much action. Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

[ ] Signifies Japanese

Last time:

 ** _Budapest National Airport, Hungary_**

 _Lady Kurami's flight from Kansai to Budapest had been a pleasant one. Of course, being in first class didn't hurt. The well travelled vixen had been all over the world on business trips and rather enjoyed flying and mingling with humans. She found them to be amusing and admirable creatures. '_ _They often accomplish so much in such short lifetimes_ _.' thought the yako vixen to herself. Landing in Budapest she reached out with her senses to try and find her beloved Naruto-sama. '_ _Hmmm….Naruto-sama always was good at hiding himself in plain sight. I'll simply have to look around…._ _' After about two hours of enjoying the sights in Budapest, Lady Kurami sensed power that_ _only_ _a nine tails could wield. "I_ _knew_ _he would be here!" she thought aloud. Locking her senses on her target, Lady Kurami quickly went to locate Naruto-sama…._

….

Chapter 11

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Later that night Kurami Hotaru followed her senses to the Kempinski Hotel Corvinus and cloaked her presence under a multileveled illusion. _'I'll spy a bit on my future mate….perhaps I can surprise him in bed_ ….' She giggled mentally and thought, ' _You have no idea what I have in store for you tonight Naruto-sama_.' The yako vixen slipped through the halls in her black fox cub form without making a sound….

The crafty vixen arrived at the room in question and smelled the scent of a female outside. Her purple eyes narrowed and she thought irritated, ' _What incredibly bad timing. I don't mind if he has other mates but why_ _ **tonight?**_ ' Her ears drooped and she thought, ' _Well, I'll go in for some reconnaissance to look at the competition_.' Slipping inside the door through an absolutely seamless illusion Lady Kurami was shocked when her small fox form was suddenly ensnared in a warding trap. Her adorable black fox cub form looked terribly embarrassed as she sought to break the web of magic around her.

" _Heeheeheee_." said a cute feminine voice as a white kitsune vixen poked her head over the edge of the big fluffy bed. "What, pray tell, do we have here?" said the white vixen. She giggled cutely and her indigo eyes glowed with unhidden glee. "A poor, helpless little yako. Did you come to spy on me girl?"

Kurami growled and flared her seven tails worth of power into existence. Her purple eyes glowed menacingly as the magic binding her was snapped effortlessly. "A filthy zenko!" she growled. "And a damned Priestess to boot. **_Nobody_** talks down to Kurami Hotaru-sama. I'll teach you a lesson brat."

The white vixen snarled and said, "Watch your tongue witch!" She flared her own power and nine tails phased into existence. "I am Himeko-sama of the line of Inari's High Priestesses. You're just a seven tail. _You are no match for me!_ "

The black vixen rubbed two tails together and generated a miniature lightning bolt that Himeko shrugged off with a shield spell. Kurami growled, "I can't believe Naruto-sama would lower himself to mating with some tight assed Priestess! Vixen, I'll take what's rightfully mine!"

Himeko was blushing terribly and said, "How dare you; you little tramp! I'll stomp you flat!" She created three foxfire clones which Kurami countered with three water clones which filled the room with steam. Himeko's indigo eyes lit up with celestial power and said, "A seven tail shouldn't have that kind of skill….Heeheehee. You must be a descendent of the black Priestesses. It will be a pleasure bringing you to heel." With a feral smile Himeko lunged off the bed and tried to rip into Kurami with her razor sharp teeth.

Kurami spun perfectly and effortlessly batted the white vixen back over the bed and into the wall with her tails. The black vixen cackled. "Clearly you haven't got the combat experience **_I_** do. I'll be the one bringing _you_ to heel Priestess. Inari can't save your ass now, zenko"

" ** _BITCH!_** " roared Himeko as she blew the bed aside effortlessly. "I'll teach you your proper place!" She rolled up into a ball and shot at Kurami in the blink of an eye. The Inari Priestess was coated in electrical energy and Kurami barely avoided the strike. Himeko ricocheted off the wall behind Kurami and back into the black vixen shocking her badly and causing the seven tails to cry out.

Kurami slowly got to her feet and flared her tails causing the remaining electricity arcing over her body to disperse in a burst of wind. Her purple eyes lit up savagely. The black vixen smiled and said, "So you want to play with multiple elements do you….?" She created seven earth clones which was unheard of for a seven tail. "Crush her, my golems." said Kurami coldly. "I'll have to console Naruto-sama for his loss later…."

….

Chie was exhausted. She was trying to sleep and the screeching, howling, crashing and noises of spells being cast from Himeko-sama's room were driving the young priestess crazy. In her state of semi sleeping delirium the one tailed Priestess sat up, growled and said, " _THAT IS IT!_ " Flinging the double doors open that led from Chie's room to Himeko's; Chie stormed in half asleep and saw the room was in shambles. The little black and white vixens looked much worse for wear as they'd been pummeling each other relentlessly. They were about a foot away from each other growling with the magical energy crackling about them. Chie looked around and pulled her hair. "What is the meaning of this?!" she roared. "This is the ONE THING I hate about being the oldest sister. **_BAD CUBS!_** "

Grabbing Himeko and Kurami by the scruffs of their necks, Chie banged their heads together and said, "Look at what a mess you girls have made of your room!" The two powerful kitsune vixens were so shocked at Chie's sheer _gall_ that they were stunned into wide eyed silence. Chie growled, "Ugh! Just look at this mess!" as she revealed her single orange tail. The room was fully restored to its former splendor. The bleary eyed Chie dropped Himeko and Kurami onto the floor and said, "If either of you brats makes **_one little peep_** the rest of the night, I'll spank you both till you can't even sit! **_AM I CLEAR?!"_**

Himeko went to say something and squeaked out "Chie-chan, I-"

"I said, _Am. I. Clear?_ " growled Chie.

"Yes!" squealed Himeko and Kurami in tiny voices.

Chie smiled beatifically and said, " _Good cubs!_ Now, I am going back to bed. _Now sleep!_ " The Junior Priestess stormed back into her room and slammed the doors behind her….

….

Kurami and Himeko both sat there in their battered states wondering what had just happened. One moment they'd been in a death match and the next they were being punished like preschoolers by an angry one tail. Kurami raised a black eyebrow and said, "So who is that adorable little one tail? I like her. If she wants a job at my computer development firm I think she's manager material!"

Himeko sweat dropped. "Chie-chan is _MY_ attendant and lives to serve Inari-sama as a Junior Priestess."

"Shame." said Kurami. "Chie-san seems to have great potential…."

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

While the two vixens were fighting at the hotel (at least until Chie set them in their proper places); Selene was getting ready for bed. She suddenly heard Erika scream outside her door. Though she was dressed in little more than a black nightgown; Selene immediately rushed over and opened her door only for Erika to come tumbling in and bowling Selene over in the process. The dark haired beauty quickly realized that her blonde friend had a sword wound diagonally across her left breast and ribs. It wasn't fatal but it was obvious that Erika was paralyzed with fear since she'd never been in real combat. The door had bounced shut again only to be blown off its hinges by the _last_ person Selene wanted to see this lifetime….her ' _Father_ ' Viktor.

Selene's dark eyes widened and Viktor held out his saber. "Selene my child….How could you betray me for _a mindless beast?!_ The pain you have wrought upon me…. _your own Father!_ "

The dark haired Death Dealer moved Erika to the side and said, "You _murdered_ my family Viktor! I'll never forgive you!"

Viktor had a manic look in his eyes and said, "I gave you eternal life! I did it _all_ for you Selene." He gripped his head with his left hand as if to ward off pain. "God has forsaken me. To have lost another child this way….First my Sonja and now my Selene. I must be _damned!_ " He whipped his saber into the ready position and said. "I shall make this quick child. I don't have time to waste and I want to make this painless for you despite what you've done to me."

Viktor moved faster than the human eye could follow to behead Selene in one swift stroke. Selene moved faster still and pulled her own saber from under a kitsune illusion. She parried his strike and spat out hatefully, "I will **_end_** you Viktor."

The Vampire Elder quickly activated his full vampiric power and his eyes turned light blue. His fangs grew and he hissed as he gripped his sword and started pushing Selene's blade back with all his crushing might. Selene fell backwards on purpose and kicked his kneecap causing it to shatter and Viktor fell backwards off balance. They both got back to their feet and charged at the same time. Sparks flew as their blades clashed again and again. Viktor had the edge in raw physical strength but his mobility was limited by his injured knee.

The lithe Death Dealer maneuvered under Viktor's guard and nicked his brow with the tip of her blade causing him to bleed over his left eye. She growled, "First blood goes to me."

Viktor let out a feral roar and attacked in a frenzied fashion. He had abandoned all defense in favor of crushing his daughter's defenses. Selene found herself being beaten back by the sheer ferocity of Viktor's onslaught. Soon they had locked blades again and Viktor was gradually pushing Selene down. Her left hand reached out to his face to feebly push the Elder back and Viktor rasped out, "This is the _end_ Selene!"

Selene's eyes suddenly turned red and slitted much to Viktor's shock. The Death Dealer's strength surged and her left hand gripped his face. She started to gouge his right eye with her thumb and whispered. "Foxfire."

The Vampire Elder's entire world exploded into agony as Selene's hand ignited and burned the right side of his face above his cheek to the bone. He let out an unholy scream and tried to run away but Selene had him in a merciless and unbreakable death grip. Her thumb was in his burnt out eye socket and no matter how hard he thrashed and writhed it was to no avail. Selene literally had him gripped by the skull. In a mindless frenzy Viktor tried to grip her flaming hand only for his fingers and palms to burst into flames themselves as he dropped his saber.

Lady Amelia burst in looking bloodied and wielding her own sword. "Where is that bast-?" Amelia saw Selene backhand Viktor across the floor and onto his stomach. His head ricocheted off the hard floor and revealed the right half was burned beyond all recognition. His hands were feeble stumps and his fingers were burnt down to smoking nubs. Moving fast as lightning, Selene pounced on the maimed Viktor and severed his spine at the base with her sword. She then sent a burst of foxfire down the blade and cauterized it. Viktor was completely crippled and defenseless….

Selene's red eyes blazed demonically and she said, " ** _No god can save you from_** ** _me_** ** _Viktor_**." She then brutally kicked the back of his head and knocked him unconscious. Lady Amelia looked at the younger vampiress in unabashed awe. The killing intent coming off of Selene was soul crushing and the Death Dealer said, " ** _Why_** _was Viktor awakened?_ "

A burst of foxfire appeared and Naruto stood there with his aura overwhelming Selene's. Ildi was there at his side and both of them had the same red eyes as Selene. Naruto asked his mate, "Selene; are you alright my angel?"

Selene's body finally relaxed and she lowered her sword. Willing it away with a kitsune illusion; Selene came over and hugged Naruto. "I'm alright now my love."

Ildi noticed the injured Erika was leaning against the bed staring in amazement at Selene. Ildi said to the blonde vampiress, "How bad are you hurt girl? Can you regenerate?"

Erika looked up into Ildi's concerned red eyes. "You are….a hybrid?" asked the blonde vampire.

Selene said, "This is my sister wife to Naruto. Her name is Ildi and she's a kitsune hybrid like I am Erika. You can trust her. Let's get your injuries checked over."

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Kurami was in her human form as was Himeko. No one would have guessed they were in a death match earlier that morning. They were sitting across a coffee table from one another drinking tea in silence. Both vixens were sitting in the seiza position with perfect postures. ' _Just my luck. This Priestess Himeko is absolutely radiant. Her beauty rivals my own. It figures that Naruto-sama would choose only the finest of jewels to go in his crown_.'

Himeko was likewise sizing up the yako vixen. ' _This vixen is gorgeous. What is her interest in Naruto-sama? She indicated that she intends to be his mate and thinks I am as well_.'

The purple eyed Kurami said, "Very well; I shall start this conversation. I will give credit where it is due. You are very powerful and skilled even if you lack in the combat experience department. I see why Naruto-sama would choose you for his harem."

The Priestess blushed slightly and looked at Kurami. Himeko asked, "What is your interest in Naruto-sama?"

Kurami chuckled and answered, "What vixen in her right mind _wouldn't_ be interested in Naruto-sama Priestess? I met him in the 1600's when he was a warlord and I was completely smitten. I've wanted him as my mate ever since. What about you? Surely your love for Kurama-sama's grandson doesn't just stem from mere admiration."

"Ah, hehe." said Himeko blushing. "That's a complex question. Changing subjects, why did you come here then if it wasn't to assassinate me?"

The wily yako vixen smiled and said, "I came to see Naruto-sama. I know he's in Budapest and when I sensed your nine tails of power I assumed it was his partially cloaked. When I caught your scent I assumed he was bedding you and snuck in to see Naruto-sama….That's when I got caught in that obnoxious low level snare-trap you set. You know the rest."

"My question is why you showed up _now_ precisely." said Himeko.

Kurami sighed, "That's between _Naruto-sama_ and _I_ Priestess. If you really are dying to know then invite him here and I will share it with you and him. A threat is out there and wishes to eliminate Naruto-sama. That should give you all the impetus you need to call on him." She chuckled and added, "If you _really_ want to tease him a bit tell Naruto-sama that I know where that cowardly vampire Kraven is. I guarantee you that Naruto-sama wants his head."

Himeko narrowed her indigo eyes and said, "How do I know you aren't a threat to Naruto-sama?" ' _Inari-sama help me; I_ _ **so**_ _want to call him Naruto-baka_.'

The yako vixen laughed and replied, "Aside of the fact that I wish to be in Naruto-sama's harem; I think it's _painfully_ obvious that he is overwhelmingly more powerful than the both of us put together."

The Priestess looked affronted and said, "I find it difficult to believe he's _that_ strong."

" _Seriously?!_ " said Kurami with her eyes wide in disbelief. "Have you ever seen him in battle Priestess? **_I have_**. He is unto a force of nature on the battlefield. It was said that his dam Kushina-sama could-"

Himeko held up her hand and said, "The Celestial Daughter slew dozens at once including several nine tails. I never thought about it but Naruto-sama is more powerful now than Kushina-sama was then." Himeko shivered. ' _No wonder poor Chie-chan fears him so_ ….'

Kurami smiled. "Having such a powerful mate is a dream for any red blooded vixen. There is no reason to be ashamed. Besides; he's quite easy on the eyes with his golden fur…."

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Snow. A snowstorm had blown in early this year and Viktor's accomplices had fled out into the night once word got out that Selene brought Viktor to his knees. The entire Old World Coven was shocked about the whole situation naturally but Selene's victory had them clamoring even more for her to be their Regentess. Ördögház Mansion was in a total uproar and several suspected followers of Viktor were already captured. Lady Amelia was absolutely furious and knew Marcus would be as well. There were several injured by Viktor but as in Erika's case they would heal up given some time. What they had to do now was sort out exactly what had happened….

Amelia took charge and whipped everyone into line before she contacted Marcus about the situation. Marcus was meeting with Lucian face to face for the first time and they were making surprising progress. Both leaders were weary of the war and honestly believed that Naruto Corvinus was absolutely right that it should end. One of the few points of contention between them was what to do about Viktor. As far as they knew he was still asleep….until Amelia called. _"What do you mean_ _ **Viktor is awake?!**_ " roared Marcus angrily into his phone.

Lucian was a bit shocked as he listened to Marcus' half of the conversation. "Find out what happened Amelia. _Heads will roll over this_. Did Viktor…?" Marcus suddenly smiled and said, "So Selene defeated him in a duel? How bad off is he?" Marcus grimaced and then said, "Serves him right. I completely underestimated young Selene. I'm sure Lucian here will be quite pleased to hear the news."

After the call ended Lucian asked, "What happed? Has Viktor escaped?"

The Vampire Elder shook his head. "Viktor isn't going anywhere. He was crippled beyond help by his adoptive daughter Selene -Naruto's mate."

' _Ildi's big sister_ ….' thought the Lycan leader. He asked, "She's the one that wrecked Soren with flame beyond belief isn't she?"

Marcus nodded. "She burned Viktor's fingers off along with half his face….Then she severed his spine so he's paralyzed from the waist down. I think we can put Viktor down at will. I believe that your mate Lady Sonja's soul will finally be able to rest."

Lucian nodded and quietly shed a single tear for his long beloved mate….

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Chie awoke early in the morning at her usual five in the morning and checked her email. She saw it had snowed last night and smiled at the peaceful white blanket over the world outside. After getting dressed properly she knocked on Himeko-sama's door to see if her mistress was up. "Please come in Chie-chan." said Himeko in a subdued tone.

Chie opened the doors and chirped happily, "Good morning Himeko-sama! Fresh snow is on the ground washing away the world's sins. How are you this lovely morning?" Chie heard snickering and realized that Himeko-sama had a guest. Chie quickly spotted Lady Kurami and got a bit flustered. Placing her laptop on the table, Chie bowed deeply. "Ah, good morning to you! I am Kitsune Chie, Himeko-sama's attendant. I wasn't aware that Himeko-sama was entertaining a guest. Forgive my impropriety." said the adorable one tail as she bowed multiple times.

Kurami smiled at the younger vixen. ' _Such a little slip of a thing. How cute_.' "I am Kurumi Hotaru-sama and I came to visit your Mistress regarding Naruto-sama."

"Kurami Hotaru of the information technologies business conglomerate, _Foxfire Technologies?_ " asked Chie excitedly.

"That's correct Chie-san." said Kurami with a smile. "Kitsune owned and operated since 1900. I've been the _Public_ CEO since 2000."

Chie suddenly came to a realization and said, "Y-you're a Yako kitsune then?"

Kurami smiled showing her elongated canines and her purple eyes became slitted. "That's correct my dear. If you ever need a job in the IT business; give me a call." She handed the frightened Chie a business card.

"Stop scaring Chie-chan yako." growled Himeko. "It's bad enough playing hostess to you without having you terrorizing my attendant."

"Young Chie-san is using a Foxfire Laptop. It's a top of the line FL-7 one too." said Kurami. "I am serious Chie-san. If you ever get bored serving Inari then I could easily give you a job. Let me know." The crafty vixen's appearance had changed back to normal by then.

Chie said, "Ah, thank you Kurami-sama but I am quite happy as a Junior Priestess serving Inari-sama."

The yako vixen nodded. "Of course Chie-san, do you have visions? I wondered if you were clairvoyant or had a dream last night."

Chie shook her head and said, "I'm not spiritually developed enough yet to have visions yet. I did have a bit of a nightmare last night though."

Kurami smiled from ear to ear and said, "A nightmare? Was it something religious? Oh do tell."

The young one tail said, "Oh, I was dreaming that I was watching the twins. They are my adorable little sisters but they often get in fights and have to be disciplined so they'll go to bed. There's nothing religious about that."

Himeko was cringing in embarrassment and Kurami was _barely_ holding in her raucous laughter….

….

"You want me to contact Naruto-sama regarding a vampire named Kraven which he is after?" asked Chie.

Kurami nodded. "Your Mistress doesn't seem to trust my word so I'm afraid the only option is to ask him to come here. I think she doesn't want to share Naruto-sama with me."

Chie raised an eyebrow but saw the determined look in her mistresses' indigo eyes. Himeko said, "Please call Naruto-sama and explain the situation him. Inform him that Kurami Hotaru-sama is here and has news about his enemies including a vampire named Kraven."

"As you wish my lady." said Chie as she pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Naruto's number and hoped the blonde kitsune was in a good mood.

….

Naruto picked up his phone and saw the number. ' _I wonder what Himeko wants now_.' "This is Naruto Corvinus"

["Good morning to you Naruto-sama. This is Kitsune Chie. I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time."] said the young vixen.

Naruto looked at his two tired mates and said, ["It's fine Chie-san. What can I do for you?"]

Chie answered, ["Himeko-sama received an unexpected guest last night. Her name is Kurami Hotaru-sama."]

He raised a blonde eyebrow. ["And what does that vixen want?"] asked Naruto puzzled.

Chie swallowed. ["She claims to have information on your enemies but will only reveal it to you in person. Kurami-sama also said she knows the whereabouts of a vampire named Kraven that you've apparently been hunting."]

Naruto sat in silence for a few seconds and then said, ["Where are you?"]

["We are still at the Kempinski Hotel Naruto-sama."] said Chie.

The blonde said humorously, ["I'm surprised your Mistress and Lady Kurami haven't tried to murder each other. You must have drugged their food."]

Chie suddenly burst into uncontrollable giggles and said in Hungarian, "That's absolutely _terrible_ Naruto-sama!"

"It made you laugh." said Naruto. "I'll see about coming over at lunchtime provided my mates agree. I'll call you later if there is a schedule conflict."

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Most of the Coven had retired with the sunrise but deep inside the bowels of Ördögház Mansion Marcus, Amelia and Naruto were talking along with Kahn. Ildi was there as well as Selene. Both of them were awake and alert now having taken a short catnap curled up with Naruto. Ildi wasn't overly comfortable in Ördögház but she felt safe close to her mate.

"The heavy snow covered their scents pretty well." said the lycan hybrid tracker. "That doesn't mean they can't be followed in other ways. I'm sure Lucian would authorize a hunt."

"I have no doubt of that." said Amelia. "What I'm concerned with is where Viktor's followers were planning to flee to. There are splinter groups on both sides that don't want peace….although I admit that seems to be more rampant on the Vampire side."

"Given it's still snowing it would probably be best to use our contacts in the Police Department." said Selene. "We give them the license plate numbers and wait."

Marcus nodded. "In spite of the fact I hate being passive it's probably for the best. If the Police do find them then perhaps Lucian would be willing to hunt them down while it's still daylight. If not we can send out our forces at dusk. There are only six of them that escaped we know of after all."

Nodding in agreement the group adjourned and Selene led Ildi and Naruto back to her room….

….

When they arrived in the wrecked bedroom Selene sighed. Her door was blown into splinters and the room itself was a mess from the swordfight she'd had with Viktor. "We ought to go to a hotel…." said the dark haired beauty. "My poor room is a mess."

Ildi turned into her one tailed fox form and hopped up on the dresser. "Wow big sis, is this furniture antique? It's pretty cool if you ask me."

Selene smiled softly and said, "All the furnishings in this room are about 300 years old. I picked them out a long time ago. It was difficult when we had to rewire the place for modern electronics though. Speaking of which…." Selene sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop computer. "Let's see what the weather looks like it's going to do. We have a lunch date with a bunch of kitsune after all."

Naruto sat down beside Selene and Ildi hopped over to sit in his lap. "You're getting quite adept in your fox form Ildi." complimented Naruto.

"Actually, now that I no longer have my voice all high and squeaky it's kind of fun." said Ildi. "It's also really handy for sneaking around."

Naruto grinned. "Spoken like a true kitsune Ildi." Then he chuckled. "Both of you have grown into your new powers beautifully. I wonder what other things I'll be able to teach you."

Selene said, "Well, we have centuries to learn. I find these illusion abilities are incredibly useful. They saved my life against Viktor….The foxfire didn't hurt either." she added with an edge in her voice.

The blonde kitsune hugged his vampiress mate. "I'm sorry we didn't get here faster Selene. I should have teleported here the second I sensed your power surge."

The beautiful Death Dealer leaned into Naruto's embrace. "It's alright my love. You can't be with me all the time."

"That's right." said Ildi as she transformed back into her human form and hugged Naruto's other side. "Big sis and I are pretty tough after all."

Naruto kissed each of his mates and said, "I guess we should try to figure out what Lady Kurami wants aside of the obvious."

"What do you mean ' _aside of the obvious'_ Naruto?" asked Ildi.

The blonde kitsune shrugged. "Kurami Hotaru has shown interest in being my mate since I met her in the 1600's. I presume she still wants that from what Shǒuwèi blathered out before I killed him down in Dunaújváros." Both of his mates glared and Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "The main concern is she was working with Kraven."

"You're saying she may have been Kraven's partner in the Far East Coven he was trying to create?" asked Selene.

Ildi asked, "What's this Far East Coven about big sis?"

Selene shrugged. "It's some project Kraven was working on and Naruto came to Hungary to put a stop to it."

Naruto nodded. "I was attacked by a female vampire while I was walking home one night. She was feral. I killed her and hunted down her friends. After that I _convinced_ them to explain to me what they were doing in Japan. They told me that they were setting up a new coven and answered to Kraven so I took the next flight out to Budapest to persuade Kraven to change his mind. You both know what happened after that."

"So why would this Lady Kurami turn on Kraven now?" asked Ildi.

Naruto shrugged. "I've done my research on Kurami Hotaru and she is a very shrewd and crafty yako vixen. My guess is Kraven's end of the deal fell apart because of me and Kurami decided he no longer was of use to her. Therefore she's decided to turn him over to me to gain my favor. Seems like the sort of thing she'd do. What little interactions I've had with her make her seem to be a very pragmatic vixen…."

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Naruto, Selene and Ildi arrived at the hotel in Selene's Jaguar at noon. It was still snowing lightly but the worst of the early winter storm had past. Naruto could sense both Himeko and Kurami from down in the parking lot. ' _A temperamental Inari Priestess and a wily Yako vixen in one room. I hope Chie-san hasn't hung herself in frustration_.' thought Naruto dourly….

…. _Inside her room, Chie sneezed_ ….

After taking the elevator up to the floor Himeko's room was on; Naruto sighed before he came up to the door and knocked. The blonde kitsune heard arguing and then quiet before Chie answered the door in her Priestess robes. She bowed. "Welcome Naruto-sama and mates! Himeko-sama and Kurami-sama have both been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Please come in."

The three stepped in and saw Himeko looking quite graceful in her priestess robes. They also saw Kurami sitting in the seiza position at the table in an elegant black kimono. Both vixens looked absolutely stunning. "I welcome you." said Himeko. "Might I present my guest Lady Kurami. She claims to have information upon your enemies. I have not been able to confirm this."

Lady Kurami looked at Naruto with joy dancing in her purple eyes. She teleported from her position at the table directly in front of Naruto and bowed deeply. "Naruto-sama, I am greatly honored to be in the presence of the Blood Red Tide again!" She gave him a dazzling smile. "I have much news to share with you."

Naruto said in a stilted fashion, "Allow me to introduce my mates Selene and the Vampires and Ildi of the Lycans." Both women looked at Kurami in a slightly territorial fashion.

Kurami smiled and said, "I am pleased to meet you both. It is no surprise to me that Naruto-sama has picked such jewels to be his mates."

Himeko growled, "Please be seated so we may discuss the issues at hand." It was obvious her teeth were grinding by that point.

The blonde kitsune nodded. "Yes, we have much to talk about."

….

After Chie served everyone tea she sat down at her Mistress's side. Naruto said, "Please share your news with us Kurami-sama."

"Please call me Hotaru, Naruto-sama." said Kurami.

"Will you get on with it?" hissed Himeko.

Kurami smiled sweetly. "Temper, temper oh servant of Inari-sama." She turned to Naruto and said, "There is an ancient nine tails that wishes to destroy you. He sent assassins to eliminate me and to rescue Kraven from me. I had every intention of gifting Kraven to you but both of the assassins were both partial nine tails so it wasn't worthwhile to combat them and lose. I have security footage of them as proof of my claim. Would you like to view it?"

….

After getting affirmation from Naruto; it took Chie a few moments to hook the video feed up to the big flat screen television and soon Kurami fast forwarded the video to when Kinzoku and Tetsu entered the room. Naruto watched the film with interest as the two cybernetic assassins came in amidst the blood of the slain 'Kurami.'

 _"All this carnage of our own kind to rescue a pathetic vampire. Cut him loose Kinzoku." said the light gray female._

 _The darker gray male Kinzoku said "_ _It is a waste but Master Isamu commanded it. We owe him our lives Tetsu_ _."_

Himeko's eyes widened and she whispered, "Isamu…."

 _"_ _If he will help us avenge ourselves on Naruto-sama then it will be worth it_ _. " said Kinzoku. "_ _After Naruto-sama slaughtered us like animals in French Indochina when we were helping the French at Dien Bien Phu….I will never rest until that butcher is dead at my feet_ _. " _

_…._

After a few moments of silence; Himeko said quietly, "If this is the Isamu we are looking for then it changes _everything_."

"You know old man Isamu?" asked Kurami. "He claims to be a devout follower of Inari but he doesn't act it." She turned to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, that old relic Isamu claims he wants to destroy you and is trying to gather allies to help him. He hates you with a passion and is terrified of you. Did you….I don't know; possibly rip off half of his face?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

Naruto's eyes turned hard as steel. "My Kaa-san tore off half his face when I was a child. He wanted to kill me because I'm a half breed."

Kurami's purple eyes widened in shock. " _WHAT?!_ Just how old is he then?"

Himeko said, "He was alive as far back as Kurama-sama's reign. My own Hiioobaa-sama Kokoro was Inari-sama's High Priestess at the time. She banished Isamu and two others for their crimes against Kushina-sama and branded them as traitors against Inari-sama's will. He is one of those that Naruto-sama is prophesized to kill to free Kushina-sama." The Priestess sighed. "To think a yako vixen is helping to fulfill Inari-sama's prophecies….What a world. I have no choice but to request your help in Inari-sama's name Kurami-sama."

"What about those two with the mechanical prosthetics?" asked Ildi. "Do we know anything about them?"

Naruto pondered for a moment and said, "I killed those two at Dien Bien Phu when I was helping the Vietnamese against the French…. I assume that somehow their souls were called back from the other side….That's rather disturbing. I wonder how Isamu pulled that off."

"Spells to revive the dead are considered the blackest of magic." said Himeko. "I can only assume that Isamu knows these spells though I'm not familiar with them. The Palace of Toyoura might have the information we need to put those souls to rest. There would be nothing in the Temple of Inari unless it was a counter spell. Such black magics are not allowed in the Temple. I wonder if my Hiioobaa-sama Kokoro would know."

"Would you know such spells Kurami-sama?" asked Chie. "Himeko-sama said you are descended of the Black Priestesses."

Kurami huffed. "I've never been associated with the Black Priestesses….I was raised by my Father alone. The stuff the Black Priestesses are rumored to do makes me look like a saint from what I've heard. I know how to make a meat puppet but that's little more than a golem made of flesh. Manipulating souls is quite a different matter. On the other hand it sounds like something old man Isamu would have his fingers in. He's destroyed countless human lives with his opium rings and other contraband over the centuries. I see no reason he wouldn't have dabbled in the black arts as well."

"Do you know where Isamu is?" asked Naruto.

"Unless he fled again, old man Isamu is probably in his lair in Kyoto. I know exactly where it is." said Kurami. "He has a small army of human assassins there and I presume those two kitsune cyborgs are there too. It's an underground maze. The old man is paranoid about being seen you see. He also has a strange fear of technology for some reason."

"He has cyborgs and fears technology?" asked Selene. "That doesn't make sense."

Kurami nodded. "I believe he's gotten daft in his old age. I gave up trying to understand him. He was just a business associate after all."

"And what kind of _evil_ business did you do with that traitor?" growled Himeko.

Kurami smiled beatifically and said, "I am in the information business and have a few protection rackets for his activities. Believe it or not I had nothing to do with his criminal activities except to keep politicians and the Police away. He's far more evil than I could ever _aspire_ to be. Contrary to popular belief Priestess; most of my activities are perfectly legal."

….

 **Isamu's Lair, Kyoto, Japan**

Isamu was admiring the large decapitated head of the black vixen ' _Kurami'_. He was in his human form and said to Kraven, "Saving you was coincidental bonus. _This_ is what happens to all my enemies vampire. This yako vixen overstepped her bounds with me and paid the _ultimate_ price for her treachery against Inari-sama. Her beloved Naruto-sama will join her in my trophy case soon enough. The question is how I should have her displayed. A wall hanging on a plaque is rather traditional but it is fitting…."

Kraven felt himself sweating. While he certainly had no issues with betraying or murdering his own kind; the cowardly vampire was a bit shocked at the idea of stuffing the heads of one's enemies as trophies. Then again he supposed if Isamu had that kind of power; why not flaunt it a bit? "Master Isamu, do you have a trophy room? It might be best to make your trophy quickly. Lady Kurami's head is starting to get….ummm, ripe."

The ancient kitsune chuckled. "The smell of death offends you boy? Get used to it." He patted ' _Kurami's_ ' nose and felt a flicker of magic. "Did Kinzoku or Tetsu put a preservation spell on this head?" he asked puzzled. The old man shrugged and said, "No matter, _dispel!_ "

Before Kraven's shocked eyes the head collapsed into a pile of ground up meat. There was no skull and even the fur seemed to melt into ground up, rotting animal flesh. The smell made Kraven feel even more nauseous.

Isamu's visible eye widened to impossible proportions and he whispered loudly, " _A-a meat puppet?_ " Energy roiled around the old kitsune and he roared in impotent anger, " ** _DAMN THAT CURSED VIXEN! KURAMI IS ALIVE!_** "

 _Somehow Isumu could hear Kurami Hotaru laughing melodically at his expense_ ….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

It seems that Kurami's little surprise for Isamu came sooner rather than later. What is the old kitsune going to do now? Back in Budapest the gears have started turning. Vampire Elder Viktor has awakened only to find his _daughter_ Selene has become far more powerful than he thought possible. What will happen to him? Lucian certainly won't have much mercy for him. We also have Naruto sizing up Isamu and his forces to see what move he should make next. The question is whether or not the Vampire/Lycan War or wiping out Isamu takes precedence in the mind of the **_Blood Red Tide_**. See you next time. Blue out. 8/5/18


	12. Chapter 12

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is the first chapter of **Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0** that is completely new rather than remastered. The original chapters 12-15 have been scrapped. Here is the new chapter 12. Enjoy!

Last time:

 ** _Isamu's Lair, Kyoto, Japan_**

 _Isamu was admiring the large decapitated head of the black vixen '_ _Kurami'_ _. He was in his human form and said to Kraven, "Saving you was coincidental bonus._ _This_ _is what happens to all my enemies vampire. This yako vixen overstepped her bounds with me and paid the_ _ultimate_ _price for her treachery against Inari-sama. Her beloved Naruto-sama will join her in my trophy case soon enough. The question is how I should have her displayed. A wall hanging on a plaque is rather traditional but it is fitting…."_

 _Kraven felt himself sweating. While he certainly had no issues with betraying or murdering his own kind; the cowardly vampire was a bit shocked at the idea of stuffing the heads of one's enemies as trophies. Then again he supposed if Isamu had that kind of power; why not flaunt it a bit? "Master Isamu, do you have a trophy room? It might be best to make your trophy quickly. Lady Kurami's head is starting to get….ummm, ripe."_

 _The ancient kitsune chuckled. "The smell of death offends you boy? Get used to it." He patted '_ _Kurami's_ _' nose and felt a flicker of magic. "Did Kinzoku or Tetsu put a preservation spell on this head?" he asked puzzled. The old man shrugged and said, "No matter,_ _dispel!_ _"_

 _Before Kraven's shocked eyes the head collapsed into a pile of sliced up meat. There was no skull and even the fur seemed to melt into ground up, rotting animal flesh. The smell made Kraven feel even more nauseous._

 _Isamu's visible eye widened to impossible proportions and he whispered loudly, "_ _A-a meat puppet?_ _" Energy roiled around the old kitsune and he roared in impotent anger, "_ _ **DAMN THAT CURSED VIXEN! KURAMI IS ALIVE!**_ _"_

 _Somehow Isumu could hear Kurami Hotaru laughing melodically at his expense…._

….

Chapter 12

 **Budapest, Hungary, Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Naruto was looking over the maps of Kyoto where Isamu was supposed to be hiding. He also was looking into information on a spell or counter-spell that would release Tetsu and Kinzoku from whatever curse was keeping them from going to the pure land. He turned to Himeko and said, "We need to contact the current High Priestess of Inari-sama and ask if she can investigate this black spell that anchors those two cyborgs souls to those abominations they call bodies. The sooner we find a spell or counter spell to release them from their misery the better. I doubt any of us but you could cast such a spell anyway Himeko."

Kurami raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why wouldn't any of the rest of us be able to do it? At least you or I hold that kind of mystical power."

"Himeko is spiritually pure as a Priestess to Inari." said Naruto. "Such holy spells are her forte and if you or I tried to caste it the chances for failure are much higher."

The Inari Priestess preened at the praise. Himeko wanted to do the happy dance at Kurami's downcast look. ' _Take that yako!_ ' thought Himeko gleefully.

Then Kurami said teasingly, "Of course Naruto-sama; but wouldn't Chie-chan be a better choice though? She seems to have the better qualities of a priestess with her humility and proper ways."

Chie looked shocked and Himeko looked scandalized. Seeing her Mistress's face was red as a boiled lobster (again) Chie quickly said, "Oh no no! I simply don't have the power or wisdom to cast such a spell. Only Himeko-sama or her holy forebears have that kind of ability." Chie glanced over at Himeko who had calmed down and thought, ' _That was close_ ….'

Lady Kurami grinned and said, "You are so humble Chie-chan. You needn't be so modest. I'm sure you could cast such a spell as well as your mistress in time."

Chie blushed at the praise and Himeko looked irritated. The nine tailed zenko priestess said, "Clearly you do not understand the complexities of spell casting Kurami. Chie-chan is incredibly gifted but such advanced techniques are beyond her skill level at this time."

The two powerful vixens were quietly escalating their argument and it looked like another catfight was about to break out when Naruto growled, " _That will be enough out of both of you_." He laced his words with killing intent and Kurami and Himeko snapped their mouths shut. Naruto looked at the wily yako vixen and said, "Now then Lady Kurami, I-"

"Please call me Hotaru, Naruto-sama." pleaded Kurami with puppy dog eyes. "You call Himeko by her given name after all."

' _This vixen is something else_.' thought Naruto. ' _Of course I don't even know Himeko's Clan name….assuming she has one_.' "Fine; Hotaru then. I need a map of Isamu's lair if one exists."

Lady Kurami brightened up and said, "Consider it yours Naruto-sama. I'll get my people in Kyoto right on it." She quickly got out her laptop and shot an email to her subordinates.

….

 **Ando, Nara Prefecture, Inari Kitsune's Lands**

It wasn't long before Kokoro was talking to her Great-granddaughter Himeko over the private computer network that the kitsunes had set up for themselves over the last twenty years. "Well hello Himeko-chan; how is my lovely granddaughter this fine day?"

Himeko quickly replied, "Hiiobaa-sama, I have a problem. A black spell has been cast on two kitsunes which holds them back from going to the pure land. They are….cyborgs and followers of Isamu."

"Cyborgs?" asked Kokoro. "That is highly irregular. How did this come to be?"

"We don't have the full story." replied the younger priestess. "What we do know is Naruto-sama killed them both in French Indochina as opposing generals in the 1950's. They reappeared recently as cyborgs with mechanical parts where Naruto-sama dismembered them before. We think Isamu gathered their remains and brought their souls back from the Pure Land through the black arts to serve him against Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama believes that even if we destroy their bodies that their spirits would be anchored to this plane forever if we do not break this spell. I am inclined to agree with him."

Kokoro pondered for a moment and said, "That is wise. Let me go to the archives at Toyoura Palace. It sounds like something the Black Priestesses concocted long ago. I will contact you soon. Be careful and stay safe Himeko-chan."

Himeko bowed gratefully. "I will. Thank you very much Hiiobaa-sama."

….

 **Budapest, Comme Chez Soi restaurant**

Naruto was enjoying some quality time with Selene and Ildi after a long day of planning to wage a small war on Isamu and his forces. Neither of the girls had seen this side of their mate before but there was no doubt in their minds he was a dazzling tactician and strategist. Naruto was setting up layer upon layer of traps and plans to counter anything the treacherous Isamu could possibly come up with.

For Ildi it was an eye opener on how strategic planning worked. ' _My mate is brilliant!_ ' thought the lycan hybrid eagerly. ' _That old man Isamu is on a one way trip to hell_.'

Selene had seen the way wars worked but not the way _Naruto_ worked. She smiled as she watched the wheels spinning at mach speed in Naruto's head. "Hmmm….Naruto; my room back at Ördögház Mansion is demolished. I was thinking it might be nice to stay at a hotel or something instead of a spare bedroom. You need to get your mind off things. What do you say…?"

Naruto returned her smile and said, "It would be nice to take a break. After all, I-"

His phone suddenly rang and Naruto growled under his breath. "Naruto Corivus here." His blue eyes seemed to crackle with electricity. "Marcus, what do you mean _Kraven is in France?!_ " Then the blonde suddenly got a knowing smile on his face. "I'll be at Ördögház Mansion within an hour or so brother. I believe I can turn this to our advantage." There was loud talking from Marcus's end and Naruto's smile widened. "Trust me Marcus; Kraven won't escape us _this time_."

Naruto hung his phone up and said, "Isamu has made his first move and sent Kraven to us. I have little doubt that Tetsu or Kinzoku is with him." His blue eyes turned red in perfect synch with his mates. "Lucian will need to know as well. Soon Kraven and his little army will be history…."

….

 **Ördögház Mansion**

Naruto was soon with Amelia and his older brother Marcus looking at the situation at a medieval castle in northern France. The blonde said, "So let me get this straight Marcus. The lycans have a large den underground based at Château de Coucy and the surrounding area that Kraven and his forces are attempting to wipe out from the east. Needless to say the vampire forces are only active at night. Lucian contacted you citing the lycans are screaming this is a breach of treaty and you knew nothing about it. There are several small vampire covens within a hundred miles of the castle but even all of them combined wouldn't have the numbers Kraven has at his disposal….Kraven's forces probably came from Japan."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and Amelia asked, "How are you so sure these vampires are from Japan? The lycans estimate there are 200 of them."

The blonde replied, "That's how many vampires followed Kraven to Japan and were working for my ally Lady Kurami in order to build a Far East Coven."

Amelia nodded. "Hmmm….the numbers do match up from our estimates. I wonder how they all got to France so quickly."

"Old man Isamu probably flew them in via airlift." said Naruto. "He's got the money and the resources as far as I know. I'll have to check with Lady Kurami about it. She knows him best."

….

Lady Kurami Hotaru was _extremely_ cross. She was on the computer talking with Naruto after checking in with her company _Foxfire Technologies_ back in Japan. "It is as you say Naruto-sama." said the gorgeous vixen. "It seems that Kraven ordered his followers out of my employ and back to Europe via cargo aircraft. You are also correct about Isamu fronting all the money. Three 747 aircraft flew from Japan to Germany and according to the aircraft's manifests they were under the control of _Regional Manager Tetsu_ who is one of Isamu's cybernetic kitsune pets that tried to kill me."

Naruto growled and said, "I guess the old fool thinks he can draw me out by sending in Kraven first. Forward those shipping manifests to me Hotaru. I want to know _exactly_ what I need to exterminate."

Her purple eyes turned slitted with glee and she said, "It will be there in minutes via email Naruto-sama!" Then she added with a fanged smile, "Ta-ta!"

Marcus saw the screen go black and he let out a low whistle. "That's some woman you have there Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he said, "She's not ' _my woman_.' Kurami Hotaru is a very dangerous yako vixen."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Marcus with a smirk. "She seemed quite eager to please you."

"I have two beautiful mates." said the blonde irritably. "Leave it alone."

Marcus just laughed….

….

Naruto was talking with Selene and Ildi after he finished his talk with Amelia and Marcus. "It looks like a romantic trip to France is in order. Kraven is there. Ildi, do you remember his scent?"

Ildi got a sour look on her face and stuck out her tongue. "I wish I didn't but the way he reeks it is impossible to forget."

The blonde chuckled. "I want you two to take Kraven out while he's hiding behind his army. He won't have the courage to be out on the front lines. Can you do that for me? I'm going to be leading the rest of the troops against Tetsu who probably _will_ be on the battlefield. She is not a coward like Kraven."

Selene smiled viciously as her eyes lit up red and slitted. The vampiress hybrid said, "I've wanted to kill Kraven for centuries. It will be my pleasure."

"I'll be with Big Sis every step of the way." said Ildi with matching red eyes.

The blonde smiled and kissed each of his mates. "I'm counting on you."

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

Himeko was listening carefully to her Great-grandmother Kokoro's instructions over the computer on cancelling the black spell that anchored Tetsu and Kinzoku to the living plane of existence so they could go to the Pure Land. Upon actually performing the spell she received Kokoro's approval. "Well done Himeko-chan. I am proud of you. You got it right on the first try. Just remember the target of the spell must be immobile and you should have it."

"Thank you Hiiobaa-sama." said Himeko gratefully with a bow. It was obvious that the younger priestess was taxed from the complexity of the spell. "With this spell I will save those lost souls from their torment."

The radiant Priestess turned off her computer and heard clapping behind her. It was Chie and to her shock, Kurami Hotaru. She started, "I-"

"I for one am _very_ impressed." praised Kurami. "Learning such a complex spell and getting it correct on the first try? You must be some kind of prodigy at the magical arts."

Himeko blushed at the praise but quickly regained her composure. "Why would _you_ of all people be praising _me_ Kurami?"

Kurami got a sly smile on her face. "Simple. By cooperating we can both get what we want; to be in Naruto-sama's harem. All of this arguing is getting us nowhere so I thought I'd hold out the olive branch. Besides, that _was_ an amazing bit of spell casting."

Himeko wanted to scold the yako vixen but then she thought about Naruto and blushed prettily. ' _Seeing him preparing to battle against Isamu showed me just how intelligent he is_.' thought the Inari Priestess. ' _I thought he was just a ruffian warlord but now I see he has a brilliance about him I never imagined could be there. Perhaps…_.'

"Perhaps we will see Naruto-sama in battle soon." said Lady Kurami wistfully. "He has to be seen to be believed. Naruto-sama is poetry in motion with a sword."

"I have seen my Hiiojii-sama Eiji practice with a sword." replied Himeko. "I wonder how Naruto would match up with him."

"Considering most of Naruto-sama's moves were learned in actual battle I fail to see how your great-grandfather could compare Himeko." said Kurami.

Himeko nodded. "We shall see…."

….

 **Château de Coucy, France**

Three days later Naruto arrived at Château de Coucy along with Lucian. The blonde's mates, Himeko, Chie and Lady Kurami were there as well as 50 of Lucian's men. Naruto's job was simple: _Turn the losing situation at the castle into a winning one…._

Château de Coucy is a massive medieval castle originally built in the 13th century by Enguerrand III, Lord of Coucy. Seven Centuries later in 1917 it was demolished by the Germans. It still stands as a historic monument by the French Ministry of Culture today. No doubt the Lords of Coucy in the past would never have dreamed that a battle between the lycans and the vampires would take place there in the 21st century….

The group from Hungary met with the local leader who was a jet black haired lycan whose name was Manuel Coucy and was the current Lord of Coucy. He and his wife Margot were looking a bit desperate when Lucien arrived. "Hail and well met Lord Lucien!" said Manuel. "You do not know how glad I am to see you and your men."

Lucien shook hands with Manuel and said, "It's good to see you once again my old friend. I've brought fifty men and Lord Naruto Corvinus and his entourage." He motioned to the blonde and said, "This is Lord William Corvinus' younger brother Lord Naruto."

Manuel looked at Naruto and said, "It is good to meet you Lord Corvinus; Lucien has spread a great deal of praise about you among our leaders. I understand you are as great a general as Lord Lucien."

Naruto shook hands with Manuel and said, "Kraven will soon be dead. I need topographical maps set up while I prowl around and get the lay of the land. We're going to end this pointless battle **_tonight_**."

The French lycan felt so much raw power emanating from the kitsune it awed him. He said, "Your will shall be done milord."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll be back soon." Then he vanished under a kitsune illusion.

Lady Kurami chortled at Manuel Coucy's dumbfounded look. She said, "Do not worry my dear he just hid himself under an illusion."

Introductions were soon made and Lord Coucy seemed a bit shocked at Ildi. "I wonder what has him spooked." whispered Ildi with a raised eyebrow.

Selene was cleaning her pistols and said, "Maybe he finds you attractive Ildi."

The lycan hybrid shrugged. "He looked more like he'd seen a ghost to me Big Sis."

….

That evening as night fell Naruto arrayed his forces in echelon lines so they could fall back as needed until they reached the castle itself. The plan was simple. The center group would retrograde and draw the enemy in and the left and right flanks would surround the incoming vampires under Kraven and Tetsu. Naruto looked up in the sky and saw a full red hunter's moon in the sky and grinned viciously. _'I've been away from the field of battle far too long. Shame I don't have any heavy artillery. But then again settling things hand to hand is what it's all about_.'

Naruto got out a pair of binoculars and saw Tetsu was at the head of her forces and had oriented them in several box formations for rapid mobility. He zeroed in on Tetsu who was in her human form with a katana raised. She swept it forward and roared " ** _Show no mercy!_** "

Naruto radioed his troops, " **Be ready. Survive and succeed**." Naruto cast a wide area illusion that fogged the vision of Tetsu's troops that caused them to quickly become confused. A second later the lycan forces opened fire. Naruto raised his katana above his head and built up a massive fireball of blue foxfire that swirled like a vortex around his sword. Tetsu's troops were wondering what the strange blue fire in the distance was but Tetsu had seen it once before….at Dien Bien Phu. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a silent scream as the foxfire maelstrom landed in the center of her troops and cremated half of them in a conflagration second to none….

….

Ildi was in her fox form leading Selene along following Kraven's stench around the edge of the battlefield. By that time bullets were flying all over the place. They heard Naruto's voice roll like thunder over the battlefield, " **Hold your ground lycans. They aren't dead yet**." As the two women stealthily passed the battle lines they saw a camp where Kraven's smell led to. The pair watched as a few guards orbited about the tent. Selene signaled for Ildi to stop and the Lycan hybrid turned into her human form and drew a bowie knife. Likewise, Selene drew her saber.

The pair moved like death itself and took out the guards. When the last two guards fell Kraven finally realized something was wrong. He darted out of the tent only to see Selene standing there silhouetted by the blood red moon. Then he suddenly laughed and said, "Selene; my beautiful moon goddess. You've come to join me at last. "I'm even stronger now. Come to me my love."

Selene's eyes turned red and slitted as she slowly drew her saber. It was glowing with blue flame. She said in a bone chilling voice, " _It's time to_ _ **die**_ _Kraven. Draw your sword_."

Kraven's teeth were chattering at the killing intent coming from Selene. ' ** _This_** _is Selene?! W-what happened to her?_ ' He drew his sword and said, "Now Selene, I-"

Selene struck like lightning with all of her strength and literally sent Kraven flying. He barely blocked her with his sword and crashed to a halt when he collided with a tree. Kraven was barely able to avoid her next charge that cut the tree down where he was standing. The cowardly vampire stumbled to his feet and started running scared. He ran away as quickly as he could into a denser part of the forestland and whispered to himself, "Did I lose her? How did she get so impossibly strong?"

Selene appeared on a low tree branch above him in a swirl of foxfire and said, "You'll never know coward." Her foxfire coated blade sliced deeply into his shoulder and set him aflame. Kraven screamed bloody murder as he tried desperately to put the rapidly spreading blue fire out by rolling on the ground.

Several other vampires arrived just in time to see Kraven get beheaded by the beautiful Selene. The fire consumed what was left of the traitorous Kraven except for his head and one of the vampires whispered, "It's the princess!"

Selene looked up at them with burning red eyes and said, "You are traitors against the will of the vampire elders. Surrender or die!"

….

Back on the main battlefield Tetsu was trying to gather her faltering troops as they started a disorganized retreat. Then the cyborg kitsune then saw Naruto directly ahead of her and she became mad with fury. Tetsu charged him like a berserker. The vixen changed into her full nine tailed form as she ran at him blindly. Naruto shifted forms and towered over her by a good ten feet. His forepaw was a blur to her as he batted Tetsu aside as easily as swatting a fly. The blonde kitsune said, " **Surrender Tetsu. Serve me and you will be freed from that abomination of a body and Isumu's curse upon you. Your army is routed and you stand no chance against me**."

" ** _Why would you show mercy now murderer?!_** " roared the cybernetic vixen. " ** _You are cruelty itself!_** "

Naruto sighed and said, " **Himeko-sama please come forward and explain the situation to Tetsu-san** "

Himeko appeared in a pillar of blue foxfire and bowed to Tetsu. "I am Himeko, daughter of the High Priestess Tsukiko-sama and next in line to be High Priestess of Inari-sama. Will you listen to what I have to say Tetsu-san?"

Tetsu saw the radiant priestess in her human form and realized this was indeed Inari's chosen Priestess. The cyborg changed into her human form and kneeled before Himeko. "Please tell me Inari-sama's will Himeko-sama."

"Isamu brought you back from the Pure Land using the black arts did he not?" asked Himeko kindly.

Tetsu nodded sadly and said, "I am in Isamu's service till I die….again."

Naruto turned into his human form and saw his troops regrouping in their positions. After the all night battle the sun was creeping over the horizon and the remains of the vampire army was gone….

Himeko and Tetsu spoke for nearly an hour and Tetsu agreed to go to the Pure Land and await Kinzoku there rather than waiting and possibly falling under Isamu's sway again.

The radiant Inari Priestess nodded and said, "I shall free you then." Himeko cast the spell which enveloped Tetsu in holy light and liberated her from Isumu's bonds….

Tetsu's last words were, " _Thank you Himeko-sama_ …." as her body turned to dust in the wind.

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan, Isamu's Lair**

Isamu felt Himeko's holy power sever his connection with Tetsu and he shivered. ' _Only High Priestess Kokoro has that kind of holy power_.' It rattled the ancient kitsune to the core. His face and ribs burned where the Celestial Daughter wounded him so long ago.

Kinzoku also felt it. He felt and aura of peace from Tetsu as she was freed from the darkness. He heard her voice deep in his soul and Tetsu said, " _I will see you in the Pure Land soon Kinzoku_."

' _So there is a way to escape_.' thought the dark gray cyborg. _' It seems that I just have to hold out a little longer_.'

Isamu tried to contact Kraven to no avail. ' _It seems that I've lost both Tetsu and Kraven today. Tetsu is dead. As for Kraven I don't know. Naruto must have caused this. I can think of no other explanation. How he avoided destruction is beyond me. I thought Kraven and Tetsu would be enough. Somehow he has Kokoro with him. I'll have to nullify her somehow_.'

The half faced kitsune pondered his next move….

….

 **Château de Coucy, France**

A wild celebration was going on in the castle's hidden basement areas where the lycans lived. 22 lycans were injured in exchange for the horrendous losses that Kraven's vampire forces had suffered. The remaining vampires were negotiating with Naruto and Selene about surrendering to the will of the vampire Elders and agreeing to coexist peacefully with the lycans. They actually where fairly easy to convince as Selene brought Kraven's head along as an example….

….

 _FLASHBACK…._

 _…_ _.one of the vampires whispered, "It's the princess!"_

 _Selene looked up at them with burning red eyes and said, "You are traitors against the will of the vampire elders. Surrender or die!" She picked up Kraven's disembodied head and held it up high in front of them. "Unless you want to end up like Kraven here you should all give up this battle and wait to surrender as a group. Where is your base?"_

 _On vampire stepped forward and said timidly, "It's the old abandoned church about twenty miles due east Princess Selene."_

 _Selene nodded though internally she was rolling her eyes at the title of 'Princess.' "All of you that are left withdraw to the church and await my arrival then." she growled._

 _Ildi came out of the shadows and said, "Nice one, if they're all in that church when the sun comes up they'll have to surrender or Naruto will roast them all alive."_

 _Selene smiled softly at her 'sister' and said, "Hopefully it won't come to that Ildi."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to do with Kraven's head?" asked the lycan hybrid. "It's pretty damned ugly with that look of terror carved in it forever."_

 _"_ _Maybe I'll give it to Lucian." said Selene with a shrug._

 _…_ _._

 _FLASHBACK END_ ….

….

Naruto and Selene came to the old church and into the room where the few remaining members of the Far East Coven were hiding. The vampires led the pair over to discuss things at a large table. Naruto quickly counted up 47 vampires remaining. Selene set Kraven's head on the table to start the proceedings. Everyone lurched at the ghastly sight and Selene said, "Shall we start the negotiations? I am Selene and this is my mate Naruto Corvinus; younger brother of Marcus and William….

….

Back at the Château de Coucy, Himeko, Chie, Kurami and Ildi were watching the revelry as the lycans of all ages celebrated.

Kurami was rather enjoying herself at the party but was waiting for Naruto. Himeko was definitely _not_ enjoying the wild party herself but decided to practice her healing arts on the many injured lycans there. Chie was hovering close to her Mistress to keep things organized and Ildi was talking with Lord Manuel Coucy and his rather stunning wife Margot. They were discussing the battle and despite their rather high class nature the Coucys thought Ildi was quite a girl despite her wild biker clothing. They were also surprised the lycan hybrid girl spoke French so fluently.

Margot laughed and said, "Here you are belle of the ball and your mate isn't here to dance with you."

Ildi shrugged and grinned at Margot. "I'm happy to wait for Naruto. Being with him is great."

"What do your parents think of Lord Naruto?" asked Manuel. "He must have been quite a surprise for them."

Ildi took a sip of wine and said, "Mom thinks Naruto is great but Daddy is a bit scared of him. It's not often you see Dmitri Graf scared of anybody, bwahaha!"

Margot nearly spit out her drink and asked, "Did you say Dmitri Graf?" Seeing Ildi nod the noblewoman then asked, "What is your Mother's name child?"

Ildi was a bit puzzled but said, "My Mom's name is Marguerite Graf."

Manuel's eyes widened. "Do you know your Mother's maiden name Ildi?"

"No, but I know she eloped with Dad." said the hybrid girl. "Mom is a Lady of French nobility and keeps Dad and my six brothers in line. I'm the only girl though."

Margot nearly fainted and Manuel didn't look much better. Ildi was wide eyed and asked, "Are you two okay?!"

Manuel took a large drink of wine and asked, "Do you look like your Mother Ildi?"

Naruto's younger mate was puzzled but said, "Everyone says I look just like her but Mom's hair is black and straight."

The lycan matriarch said, "Your Mother's maiden name was Coucy, Marguerite Coucy. She is Manuel and I's only child."

' ** _Oh, shit_**.' thought Ildi. ' _Daddy told me Mom's parents had a price on his head for running off with her_ ….' "Ummm….you don't still have a price on Daddy's head do you?"

The Coucy couple burst into laughter at Ildi's question making her feel relieved. Margot wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Of _course_ we do! I'll have Dmitri Graf's head on a steel pike! But look at you Ildi; you are so beautiful just like my darling Marguerite! How did you and Lord Naruto meet? This is wonderful child! I never dreamed I had a granddaughter; let alone such a striking one. I am so thrilled!"

'…. ** _And double shit_**.' thought the lycan hybrid girl. ' _Where are Naruto and Big Sis when I need them?_ '

….

Naruto and Selene returned to Château de Coucy a few hours later and saw the sun was high in the sky. "It's about noon." said Naruto. "I wonder if the lycans are still partying." He snickered and asked, "Are you sure you want to give Kraven's head to Lucian? His skull might make a good pencil holder for us later."

Selene laughed at her mate's deviousness and said, "I think Lord Lucian will appreciate it given how far he and Kraven go back."

"I suppose you are right." replied Naruto.

The pair was welcomed into the lycan den below the castle where the Coucy's were explaining to Lucian that Ildi was their granddaughter and how proud they were of her. Ildi saw Naruto immediately and zipped over to his side to give him a passionate kiss. Naruto smiled and returned her kiss happily. He sensed her distress and asked quietly, "What's wrong Ildi?"

Ildi said to Naruto and Selene, "Lord and Lady Coucy are my _Grandparents_. They have a price on my Daddy's head and want his head on a pike!"

The blonde kitsune wanted to laugh but could see Ildi was truly upset and he hugged her. "Do you want me to negotiate with them? I can pay off a bounty."

The lycan hybrid kissed her mate again and said, "You are such a good mate Naruto."

Naruto hugged both his girls and said, "Let's give our present to Lucian…."

As it turned out Lucian was thrilled with the gift and the party only got wilder from there….

….

The next morning Naruto woke up in the **Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy** **,** a bed and breakfast in the town of Coucy with both his beautiful mates fast asleep in his arms. ' _I never thought I'd ever share a bed with_ _ **both**_ _Ildi and Selene_.' he thought with a slight nosebleed. ' _I must be the luckiest kitsune alive_.'

The blonde thought of the wild night of passion the three had the night before and the feelings of bliss as he pleased his girls. He heard a soft feminine sigh from Selene as she snuggled closer into his right side. Ildi likewise nuzzled into his left. Naruto decided to go back to sleep enjoying the soft skin and wonderful warmth of his two angels….

Several hours later the trio woke up and each had a turn in the shower before changing into fresh clothing and heading back to Château de Coucy to visit Lord and Lady Coucy about taking the price off Dmitri Graf's head. The three of them were all smiles when they were welcomed by Ildi's grandparents to join them for lunch.

After a sumptuous lunch of many meat dishes; Naruto said, "Ildi, Selene and I would like to make arrangements so the bounty can be taken off Dmitri Graf's head."

Manuel smiled and said, "Lord Naruto, such things cannot be taken lightly. I realize that Ildi loves her Father but he stole our daughter from us. We at least need to see that our daughter is happy and hasn't been treated poorly."

Naruto drummed his fingers and said, "I assure you Lady Graf is fine and rules her household with an iron fist." He kissed Ildi and added, "I'm not all that fond of Dmitri Graf myself but I will protect his interests and more importantly my mate's interests. Ildi and Selene mean everything to me."

Margot said, "We are glad to see that you put your mates' happiness before your own Lord Naruto. I can tell how happy the three of you are together by your scents alone. They are mixed to such a degree that it is obvious you all share a high degree of intimacy."

The three blushed before Selene coughed and said, "That must have been where you got your nose Ildi."

"Oh? You are a tracker then Ildi?" asked Manuel impressed. "Your Grandmother's own Father was the lead scout for Lord Lucien long ago."

"That's my job for Lucian as well." said Ildi. "I have the best nose in the pack."

"How marvelous! Father would be so proud." said Margot.

….

 **Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy**

Naruto and his mates were back at the **Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy**. Ildi was on the computer talking to her brother Heinz. The second youngest Graf sibling looked alarmed and said, "They want Dad's head on a pike and have a huge bounty on his head? That can't be good. Did they threaten you in any way Ildi?"

Ildi shook her head. "They are thrilled to have grandchildren and treat me like a princess. Naruto has been trying to negotiate things so they will drop the bounty. I'm thinking Mom should talk to them."

Heinz nodded worriedly. "I had no idea that Mom's parents had a castle even if it's a wrecked one. That's crazy. When Mom and Dad get back from the store I'll have them call you. Maybe we can all figure something out together Little Sis."

"I hope so." said the lycan hybrid girl. "I really like them but I don't want them to kill Daddy."

….

 **Graf Motorcycle Shop, Vienna, Austria**

Heinz saw his parents come in and set down the groceries. After helping his Mother put them all away Heinz said without preamble; "Ildi met Lord and Lady Coucy while on a mission."

Marguerite's eyes got wide and she asked, "Do they know she's their granddaughter?"

Her youngest son nodded. "They absolutely love her but they have a huge price on Dad's head."

"Still?" asked Marguerite. "I was hoping they'd called that off. How much is it?"

Heinz replied, "Little Sis says it's 10 million Euros."

Marguerite blanched and said, "Oh, dear." Then she roared, "Dmitri Graf, get in here!"

Dmitri soon came trotting in and said, "What is it babe? You sound worried."

The Graf matriarch said, "My parents met Ildi and put two and two together. She looks just like me you know."

Looking dumbfounded, Dmitri asked, "Are they still after me?"

"They have a 10 million Euro price on your head so I'd say yes." answered Marguerite frowning.

" ** _Well shit_**." said Dmitri.

….

 **Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy, Town of Coucy, France**

Himeko, Chie and Kurami Hotaru were having a discussion with Naruto, Ildi and Selene about the situation with Ildi's family. "It sounds like your Father Dmitri needs to pay a significant bride price for your Mother." said Hotaru.

Ildi replied, "The problem is Daddy doesn't have 10 million Euros. Mom and Daddy are well off but not multi-millionaires."

"How did your parents meet?" asked Chie.

"Daddy was a Prussian soldier that was horribly wounded and Mom nursed him back to health. They fell in love and when her parents said they didn't approve of Daddy they eloped." explained Ildi. "After that they hid out because Europe was such a mess at the time. Eventually they settled in Austria."

"A real wartime love story." said Chie wistfully. "How romantic."

Selene hugged Ilidi and said, "This will all work out Ildi; just you wait."

….

POSTSCRIPT:

This chapter is a bit of a mishmash because it was originally meant to be written as two chapters. At any rate I'm happy with it compared to the original. Next chapter we'll see more lycan hijinks as Ildi's family tries to bury the hatchet. We'll also see Naruto return to Japan. See you next time. Blue out. 8/7/18


	13. Chapter 13

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Last chapter went over well; I'm glad. In this chapter certain individuals have run out of time. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!

Last time:

 ** _Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy, Town of Coucy, France_**

 _Himeko, Chie and Kurami Hotaru were having a discussion with Naruto, Ildi and Selene about the situation with Ildi's family. "It sounds like your Father Dmitri needs to pay a significant bride price for your Mother." said Hotaru._

 _Ildi replied, "The problem is Daddy doesn't have 10 million Euros. Mom and Daddy are well off but not multi-millionaires."_

 _"_ _How did your parents meet?" asked Chie._

 _"_ _Daddy was a Prussian soldier that was horribly wounded and Mom nursed him back to health. They fell in love and when her parents said they didn't approve of Daddy they eloped." explained Ildi. "After that they hid out because Europe was such a mess at the time. Eventually they settled in Austria_. _"_

 _"_ _A real wartime love story." said Chie wistfully. "How romantic."_

 _Selene hugged Ilidi and said, "This will all work out Ildi; just you wait."_

….

Chapter 13

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan, Isamu's Lair**

Isamu was stewing. Kinzoku and Tetsu were his two most powerful pawns and now Tetsu was lost to him. He told Kinzoku that Naruto must have killed Tetsu but rather than becoming enraged as Isamu expected the dark gray cybernetic kitsune became stoic and said he had to ' _prepare himself_.' Isamu wasn't sure what Kinzoku was preparing for but as long as the cyborg obeyed Isamu didn't particularly care. The half faced kitsune hissed and thought, ' _This must be due to Kokoro's intervention on Naruto's behalf. How did he convince an Inari Priestess of such stature to help him? No one else has that kind of power_.'

While Isamu was grumbling about Kokoro; Kinzoku was keeping his own council. The cyborg thought to himself, ' _Naruto-sama must have a powerful Inari Priestess on his side. When I find her I will ask her to send me to be with Tetsu_.'

….

 **Chambres d'hôtes sur la Courtine de Coucy, Town of Coucy, France**

Himeko woke up at dawn in her room she was sharing with Chie at the bed and breakfast and smelled the fresh air of the French countryside. It was fall and the air was fresh and crisp. The early snow hadn't hit France like it had in Hungary. She quickly got up and took care of her morning rituals before going to do her meditations. The priestess went outside in her little white vixen form and saw Naruto in his blonde fox form watching the sun rise in silent reverence. She saw the aura of his massive nine tailed form surrounding his tiny fox form in the sunlight and she gasped. ' _He looks so handsome_ ….' thought the Inari Priestess.

Naruto heard her gasp and motioned her to sit by him and watch the sunrise….Himeko blushed slightly under her fur and sat down beside his slightly larger blonde fox form. She leaned into his side timidly and felt how warm and soft his blonde fur was. The pair of kitsunes sat there peacefully and watched the sunrise together in silence.

Lady Kurami was watching from her window and smiled. Her gut reaction was to race down in her black vixen form to snuggle into Naruto-sama's other side but she decided to let Himeko have her time with Naruto instead. ' _It seems that Himeko is finally opening up in her own way. She seems so shy. How adorable_.'

Naruto was rather enjoying basking in the warmth of the rising sun. It helped him center his thoughts. The blonde had been restless this morning and he let Ildi and Selene sleep in. Himeko's sudden appearance was a bit of a surprise though. He had long ago noticed how beautiful she was but was taken off guard when she came over and cuddled into his side. ' _I'm so used to her throwing temper tantrums that I never expected this_.' thought Naruto. ' _Oh well, this is nice_.'

A human couple came out on the terrace of the bed and breakfast and saw the two kitsunes snuggled up to one another. "Look at the little foxes." whispered the woman. "How cute! It looks like they are watching the sunrise together."

Himeko was obviously peeved at being watched. Her indigo eyes sparked with mischief as she thought of a hundred ways to prank these annoying humans.…

Naruto wanted to chuckle about her reaction but figured Himeko would explode. He licked her ear in a kitsune kiss and Himeko completely forgot about the pesky humans in an instant. She was sporting an atomic blush under her fur and snuggled back into his side….

….

Naruto was soon enjoying breakfast with Selene and Ildi. Selene was in deep thought. She said, "I'm honestly surprised Himeko made such a bold move. She's such a powerful priestess but at the same time she can be so childlike."

The blonde shrugged. "I was very surprised myself. After the sun rose she scurried back to her room."

Ildi chuckled. "I guess Himeko never had a boyfriend before. It would be in our best interests to take Himeko and Hotaru into our pack. Blood ties would prevent the yako or zenko from coming after our family. Now if we could just get the bounty off Daddy's head."

Selene said, "It doesn't seem like the Coucy's are unreasonable people. We just need to convince them that your Mom is happy Ildi."

"Do you have family on the Graf side Ildi?" asked Naruto. "They might be able to help."

The beautiful lycan hybrid looked puzzled. "You know, I honestly have no idea. Daddy never spoke of his family other than they were from Prussia. I never really thought about it before. I could have a whole pack of cousins in Germany."

"Well, either way I think your Father is going to have to face the music somehow." said Selene.

….

 **Graf Motorcycle Shop, Vienna, Austria**

Marguerite Graf was getting irritated with her husband. The Graf Matriarch snarled, "Dmitri Graf; we are going to France to settle this once and for all. For the love of god, put on your dress clothes or I'll take the car alone!"

Dmitri pouted, "Babe….I don't want them to take you from me…."

"Oh good grief." muttered Marguerite. She kissed him and said, "They aren't taking me anywhere. Now let's get you dressed properly."

….It was a ten hour drive via the A6 motorway from Vienna to the town of Coucy. Marguerite and Dmitri stopped in the cities of Nuremburg and Mannheim in Germany to eat on way and met up at the bed and breakfast with Ildi in Coucy late that afternoon. The Graf couple hadn't ever met Selene and Ildi was eager for her parents to meet her 'Big Sis.' Naruto was staying close by in case Dmitri had something against the vampiress hybrid since she was a Death Dealer by trade. As it turned out that wasn't necessary and the introductions between the Grafs and Naruto's group went relatively smoothly.

"So you are half werefox like Ildi is Miss Selene?" asked Marguerite. "You certainly carry a fox scent."

Selene nodded, "Yes, I am a kitsune hybrid like Ildi is. Our powers are a little bit different but we are like sisters now."

"Ildi said you were a Death Dealer in the past." said the Graf Matriarch warily.

The dark haired vampiress hybrid nodded and replied, "I will use my abilities to protect my family now. That includes Ildi."

….

In the meantime Dmitri was talking to Ildi about the rather dire situation with the Coucys. "If they try to take your Mom from me I'll fight them tooth and nail." he growled.

"And I suppose you're going to take on the small army of lycans that the Coucy family has at their command?" said a voice from atop Dmitri's head. Naruto faded in from under an illusion that made Dmitri jump in fright and Ildi laugh as the blonde fox landed soundlessly in her lap.

"When did you get on top of my head?" growled Dmitri.

Ildi got her laughter under control and said, "Naruto's been in the room on top of your head the whole time Daddy. I made him promise to help you if trouble came up."

Dmitri huffed and said, "And just what are _you_ going to do fox?"

"Tut, tut." said Naruto. "You have to handle this with diplomacy and tact. Negotiation is something I had to learn and if _I_ can learn it anyone can. This is a battle you can't win through brute force. You'll have to be sly and cunning….like a fox."

Naruto hopped off Ildi's lap and onto the bed she was sitting on. Ildi quickly changed into her one tailed fox form and said playfully, "It's lecture time with General Naruto."

The blonde kitsune rubbed noses with his mate before turning to Dmitri and asked, "What is it that the Coucy's _really_ want Graf?"

"They want me dead!" exclaimed Ildi's Father. "They put a price on my head!"

Naruto got a flat look on his face. "What they _want_ is their daughter's happiness. You need to prove to them that Lady Marguerite has a worthy husband that treats her right."

Dmitri said, "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

The blonde gave a vulpine smile and said, "Well, you had an absolutely beautiful daughter who loves you both dearly for starters. If Ildi isn't enough proof that you and Lady Marguerite love one another and raised her together then I don't know what will. The Coucy's adore Ildi like a princess….Besides, you have kitsune insurance."

"Kitsune insurance?" asked the Graf Patriarch in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and said, "You will be protected from under illusion by us kitsunes." As he spoke Hotaru, Himeko and Chie appeared from under an illusion in their fox forms on the bed as well. "As you can see we can be anywhere at any time to insure your safety."

Dmitri sighed and asked, "What do you need me to do? I'm desperate here!"

The black vixen Hotaru smiled evilly and said, "The first thing you need to do is fetch your mate lycan. Courtly manners are the arena _I_ am best suited for. I shall be the one to instruct you on how to behave yourself." Her purple eyes glittering with savage amusement didn't bolster Dmitri's confidence at all.

Himeko tilted her head to one side cutely and said, "Unfortunately for you Lady Kurami is telling the truth. I rather despise court politics but she excels at them."

"I'll get Mom." chirped Ildi. "This is going to be fun!" She hopped off the bed and transformed into her human form. "Be right back!"

Hotaru chuckled melodiously. "I do adore that girl. She has a mischievous streak a mile wide."

"She always did." said Dmitri in a haunted voice.

The kitsunes all laughed at his harried tone. Even Chie wholeheartedly approved of good old fashioned mischief….

….

Ildi came in and saw her Mother sitting and discussing things with Selene. "Mom, Hotaru asked for you to join us. She wants to teach Daddy how to behave in front of nobles. You should come too and watch Big Sis." she added with a smile.

Marguerite got a look on her face of pure disbelief and said, "Tell me you're kidding."

Naruto's younger mate grinned and said, "This is going to be a blast!"

Selene covered her smile at Ildi's enthusiasm and Marguerite cringed at the idea of teaching her biker husband Dmitri proper etiquette….or _any_ etiquette for all that matter….

That's when Ildi's sensitive nose picked up a subtle difference in her Mother's scent. The lycan hybrid's eyes widened and she zipped over to Marguerite. She sniffed around and whispered loudly, " _Mom,_ you are _pregnant!_ "

….

"….Well, we can't have baby J growing up without a Father can we?" said Marguerite innocently.

Kurami Hotaru gave a vulpine smile of approval. "You are quite clever Lady Marguerite. I dare say Ildi's mischievous streak comes from your side of the family."

Dmitri fainted dead away when he found out he was going to be a Father again but when he woke up he was overjoyed. "Babe, we're going to have a baby!" he said excitedly.

Marguerite smiled widely. "….And I'm sure Mama and Papa will be thrilled as well. They won't lay a hand on you now Dmitri. After all, our baby needs her Daddy."

"Do you really think the baby is a girl Mom?" asked Ildi excitedly.

"My intuition tells me so." said the Graf matriarch happily. "I knew you were a girl from the moment I was pregnant with you Ildi."

"It seems that congratulations are in order." said Himeko. "May your child receive Inari-sama's blessings."

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan, Isamu's Lair**

In the meantime Isamu was wondering about Kraven's whereabouts. The ancient nine tails had lost contact with every last vampire that he had any connections with through Kraven. "Is Kraven dead or did he betray me? I should have put a tracking spell on him." Isamu thought aloud. _'I was so irate about Kurami's deception that the thought slipped my mind. It looks like I'll have to rely on my own might instead of just pawns. I need a bigger army to face that wretch Naruto and wear him down before I deliver the final blow myself_.' The half faced Kitsune cringed again as his old wounds inflicted on him by Kushina-sama flared up again. ' _This pain is unbearable and is getting more and more frequent_.' he pondered worriedly. ' _It must be as sign from Inari-sama that I need to put down that half breed once and for all_.'

The hate filled nine tails considered his options. ' _Yuudai is a coward and Nobuko is stupid enough to feel regret for sealing the Celestial daughter away. I can't rely on either of them directly….Yuudai lost all of his fighting spirit along with his mobility when Kushina-sama crushed him with her tails. His few descendents have left him and sought amnesty in Inari's Lands….cowards. Now he's up in the hills hiding behind others and pretending he's a wise man even though he's a complete fool. How ironic."_

 _'_ _At least Nobuko's descendants stayed with her. Unfortunately none of them will fight though they are able bodied_.' thought Isamu as he further ruminated on the situation. ' _I tried to turn them to my side countless times over the centuries but they are dead set in their weak minded and pacifist ways. Damn it! I need more power and other than Kurami none of the Yako's ever formed an alliance with me….of course that's come to an end. Other than Kinzoku and my assassins I am alone and they are just pawns in the grand scheme of things_ ….'

….

 **Château de Coucy, France**

As it turned out Marguerite's planned pregnancy worked like a charm on her parents but they still were less than thrilled with the fact Dmitri Graf had eloped with their daughter. At any rate the Coucy's reluctantly agreed to remove the bounty on Dmitri's head which he was eternally grateful for. In the meantime Naruto was causing a distraction of sorts to keep the peace….

Kushina's only son was demonstrating the Uzumaki sword style with his katana for the Coucy's viewing pleasure as he went through some of the more advanced katas. Truthfully the blonde was only showing a fraction of his skill but his whole point was to put everyone in a good mood before they all ate….

The blonde was a blur in motion to those not used to high speed combat. For those that were it was a feast for the eyes. Naruto seemed to dance with his sword for his audience. ' _Naruto-sama is truly poetry in motion_.' thought Kurami Hotaru. ' _There is not a fraction of wasted motion and he handles the blade with such grace_ ….'

Himeko was thinking along the same lines and she thought, ' _Hiiojii-sama Eiji is a master of the blade but he pales in comparison to Naruto-sama. I am amazed at the dignity and refinement he possesses_.'

Ildi and Selene were enjoying watching their mate show off a bit. Ildi liked the fact that Naruto was being admired for his skill and planned to learn the way of the katana under his tutelage. For her part Selene was a very experienced sword wielder but was very eager to learn more from her man….

The Coucys and Lucien were absolutely dazzled by Naruto's mastery of the blade and everyone applauded loudly when the blonde sheathed his katana….

….

As the group ate Chie said, "I had no idea that Naruto-sama was such a master with the katana." She had stars in her eyes. "My Father and I could learn so much from him!"

Himeko chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you are a sword mistress Chie-chan. You come from a long and distinguished line of sword masters don't you?"

Chie blushed slightly and said, "My Father's forebears go back many centuries. It is said they dated back to Kurama-sama's time."

"Now that is a heritage to be proud of Chie-san!" said Hotaru with gusto. "I have no idea about my own ancestry. I just had my Otou-san and he never spoke of it."

"It is sad you don't have a connection with your past." said Chie sympathetically. "Is your Father still alive?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, Otou-san died when I was very young. I asked him about our family once and he said some things are best left buried. It frightened me so I never looked further into it."

Himeko narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why would he do that?" _'I'm sure she's descended of the Black Priestesses given how much spiritual power she has_ ….'

"My Otou-san loved me very much." said Kurami fondly. "I think he was protecting me from something in his own way." Hotaru's purple eyes drifted off and she said cryptically, "Perhaps some things really _are_ best left buried…."

….

 **Himalaya Mountains**

Yuudai sat looking over a scrying pool and the image drifted to his old ex-friend Isamu. "Self-centered old bastard." said Yuudai under his breath. "I may not be able to see the Celestial daughter's son through my scrying pool but I know that he is coming for you Isamu." The years had not been kind to Yuudai. Given he was crippled from the waist down the orange nine tailed kitsune focused on his spiritual and magical abilities through the centuries to compensate. Yuudai had no contacts within the Inari Kitsune Lands. His family had left him so long ago that they no longer considered him a relative. _'I don't blame them for seeking Inari's forgiveness for my actions against Kushina-sama_.' reflected the crippled kitsune when he thought of his descendants. They hadn't openly denounced him but they had denounced his actions.

Yuudai had a visitor coming to his humble abode today. She was a Black Priestess of the highest order named Aku. Aku was an ally of sorts to Yuudai. She'd taught him several black magics through the centuries. The vixen was the head of the Black Priestesses in the Himalaya region. Why was she visiting? No doubt she had some news to share and the vixen wanted to call in a favor or two….

An hour later Aku arrived and let herself in. "Hello Yuudai-sama." She said in her usual chipper tone. One could mistake the very attractive vixen for actually being friendly but Yuudai saw the ever present malice in her green eyes. Without preamble Aku said, "It seems your old friend Isamu has finally made a fatal error with the _Blood Red Tide_." The glee in her voice was barely hidden. "That doddering old fool actually sent his forces to attack Naruto-sama in Europe. His end is nigh."

"Isamu is no friend of mine." spat Yuudai. "Surely you didn't come all this way to tell me that."

She gave a fanged smile and said, "Of course not; I'm sure that's old news to you with your wonderful scrying pool." Her green eyes lit up slitted. "I came to tell you of a vision I had…. **You are next Yuudai**."

….

 **Budapest, Hungary, Ördögház Mansion**

A week later Lucien and the others returned to Hungary and were awaiting Viktor's execution. Lucien remembered the sun taking his beautiful Sonja from him. Now Viktor would suffer the same agonizing fate only….slower. When Sonja died Lucien had been chained down and whipped before her at Viktor's orders. Then they'd opened up the ceiling of the chamber to the broad daylight and Lucien's beloved mate had burned away in mere moments before his horrified eyes. It scarred him forever. There was a sun chamber just like the one Sonja died in within Ördögház Mansion. It was ordered to be built by Viktor himself as a threat to dissenters and now in an ironic twist of fate the former elder was being put to death in the place all the vampires feared so much.

Naruto put an additional twist on it for Selene's sake. A pair of angled mirrors was put in place to angle the sunlight. As the sun rose it would hit the first mirror and reflect to the second. Then the sunlight would burn Viktor's feet and as the sun continued to climb into the sky the sunlight would gradually work its way up Viktor's body until it hit his horrifically scarred face. It would continue until nothing was left of the tyrant….

When morning came Lucien was there to watch as his most hated enemy finally died the slow, agonizing death that he deserved. As Viktor burned away inch by inch; the vampire elder screamed until he could scream no more. When nothing was left but ash the enormous weight that was on Lucien's shoulders for centuries was finally lifted and he felt that his Sonja's soul could finally rest. The other lycans old enough to remember Sonja had a moment of silence for their leader as he quietly composed himself. Then Lucien went over to where Viktor died and picked up the half of the key to William Corvinus' prison that was formerly concealed in Viktor's own flesh. He combined it with the other half that he wore as a pendant and completed the key.

The ceiling closed and Marcus Corvinus came out into the chamber to Lucien who handed him William's key to freedom. "For you and your twin Lord Marcus." said Lucian. "May we find a cure for his madness."

Marcus accepted the key reverently and replied, "For both my brother and I; I thank you Lord Lucian. May Sonja's soul rest peacefully now knowing she has been avenged."

The two leaders shook hands and both silently agreed that they had to preserve the fragile peace they helped to create….

….

 **The Frigate Sancta Helena**

The next night Alexander Corvinus was sitting and having dinner with two of his sons along with Ildi and Selene. He hadn't seen Marcus in literal centuries and he welcomed his vampiric son warmly. It was a bit awkward at first but the Father and son warmed up to each other fairly quickly. They toasted the new peace between the lycans and the vampires and generally had a nice reunion. The subject soon turned to Naruto's quest to free Kushina. "So you are running off to Japan Naruto?" asked Alexander. "I can provide some of my special forces to help you know. All you have to do is ask."

Naruto's eyes lit up the electric blue that ran in his family and he said, "This is going to be a surgical strike old man. The fewer people involved the better."

Marcus shrugged. "I offered Naruto my support as well. Naruto want's to do this himself."

The blonde growled, "There will be nothing but a smoking crater left where Isamu is hiding. I won't rest until he is dead by my hands." The vengeance in his voice was both chilling and exciting to Ildi and Selene.

Alexander looked a bit perturbed and thought, ' _He sounds just like Kushina-chan did when she was angry. I almost feel sorry for this poor Isamu bastard….almost_.'

….

 **Kempinski Hotel Corvinus**

The next day Naruto, Ildi and Selene spent most of their day divided between Ördögház Mansion and the Lycan Den but in the evening they met up at the Kempinski Hotel Corvinus with Himeko, Chie and Hotaru. The blonde kitsune was once again looking over the maps of Isamu's lair….

"….So the rabbit warren he calls home was once an underground aircraft factory for Nakajima Heavy Industries at the end of World War II." pondered Naruto aloud. "That means there is only one way in and out."

Hotaru said, "He has a small army of human soldiers there as well as Kinzoku you know. They are armed with hand held weapons and from what I recall seem to be controlled with drugs."

Chie cringed, "That's terrible. They are slaves to their addictions."

The yako vixen simply shrugged. "Humans are fragile creatures. Old man Isamu has run drugs and contraband rings for centuries. There is no telling how many lives he has destroyed. That private army of his is beyond help."

Himeko sighed. "We must at least make an effort to save Kinzoku though."

Naruto nodded and said, "We will Himeko. I'm counting on you for that. Once we get Kinzoku out and clear you can work your magics and I'll take care of the rest."

"You sound confident." said Ildi. "Have you got a trick up your sleeve?"

Naruto grinned at his lycan mate and replied, "Always. We're going to use the terrain against them. I plan to bring the whole house down."

Selene asked, "So how are we going to get Kinzoku out?"

"I'll be counting on you, Idi and Hotaru for that." said Naruto. "Then Himeko and Chie will set him free."

….

 **Budapest International Airport**

"….It's _only_ 5300 Euros per person to travel Executive Class to Japan!" said Kurami with a mischievous smile. "You can't expect a Lady such as myself to travel without heated seats, Wifi and USB chargers. The trip would be simply _unbearable_ otherwise."

Chie and Himeko's jaws hit the floor. "How do you expect the rest of us to pay for this?!" shrieked Himeko.

Hotaru said, "Now don't worry Himeko- _chan_ ; I'll pay for Chie-san and we'll save money by putting you in a pet carrier as a carry on."

Himeko had steam coming out of her ears but then smiled meanly, "Perhaps it would be better if we simply chucked you into the cargo bay….or better yet out a window at 10,000 feet Hotaru- _chan_."

"Oh how you wound me!" replied Kurami in a false appalled tone. She cackled, "Do all Inari Priestesses threaten to kill others with no parachute skydiving? Bwahahaha!"

Chie turned to the two older vixens with the image of the shinigami hovering above her head and said, " _Ladies; you are making a scene_ …."

Hotaru and Himeko immediately shut up in fear and Chie returned to her normal, kind and sweet self.

Naruto simply got in line and said, "Six Tickets for Executive Class to Japan….If I'm going to run this war I'll have to fund this war."

Chie said, "Ummm….No offense Naruto-sama, but can you afford this?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I've been saving money for 1400 years. Trust me; I've got billions. I just don't like to spend it."

"Billions…?" asked Chie and Himeko together as one.

"Do the words Mitsubishi and Sony mean anything to you?" asked the blonde. "I'm a major shareholder in both companies. My Father is not the only one that can earn a living."

….

 **Kansai International Airport**

Naruto and company landed in Japan a few days later. They'd actually had a fairly enjoyable trip despite the tension that they were headed into battle. Even Himeko and Hotaru seemed to get along well. When they landed Naruto went into war mode and concealed them all under an illusion. Travelling via foxfire they were soon outside Isamu's lair looking at the semi concealed cave like entrance….

Ildi was on the ground with Naruto looking at the troop movements with binoculars. Selene went down to inspect things up close under a kitsune illusion and found that the human guards were heavily dosed on multiple mind altering drugs. The hybrid vampiress wasn't an expert on such things but soon concluded that Kurami's assessment was right. Selene called Naruto on the radio and said, "These soldiers are more like zombies than humans. Death is probably their only release from their addictions."

Naruto radioed back, " _Understood Selene. Any sign of Kinzoku my Angel?_ "

Selene smiled at Naruto's affectionate nickname for her and replied, "Negative. I've completed searching the front section. I'm pulling out. I'll see you in a few minutes."

….

Things went on slowly for two days and Himeko was getting bored. She and Chie weren't used to lying under cover for days on end. Kurami wasn't used to it either but had been in sticky situations that required her to hide for days before so she was coping better. Ildi and Selene were used to this sort of thing and Naruto could stay on station for weeks if need be.

Finally they saw Kinzoku enter the cave in his kitsune form on the third day and Ildi and Hotaru rushed down in their tiny vixen forms to intercept him. As Kinzoku entered the cave the girls tailed him by scent until he was away from the sentries. That was when Kurami recklessly wheeled around in front of the cyborg and said, "Kinzoku, we've brought a powerful Inari Priestess to free you. She set Tetsu free in France. Will you join us?"

Kinzoku looked at the diminutive black vixen and asked, "You are Lady Kurami aren't you?"

Ildi came out of the shadows and hissed, "Quiet! Are you out or in?"

Several emotions played over the dark gray cyborg's face before he said quietly, "I'm in; take me to the priestess."

Kinzoku shrank down to the size of the other two and the three small foxes darted out of Isumu's base unoticed….

….

Naruto and Selene were waiting on a hill overlooking Isamu's headquarters when Ildi and Hotaru arrived with Kinzoku. Kinzoku hissed ferally at Naruto but the blonde silenced him with a glare. "I brought Priestess Himeko-sama to send you to the pure land Kinzoku-san. She is waiting behind this hill….Isamu is your enemy this time; not I."

Kinzoku wanted to argue but he said, "I want to at least see Isamu dead before I go to the pure land to be with Tetsu."

Naruto nodded and said, "Understood. Do you have information on Isamu's activities with two old kitsunes named Nobuko and Yuudai?"

The cyborg looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I will tell you what I know in exchange for freedom from this prison of a body."

"Then we have an accord Kinzoku-san." said the blonde kitsune. "We will talk in detail after Isamu is dead."

….

Selene was looking down at Isamu's base through binoculars and asked, "What are we going to do Naruto? Kinzoku-san has agreed to give us the information we need so taking Isamu alive is no longer necessary."

Naruto gave a vulpine smile and said, "I'm going to teach you ladies about the fine art of overkill. Kinzoku can watch too if he wants." Then the blonde commanded, "Everyone assume your full forms! I've cast a mass illusion around the area to keep us hidden."

...

Lady Kurami and Himeko were in their full vixen forms and towered at nearly 15 feet tall at the shoulders. Kinzoku was slightly smaller overall and the diminutive Chie was about 7 feet tall at the shoulder. Selene and Ildi (in her human form) were standing with Chie behind Himeko.

Naruto said to Himeko, "Shield the girls and stay on my left." He turned to Hoturu and said, "You and Kinzoku shield yourselves and stay on my right. I will cast an additional shield over all of us." The blonde and the other full sized kitsunes caste magic shields that gave an aurora like effect around them. Selene wondered if she would be able to do the same one day.

Naruto then turned into his full form that dwarfed all the other kitsunes combined at nearly 50 feet. All of them were awed at the immense size of Kushina's son. " **Now then….** " said Naruto as he flared his full nine tails into power.

….

Inside Isamu's chambers the ancient kitsune's wounds from the Celestial daughter flared up enough to cause him to howl out in pain….and he felt Naruto's killing intent hit him with the force of a hurricane…."Is single eye widened and he thought, ' _K-kushina-sama?!"_

….

 **"…** **.Gravity bomb!"** roared Naruto as a gray sphere appeared above Isamu's underground base and spread out into a vortex. Gravity distorted above the base and the whirlpool of energy came crashing down with the force of a meteor impact. The earth itself seemed to bow under the incredible weight and then imploded inwards. Hotaru was absolutely awed seeing a spell that she thought was just a legend performed before her eyes….The titanic implosion shook the Earth for miles around before it settled. The screams of the Isamu's human assassins rang out as one before being silenced forever and Isamu cried out in agony as he was buried alive….

"….Is Isamu dead Naruto-sama?" asked Himeko in awe. "I fail to see how the old monster could have survived that."

Naruto looked at the white nine tails beside him and said, "Focus your senses on the far end of the crater Himeko. You will sense him there. He is trying to hide his presence from us."

Kinzoku focused in the distance and said, "Naruto-sama is right. Isamu is still alive….barely."

Both Hotaru and Himeko reached out and felt the spark of Isamu's magic that they would have missed otherwise. Himeko was amazed and Hotaru asked, "Are we going down there to finish the old fool off Naruto-sama?" Her excitement was a palpable thing filling the air. There was bloodlust in her purple eyes.

The blonde kitsune answered, "There is no need. He'll come slithering up to the surface soon."

Ten minutes later the half faced kitsune crawled from the wreckage of his base to the surface and realized all his troops were crushed into dust in the earth shattering attack. Isamu had tons of rubble smash his body and felt it was a miracle that he even _survived_ the cataclysm. The ancient nine tails vision was bleary eyed and he wondered what happened. " _This pain….too much_." he groaned. Then he focused on the colossal form of Naruto as the blonde kitsune formed a black ball of pure energy between his mouth and the tips of his nine tails….

Isamu's single eye opened in absolute terror. " _No….not a_ _ **bijuudama**_ …. _it's not possible_ …." He whispered in horror, " _Only Kurama-sama could do that!_ " The hate filled nine tails tried to run but his shattered body was in bloody shambles. As he stared frozen in place at Naruto the image in Isamu's mind's eye caused Naruto to overlap with that of Kurama-sama. " ** _N-n-no!_** " cried Isamu just before the bijuudama was released. It was his last word. The gigantic explosion from the bijuudama vaporized the ancient nine tailed fox in a split second and left a smoldering crater outside of Kyoto that was later attributed to explosives left behind from World War II….

 _Isamu was no more_.

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, it seems that ol' Viktor and Isamu have had their chips cashed in for good. I felt that Viktor's way of dying was poetic justice after he executed Sonja. As for Isamu, I could have been gentler like a cruise missile or an A-bomb but I wanted to have Naruto show a bit of what he's actually capable of when he decides that overkill is in order. The bijuudama is magic based instead of chakra based for those wondering. The Isamu Arc is pretty much over though Kinzoku still has information to share before he goes to the pure land. We'll also see the reaction of the Zenko's Celestial Council of Fifty when they find out the _bijuudama_ has returned…. See you next time. Blue out. 8/9/18


	14. Chapter 14

_**Naruto: Darkness Rising 2.0**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry about the late update; I've been very busy with real life stuff and this chapter gave me all kinds of trouble. Here is chapter 14. Enjoy!

Last time:

 _…_ _.Hotaru asked, "Are we going down there to finish the old fool off Naruto-sama?" Her excitement was a palpable thing filling the air. There was bloodlust in her purple eyes._

 _The blonde kitsune answered, "There is no need. He'll come slithering up to the surface soon."_

 _Ten minutes later the half faced kitsune crawled from the wreckage of his base to the surface and realized all his troops were crushed into dust in the earth shattering attack. Isamu had tons of rubble smash his body and felt it was a miracle that he even survived the cataclysm. The ancient nine tails vision was bleary eyed and he wondered what happened. "_ _This pain….too much_ _." he groaned. Then he focused on the colossal form of Naruto as the blonde kitsune formed a black ball of pure energy between his mouth and the tips of his nine tails…._

 _Isamu's single eye opened in absolute terror. "_ _No….not a_ _ **bijuudama**_ _….it's not possible…._ _" He whispered in horror, "_ _Only Kurama-sama could do that_ _! " The hate filled nine tails tried to run but his shattered body was in bloody shambles. As he stared frozen in place at Naruto the image in Isamu's mind's eye caused Naruto to overlap with that of Kurama-sama. "_ _ **N-n-no!**_ _" cried Isamu just before the bijuudama was released. It was his last word. The gigantic explosion from the bijuudama vaporized the ancient nine tailed fox in a split second and left a smoldering crater outside of Kyoto that was later attributed to explosives left behind from World War II…._

 _Isamu was no more_ _._

….

Chapter 14

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan, Isamu's former lair**

When the dust finally settled; Hotaru had stars in her eyes. "That was the legendary bijuudama…. _That was so amazing!_ " She nuzzled into Naruto's larger form eagerly and practically squealed, "That was _magnificent_ Naruto-sama; I just knew you were the one for me!"

Himeko growled, "Naruto-sama doesn't need you all over him Hotaru…."

Hotaru stuck out her tongue at Himeko. "You're just jealous! Having a mate that can level entire villages in one shot is every vixen's dream!"

Naruto face pawed as the two powerful vixen's argument escalated and he finally rumbled out, " **That will be** ** _enough_** **ladies. Everyone shrink down and follow me. The humans will be here to investigate this crater soon. Let's move out!** "

Soon what appeared to be six foxes and the beautiful Selene were under a kitsune illusion of invisibility and rapidly moved away as Japanese Army Self Defense Force helicopters moved in to investigate….

….

 **Ando, Nara Prefecture, Japan, The Inari Kitsune Lands**

Himeko's Great-Grandmother Kokoro was sitting with her husband Eiji on the front porch of their little cottage having tea and suddenly they felt a magical shockwave that nearly bowled the pair over. At first they were both startled but then Kokoro burst into giggles. "Fufufufu! It seems that Kurama-sama's grandson has learned the mythical _bijuudama!_ That hasn't been seen since _long_ before our time. Oh, the members of the Celestial Council are going to wet themselves in fear! Fufufufu!"

About ten minutes later a runner from the Palace of Toryoura came streaking up to the cottage and found that Eiji and Kokoro were cracking up at the idea of the Zenko Celestial Council of Fifty with their panties in a twist. The mischievous elder couple looked at the runner and burst into further hysterics at his presence. Finally Eiji got himself under control and said, "Hello young one; what can my lovely wife and I do for you this fine day?"

The runner had a dumbfounded look on his face but said, "Elder Eiji-sama, Kokoro-sama; the Celestial Council of Fifty respectfully requests your presence. They fear something cataclysmic has happened."

"Oh ho ho!" said Eiji. "I fear that we are having our afternoon tea youngster. For it to get cold would be a great cataclysm in itself. Tell the Council we'll be over after we finish our tea and snacks."

The poor runner nearly went bug eyed. "B-b-but this is an emergency elders!"

Kokoro chuckled. "An emergency you say? Then you may inform the Council we will make all due haste over to the Palace of Toryoura….After we finish our tea of course."

The runner was panicking with his eyes as big as dinner plates. He was about to reiterate that it was a dire situation but Eiji said, "Run along youngster. Inform the Head of the Council that we are on the way."

The stressed out runner took off like a bat out of hell towards the Palace of Toryoura leaving the elder couple laughing in his wake….

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan**

Naruto and the others were in their human forms several miles from the crater that was once Isamu's base. The blonde kitsune said to Kinzoku, "I upheld my end of the deal Kinzoku-san. Isamu is no longer among the living. Please tell us about Yuudai and Nobuko now."

Kinzoku nodded and said, "The old woman Nobuko is the one that reconstructed Tetsu and I with cybernetic parts. As I understand it she runs a prosthetics company. My meeting with her was brief. She is a cyborg herself."

She has an artificial leg and two artificial tails?" asked Himeko.

The cybernetic kitsune replied, "Yes, you are well informed. She seemed to bear a great sadness."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Hotaru. "I met Nobuko and did some business with her company in Malaysia back in the 1960's."

The gray haired Kinzuko said, "I don't know her current location Lady Kurami. Tetsu and I both awoke in her lab in Japan. Once she was sure our prosthetics were fine tuned she turned us over to Isamu and we never saw her again. That was in 1982….Who knows where she is now."

Naruto was disappointed but could sense no lies from the cyborg. ' _Looks like we'll have to find old woman Nobuko the hard way. She could be anywhere by now_.' "Can you tell us what you know about Yuudai?"

"Yuudai is living amongst the Black Priestesses in Nepal." replied Kinzoku.

Himeko hissed and said, "How despicable! The Black Priestesses are pure evil. To associate with them is the road to corruption." Chie looked affronted but said nothing.

Kinzoku said, "Tetsu and I theorized it was one of them that brought us back from the Pure Land. Isamu claimed he did it but he didn't seem to posses the skill to perform such a spell. I have no proof though. It might have been Yuudai himself. He is a powerful old sorcerer."

"Can Yuudai walk?" asked Selene. "Last we knew he was disabled."

"No, Yuudai is crippled from the waist down." explained the cyborg. "I don't know what happened to him to cause that damage."

"He angered the Celestial daughter and paid the price." replied Himeko.

Kinzoku gasped in awe….

….

 **Ando, Nara Prefecture, Japan, the Palace of Toryoura**

The members of the exalted Celestial Council of Fifty were in a panicked frenzy when Kokoro and Eiji came sauntering in two hours later. The current Chairman of the Council was Yakamashi and was almost as old as the two elders at 1500 years old. " ** _Where_** _have you two been?!_ " screeched Yakamashi in fury. His loud voice thundered over the other members of the council.

"Shut up Yakamashi no baka!" said Kokoro. "Are you trying to make Eiji and I deaf?"

The Council was shocked into silence at Kokoro's way of putting their leader in his place. Yakamashi was gaping stupidly at the two elders.

Kokoro smiled beatifically and said, "Now that you are all quiet; why, pray tell, are you all panicking like a bunch of preschoolers?"

"Surely you felt the magical shockwave Elder Kokoro. It shook the entire Palace of Toryoura!" said a Counselor fearfully.

"Fufufu!" laughed Kokoro. "Is that all?" She pointed at the oldest member of the Council. He shivered slightly and Kokoro asked, "Why didn't you just ask old Chōrō there. He _surely_ knows what we all felt….unless he's in denial of course."

Chōrō cringed as the entire Council turned and stared at him. He coughed and said weakly, "I can't be sure. I haven't felt such a thing since Kurama-sama's time….Even the Celestial daughter Kushina couldn't-"

"Just _spit it out_ Chōrō!" yelled Yakamashi angrily.

Looking around for an exit and not seeing one, Chōrō glared at Kokoro and Eiji and said, "Fine! I will come out and say it! **_It was a_** **_BIJUUDAMA!_** Are you happy Priestess Kokoro?!"

The entire Council was shocked and their jaws it the floor. " _Bijuudama?!_ " screeched a younger member. "That's impossible! It is a myth!"

Eiji and Kokoro sat back in amusement and watched the Celestial Council of Fifty argue like a bunch of children in a schoolyard brawl until Yakamashi finally screamed above the croud, " ** _SILENCE!_** Let Elder Priestess Kokoro speak!"

Kokoro smiled and said, " **Inside** voice Yakamashi…." She chuckled at his affronted look and continued. "What Chōrō says is true. What we all felt was a bijudama."

"But Kurama-sama still sleeps." said a Counselor in fright.

"Of course Kurama-sama still sleeps you pompous windbag!" said Eiji. "The bijuudama impacted somewhere near Kyoto by my reckoning. If it had been here in the Inari Kitsune Lands we would have all been knocked completely senseless by the shockwave."

Chōrō said miserably, "Elder Eiji speaks the truth. I saw one with my own eyes as a youth and if Kurama-sama had not shielded us then we would have been badly injured from the magical backlash. His target was completely annihilated."

Yakamashi said, "Then who could…? **_Not him…!_** "

Kokoro grinned widely. "Yes, _Naruto-sama_ was the source of the bijuudama. You politicians better behave and hope you are not on the receiving end of his ire."

"Surely we could appease Naruto-sama some way." said another Counselor with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" said Eiji. "After what you pulled with Kazuo you are all on thin ice." Then Eiji and Kokoro disappeared in a swirl of blue foxfire….

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan**

Himeko finished her prayers to Inari and cast the spell to free Kinzoku from his suffering. The spell gently wrapped Kinzoku in holy light so he could return to the Pure Land. His last words were, " _Thank you Priestess Himeko, now I can be with Tetsu once again_." and his body turned to dust.

….

"Where do we go from here?" asked Ildi. "We don't know where Nobuko is so Yuudai should be our target."

Naruto said, "I guess Kathmandu would be the most logical place to start. I haven't been there since the country first became a Kingdom in the 1768."

"Were you some sort of warlord there Naruto-sama?" asked Chie curiously.

"No, I was on vacation from China and King Prithvi Naraya Shah set about putting together what became modern Nepal." said Naruto. "I just was in the area as an observer. It was quite a bloody affair. I liked Shah's style."

All of the girls sweat dropped at Naruto's bloodthirsty nature….

Why don't we go to my corporate offices at _Foxfire Technologies_ here in Kyoto?" asked Hotaru. "My penthouse is on the roof. We can regroup and relax there….I could even give you all a tour."

Chie's onyx eyes lit up at the prospect of touring the _Foxfire Technologies_ facilities. She asked her mistress with puppy dog eyes, "Himeko-sama, can we _please_ go to see the factory? I'd absolutely _love_ to go see it!"

Himeko cringed as Chie turned her own favorite attack against her. "Ummm, I, uhhh….ask Naruto-sama, Chie-chan!" ' _Phew, I nearly buckled to Chie-chan's cuteness_.' thought the older priestess.

The junior priestess pivoted to face the blonde kitsune. "Naruto-sama, can we go _please?_ "

Naruto smiled and said, "I suppose we can go Chie-chan. We do need to reassess the situation and it would be convenient."

Chie hugged Naruto and squealed, "Thank you so much Naruto-sama!" Then she realized what she was doing and zipped back behind Himeko. She blushed brightly and bowed several times while saying, "A thousand pardons Naruto-sama!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's all right Chie-chan. Just relax." ' _Such a kawaii little thing_.'

….

 **Himalaya Mountains, Nepal**

Yuudai couldn't help himself as his body shook in terror at the spectacle he'd witnessed a few hours before. The old fox saw Isamu die in his scrying pool and heard the half faced kitsune cry out it was a bijuudama just before he ceased to exist. That was bad enough in and of itself. When the magical shockwave all the way from Japan shook Yuudai like an earthquake hours later any thoughts of denial were completely blown away. Kurama-sama's grandson knew his Grandfather's ultimate attack and seemed to have no qualms about using it…..

Aku and her fellow vixens of the Black Priestesses were far too young to know what a bijuudama shockwave felt like but they were wise enough to be terribly frightened. Aku herself showed up at Yuudai's doorstep within an hour with fear in her green eyes and the crippled orange nine tails couldn't help but laugh at her expense as she fearfully described the shockwave and how it terrified her and her fellow priestesses. " ** _What are you laughing about old man?!_** " roared Aku angrily. "That shockwave was like a magical tsunami! I have no idea how far away it was but mark my words that-"

"Ah, but _I_ do." said Yuudai haughtily. "You and your vile little cult have no idea what you are dealing with. I even know where the epicenter was….What is that knowledge worth to you Aku?"

The green eyed priestess gnashed her teeth and swore before turning into her full, black furred nine tail form. She roared and hissed, " ** _Tell me what I want to know you old fool! If you don't then I'll-_** "

Yuudai smiled cruelly and said, "Do your worst vixen. You yourself foretold that Naruto-sama is the one who holds my life in his hands. You can't touch me."

The vixen screeched and howled in anger before she stormed off in a rage knowing she couldn't win in this situation. It galled her to no end. All the way back to her lair she heard old Yuudai laughing at her expense….

….

Aku stormed into her lair an hour later and her fellow priestesses gave her wide berth. It was painfully obvious that their leader was furious and no one dared to cross Aku when she was in that kind of mood. Aku hissed, "I'm truly tempted to hand Yuudai over to the _Blood Red Tide_ just to spite the old fool. Of course I'd have to locate Naruto-sama to begin with…."

After stewing about it for a while Aku summoned her six tailed daughter Mai who she was training to be her successor. "Mai, come here my daughter."

Mai was the spitting image of her Mother with green eyes and black hair….and was just as vicious as well. "How may I serve you High Priestess?"

Aku smiled and said, "I have a very important mission for you Mai-chan. I want you to go to Japan and locate that _Blood Red Tide_ for me."

The younger priestess blanched. "You want me to find _Naruto-sama?_ He could crush me easily!"

"I didn't say you had to _fight_ him Mai." soothed Aku. "He is in Kyoto in Japan stalking that half faced Isamu. If you go near Isamu's lair you'll probably be able to sense the _Blood Red Tide_ nearby. Once you locate him I want you to contact me. I intend to hand Yuudai's location over to him."

Mai smiled evilly. "So old Yuudai has outlived his usefulness to our cause? It will be good to be rid of the old codger."

Aku nodded in agreement. "Go forth and carry out my will daughter."

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan,** ** _Foxfire Technologies_** **Headquarters**

Chie was eagerly looking around the production facilities inside Hotaru's _Foxfire Technologies_ building. The one tailed vixen was _very_ excited much to her mistress Himeko's chagrin. She was talking in computer lingo to several of the techs that worked in the labs and was thoroughly enjoying herself. Naruto was looking over the well laid out and designed factory and saw that many mystical creatures worked there aside of kitsune. There were kappa, okami, tengu and even some yuki-onna in the super cooled areas. Chie was talking to a kamaitachi who was the lead developer for the latest software technology for _Foxfire_.

The blonde kitsune said to Hotaru, "It seems that your people work in great harmony right under the noses of their human coworkers."

Hotaru flashed him a winning smile and said, "I knew you would pick up on their true forms Naruto-sama. I have many wise and long lived spirits here among my workers. It is a great pleasure to see my workers happy."

"That's very magnanimous of you." commented Himeko. "I'm surprised."

Lady Kurami nodded haughtily and said, "You may praise me more Himeko." The priestess rolled her eyes.

Ildi was busy cataloging all the different scents of various creatures and Selene was memorizing their magical signatures so she could identify them later.

All in all it was very educational for Naruto's little group….

….

 **Kansai International Airport**

Two days later the Black Priestess Mai stepped off of her flight from Nepal into the bustling nation of Japan. She wasn't used to the crowds and didn't like being surrounded by humans. ' _I'll simply hide under an illusion and head for Isamu's lair_.' thought the six tailed vixen. Mai quickly looked at her GPS and faded from the vision of human beings. ' _This will be simple enough_ ….'

….

Several hours later Mai stood at the site of Isamu's former lair absolutely dumbfounded at the massive crater that the humans had cordoned off from the surrounding area. "This is the place isn't it?" she thought aloud. Travelling hidden under an illusion in her small black vixen form; the Black Priestess sensed the massive concentration of magic that was slowly dissipating from the area. Her green eyes widened in shock. ' _Just what on earth happened here?_ ' Mai wondered fearfully. She listened carefully as the humans discussed the disaster….

"….The official story is a stockpile of old munitions left over from World War II went off underground and caused this disaster but I don't buy that for a second."

"The explosion was from above, not below. The way the crater is shaped clearly shows this."

"….It's almost as if a massive object was dropped here rather than a bomb."

"The north end of the crater looks as if it was vaporized but we have no idea what could cause such a phenomena."

"….Do you think it could have been a meteor impact?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. There is no physical evidence left of any sort of object left and no radioactivity."

Mai knew the crater was caused by a massive magical attack but was completely at a loss as to what kind of attack it might have been. She sensed the kinds a magic in the air and concluded what the first type was quickly. ' _This was gravity magic but it's so colossal! A gravitational well 1000 feet across would strain even Mother to her limits but this is_ _ **miles**_ _across. Perhaps she will know of such a destructive spell. I'd_ _ **love**_ _to learn it_.'

The six tailed Black Priestess moved to the northern end of the crater where the bijuudama impacted and found herself staggered by the intensity of the magical pressure there. ' ** _By the gods!_** _This energy is concentrated beyond comprehension. If old Isamu was here then nothing is left of him….Could this have been caused by Naruto-sama?_ '

….

 **Lady Kurami's Penthouse**

Hotaru had spared no expense wining and dining her guests the last two days –especially Naruto. Surprisingly she welcomed Himeko and Chie in as well without any undue mischief. Her servants around the penthouse were limited to a maid, a cook and a butler that doubled as her chauffer. The place also was filled with historic artifacts from all around Asia. Lady Kurami was also very happy to explain the significance of each piece. One that stood out to Himeko was a sacred statue of Inari that humans tried desecrate hundreds of years before because of the blessed jewels in its eyes. The nine tailed priestess thought the statue was destroyed then and was very surprised to see it intact. Himeko found it ironic that an Inari statue was in a yako's home but Hotaru considered it a personal good luck charm for some unknown reason.

Then Naruto noticed a weapon of Chinese origin….One that he once wielded in battle when he served the Qing Dynasty. A changdao*① he was granted by the Kangxi Emperor as a symbol of his promotion to full general. Naruto imbued it with foxfire so the edge would never need to be sharpened and the blade would never break. ' _This one severed a lot of heads_ ….' he thought. _'It's been a long time_ _ **Huǒyàn línghún**_ _(Flame soul)_ ….'

The blonde reminisced for a few moments remembering his service to the Kangxi Emperor of China up until the Emperor passed away. In 1720 Naruto led the Qing forces to victory in the Chinese expedition into Tibet. The Emperor had been so impressed with Naruto's performance as a general that he bestowed nobility on the blonde kitsune. Needless to say Naruto did not want to be involved in politics and when the Emperor died of old age two years later Naruto vanished into thin air as he always tended to do….

"Does that sword seem familiar to you Naruto-sama?" asked Hotaru in a pleased tone. "I couldn't help but pick up that little trinket you left behind." she added with a melodious giggle.

Naruto smiled softly as the others gathered around. "Is that a Chinese long saber?" asked Chie.

Hotaru nodded and said grandly, "This particular long saber, or changdao as they say in China, was once wielded by General Naruto in the late 17th and early 18th centuries while he served under Emperor Xuanye of the Qing dynasty. It was given to him by the Emperor himself. I believe that General Shǒuwèi may have received a nasty facial scar from this very blade in battle."

Ildi's eyes got big. "Then you had this sword at the Battle of Jao Modo that you told me and my family about in Vienna?" asked the lycan girl. Seeing Naruto nod Ildi grinned and said, " _Cool!_ Did you really put that scar on Shǒuwèi's snout with this?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Shǒuwèi reckoned himself quite a swordsman. When I met him in battle he challenged me the a duel and nearly lost his nose as a result….If I'd known how much trouble he was going to cause me over the centuries I would have cut him down instead of letting him run away."

Himeko asked, "Why didn't he get his scar healed? If it was that old of a wound it should have healed over."

"I imbued this blade with blue foxfire to make it durable so the scars left by it would never heal quite right." explained Naruto. "I then gave it the name _Huǒyàn línghún_ or Flame soul. Few that were wounded by it survived to tell the tale. Shǒuwèi was injured several times by this sword before I retired from China. He never was too smart in retrospect. His tactics and strategies were too inflexible in the field of battle. He expected his enemies to do exactly what he anticipated them to do. The fool was predictable too. Shǒuwèi never learned to think outside the box. He was persistent though. That was the only quality he had that I honestly liked…."

"Why did you leave such a wonderful weapon behind Naruto-sama?" asked Chie.

Selene smiled softly at Chie and said, "A rolling stone gathers no moss."

The blonde nodded and hugged his vampires mate. "If I kept every weapon I had through the centuries I'd have to own a warehouse to keep them in." said Naruto with a chuckle. "To tell the truth I was pained to part with _Huǒyàn línghún_. I donated it to a Qing shrine in the capital where it stayed until 1912 when the Qing Dynasty was overthrown. I presume that when the dust settled Hotaru must have acquired it somehow or other."

….

Lady Kurami entertained her guests that evening over dinner by regaling them with the sordid tale of how the _Huǒyàn línghún_ changed hands thirteen times between various thieves' factions, crime lords and politicians in China before she stole it off the black market for herself in the 1930s. The penthouse was filled with hysterical laughter at some of the ridiculous lengths the humans went to in order to obtain _Huǒyàn línghún_ and the group was convinced that it would make a good comedy novel or movie. Given the tale was full of appropriate kitsune mischief even Himeko found herself laughing in approval….

….

 **Himalaya Mountains, Nepal, Aku's Lair**

Aku was speaking over the phone to her daughter Mai who was still in Japan in Kyoto.

"The destruction is truly that unfathomable?" asked Aku in disbelief.

Mai's voice came over the speakerphone and she said, _"I am_ _ **not**_ _exaggerating Mother. I wish I was. The crater is miles across and was caused by gravity magic in part_."

"What do you mean by _'in part_ ' Mai?" asked the elder Black Priestess. Aku was very concerned at Mai's findings.

" _In the northern part of the crater is an area where a type of incredibly dense magic struck and obliterated everything there_." explained Mai. " _I have no idea what kind of magic it is. Unless I miss my guess that is what took out Isamu. You said your visions showed Isamu is dead but not how he died_."

"You are correct Mai." agreed Aku. "Isamu is most certainly dead. Are there any traces of him left?"

" _There is_ _ **nothing**_." answered the younger Black Priestess. " _The destruction here is absolute Mother_."

"Can you trail the source my daughter?" asked Aku.

Mai seemed to sigh. " _I've been attempting to but there are only minor trails leading from the area. The magic dissipating from the crater is disrupting everything. I've even tried scent trails but the only kitsune smells I can locate are a small group to the south and the smell of metal mixed in_."

"Metal….?" Aku's green eyes lit up. "It could be one of those cyborgs we helped Yuudai revive back in the 1980s! You have done well Mai. Follow the smell of the metal and see what you can find."

" _As you wish Mother_." replied Mai tiredly. " _I will report in once I find something_ …."

….

 **Lady Kurami's Penthouse**

Hotaru awoke in Naruto's arms in the morning. She was thrilled to have him as her mate after centuries of waiting. Her purple eyes glittered in the low morning light as she awoke Naruto with a soul searing kiss. Naruto reciprocated and the two lovers came up for air a few minutes later. When the blonde's blue eyes opened Hotaru smiled at him. "Good morning my love…." she whispered in an excited tone.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan." replied Naruto. "How is my beautiful vixen this morning?"

Hotaru stretched and gave Naruto a wonderful view of her fabulous body. She smiled ferally as his hands danced over her curvaceous frame and he started kissing on her neck which made her moan in excitement. It wasn't long before Naruto laid his vixen down and started passionately making love to her once again. She couldn't help but mewl as she rode out one orgasm after another all morning long.

It wasn't until hours later that both lovers were completely sated and decided to get up. Lady Kurami Hotaru was with the one she wanted to be with at last….

….

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Japan**

The six tailed Black Priestess Mai managed to follow the scent of the metal out to the point where Kinzoku had been freed by Himeko. She cringed at the proximity of the very powerful holy magic that had been used there. Mai hissed and thought to herself, ' _Obviously a powerful Inari Priestess was here. The smell of metal disappears here as well….as if it ceased to exist. Was a soul release performed on the cyborg?_ ' The vixen began to sniff around the area and cast a spell to find an anchored soul but found nothing. ' _Damn it! There is no evidence of an anchored soul here at all. The priestess must have released the soul as I thought. It also means I have to tread carefully. The Inari Priestess is probably a nine tails to have the ability to cast such a spell. I could be crushed in a straight fight. I need to find the strongest kitsune scent here and follow it_ ….'

Mai was sifting through to remaining smells and found the underlying trail of Naruto's scent. She thought aloud, "There is a powerful male scent here but it is masked in some way. I can also smell that Inari Priestesses and another powerful vixen. There are other scents mixed in as well….I can't quite identify them all." Mai was a skilled tracker though she wasn't nearly as good as Ildi. Following the trail she found herself heading towards Kyoto proper. _'If it leads too far into the city I'll lose the trail because of all the fumes from cars and factories. I'm going to have to try sensing magic at that point. In that respect the Inari Priestess stands out_.'

As Mai prowled about over the next few hours she found a building that had a magical masking field around it. Mai would have missed the shield if the lair that she lived in didn't have a similar one. ' ** _Foxfire Technologies_** …. _With a name like that if this place isn't full of kitsunes I don't know what building is…_.'

….

 **Lady Kurami's Penthouse**

Himeko was watching Naruto interact with his mates from across the room. It hadn't been openly discussed but Himeko felt that she would be invited into Naruto's harem as well since he now had Lady Kurami. As the nine tailed Inari Priestess watched Naruto and Selene she saw how they quietly interacted as soul mates. ' _Selene is a unique one. She is a beautiful girl but is aloof and not very talkative_.' thought Himeko. _'It's obvious she and Naruto-sama love each other very much if you watch their eyes. They have a very spiritual relationship from what I can tell. I've never asked but I wonder how long they've been together. There bond is incredibly strong from what I can see_.'

The priestess had also observed Naruto and Ildi that morning. " _The rough and tumble lycan girl can always bring a smile to Naruto-sama's face. She makes a good kitsune with her playful and mischievous behavior. Ildi seems fascinated with Naruto's past though he doesn't speak of it often. She also is very family oriented it seems. Perhaps it's her age but Ildi seems both very mature and very young at the same time_.'

Hotaru walked in and Himeko looked at her friend/rival. ' _Kurami Hotaru is the definition of a mischievous yako vixen. I find it hard to believe we may become harem sisters. She's very experienced with males but at the same time Hotaru seems to worship the ground Naruto-sama walks on. I have no doubt she loves him. Naruto-sama seems happy with her but at the same time he seems confused by her actions. I guess they need time to get to know each other better_.'

' _I wonder if he'll make a good Father_.' Himeko thought with a tiny blush.

"A yen for your thoughts Himeko-sama?" asked Chie.

Himeko was startled out of her train of thought but kept her composure. "Ah, I was just observing Naruto-sama and his mates. They seem quite happy together."

"It is hard to believe Naruto-sama can be both kind and cruel in the extreme." said Chie. "I was terrified of him at first but he has grown on me. Naruto-sama is very protective of us in his own way."

The elder priestess nodded. "Naruto-sama had a very rough life from what Kokoro Hiiobaa-sama has said. I wonder how he would have turned out if he'd been raised properly as a kitsune by his parents in the Inari kitsune lands."

Chie smiled. "He probably wouldn't be as strong as he is now had that happened. Are you going to take him back home before you become his mate Himeko-sama?"

Himeko sighed. "Assuming I _do_ become his mate there will be many issues to work out back home because none of his other mates are Inari kitsunes. I don't know if they will be allowed into our lands."

"Naruto-sama won't go to the Inari kitsune lands without his mates." said Chie seriously. "After seeing the bijuudama I fail to see how the Celestial Council of Fifty could stand against him should he decide to bring his mates in with him."

"What tells me you'd enjoy seeing all those overbearing windbags knuckle under Chie-chan?" asked Himeko with an amused twinkle in her eye.

The younger Inari Priestess blushed. "It is not my place to say but once the Celestial Daughter is freed I doubt the Celestial Council will stay in power. Naruto-sama could probably take over himself as her successor but I don't think he as any interest in doing so."

Himeko got a gleam of mischief in her indigo eyes and said, "You seem to admire Naruto-sama a great deal Chie-chan."

"He does have many admirable qualities." said Chie. "I hope to learn the way of the sword from him." she added in a dreamy fashion.

The nine tailed priestess sweat dropped. "….Of course you do Chie-chan."

….

 **Ando, Nara Prefecture, Japan, The Inari Kitsune Lands**

Kokoro and her husband Eiji were standing on the seal that held the Celestial daughter Kushina. Eiji was studying the seal and said, "There is no doubt about it Kokoro-chan. The soul of Isamu has been destroyed just as your visions said. The other two are all that is left holding Kushina-sama….You can feel the Earth tremble here a bit. No doubt the seal changing has made her restless."

The Elder Inari High Priestess looked at the nearby Palace of Toryoura and said, "Those politicians are terrified of Naruto-sama and don't seem to have a clue that his true purpose is to free his Mother. She is the one they should fear. Kushina-sama is a great friend but a terrible enemy. I believe she will do some _serious_ house cleaning once she is freed Eiji-kun."

Eiji blanched and said, "Kushina-sama had a terrible temper. Did you have a vision of this Kokoro-chan?"

Kokoro shook her head and chuckled mischievously. "Not a vision Eiji-kun; it's just my gut reaction."

Smiling, Eiji replied, "That's close enough for me my love."

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① The changdao (simplified Chinese: 长刀; traditional Chinese: 長刀; pinyin: chángdāo; literally: "long knife") is a two-handed, single-edged Chinese sword. The changdao is often compared to the Japanese ōdachi or nagamaki which bear close resemblances and similarities to it.

Man, going through the first two thirds of this chapter was a breeze but the last third did _not_ want to be written. It took nearly six drafts before I was able to get the scenes between Naruto and Hotaru right. It isn't what I originally planned (it was originally much, much longer) but it's passable. I'm going to be changing gears to my other stories for a while as I've pretty much neglected everything in favor of **_Darkness Rising_**. See you next time. Blue out. 8/23/18


End file.
